Enveloped Souls
by Disincanto294
Summary: Dopo la morte di Albus Silente Harry, Hermione e Ron vanno alla ricerca degli Horcrux ma quando Hermione si ritroverà una notte a vagare per le stradine di Hogsmeade in cerca di provviste, un incontro cambierà il corso della Guerra e modificherà gli equilibri venutisi precedentemente a creare. Riusciranno Hermione e Severus a superare 6 anni di incomprensioni, pregiudizi e ostilità
1. A matter of trust

_**Enveloped Souls**_

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter appartiene a J. K. Rowling.****  
****Warnings: Rating Rosso per contenuti forti (violenza, torture, sesso)**

1. A Matter of Trust.

Il cielo su Hogsmeade era scuro e carico di pioggia. Tuoni e lampi continuavano a illuminare il manto nuvoloso e a disturbare il riposo già precario degli ormai pochi abitanti. Era notte e i negozi erano chiusi ormai da ore, non che i negozianti si preoccupassero ancora di sollevare le serrande. Il desiderio di vivere era troppo e non valeva la pena rischiare per poche monete.

Il piccolo villaggio era stato quasi raso al suolo e per strada ormai potevi vedere solo Mangiamorte, incappucciati e con le loro bacchette in mano pronte a far fuoco al minimo rumore, intenti nella loro ricerca al famoso Harry Potter. Solo tre persone si trovavano in giro per il piccolo villaggio magico quella notte, nascoste tra le ombre di mura scrostate e alberi ormai troppo anziani per dare vita.

Severus Piton vagava ormai senza sosta da giorni, stanco e bisognoso di una doccia e di un confortevole letto, sempre alla ricerca del famoso Trio. Solamente, le sue motivazioni erano l'opposto di quelle dei Mangiamorte suoi compagni. Sapeva che almeno due dei tre ragazzi si trovavo lì, sapeva che erano vicini. Il suo fiuto non sbagliava mai, non aveva mai sbagliato in sei anni in cui era stato loro insegnante e li avrebbe trovati anche questa volta.

Doveva trovarli. Almeno uno di loro.

Cercava con crescente disperazione i capelli cespugliosi della Granger. Voleva la Granger. Dopo tanto ponderare aveva deciso. Voleva la Granger. Aveva bisogno della Granger. Doveva trovare la Granger. Non poteva servire Potter su di un piatto d'argento al suo Signore. Per quanto gli dolesse ammetterlo, il ragazzo era prezioso. La profezia parlava chiaro. _**"Ecco giungere il solo con il potere di sconfiggere l'oscuro Signore…nato da chi lo ha tre volte sfidato, nato sull'estinguersi del settimo mese…l'Oscuro Signore lo designerà come suo eguale, ma egli avrà un potere a lui sconosciuto…e l'uno dovrà morire per mano dell'altro, perché nessuno dei due può vivere se l'altro sopravvive…il solo col potere di sconfiggere l'Oscuro Signore nascerà all'estinguersi del settimo mese"**_. Solo in pochi sapevano quanto davvero quella profezia fosse importante, Severus Piton era uno di quei pochi e non c'era giorno in cui quelle parole non gli risuonassero per la testa. Harry Potter doveva rimanere al scuro, a tutti i costi, e qualcosa dentro di lui gli diceva che in quel momento il ragazzo non stava camminando i sentieri del villaggio di Hogsmeade.

Rimanevano solo in due quindi. Weasley e Granger.

Avvicinare quell'imbecille di Weasley era sicuramente la cosa più semplice, ma convincerlo a fare ciò che era necessario era quasi impossibile. Quel ragazzo era sempre stato duro di testa, fin da quando era piccolo. Più duro di Potter, forse. Il che lasciava a Severus Piton una sola ed unica possibilità. Hermione Granger.

L'unica capace di pensare, capace di pensare a fondo. Severus Piton era sicuro che se fosse riuscito ad acchiappare la ragazza da sola, sarebbe anche riuscito a convincerla a seguire il suo piano. Se per caso non ci fosse riuscito, allora l'avrebbe presa in ogni caso. Aveva bisogno della Granger. La Granger, comunque, era l'unica che poteva in qualche modo sperare di salvare. Come, non era ancora sicuro, ma sapeva di poterlo fare. L'ultima mano rimaneva sempre quella del suo Signore.

Il Trio d'oro non poteva permettersi di perdere uno dei suoi membri, nemmeno Weasley per quanto fosse per la maggior parte inutile, ma Granger..Granger era sacra. Granger serviva viva. Doveva trovare un modo per portarla via dal Malfoy Manor, salva se non anche completamente sana. Purtroppo Severus Piton non aveva più molto tempo, doveva trovarli. Doveva trovarla. Sapeva che gli altri Mangiamorte erano vicini e il Trio nelle mani di Bellatrix non poteva reggere a lungo.

Doveva trovare Hermione Granger e rispedire Weasley da Potter. Subito.

L'improvvisa apparizione della inconfondibile forma dei suoi capelli dorati contro una parete di pietra poco più in fondo apparve a Severus Piton come un dono divino, a lui che non aveva mai pregato Dio né Merlino.

Hermione Granger vagava per Hogsmeade cercando di fare sua ogni singola ombra le capitasse davanti. Doveva rimanere nascosta. Non poteva permettersi di farsi acchiappare. Si trovava lì per un unico motivo: raccogliere nuove provviste. Chi meglio di lei quando vi era il bisogno di rubare? Le sue esperienze ad Hogwarts presso il ripostiglio delle scorte del Professor Piton le tornarono in mente tutte in una volta. Una piccola Hermione con i capelli arruffati e gli occhi luccicanti carichi di emozione lottando contro il tempo all'interno di quell'armadio gremito di ampolle dai mille colori alla ricerca degli ingredienti per la creazione della Pozione Polisucco. Hermione non dimenticherà mai il respiro che le si bloccò in gola quel giorno alla vista di quello spettacolo meraviglioso. Solo in altri due episodi poteva ricordare di aver sentito quel colpetto proprio all'altezza del suo cuore, ed entrambi erano avvenuti proprio ad Hogwarts. Il suo ingresso nella Sala Grande il suo primo giorno nella Scuola di Magia, e la prima gita nell'immensa libreria, diventata poi il suo rifugio durante sei lunghi anni.

Questa volta, però, era tutto diverso. Quei giorni erano definitivamente finiti. Niente più pranzi in Sala Grande. Niente più lezioni su materie affascinanti. Niente più punti assegnati e tolti alle Case. Niente più tè in compagnia di Hagrid. Niente più sere passate in libreria a leggere.

Niente più gite ad Hogsmeade.

E ora ad Hogsmeade si trovava, ma di certo non per divertirsi. Aveva bisogno di nuove scorte. Di cibo e di medicinali. Ciò che aveva portato con sé prima di partire alla ricerca degli Horcrux insieme ad Harry e Ron era andato quasi del tutto perduto. Come, ancora non se lo riusciva a spiegare. Avevano piantato una tenda all'interno dell'immensa Foresta di Dean. Avevano lanciato qualsiasi incantesimo di protezione da loro conosciuto per evitare intrusioni. Avevano preso tutte le precauzioni possibili per stare tranquilli.

Eppure non era bastato. Qualcosa era andato storto.

Per questo motivo Hermione si faceva strada verso l'Apoteca cercando di rimanere nascosta. Ron aveva insistito per accompagnarla, nonostante le sue proteste che non era assolutamente necessario. Avrebbe preferito che Ron rimanesse insieme a Harry. Harry aveva bisogno di protezione, non lei. Sapeva che i Mangiamorte si aggiravano per il villaggio. Sapeva che li stavano cercando, ma l'importante era tenere Harry vivo. Avevano bisogno di Harry. Solo lui poteva sconfiggere Voldemort. Solo lui.

Hermione era sempre stata una ragazza sincera. Sincera, analitica e realista. L'infatuazione di Ron nei suoi confronti stava creando problemi, e lei lo sapeva. Anche Harry lo sapeva. L'unico che sembrava non accorgersene era proprio il diretto interessato. Hermione aveva avuto una cotta per Ron per anni, l'anno precedente era stata gelosa della sua storia con Lavanda, era stata immensamente contenta quando i due si erano lasciati, ma ora non era il momento. Non era il momento per l'amore. Tanto meno non era il momento per sprecare il loro tempo, prezioso, in stupide cotte. Dovevano proteggere Harry. Dovevano aiutare Harry.

Quando Voldemort sarà sconfitto allora sì, potranno anche pensare all'amore.

Hermione camminava lentamente e silenziosamente con la sua schiena pressata contro la parete. Le foglie di un grande albero creavano un'ombra abbastanza ampia da proteggere la sua camminata da sguardi non graditi. O almeno così lei pensava.

E sperava.

Ma evidentemente non era così fortunata.

L'ingresso dell'Apoteca era vicino. Lo vedeva. Hermione si guardò attentamente in giro prima di abbassarsi e staccarsi dal muro alle sue spalle. Si muoveva velocemente, quasi a quattro zampe, lungo il terreno sporco.

Hermione non riuscì a fare che tre passi prima che due forti braccia la afferrassero e un corpo la spingesse contro la parete di un vicolo stretto e buio. La testa sbatté violentemente con la pietra mentre una mano dalle lunghe dita callose si chiudeva contro le sue labbra a soffocare un grido mentre un corpo robusto premeva contro il suo.

Hermione Granger dentro di sé voleva morire.

Si era fatta acchiappare. Aveva rovinato tutto.

La testa le faceva male. La guancia contro il muro sembrava quasi bruciata contro le ruvide e sporche pietre. La mano che prima stringeva la sua bacchetta si trovava ora dietro la sua schiena, stretta nella morsa di forti dita maschili.

Ne era sicura, Hermione. Si trattava di un uomo.

E il suo profumo. Il suo profumo sembrava quasi familiare. Non riusciva perfettamente a dare un volto a quell'uomo, ma sapeva di conoscerlo, e quello in qualche modo le faceva ancora più paura. Lei si muoveva, si agitava, cercava in ogni modo di voltarsi e capire chi fosse l'uomo che la teneva in ostaggio, capire dove si trovasse Ron.

_Oh Dio Ron! Per favore fai che non gli sia capitato nulla di grave!_

"Oh mi dispiace tanto, Granger, non era mia intenzione far del male al tuo piccolo e fragile corpicino!" ringhiò ironica la voce alle sue spalle. I suoi occhi si allargarono dalla paura. Conosceva quella voce. La conosceva bene. Erano mesi che non la sentiva ma non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticarla, nemmeno se avesse voluto.

Severus Piton.

"Hrrirghr!" strillò cercando di divincolarsi, ma la presa era troppo stretta, e ogni parola, ogni urlo, ogni richiesta di aiuto, uscivano camuffate dalla sua bocca. Hermione non sapeva che cosa fare.

_Devi calmarti, Granger. Devi calmarti. _Si ripeteva queste frasi come un mantra. Chiuse gli occhi e respirò a fondo. _Calmati._ Cercò di rilassare ogni singolo muscolo del suo corpo, cercò di non pensare al luogo in cui si trovava e alla persona con cui si trovava. Cercò di non pensare a Ron. E ad Harry. Cercò di non pensare alla sua famiglia. In qualche modo riuscì a rallentare il ritmo del suo battito cardiaco, così come il suo respiro, e con immensa sorpresa si accorse che anche lui aveva allentato la presa. Ancora, però, non poteva fare nulla. Sapeva di non avere nessuna chance contro il suo ex Professore.

Contro il traditore.

"Granger Granger, ammetto di essere contento di averti trovata. Ti ho cercata a lungo, sai?" disse, il fiato caldo, a momenti bollente, contro la pelle sensibile del suo orecchio. Le sue labbra quasi sfioravano leggere il piccolo lobo. Un brivido, freddo come tanti piccoli cubetti di ghiaccio contro la sua spina dorsale, si insinuò contro la sua pelle e ad Hermione quella sensazione non piaceva per niente.

In qualche modo sembrava sbagliata.

Stava ancora mettendo a fuoco quelle sensazioni quando con un colpo secco si trovò voltata, faccia a faccia con Severus Piton, i loro corpi stretti l'uno contro l'altro. Tra di loro solo un filo d'aria. I loro occhi si incontrarono immediatamente e per un attimo ad Hermione sembrò di non averli mai visti, per un attimo le sembrò di non aver mai visto quell'uomo. Severus Piton era sempre lo stesso, pelle pallida, occhi scurissimi e immensi, naso adunco, capelli neri e oleosi, ma in qualche modo sembrava un'altra persona. Quando lui, senza perdere nemmeno per un attimo il contatto visivo, lasciò cadere la mano dalla sua bocca, la ragazza si sentì libera. Non sapeva dare una spiegazione a quel suo sentimento, ma si sentiva libera. Non riusciva nemmeno ad urlare. Voleva farlo, era la cosa giusta da fare in quel momento, ma non lo faceva. Rimaneva zitta e continuava ad osservare quell'uomo che aveva conosciuto per sei anni ma che in realtà non conosceva affatto.

Hermione era calma. Rilassata. Non riusciva nemmeno a ricordare l'ultima volta in cui si era sentita in quel modo.

"Non ti voglio far del male, Granger." le disse lui interrompendo il silenzio e la sua linea di pensiero.

"Non è vero." bisbigliò lei con voce piccola, quasi avesse perso la voce tutta in una volta.

"E' vero." continuò lui, il suo viso sempre impassibile.

"Mi lasci…" bisbigliò ancora. "Mi lasci…" continuava, ma l'uomo sembrava come se stesse continuando a spingere verso di lei. Sempre più vicino. Sempre più vicino. No, quella situazione era sbagliata. Qualcosa nella testa di Hermione scattò, improvviso ed esplosivo, e lei riprese ad urlare a pieni polmoni, dimenandosi. "Mi lasci! Mi levi le mani di dosso, brutto schifoso pezzo di - "

"Ai ai ai Miss Granger, questi anni in mezzo ad una marmaglia di giovani di sesso maschile deve averti condizionato. Non eri così appena arrivata ad Hogwarts…piccola, indifesa e con la tua copia di Storia di Hogwarts stretta contro il petto." disse, la voce morbida come velluto di prima classe.

"Mi lasci!" urlò ancora, lanciandogli calci sugli stinchi. Hermione Granger non si era mai arresa e non si sarebbe arresa ora.

"Credo che questo non sia possibile."

"Aiuto!"

"Oh è inutile che gridi Granger. Non può sentirti nessuno, nemmeno Weasley." rispose tranquillamente, come niente fosse, con quella fastidiosa nota di scherno nella voce che lei aveva imparato a conoscere sin dalla sua prima lezione. Hermione non poteva dimenticare il suo discorso il primo giorno di Pozioni. _**"Non ci saranno sventolii di bacchetta o stupidi incantesimi in questo corso. Come tale, non mi aspetto che molti di voi apprezzino la sottile scienza e l'esatta arte del preparare pozioni, comunque ai pochi, scelti dal fato,che possiedono la predisposizione, io posso insegnare come stregare la mente, irretire i sensi…posso dire come imbottigliare la fama, approntare la gloria, e finanche mettere un fermo alla morte". **_Con quel discorso, con quelle poche parole ben piazzate, ci aveva totalmente stregati, Non era possibile non stimare un uomo come Severus Piton, nonostante il suo comportamento brusco e sgradevole. Tutti lo conoscevano. Tutti sapevano che era un mago molto potente. Le cose però erano cambiate. Hermione non era più una bambina di 11 anni e Piton non era più l'arcigno Professore, il più grande incubo di tutti gli studenti. Hermione era una giovane donna pronta a sconfiggere il Male e Severus Piton il traditore assassino, servo del Male.

"Che cosa gli ha fatto?" disse dura stringendo i denti. Non si voleva mostrare debole, non davanti a lui. Non aveva più paura di lui. Da molto tempo la paura era stata rimpiazzata dall'odio.

"Oh niente di cui devi preoccuparti, di lui parleremo più tardi."

"Non voglio parlare con lei! Mi lasci andare!"

"Basta Granger!" tuonò spazientito l'uomo portando una mano alla gola della ragazza e stringendo forte sulla trachea. L'aria le mancò immediatamente. "Taci e ascoltami, abbiamo poco tempo. Stanno venendo a prenderti, sanno dove sei e nulla li potrà fermare questa volta. Puoi andare con loro e morire Granger, o fidarti e venire con me. Vuoi vivere, Granger? Vuoi aiutare Potter a sconfiggere il Signore Oscuro? Vuoi poter prendere i tuoi M.A.G.O., trovare un lavoro e mettere a disposizione il tuo cervello per migliorare la nostra società, crearti una tua famiglia, prendere marito e avere magari tanti piccoli insopportabili So-Tutto in giro per la casa?" domandò serio con una lieve traccia di fastidio nella voce. "Vuoi un futuro, Granger? Se la risposta è sì allora devi fidarti di me e fare come ti dico."

"Mi lasci andare! Mi lasci, schifoso - " cercò di urlare, ma ciò che uscì non era altro che un basso soffio d'aria.

"Sta' ferma!" ringhiò ancora, sempre più infastidito, ma allentò un poco la presa sulla sua gola, tanto da far parlare la ragazza. Niente di più, niente di meno. Severus Piton non era un uomo che faceva regali. Non più.

"Lei ha tradito l'Ordine! Noi ci fidavamo di lei!" gridò Hermione, gli occhi gonfi di lacrime. Lei però non voleva piangere. Non in quel momento. Non di fronte a lui. Non di fronte a un Mangiamorte.

"Oh non farla drammatica, Granger!" disse facendo gli occhi storti e portandoli al cielo.

"Dovrei fidarmi dell'assassino di Albus Silente!?" esclamò Hermione ridendo istericamente. Seriamente, non era ciò che l'uomo le stava chiedendo, vero? La cosa era del tutto assurda.

"Sì." Rispose in modo serio e composto l'uomo di fronte a lei. Il suo viso non tradiva nessuna emozione. Hermione non lo sapeva ma là dentro c'era un mare in tempesta in quel momento. Severus Piton non era mai riuscito a perdonarsi nessuno dei suoi peccati e mai sarebbe riuscito a perdonarsi, ma l'uccisione di Albus Silente..gli occhi carichi di calma, e allo stesso tempo di disperazione, del suo caro amico se li sarebbe portati con sé per sempre, sin giù nella sua tomba.

Se solo un giorno fosse riuscito ad avere la sua propria tomba.

Anche di quello Severus non era sicuro.

Non era più sicuro nemmeno di meritarsela una tomba.

"Spero che lei stia scherzando!" strillò sconvolta, gli occhi dilatati e il respiro affannoso a causa della mano ancora sulla sua trachea.

"Non sto ridendo, Granger."

"Perché dovrei fidarmi di lei?"

"Perché è l'unica opzione che hai."

"Non è l'unica opzione che ho! Potrei scappare e - "

"Ti troveranno ugualmente, e questo lo sai bene." la interruppe lui. Non poteva fidarsi di lui. La cosa era fuori discussione.

"Allora li affronterò! So duellare, riuscirò a liberarmi di loro." Affermò sicura di sé sollevando il mento e sfidando lo sguardo del suo ex Professore.

Mesi fa non avrebbe mai osato fare una cosa del genere.

Le cose non erano più le stesse.

"Oh non farmi ridere, Granger, per favore! Cosa credi di fare? Usare le tecniche imparate con Allock al corso di Difesa al secondo anno?" disse Piton quasi ridendo, il sopracciglio sollevato in segno di derisione.

"Perché no?"

"Perché sai benissimo che non stendi una chance contro un gruppo di Mangiamorte." terminò serio con aria di finalità.

"E cosa dovrei fare, venire con lei? Chi mi dice che questa non sia tutta una farsa e che lei invece mi porterà dritta dritta da Lui? Lei è un Mangiamorte!"

"Ti porterò dritta dritta da Lui, ma io posso prometterti qualcosa che nessun altro può, Granger."

"E sarebbe?" chiese Hermione a testa alta. Se avesse potuto si sarebbe messa di fronte a lui a braccia conserte, o con le mani sui fianchi a perfetta imitazione di Molly Weasley.

"Farti uscire di lì viva."

"Come faccio a fidarmi?"

"Sei ancora viva." Rispose lui semplicemente, senza alcuna traccia di sarcasmo nella sua voce. Hermione rimase un po' interdetta quando all'improvviso l'uomo abbassò la mano che si stringeva la sua gola sino a portarla a restare delicatamente sul suo avambraccio. Lei osservò tutto il movimento attentamente. Sinceramente non capiva. Non capiva più l'uomo che le stava di fronte. Era in tutto e per tutto il suo Professore di Pozioni, eppure tutto l'opposto.

"Solo perché vi servo." rispose con voce tramante deglutendo sonoramente e tornando poi a focalizzare la sua attenzione sul suo viso e non sulle sue mani sul suo corpo o sulla sensazione data dall'avere quell'uomo schiacciato contro di sé.

"A ben poco, se vuoi proprio saperlo."

"Cosa volete da me, allora?" chiese desiderosa di sapere il perché di tutta questa conversazione, desiderosa di sapere perché era ancora viva e non distesa immobile con gli occhi spalancati e quella lucina verde nelle iridi ormai prive di alcuna vita.

"Usarti come mezzo per arrivare a Potter."

"E io dovrei venire con lei? Lei è pazzo!"

"Probabilmente sì, ma ti sto offrendo un'opportunità. Vieni con me, Granger."

"Lei ha ucciso Silente." ripeté ancora.

"Qualcuno doveva farlo." rispose con il suo solito tono di voce, ma c'era qualcosa nei suoi occhi. Qualcosa che Hermione Granger non riusciva bene a comprendere, o forse semplicemente si trattava di qualcosa che non aveva mai visto negli occhi di quell'uomo sempre così impassibile. Poteva essere tristezza? Poteva essere compassione?

Disprezzo nei propri confronti?

Senso di colpa?

Paura?

Un mix di tante emozioni tutte insieme? Negli occhi di un uomo conosciuto per la sua insensibilità?

Hermione non riusciva a crederci ma tutto quello era lì e in qualche modo lei non riusciva più a gridargli contro, non riusciva più ad accusarlo. L'uomo era colpevole ma Hermione sapeva che doveva esserci qualcos'altro. Per forza. Non poteva ancora fidarsi di lui, naturalmente non poteva, ma una vocina nella sua testa gli sussurrava di ascoltarlo e di seguirlo. Il fatto che quella vocina assomigliasse pericolosamente a quella dello stesso Albus Silente, però, le dava i brividi.

"Come ha potuto? Lui si fidava di lei." disse cercando di trattenere la rabbia. Voleva solo capire in quel momento. Non doveva urlargli contro. Doveva ascoltarlo e basta.

"Decidi in fretta Granger, manca poco prima che siano qui."

"Non posso fidarmi di lei."

_Non ancora, almeno. Forse mai._

"Granger se non accetterai di tua volontà verrai in ogni caso insieme a me, quindi ti conviene tacere e accettare senza fare tante storie."

Vivere o morire.

_Mi aspettavo che mi uccidesse immediatamente, invece sono ancora qui. Mi vogliono usare per prendere Harry. Sono solo una preda, poi mi uccideranno. Il Professor Piton però ha detto che non mi lascerà morire. Il Professor Piton ha ucciso il Preside Silente. Il Severus Piton che conoscevo però non mostra emozioni, e tantomeno quelle che ho visto nei suoi occhi._

"D'accordo." disse alla fine, ancora un po' riluttante, osservando attentamente il viso dell'uomo alla ricerca di qualche cambiamento. Nessuna emozione passò attraverso il suo volto in quel momento. "Ma non mi sto fidando di lei."

"E' da capirsi. Non importa, mi serve solo che apri bene le orecchie e che mi ascolti."

"Sono qua."

"Tutte le voci che puoi aver sentito sui Mangiamorte sono vere quindi aspettati il peggio da questa giornata."

"Parla come se lei non fosse uno di loro."

Hermione sapeva che sul suo avambraccio sinistro vi era il Marchio Nero, lo sapeva bene. Sapeva che quest'uomo era lo stesso che aveva varcato il portone dell'aula di Pozioni con un mantello che gli sventolava alle spalle. Eppure, in quel momento, c'era qualcosa che non quadrava.

"Avevo 16 anni quando ho preso il Marchio, Granger, ma non sono mai stato un Mangiamorte modello."

"Perché mi sta dicendo questo?"

"Perché devi capire."

"Capire cosa?"

"Le domande possono aspettare, ora devi starmi a sentire. Quando sarai sana e salva allora potrai fare tutte le domande che vorrai…so già che mi pentirò di averlo detto." aggiunse come un secondo pensiero, un po' tra sé e sé.

"D'accordo. Cosa devo fare?"

"Innanzitutto bere questa." Ordinò l'uomo tirando fuori dalla sua pesante veste una piccola ampolla di vetro colma di un quasi trasparente liquido verde.

**Note.**

Ecco per voi una nuova fan fiction! Sì lo so che vi avevo detto che non avrei pubblicato sino a quando non avessi terminato The Key To My Heart ma proprio non ce la facevo ad aspettare! La storia sarà molto differente dalle altre che ho scritto e sono contenta di aver cambiato un po' genere..non è che solo alle Scale piace cambiare!  
Penso che ogni tanto sia necessario mettersi in gioco e uscire dai proprio sicuri confini e con questa FF è proprio ciò che sto facendo o che almeno vorrei fare. Per questa storia torno a scrivere "in lungo", niente più stile "Iliade" che voi amate tanto ma spero apprezzerete comunque lo sforzo che sto facendo per creare qualcosa di nuovo e di diverso.

La storia è ambientata più o meno all'inizio del 7 Libro ma come vedrete le cose che succederanno saranno molto differenti da ciò che ha scritto J. e alcuni elementi Canon all'originale che inserirò accadranno comunque in un modo differente quindi non venite a lamentarvi con me che le cose non coincidono con i libri della Rowling! XD

Da un po' di tempo ho iniziato a leggere fanfiction in inglese e gli autori stranieri, diversamente da noi, ne scrivono a bizzeffe di storie come quella che vi sto proponendo e io personalmente le AMO! Se c'è qualche lettore a cui piacerebbe iniziare a leggere in Inglese ditemelo subito che vi mando una bella lista di ff da leggere :)

Mi dispiace davvero tanto per i miei lettori minorenni che non potranno riuscire a leggere questa storia a causa del suo rating rosso, in ogni caso la pubblicherò presto anche su dov'è possibile leggerla anche se non si è registrati.

Bè chiudo! Spero che il primo capitolo vi piaccia e che vi sproni a leggere anche i successivi :)  
In quanto questo è un **NUOVO MONDO** anche per me, non solo per voi, le **RECENSIONI** sono più che **GRADITE**. Credetemi mai come in questa fanfiction ho bisogno di sapere cosa ne pensate e cosa va bene e cosa male, quindi non siate tanalle e recensite ahahahah :) _**Vi voglio bene!**_

Un bacione,  
**Disincanto294**


	2. Forgive me

2. Forgive me.

Da lì in poi il tempo sembrò scorrere alla velocità della luce. La pozione verdognola non era altro che un modificatore di ricordi, nozioni ed emozioni. Gentile invenzione di Severus Piton, Potion Master. Hermione quasi urlò quando la punta della bacchetta d'ebano di Severus Piton le si parò davanti, proprio in mezzo agli occhi.

"Granger, devo attivare la pozione, non ho alcuna intenzione di vagare tra i ricordi di una diciottenne." disse serio continuando a premere piano il sottile legno contro la sua pelle. "Come ti ho spiegato la pozione è un alterante. Dobbiamo necessariamente modificare alcune cose, in previsione dell'indesiderata intrusione del Signore Oscuro nella tua mente."

"Entrerà nella mia mente!?" esclamò Hermione sorpresa e spaventata nello stesso tempo. Non poteva entrare nella sua mente. Non poteva. C'erano troppe cose importanti. Harry. L'Ordine. Il terrore di tradire tutto ciò a cui avevano lavorato i suoi amici sin da prima che lei nascesse le fece bloccare il respiro a metà strada.

_Ti devi fidare di lui, Hermione. Non puoi fare altro. Ti devi fidare._

"Certo che entrerà nella tua mente! Per chi l'hai preso!?" esclamò Piton sul punto di esasperazione.

"Okay okay ha ragione! Faccia quello che deve fare in fretta!"

Ed è proprio ciò che fece.

Sentì i suoi ricordi venir modificati o rimpiazzati da nuovi e per un breve istante si chiese come tutto quello fosse possibile, ma scacciò immediatamente via quel pensiero. Con Severus Piton molte cose potevano diventare possibili. Quel trattamento non durò che pochi minuti, prima che Hermione sentisse la sua testa girare e le gambe cedere. Era svenuta. Era svenuta tra le braccia di un uomo che chiamava traditore. E proprio tra le sue braccia si svegliò poco dopo, con la testa dolorante, sdraiata sull'asfalto lurido di uno stretto vicolo di Hogsmeade.

"Ora, Granger, ci sono altre due cose importanti che vanno fatte." annunciò l'uomo mentre sorreggeva la testa della ragazza tra le sue mani. "Devi andare da Weasley che si trova dietro quella cassa di frutta là in fondo," disse indicando distrattamente un angolo poco lontano da loro. "svegliarlo, gridargli di andarsene e di mettere in salvo Potter e di non preoccuparsi che tu li raggiungerai presto. E' chiaro?"

Lei annuì cercando di alzarsi. L'incantesimo fatto sui suoi ricordi doveva essere uno decisamente potente perché si sentiva davvero molto debole. Per un attimo le venne in mente che l'uomo avrebbe anche tranquillamente potuto avvelenarla con quella pozione, ma cercò di non pensarci e di seguire i suoi ordini. Corse veloce verso la cassa di frutta dietro la quale il suo amico si trovava sdraiato. Fortunatamente era stato semplicemente stordito. Hermione agitò frenetica le spalle del ragazzo fino a quando non aprì piano gli occhi. Hermione gli disse in fretta ciò che gli aveva detto Piton, di smaterializzarsi immediatamente e di mettere al sicuro Harry. Non fece in tempo a mettersi in piedi che un rumoroso _Crack _riverberò per tutta la strada.

Il volto di Hermione andò totalmente bianco quando vide tre figure mascherate avvicinarsi a loro.

"Corri Ron! Corri!" gridò spingendolo via da lei e allontanandosi di qualche passo.

L'ultima cosa che sentì prima che cadesse a terra priva di sensi colpita da uno _Stupeficium _in pieno petto fu la risata maligna e pietrificante di Bellatrix Lestrange. 

_Tempismo perfetto, Bella! _pensò Severus non appena i suoi tre compagni mascherati apparvero dietro di lui. Weasley era sparito via giusto in tempo e Granger si trovava stesa al suolo, a pochi passi da lui. Si inginocchiò sul terreno e afferrò i capelli della ragazza, tirandola su in malo modo. Severus Piton non era mai stato un uomo disponibile o gentile ma per quello che era stata la sua vita, triste difficile e sempre in salita, non si era mai permesso di far del male ad una donna per il gusto di farlo. Nemmeno ad un uomo se per quello. A parte ai Malandrini, ma quella era un'altra storia. Severus però era un Mangiamorte, seppur convertito alla Luce da quasi vent'anni, e con quel titolo venivano insieme dei doveri. Severus Piton rappresentava il Male, non importava quanto lui desiderasse risplendere di Luce pura.

Non era più puro da tempo. Se mai lo era stato.

Non contavano le persone a cui scagliava l'Anatema in modo da regalargli una morte istantanea e indolore, non contavano le persone che torturava con le maledizioni meno dolorose che recavano meno danni e meno sofferenza, e non contavano nulla nemmeno quelle a cui salvava la vita durante i blitz notturni decisi dal suo Signore. Severus Piton era un uomo spezzato e completamente irreparabile. Non bastavano delle bende per curare le sue ferite e nemmeno un_Reparo _lanciato dal più grande Mago di tutti i tempi. La sua anima era nera. Nera e distrutta in infiniti pezzi.

Non capitava spesso che Severus si ritrovasse a ripensare al suo passato o a fantasticare sul futuro o su quella che sarebbe potuta essere la sua vita se al tempo non fosse stato un sedicenne desideroso di attenzioni. Capitava generalmente in quei giorni in cui l'unica cosa che veramente desiderava era morire, quando l'unica sua compagna era una bottiglia di Whiskey Incendiario. In quei momenti Severus rifletteva e in quei momenti aveva capito quale fosse sempre stato il suo problema. Aveva bisogno di attenzioni, bisogno di essere amato, di sentirsi accettato e parte di una famiglia che i suoi genitori non avevano mai davvero creato, se non formalmente come Famiglia Piton, e che Hogwarts si era quasi rifiutato di dargli.

Severus Piton era una creatura del male. Tutti lo sapevano.

Era stato un bambino non amato, era diventato poi un ragazzino non capito e alla fine si era trasformato in ciò che era ora. Un uomo solo. Alla fine però, era sempre stato solo, sin da bambino. Anche quando il suo unico pensiero era quella piccola bambina dai capelli rossi e gli occhi verdi che giocava al parco insieme alla sua sorella maggiore e che si sentiva diversa ma non ne capiva il perché. Severus era sempre stato solo, anche quando quella piccola bambina si era inaspettatamente attaccata a lui, il bambino pallido dai capelli lunghi neri e unticci e dagli occhi troppo grandi e troppo neri che indossava vestiti di almeno tre taglie più grandi. Anche quando Severus era sicuro che Lily fosse diventata sua amica, la sua unica amica, in realtà era solo.

Lily. La sua bellissima Lily.

Ma quello non era sicuramente il momento adatto per pensare a lei. Aveva una ragazzina dai capelli cespugliosi da salvare.

-

Ogni singola fibra del suo corpo sembrava spaccarsi sotto la somministrazione del primo round di Cruciatus. Sentiva il suo corpo sciogliersi internamente, gli organi contrarsi in preda agli spasmi, le ossa disintegrarsi e il sangue ribollire e prendere a spallate le pareti delle sue vene. Hermione non aveva mai provato nulla di simile. Hermione si sentiva morire. Hermione voleva morire.

E si trattava solo del primo round.

Non osava nemmeno per un secondo immaginare cosa sarebbe successo dopo. Cercava in ogni modo di mantenere gli occhi aperti, nonostante le sue palpebre la supplicassero di lasciarle riposare, e di non mostrarsi debole. Aveva paura. Non voleva chiudere gli occhi, voleva essere cosciente quando il peggio sarebbe arrivato. _**"Tutte le voci che puoi aver sentito sui Mangiamorte sono vere quindi aspettati il peggio da questa giornata." **_le tornò in mente la voce di Piton quando si trovavano ancora ad Hogsmeade. Hermione voleva piangere, ma non ci riusciva. Il dolore era troppo, troppo forte. Troppo forte anche solo per piangere.

Per un momento i suoi occhi si incontrarono con quelli del suo ex Professore ed Hermione non riusciva ad odiarlo per ciò che le stavano facendo, nonostante fosse stato lui a portarla lì ai piedi di Lord Voldemort. Non riusciva a spiegarsi il perché ma non ci riusciva.

_Ha promesso di portarmi fuori di qui._

Il suo sguardo non tradiva nessuna emozione, come il suo viso. Eppure qualcosa c'era. L'ombra scura nei suoi occhi sembrava ancor più infinita ed Hermione si ritrovò a domandarsi se quello on fosse semplicemente il modo in cui le iridi di un uomo appaiono agli occhi di una persona che sta per morire. Perché era così che si sentiva Hermione.

Si sentiva come se il fiato fosse sparito via e il suo cuore non battesse più.

L'intrusione di Voldemort nella sua testa era stata improvvisa e decisamente dolorosa, ma il Mago non aveva trovato nulla. Nulla di altamente importante. Nulla che avrebbe causato dei problemi a Harry, Ron e a tutto l'Ordine della Fenice. La pozione aveva funzionato e Piton…Piton era probabilmente un genio.

Ancora Hermione non capiva il perché delle sue azioni. Quell'uomo era sempre stato un mistero e probabilmente sempre lo sarebbe stato, per tutti. C'erano tante, troppe cose, che non quadravano. Il modo in cui si era comportato nei suoi confronti a Hogsmeade non coincideva con il trattamento a cui l'aveva sottoposta di fronte agli altri Mangiamorte e di fronte al suo Signore, eppure nemmeno quello andava d'accordo con lo sguardo con cui l'uomo la stava osservando in quel momento mentre veniva torturata. Hermione non ricordava quasi nulla del tragitto dal villaggio al Malfoy Manor dove ora si trovava. Ricordava l'incantesimo che la colpiva in pieno petto, ricordava il buio durante lo svenimento, ricordava il calcio nel ginocchio da parte del suo ex insegnante non appena si era risvegliata e la successiva richiesta di Bellatrix di potersi divertire anche lei.

La donna rideva anticipando il divertimento. Severus Piton aveva detto _**"No"**_.

La felicità che Hermione aveva sentito in quel momento però era durata ben poco. Quasi immediatamente una grande porta si era spalancata di fronte a sé e lei era stata scaraventata all'interno di una grande sala nei toni del verde e dell'argento, finemente decorata. Al suo interno non c'era molto. Un caminetto accesso e una poltrona damascata. Accomodato su di essa vi era un uomo, o meglio, ciò che rimaneva di quello che un tempo era stato un uomo.

Lord Voldemort.

Hermione non aveva mai assistito ad una vista più orripilante e terribile della faccia serpentina che le si parò davanti. Gli occhi non erano rosso sangue, erano colmi di sangue. La pelle era violacea e squamosa, priva di naso. La bocca, priva di labbra, Hermione era quasi sicura contenesse una rosea lingua biforcuta.

Tale e quale ad un Serpente.

Aveva anticipato di avere paura, ma non pensava così tanto. Quando quell'essere si era avvicinò a lei fu come se un vento ghiacciato le fosse passato attraverso il corpo. Non riusciva a muoversi. Lui l'aveva osservata con crescente interesse, riconoscendola come la migliore amica di Harry Potter. _**"Hermione Granger! La Sanguesporco!"**_ aveva intonato quasi allegro regalandole un sorriso che la lasciò non vuota, completamente morta.

L'aveva osservata per qualche minuto prima di voltarsi verso il suo fedele servitore. Severus Piton si era inchinato ai piedi del suo Maestro, aveva baciato la sua veste e poi sempre a capo chino si era sollevato quando gli era stato ordinato di stendere. Hermione osservava l'interazione tra i due con particolare curiosità. L'aria di riverenza di Piton nei confronti di Voldemort era encomiabile e nonostante si trovasse di fronte al Mago più oscuro di tutti i tempi riusciva comunque a mantenere in sé quell'aura quasi mistica che lo aveva sempre contraddistinto e che lo aveva fatto diventare l'incubo dei suoi studenti. Da aggiungere a tutto quello, Voldemort sembrava quasi trattarlo come un figlio. Hermione solo un'altra volta aveva visto uno scambio simile, ed era stato tanti anni prima, tra Harry e Albus Silente.

"Severus, non ti aspettavo di nuovo così presto!" disse il mostro invitando il suo servitore a sedersi su di una poltrona che era comparsa un istante prima. Hermione si trovava sul pavimento, esattamente in mezzo alle due poltrone, ma ad una certa distanza sia dall'una sia dall'altra.

Nagini strisciava intorno a lei, osservando la sua preda.

"Mio Signore, sono venuto solo a portarvi questo piccolo regalo. L'ho trovata che vagava per Hogsmeade insieme all'altro amico di Potter, Ronald Weasley. Se l'è data a gambe lasciando la sua amica nelle mie mani prima che riuscissi a raggiungerlo." spiegò Piton, il volto una maschera d'indifferenza, se non per un timido ghigno agli angoli della bocca.  
"Oh mi hai fatto molto felice, Severus. Per quanto riguarda il traditore, non credo serva a molto. Hai fatto bene a prendere la ragazza." disse puntando gli occhi sopra di lei. Hermione non si sarebbe resa conto dell'intrusione nella sua mente se non fosse stato per l'immenso dolore. Subito dopo una serie di immagini iniziarono a scorrere di fronte ai suoi occhi, proprio come fosse un film. Lei, Harry e Ron all'interno della tenda pranzando. Ron ed Harry discutendo il finale dell'ultima partita di Quidditch disputata ad Hogwarts. Hermione leggendo il Manuale di Trasfigurazione Avanzata. Lei ed Harry baciandosi appoggiati ad un tronco dal'albero. Harry piangendo per la morte di Edvige e poi disperato perché troppo debole per sconfiggere il potente Lord Voldemort. Ron ed Harry duellando a colpi di _Expelliarmus_…

Nella sua testa le immagini fluivano completamente alterate rispetto al vero corso degli eventi e, quando il mostro lasciò la sua testa, Hermione non poté che tirare un silenzioso sospiro di sollievo. Almeno fino a quando il suo corpo non fu inondato da una forte scarica di _Cruciatus_.

Non poté fare altro che urlare. Urlare. Urlare ancora.

-

Severus osservava la sua ex alunna Hermione Granger urlare a pieni polmoni. Stava soffrendo e lui lo sapeva bene. Dopo vent'anni di servitù lui stesso non si era ancora abituato all'immenso dolore della Maledizione senza Perdono. Sapeva benissimo ciò che Granger stava provando perché la sensazione di mille coltelli bollenti che squarciano la tua pelle non poteva essere paragonato a nessun dolore, nemmeno a quello provocato da un _Sectumsempra_ in pieno petto.

Hermione Granger non era mai stata la sua studentessa preferita, non che ci fosse uno studente che l'arcigno Professor Piton prediligesse rispetto ad un altro. Erano tutti uguali. Tutti fastidiosi e incapaci. Ma Hermione Granger era diversa e lui lo aveva capito subito, sin dalla prima lezione in cui l'aveva volutamente ignorata. E l'aveva ignorata anche per tutte le lezioni successive durante i suoi sei anni prima come Maestro di Pozioni e poi come Insegnante di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure. La ragazza non era una combattente nata ma conosceva ogni incantesimo letto, lo sapeva utilizzare come se stesse semplicemente eseguendo una qualsiasi funzione fisiologica del suo corpo, e poteva ripetere a memoria qualsiasi libro da lei aperto. In certi aspetti erano davvero molto simili.

_Forse proprio per questo motivo non l'ho mai sopportata._

La Granger era senza dubbio la Strega più brillante della sua età, così come la studentessa più promettente che Hogwarts avesse mai avuto tra le sue mura. Severus non aveva alcun dubbio che sarebbe riuscita a superare il suo punteggio nei M.A.G.O., i più alti mai totalizzati sin dalla formazione e dall'apertura della Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts.

Hermione Granger era una strega brillante. Non poteva lasciarla morire.

Continuava a guardarla, distesa sul pavimento, mentre si contorceva in preda agli spasmi. Ogni tanto i loro sguardi si incontravano e lui doveva davvero fare una fatica enorme per mantenere la sua maschera intatta. Severus Piton non era un brav'uomo ma non era mai stato crudele. Hermione Granger sul punto di morire sul pavimento del Malfoy Manor non era uno spettacolo per i suoi occhi, ma non poteva perdere la concentrazione. La sua maschera d'indifferenza perfezionata negli anni si trovava al suo posto, così come le sue forti barriere occlumantiche.

Il suo Maestro era silenzioso ma soddisfatto del regalo che il suo più fedele servitore gli aveva fatto, e Severus questo lo sapeva bene. Ben presto la Maledizione sarebbe stata estinta e la ragazza non sarebbe morta. No. Severus ne era quasi certo.

Hermione Granger sarebbe sopravvissuta.

Se il suo Maestro avesse voluto ucciderla l'avrebbe già fatto, e l'avrebbe fatto con tutta la Cerchia Superiore di Mangiamorte riunita intorno a lui a godersi lo spettacolo. No, non l'avrebbe uccisa. Aveva altri piani per la ragazza ed era arrivato il momento, per Severus, di farsi avanti e rischiare tutto.

_Se non funziona moriamo tutti e due, Granger. _pensò Severus non appena la Maledizione fu sollevata.

"Severus, ragazzo mio, a cosa stai pensando?" domandò l'Oscuro Signore voltandosi nuovamente verso Severus mentre la ragazza riprendeva fiato. _Deve essersi morsa la lingua._ rifletté Severus vedendo dei rivoli di sangue colare fuori dalle labbra della ragazza lungo il piccolo mento.

"Mio Signore?" chiese Severus portando immediatamente la sua attenzione verso il mostro di fronte a lui che stava accarezzando affezionatamente il suo animale da compagnia.

"Sei distratto..e vedo chiaramente che hai qualche pensiero che ti danza per la testa." rispose appoggiando i gomiti sui braccioli della poltrona e unendo le dita delle sue mani sotto il mento.

"Chiedo umilmente perdono mio Signore. Pensavo solo al fatto che per sei anni ho dovuto sopportare la vista di questa Sanguesporco sempre sventolando la sua mano per aria e suggerendo quegli imbecilli dei suoi compagni, e ora penso di aver trovato un nuovo uso per quella bocca e quella mano." rispose infettando la sua voce con un breve accenno di maliziosità che tanto amava il suo Maestro.

"Severus, ammetto che questa non me l'aspettavo da te." ammise ridacchiando, e Lord Voldemort in quello stato non era mai una bella vista, almeno per Severus. _Bella probabilmente lo apprezza, non di certo io._

"Come ho detto, mio Signore, l'ho dovuta sopportare per sei anni. L'ho vista crescere e ogni anno il desiderio di insegnarle come ci si comporta era sempre più forte."

"Vuoi la Sanguesporco per te, Severus?" domandò il mostro seduto nella poltrona di fronte alla sua con aria interessata.

"Solo se il mio Signore desidera ancora concedermi il premio che mi ha precedentemente offerto per i miei servigi alla sua causa." rispose Severus scegliendo con molta cautela ogni singola parola. Lo sapeva bene che bastava una sola parola sbagliata per condannarlo.

"Avevi detto di non volerlo, Severus."

"In quel momento non avrei saputo cosa chiedere, mio Signore."

Severus non voleva nessun premio. Torturare e uccidere persone innocenti non erano di certo azioni per cui andrebbe dovuta riconoscenza. Quello era il parere di Severus e di certo non combaciava con quello del Signore Oscuro o di altri suoi compagni Mangiamorte. Ma Severus Piton non voleva nemmeno alcuna riconoscenza per i suoi servigi come spia nella fazione della Luce. Lui non voleva nulla da nessuno.

Non più almeno.

"Hai sempre avuto una certa debolezza per le Sanguesporco, Severus, ragazzo mio." osservò il suo Signore un po' divertito, ma Severus non si faceva confondere e manteneva la sua facciata dura e fredda. La mantenne anche quando sentì l'intrusione nella sua mente, ma era preparato. Non aveva nulla di cui preoccuparsi, non in quell'ambito almeno. Immagini di una giovane Hermione Granger dietro un calderone fumante e di un Severus Piton che comandava ordivi alla ragazza passando accanto alla sua postazione iniziarono a scorrere nella sua mente. Un Severus che fa commenti poco consoni per un insegnante all'orecchio della sua studentessa che arrossisce abbondantemente e trema sotto le attenzioni dell'uomo. L'insegnante e la ragazza contro una parete nella biblioteca di Hogwarts, o in uno sporco vicolo di Hogsmeade…

Severus Piton non era mai andato molto d'accordo con le donne. _Tranne Minerva, che potrebbe essere mia madre! _Non aveva mai avuto una compagna stabile, nemmeno una compagna non stabile per dir la verità. Né ora né quando era giovane. Si intratteneva con una prostituta quando proprio non poteva fare a meno di alleviare un'erezione troppo dolorosa o quando voleva della semplice compagnia. Per il resto c'era la sua mano e se l'era sempre fatta bastare. Era anche l'unico Mangiamorte a non possedere una propria 'compagna di giochi' e quando il suo Maestro organizzava le sue tanto amate festicciole insieme ai suoi fedeli servitori, Severus non faceva altro che andare a Nocturne Alley e affittarne una.

Quando poteva cercava sempre di non partecipare.

In ogni caso, Severus Piton non aveva mai sbavato su nessuna delle sue studentesse, nemmeno durante il primo anno della sua carriera d'insegnamento quando aveva solo 21 anni.  
Mai.

"Io credo, mio Signore, che si possa trovare un utilizzo per ogni cosa, anche per le schifose Sanguesporco."

"Vorresti rimpiazzare la giovane dai capelli rossi con la tua giovane studentessa?"

"No mio Signore, ho altre idee in mente per la Granger…sempre che voi me la concediate, mio Signore."

"Oh, Severus, sono sincero quando ti dico che da te non me l'aspettavo. Ti sei sempre tenuto distaccato da questo genere di 'piaceri'."

"Probabilmente stavo solo aspettando che la Granger qui prendesse le forme di una vera donna prima di farmi avanti."

"Bè, Severus, non posso negartela. Sino ad ora sei stato il mio più fedele servitore, ti meriti il tuo premio. Spero solo che tu non dimentichi quali sono il tuo posto e il tuo compito." disse con un lieve tono di minaccia nella sua voce.

Severus sapeva di averlo convinto. Ora veniva il momento più difficile. Per Hermione quanto per Severus.

"Naturalmente mio Signore, siete sempre il più generoso e buono."

"Infatti, Severus, infatti."

Subito dopo dieci uomini incappucciati comparvero nella grande sala, pronti ad ascoltare il discorso del loro Signore.

_E' arrivato il momento, Hermione. _pensò Severus alzandosi dalla poltrona e andando a stendere accanto a Lord Voldemort.

"Miei umili servitori, sembra che il nostro Severus abbia deciso di unirsi definitivamente a noi scegliendo finalmente una sua propria serva. Tutti voi conoscete sicuramente la qui presente Hermione Granger, amica del nostro caro Harry Potter."

"Mio Signore no! Non può fidarsi di lui! E' un traditore!" strillò Bella con la sua voce molto più alta di quella di qualsiasi altra donna.

"Bella, il nostro Severus qui ha meritato il suo premio. Desidera la Sanguesporco e io gli darò la Sanguesporco." commentò tranquillamente avvicinandosi alla Granger ancora distesa sul pavimento, il corpo percorso dai brividi.

"Ma mio Signore -"

"Taci!" gridò interrompendo le parole della donna e a Severus comparve un breve sorriso sulle labbra, prima che il suo volto tornasse ancora una volta freddo e calcolatore.  
"Ragazza hai sentito cosa ha detto il tuo caro Professore? Ti vuole tutta per sé!" disse Lord Voldemort quasi ridendo in faccia alla ragazza che lo guardava con occhi sgranati e colmi di orrore mentre un lungo dito accarezzava la sua pelle scendendo lungo il collo slanciato.

"S-S-Sì." rispose tremante guardando un punto sulla guancia destra del mago. Non riusciva ad incontrare il suo sguardo, ed era decisamente meglio così.

"Dovrai comportarti bene, lo sai vero? Devi ritenerti fortunata per l'occasione che ti sto offrendo, se non fosse per Severus saresti già morta da molto." disse divertito, e non appena la bacchetta del Mago andò, con grande orrore della ragazza, a posarsi all'altezza delle sue parti intime, Severus si preparò alle grida di dolore che ancora una volta stavano per iniziare.

Mentre una rosa nera colma di spine e magia nera andava a imprimersi nel pube della ragazza, Severus Piton con due lunghi e veloci passi si avvicinò a lei guardandola piangere per la prima volta in quella giornata. Aveva visto tante volte quella cerimonia e sapeva cosa doveva fare. Di certo non lo rendeva più facile.

_Perdonami, Miss Granger. _pensò guardandola negli occhi dopo essersi inginocchiato accanto a lei. Il suo Maestro era tornato a sedersi nella sua poltrona pronto a godersi lo spettacolo. Severus sapeva che erano anni che il Signore Oscuro desiderava di vedere il suo più fedele servo in quella posizione. C'erano passati tutti i suoi compagni Mangiamorte, mancava solo lui. Il suo più leale servitore.

Severus abbassò la zip dei suoi pantaloni e si posizionò sopra il viso della ragazza. La guardò un'ultima volta prima di spingere il suo membro flaccido giù per la sua gola. Severus non aveva mai provato piacere nel violentare una ragazza o nell'assistere ad una violenza sessuale, ma era un uomo e con un po' di lavoro sarebbe riuscito ad eccitarsi anche in quella posizione. Doveva farlo.

_Ti prometto che farò in fretta, Miss Granger._

Gli occhi di Hermione erano aperti e colmi di lacrime mentre il membro dell'uomo a cavalcioni sopra di lei continuava a muoversi dentro la sua bocca. Non poteva credere a ciò che stava succedendo. La stava violentando. Aveva ascoltato ogni singola parola della conversazione del suo ex Professore insieme a Voldemort e quasi subito aveva capito cosa sarebbe poi successo. Sperava che Piton lo stesse davvero facendo per portarla via da lì viva e non perché desiderava semplicemente scoparsela. Lo aveva seguito sino al Manor perché in un certo modo si fidava di lui, anche se forse non avrebbe dovuto. Severus Piton rimaneva comunque l'assassino del Preside Silente. Eppure lei si era fidata, e forse si fidava ancora, nonostante lui ora la stesse violentando.

_Lo sta facendo per salvarmi. Lo sta facendo per salvarmi. _continuava a ripetersi nella testa, volta dopo volta.

Lo stava facendo per salvarla, ma quello non lo rendeva di certo più giusto. Né più facile. Entrambi si sarebbero portati quel ricordo con loro. Sempre. Hermione non era la vittima e Severus non era il carnefice. Erano vittime, entrambi.

Hermione osservava il viso del suo ex Insegnante mentre affondava dentro di lei. I suoi occhi erano scuri, ancor più neri e profondi del solito. In quel momento provò quasi pena per quell'uomo. _Queste sono le persone che ha seguito quando aveva 16 anni, Professore._ pensò senza distogliere gli occhi dal suo viso. Le labbra erano dischiuse e il respiro pesante. Poteva distintamente sentire la sua erezione crescere all'interno della sua bocca e sapeva che ben presto il fatidico momento sarebbe arrivato.

Hermione aveva paura.

Non era più vergine e per quello in quel momento si ritrovava a ringraziare Viktor Krum per averle tolto il peso di non dover perdere la sua innocenza durante uno stupro. La cosa non lo rendeva comunque più facile. Hermione era diversa dalle altre ragazze, preferiva passare le sue giornate in compagnia di un bel libro anziché perdere tempo pensando a come farsi notare dai ragazzi a scuola. Hermione Granger non era Lavanda Brown. Era andata insieme a Krum, nonostante fosse ancora abbastanza piccola, perché era curiosa. Hermione era sempre stata una bambina curiosa. Si era sempre nutrita di sapere. A volte però i libri non bastavano.

Era successo come per un semplice incantesimo imparato ad Hogwarts. Aveva studiato la teoria e poi si era data alla pratica. Aveva fatto sesso solo due volte ed entrambe le volte non erano state piacevoli. Forse al tempo era troppo piccola e innocente per apprezzare ciò che stava accadendo. Viktor aveva sicuramente apprezzato. Ed ora, la terza esperienza sarebbe stata ancor meno piacevole. Ormai Hermione era più che cresciuta e tutto fuorché piccola e innocente ma proprio non riusciva a rilassarsi. Piton lo stava facendo per lei, ma sempre e comunque di uno stupro si trattava, e in ogni caso l'uomo non era mai stato nei suoi pensieri in riferimento al sesso.

Persa nei suoi pensieri Hermione quasi non si rese conto quando il sesso dell'uomo si allontanò dalla sua bocca per scivolare poi dentro di lei. Se ne accorse solo quando uno strano movimento, simile ad un _Toc Toc_, fece capolino nella sua mente. L'uomo stava chiedendo accesso alla sua mente, nonostante sapesse benissimo che lei non possedeva alcuna preparazione in Occlumanzia. I suoi occhi erano incatenati con i suoi e sentì chiaramente la sua voce vellutata sospirare "Perdonami, Miss Granger." prima che colpisse il punto desiderato. In quel momento avrebbe voluto dirgli di non preoccuparsi, che andava tutto bene, ma nella sua mente non comparve nulla. Hermione inalò pesantemente non appena lo sentì dentro di sé. Era stretta e faceva male, ma almeno sarebbe finita presto. Chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò sul suo respiro cercando di non piangere. Severus Piton iniziò con un lento e costante ritmo a spingere dentro al suo fragile e ormai debole corpo. Gli unici rumori erano i loro respiri elaborati, lo scricchiolio delle assi di legno che si muovevano sotto il suo corpo e le casuali risatine dei Mangiamorte riuniti intorno a loro godendosi lo spettacolo. Dopo un po' Hermione aprì gli occhi e in quel momento Severus avrebbe solo voluto morire. Scaricò il peso su di un braccio solo e portò una mano al collo della ragazza, esercitando pressione. Subito Hermione iniziò ad agitarsi sotto di lui e le sue mani andarono a combattere contro quella dell'uomo, fermamente premuta contro il suo collo.

Aveva bisogno di aria. _Aria!_

Hermione non assistette all'ultima parte di quella violenza.

Non percepì il respiro pesante dell'uomo sotto di lei né il caldo seme che si liberò dentro il suo corpo.

Non sentì le risate dei Mangiamorte e i complimenti di Lord Voldemort al suo fedele Severus Piton.

Non vide il suo ex Professore togliersi il suo mantello per avvolgerlo intorno al suo corpo nudo ormai debilitato.

Non si accorse delle braccia che la prendevano in braccio e la portavano via, salva, finalmente al sicuro.

**Note.**

Alla fine ho deciso di pubblicare anche un secondo capitolo! Spero la storia vi stia piacendo e chiedo scusa per gli eventuali errori che cercherò di correggere presto :)  
**Ovviamente i nessun modo io supporto la violenza o lo stupro e spero di essere riuscita a metterlo perfettamente in chiaro all'interno del capitolo!**

Il prossimo verrà pubblicato la settimana prossima! Ancora una volta, attendo pareri e recensioni!

Baci,  
Disincanto294


	3. I'm scared

3. I'm Scared.

Severus Piton era stanco. Stanco come non gli capitava da molto tempo, ma la notte era ancora lunga e lui aveva molte cose da fare. La prima, occuparsi della ragazza priva di sensi tra le sue braccia. Fortunatamente dopo l'accaduto non ci volle molto prima che il suo Maestro lo lasciasse andare. Voleva Hermione Granger viva, di certo non avrebbe rischiato di perderla a causa del suo amore per la Maledizione Cruciatus. Ora così si trovava Severus, nel bel mezzo del piccolo soggiorno della sua casa a Spinner's End, con in braccio una diciottenne nuda e bisognosa di cure. Assicurandosi che la presa sulla giovane fosse ben salda, Severus salì le scale verso il piano superiore, diretto alla camera da letto. La casa era una piccola villetta in una zona industriale di Manchester da molto tempo dimenticata dal mondo. Non c'era molto tra quelle quattro mura: un piccolo soggiorno carico di libri, un vecchio cucinino, due camere da letto di cui una in disuso, un bagno completo di doccia e vasca da bagno, un seminterrato addobbato a laboratorio e un piccolo giardino. Questa era la Reggia del grande Severus Piton, Pipistrello dei Sotterranei, Potion Master, Capo della Casa di Serpeverde, da tutti conosciuto come Puro Sangue. Severus Piton era tutto fuorché un maledetto Puro Sangue. C'era un tempo in cui ci credeva alla supremazia Puro Sangue.

Quei tempi erano passati.

Depositò la Granger con cura sul letto che una volta era appartenuto ai suoi genitori e che, non sapeva nemmeno lui il motivo, non aveva mai cambiato. Non ci dormiva nemmeno in quella stanza. Non ci dormiva da anni. Per quanto riguarda invece quella che una volta era stata la sua stanza, le aveva dato fuoco non appena Peter Minus aveva lasciato la casa. Avrebbe dovuto darle fuoco con quell'essere all'interno anziché dargli la possibilità di andarsene via tranquillo.

Severus sospirò. Non era il momento di pensarci, doveva svegliare la Granger e prendersi cura di lei. Era il minimo che poteva fare. Glielo doveva. Si sedette piano sul bordo del letto accanto a lei e agitò la sua bacchetta mormorando una lunga e complicata sequenza di incantesimi per capire la portata dei danni. Fortunatamente le lesioni non erano gravi. Erano semplici danni da Maledizione Cruciatus, nulla che non avesse già curato un'infinità di volte. Allungò la mano, esitante, a toccare la sua spalla. In quel momento l'ultima cosa che voleva fare era proprio toccarla. Severus osservava mentre le palpebre della ragazza battevano piano, tentando di sollevarsi. Per un attimo non ci fu nessun movimento e lui stava già allungando nuovamente la mano quando gli occhi della Granger si aprirono completamente. Ci volle un attimo solo prima che succedesse ciò che Severus aveva anticipato ma sperato non accadesse. Non appena i suoi occhi si focalizzarono sul suo viso, Hermione Granger gridò, portò le ginocchia al petto e si mise subito velocemente a sedere allontanandosi da lui.

Si aspettava quella reazione da parte della ragazza. Non era però pronto per la sua di reazione. Faceva male. Si meritava il suo odio, ma non per questo faceva meno male. Ed erano vent'anni che Severus non si sentiva così. Era abituato all'ostilità della gente, era abituato agli sguardi pieni di paura e soprattutto alle parole scurrili dei suoi studenti. Tutto quello ormai non faceva più male.

Severus Piton si era abituato. Era un uomo solo.

In quel momento non sapeva cosa fare, come comportarsi, ed era una cosa veramente rara per un uomo come lui sempre attento e preparato. Portò le mani in alto cercando di farle capire che non aveva intenzione di farle del male ma non era completamente sicuro che la tattica avesse funzionato perché lei si strinse il mantello stretto stretto intorno al corpo cercando di proteggersi e coprire il suo corpo nudo. I suoi occhi erano spalancati e all'erta, ma anche impauriti e preoccupati, e Severus davvero non sapeva come comportarsi.

"Hai bisogno di prendere questa pozione, Granger." disse mostrandole la piccola ampolla contenente un liquido ambrato, molto simile alla famosa Felix Felicis.

"Che cos'è? Non mi sembra di averla mai vista." domandò piano, dopo un po' di esitazione, adocchiando la piccola ampolla.

"Un contraccettivo." rispose dopo aver deglutito sonoramente. Severus non si sentiva per niente a suo agio in quel momento, così come Granger che chiuse un breve istante gli occhi inalando lentamente prima di riaprirli e annuire. Si sporse un po' in avanti per tenderle la pozione e quando la sua grande mano raggiunse la piccola e le loro dita per un secondo si sfiorarono, Severus sentì distintamente un tremore pervadere il corpo della ragazza.

Severus doveva stare attento. Aveva già fatto abbastanza danni per una giornata.

-

La reazione che aveva avuto non era sicuramente quella che Hermione avrebbe voluto avere, ma in quel momento proprio non poté evitarlo. Era spaventata. L'ultimo suo ricordo era la mano di Piton che faceva forza sulla sua trachea. In quel momento davvero aveva pensato di stare per morire. E dopo il buio. Sicuramente non si aspettava di risvegliarsi avvolta in un pesante mantello nero e distesa su un letto in una stanza che non aveva mai visto prima d'allora. Il Professore era seduto accanto a lei, proprio sul bordo, ma non troppo vicino al suo corpo ed Hermione era sicura che l'uomo avesse immaginato la sua probabile reazione non appena sveglia.

In fin dei conti proprio lui poco prima l'aveva stuprata.

Hermione lo osservava attentamente. Sembrava quasi stanco e probabilmente lo era, proprio come lei. Addosso portava un frock coat nero, proprio come quello che Hermione gli aveva visto indossare durante il famoso e unico incontro del Club dei Duellanti in cui con nonchalance aveva fatto volare il Professor Allock. Hermione capì subito che era proprio il suo mantello che in quel momento stava avvolgendo il suo corpo nudo. Non aveva freddo perché si trattava di un mantello felpato, apposito per l'inverno e per il freddo tempo inglese, ma il suo corpo continuava comunque a tremare e non si sapeva spiegare se fossero gli effetti della _Cruciatus_, l'imbarazzo di essere praticamente nuda di fronte al suo insegnante o la paura per ciò che era appena avvenuto in quella stanza del Malfoy Manor.

O per tutti e tre i fatti.

L'offerta del contraccettivo era stata più che benvenuta. Hermione certamente non desiderava diventare madre a 18 anni e ancor meno portare in grembo il frutto di un atto che sapeva di mille emozioni fuorché d'amore. Non si era mai preoccupata di utilizzare le comuni pillole babbane e tantomeno i contraccettivi magici perché di certo non vi era nessuna indicazione che Hermione si sarebbe ritrovata, nell'immediato futuro, a fare sesso. Le due volte insieme a Viktor aveva utilizzato un semplice incantesimo imparato in uno dei suoi tanti libri e così si era protetta da una possibile gravidanza non voluta. A 15 anni non voleva di certo andare da sua madre e suo padre e dover spiegare loro il perché la loro bambina adorata era tornata a casa per le vacanze estive con un bebè in arrivo. Non che adesso ci tenesse a dover fare una cosa del genere.

Hermione proprio non voleva pensare a ciò che era appena successo. No, non ci voleva pensare. Ciò che voleva davvero era che i dolori sparissero via e che le venisse concessa l'opportunità di riposarsi. Ne aveva davvero bisogno. Il rumore delle molle del materasso che si sollevavano riportò subito Hermione sull'attenti in tempo per vedere Severus Piton che si alzava e si allontanava dalla stanza lasciando la porta aperta.

Prima o poi avrebbero dovuto parlare.

Non passò molto tempo prima che l'uomo ritornasse. Era leggermente agitato, Hermione notò stupita. Era sempre un evento vedere una qualsiasi emozione alterare le forme di quell'uomo sempre così serio e controllato.

"Ti ho preparato un bagno caldo. Hai bisogno di rilassare i muscoli per mezz'ora altrimenti i dolori provocati dalla _Cruciatus_ non andranno via." spiegò appoggiandosi alla pediera del letto con le braccia incrociate. Hermione sapeva di dover fare ciò che le veniva detto. Non aveva alcuna esperienza con la Magia Oscura, materia che invece l'uomo davanti a lei conosceva come se fosse parte di sé.

O forse semplicemente era davvero parte di sé.

Stringendosi stretto il mantello intorno al suo corpo, Hermione fece scivolare piano le gambe fuori dal letto e poi con cautela appoggiò i piedi sul pavimento freddo. Il suo corpo tremava, quasi fosse disperatamente chiedendo aiuto. Le ginocchia non le ressero quando fece forza su di esse per mettersi in piedi.

Neanche un battito di ciglia e Piton era accanto a lei, sorreggendola. Un gemito gutturale scappò le labbra di Hermione quando i suoi due pugni si strinsero intorno alla veste dell'uomo in un tentativo di non cadere per terra.

Dio quanto si sentiva debole.

Non si sentiva così fiacca dall'attacco al Ministero della Magia, un anno prima, quando la Maledizione di Dolohov l'aveva colpita in pieno petto. Si ricorderà quel giorno per tutta la sua vita come sua personale _Ricordella_ che è sempre necessario pensare prima di agire se non vuoi farti uccidere.

Le cicatrici di quell'esperienza se le porterà per sempre appresso.

Nel corpo così come nel cuore.

Hermione venne colta di sorpresa quando l'uomo se la caricò in braccio e la portò nel piccolo bagno dalla carta da parati vecchia e scolorita e dal pavimento scricchiolante. Si sentiva strana tra quelle braccia il cui calore non la raggiungeva completamente, come se nel corpo di quell'uomo non fosse rimasta che una piccola e tenue fiammella troppo debole per regalare sollievo. Ciò che la sorprese fu proprio la sua reazione a quel contatto. _Dovrei aver paura di lui, non cercare conforto nella pelle di colui che mi ha messo in questa situazione. _pensò Hermione mentre allacciava le braccia al collo di Piton. Non riusciva a rilassarsi in quella sorta di abbraccio, ma era tutto ciò che poteva avere in quel momento.

Non ce l'aveva con lui.

_Ha mantenuto la promessa fatta, mi ha salvata._

Quel momento, così intimo e particolare, non poté che farle tornare in mente l'accaduto di qualche ora prima, a Hogsmeade, quando il suo corpo premeva il suo contro le fredde pietre della parete di un piccolo negozio. Hermione ricordava perfettamente l'aroma di sandalo e cannella che emanavano gli abiti dell'uomo, così come il calore del suo fiato sul collo e il brivido che le aveva attraversato la spina dorsale non appena le sue labbra avevano sfiorato piano il lobo del suo orecchio. Ricordava tutto alla perfezione, anche di aver pensato che quella sensazione fosse in qualche modo sbagliata. E lo era, proprio come lo era il quel preciso istante quando il suo naso andò ad incastrarsi in quella piccola nicchia che si crea dove il collo e la spalla si incontrano.

Hermione sapeva di non dover cercare conforto in Severus Piton, ma in quel momento era l'unico essere umano nelle vicinanze capace di alleviare i suoi dolori così come lavare via la paura. E la sua convinzione venne ancor più rafforzata quando il suo corpo venne depositato tra le ali della morbida acqua, prima che l'arcigno Professore lasciasse la stanza. Nemmeno si era accorta che il pesante mantello nero fosse improvvisamente svanito prima che il suo corpo venisse immerso.

Ora così si trovava Hermione. Sola con se stessa.

Il peggiore dei nemici.

A mollo nella vasca da bagno di Casa Piton l'acqua deliziosamente calda abbracciava delicatamente la sua pelle, massaggiava piano i muscoli doloranti e la liberava da quella scomoda sensazione di costrizione. Sembrava quasi impossibile pensare che stesse facendo un bagno tranquillo, finalmente capace di respirare e di rilassarsi, come quando l'anno precedente si chiudeva nel Bagno dei Prefetti a scacciare la tensione dopo una giornata particolarmente faticosa.

Tutto sembrava così simile ad allora.

Invece era tutto diverso.

Hermione non aveva la forza né il coraggio di pensare e ricordare. Era scampata alla morte ma non era totalmente sicura di essere felice.

_Dopo tutto quello che mi hanno fatto… _

Nessuna donna dovrebbe mai vivere ciò che Hermione aveva conosciuto e provato.

Non appena chiudeva gli occhi le immagini, i suoni, gli odori e le sensazioni invadevano la sua mente.

Non voleva assolutamente sentire nuovamente le sue urla di dolore, la voce serpentina di Voldemort, le risate maliziose dei Mangiamorte o il _**"Perdonami, Miss Granger"**_ sussurrato da Severus Piton prima che entrasse dentro di lei.

Non voleva rivivere il dolore della Maledizione, la sensazione di avere il membro di un uomo che cresce dentro la tua bocca sporca di sangue o il dolore del venir entrata forzatamente da un corpo estraneo.

No, Hermione non voleva pensare.

Non voleva ricordare.

Voleva che tutta quella giornata venisse cancellata dalla sua testa.

Ed è in momenti come questi, quando i pensieri fluiscono a cascate e la tua mente sembra non riuscire a smettere di funzionare, che l'ansia sale e il panico esplode.

Non sai cosa fare e urli, urli e ti agiti cercando di liberarti di quel male misterioso che ti squarcia la pelle.

Severus Piton non voleva rimanere da solo con i suoi pensieri, non quel giorno. Voleva prendersi un _Distillato Soporifero_ e mettersi a letto, ma una giovane strega al piano di sopra aveva bisogno di lui e per quanto lo desiderasse, non poteva voltarle le spalle. In realtà Severus non era nemmeno sicuro di volerla abbandonare al suo destino.

_Merlino, sto diventato un mollaccione!_

Si trovava nella piccola cucina al piano di sotto cuocendo uova e cercando di non abbrustolire le fettine di bacon in padella e Merlino, non era mai riuscito a preparare nulla che non fosse almeno minimamente bruciacchiato. La cosa gli dava totalmente ai nervi. Severus Piton era un Potion Master! Uno dei pochissimi Potion Master presenti in tutta la Gran Bretagna e nel mondo, il più giovane per giunta, ma non riusciva a tostare due fette di pane senza farle annerire. Con i brodi e le zuppe se la cavava decisamente meglio ma non capiva perché per il resto del cibo la sua maestria non funzionasse. Molti dicevano che l'arte del cucinare era identica all'arte del preparare pozioni.

Severus Piton non era d'accordo. Per nulla d'accordo.

Eppure lì si trovava, con addosso uno stupido grembiulino verde, una volta rosa perché di sua madre, per non sporcarsi la camicia, preparando la cena per una ragazzina, una sua studentessa per giunta.

_Una ragazzina che ho violentato._ pensò Severus amaramente asciugandosi con l'avambraccio scoperto una gocciolina di sudore che gli bagnava il sopracciglio.  
Proprio in quell'istante un grido perforante che intonava distintamente "Aiuto! Professor Piton aiuto! Per favore, aiuto!" risuonò per la stanza facendogli ghiacciare le membra. Velocemente spense la fiamma della vecchia cucina a gas e corse per le scale, salendo i gradini due a due mentre si liberava dello straccio verde che portava addosso. In un attimo era nella stanza da bagno dove la Granger si dimenava all'interno della vasca travasando tutta l'acqua sul pavimento di legno. Gridava, gridava a pieni polmoni mentre con le mani cercava catturare dell'acqua per sciacquarsi il viso e la bocca e con le unghie si graffiava la pelle, come per scacciare qualche dolorosissimo male incurabile che plagiava la sua pelle.

La pelle di Hermione Granger però era candida come sempre.

Probabilmente a Severus gli si sarebbe stretto il cuore a vedere una giovane in quelle condizioni se solo dentro di sé avesse avuto ancora la capacità di provare emozioni.  
Con un elegante e rapido movimento era in ginocchio accanto alla ragazza, tirandone il corpo contro il suo. Continuò a strillare e a dimenarsi per una infinità di tempo, battendo forte i pugni contro di lui e graffiando il suo petto attraverso il sottile tessuto camicia. Severus si limitava a tenerle il capo premuto contro il suo petto mentre con le dita le accarezzava piano i ricci e sussurrava gentili parole di conforto che alle sue orecchie suonavano completamente stonate e fuori luogo.

Severus Piton non era un uomo dai gesti gentili e dalle parole confortanti, non assomigliava in alcun modo a Remus Lupin, eppure come Caso Casa aveva imparato, negli anni, ad offrire almeno quel minimo di conforto. Le sue studentesse Serpeverde non erano mai state ragazze espansive e pronte a piangere e a mostrarsi deboli di fronte agli altri, ma qualche eccezione alla regola c'era sempre. Sapevano di non dover approfittare del suo tempo o della sua pazienza ma sapevano anche che in caso di necessità l'antipatico, duro e terrificante Severus Piton c'era per i suoi studenti. Gli era anche capitato di dover trattare con le più piccole Serpeverde alle prese con i più comuni problemi femminili. Se le Grifondoro avevano Minerva McGranitt e le Tassorosso Pomona Sprite, le Serpeverde e le Corvonero non erano così fortunate. Certo Poppy Chips era sempre pronta ad aiutare tutti ma la Casa verde-argento non era di certo conosciuta per la sua esemplare fiducia nel prossimo.

E così il Professor Piton si era più volte trovato a spiegare alle sue più piccole studentesse che cosa era il ciclo mestruale e come funzionava, a volte sul punto di stordirle e finirla lì quando doveva chiarire che nessun mostro era entrato nel loro letto per ucciderle e che no, i letti ad Hogwarts non erano esseri viventi, quando raccontavano che improvvisamente le loro lenzuola avevano iniziato a sanguinare.

_A volte mi chiedo se non lo facessero apposta a venire da me anziché rivolgersi ai compagni più grandi!_

Per questo motivo tenere la Granger mentre si dimenava sino allo sfinimento non era chissà quale problema per lui. Dopo un tempo infinito fatto di grida, pugni e graffi ciò che rimase non era altro che un docile, tremante e singhiozzante cespuglio di ricci dagli occhi gonfi, il naso rosso e le guance rigate da lacrime.

Se Severus fosse stato un uomo differente da quello che era, avrebbe anche potuto trovarla carina.

"Dov'era? Io-Io-Io…" domandò improvvisamente tra i singhiozzi, sempre mantenendo la presa ferma sulla sua camicia.

"A prepararti qualcosa di commestibile." rispose tranquillamente, e l'uso del termine 'commestibile' non era di certo usato casualmente. "Devi prendere altre pozioni e hai bisogno di mettere qualcosa sotto i denti prima."

"Io-Io-Io…Mi dispiace!" esclamò iniziando a passare i palmi delle mani piatti sulla camicia mentre le lacrime riprendevano a scendere. Solo in quel momento Severus si accorse di essere completamente zuppo. Pantaloni e camicia completamente bagnati.

Di acqua come di lacrime.

"Non importa."

"Mi dispiace! Non so cosa mi sia preso! Io non volevo!" disse guardandolo negli occhi e continuando a muovere le sue mani.

Severus non poté fare altro che sbuffare.

"Seriamente Granger, ho un armadio pieno zeppo di camicie bianche e pantaloni neri uguali a questi!"

"Io…Mi dispiace." disse alla fine, sconfitta, allontanandosi da lui e sedendosi nuovamente composta all'interno della vasca. Le ginocchia strette contro il petto. Severus non sapeva se per nascondere il suo corpo e se perché avesse freddo.

O entrambi.

Severus prese in mano il sifone, aprì l'acqua portandola alla temperatura giusta e poi lo diresse verso il corpo e soprattutto i capelli della Granger. Il suono che uscì dalle sue labbra, seguito da un urlo isterico, furono abbastanza da provocare un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra di Severus Piton.

"Che cosa sta facendo?" domandò voltandosi immediatamente verso di lui e adocchiandolo con un sopracciglio sollevato ad imitazione del Maestro che non poté evitarlo e sollevò anche il suo, pericolosamente in alto, in segno di sfida.

Hermione Granger fece una cosa inaspettata.

Rise.

Quella ragazza si trovava nuda, subito dopo un attacco di panico, in presenza del Professore più temuto della storia di Hogwarts che per giunta solo poco più di un'ora prima l'aveva violentata, e lei cosa faceva? Rideva. Severus Piton non era più sicuro della sanità mentale della sua studentessa.

_Devo darle in fretta l'antidoto alla Pozione della Memoria._

"Non mi pare ci sia molto da ridere." commentò serio chiudendo per un attimo l'acqua.

"Preferisce che pianga?" domandò lei altrettanto seria prima di cambiare nuovamente argomento. "Comunque, cosa stava facendo?"

"Finendo di bagnarmi gli abiti così poi posso togliermeli e metterli a lavare, e in ogni caso hai bisogno di una doccia." rispose riprendendo a bagnarle i capelli.

L'acqua cascava sui suoi capelli così come i suoi ricci si allineavano intorno alle sue spalle coprendo parte della schiena e parte del suo petto. Severus manteneva fermamente gli occhi fissi sul viso della ragazza. Non che non avesse già visto le forme di quel corpo, ma non aveva nessun interesse a far vagare il suo sguardo in posti dove non dovrebbe vagare.  
La situazione era già complicata così com'era.

Essere denunciato dalla Granger per volontarie violenze sessuali non era di certo l'aspirazione di Severus Piton in quel momento.

Lei, d'altro canto, manteneva gli occhi chiusi mentre lui le faceva il bagno.

A Severus non era mai capitata una cosa del genere. Fare il bagno ad una donna… se fosse stata una differente e più felice occasione Severus l'avrebbe quasi potuta considerare simile ad una esperienza mistica. Non che alcuna donna desidererebbe farsi toccare da lui.

Eppure lì si trovava Hermione Granger, distesa e quasi rilassata nell'acqua ormai carica di bolle mentre l'uomo che fino ad un'ora prima chiamava 'traditore' lavava la sua pelle stanca con una morbida spugna.

Definitivamente sì, Severus avrebbe potuto considerarla un'esperienza mistica.

Il processo di lavaggio e idratazione di Miss Hermione Granger non durò a lungo e Severus si ritrovò ancora una volta con tra le braccia una fagotto, avvolto in un morbido accappatoio bianco, pronto per essere portato nell'altra stanza e depositato sul letto.

Questa volta l'immagine che entrò nella mente di Severus fu di una coppia appena sposata che percorre il sentiero verso la camera da letto che porterà alla perdita della verginità per lei e all'adempimento dei doveri matrimoniali per lui.

_Davvero Severus, sei proprio un vecchio idiota!_

Ancora una volta si chiese perché stesse facendo tutto quello.

_Perché ti senti in colpa!_

_Taci, parte di me idiota!_

Depositando la ragazza sul letto Severus appellò il piatto da Gran Chef dalla cucina e una borsa di cuoio nera contenente tutta una serie di pozioni. Granger adocchiò le uova mezze crude, il bacon annerito e le fette di pane bruciato disposte sul suo piatto con grande interesse prima di afferrare la forchetta e iniziare a mangiare.

Severus la osservava attentamente, con la coda dell'occhio, mentre controllava le fialette e le disponeva in ordine di prescrizione sul comodino. La ragazza mandava giù piccoli bocconi alla volta, spesso aiutandosi con un sorso d'acqua, e Severus non capiva se fosse perché il cibo che le aveva servito faceva schifo o perché le faceva male la bocca.

"Ti fa ancora male la bocca?" domandò con voce calma e più bassa del solito sedendosi sul bordo del letto e congiurando un bicchiere d'acqua per sé.

"Un po'." rispose annuendo lentamente e Severus si accorse benissimo che la giovane strega di fronte a lui non voleva incontrare il suo sguardo.

Il suo "un po'" doveva sicuramente equivalere ad un "terribilmente!".

"Ti darò una pozione anche per quello. Ho bisogno di sapere dove senti dolore per poter fare qualcosa a riguardo.

"Un po' ovunque a dir la verità." rispose dopo aver ingoiato una forchettata di uova 'quasi in camicia'. "Il dolore ai muscoli sembra stia passando però. Mi fa male la schiena, il braccio sinistro, la bocca come ho detto e…lì." disse con voce talmente bassa che Severus per poco non mancò la piccola sillaba, mentre si tormentava le mani e guardava in basso per cercare di nascondere il tenue rossore che le stava ricoprendo le guance.

Cosa fosse quel "lì" era molto chiaro.

"Finisci di mangiare, poi vedremo di fare qualcosa anche per quello."

"Signore…" mormorò un attimo esitante. "Credo di aver finito, ho lo stomaco un po' chiuso."

"Granger so bene di non saper cucinare!" ringhiò Severus, ma senza alcuna cattiveria, mentre faceva scomparire il piatto di cibo. Mantenne solo il bicchiere, che riempì nuovamente e poi andò ad appoggiarlo sul comodino accanto alle pozioni.

"Io…Io ci so fare in cucina. Se vuole…ecco, solo se vuole, io potrei…" cominciò bloccandosi ogni poche parole.

"Sì, Granger. Fin quando rimarrai qui potrai occuparti dei pasti se lo desideri." le concesse afferrando un piccolo vasetto contenente una pomata arancione dal profumo stranamente gradevole. Quasi tutte le pozioni e gli unguenti possedevano odore e sapore orribili e nessuno si era mai preso la briga di modificarne quegli aspetti.

"Grazie…"  
"Ora voltati, devo occuparmi della tua schiena e poi del tuo braccio." le ordinò, piuttosto in imbarazzo avvicinandosi a lei.

_Ti eri dimenticato di essere una persona buona dentro, vero Severus?_

Severus vide chiaramente l'esitazione nei suoi occhi ma senza lamentele si voltò, lasciando scivolare giù il soffice accappatoio. Si prese la chioma ormai asciutta ma piuttosto ribelle tra le mani e facendone un giro se la portò contro la spalla in modo da lasciare la schiena completamente scoperta. Severus le avvicinò una pozione per curare le ferite alla lingua e all'interno della cavità orale e poi iniziò a spalmare piano, e piuttosto gentilmente, la crema sulla schiena della ragazza. Partendo dal collo, spostandosi verso le spalle e poi scendendo lungo la spina dorsale ad accarezzare ogni singola vertebra, prima l'atlante, poi l'epistrofeo, scendendo giù sino all'osso sacro.

Una ad una.

_Un'altra esperienza mistica, Severus. _pensò il mago mentre accarezzava quella giovane e morbida pelle. Bianca come il latte e quasi perfetta.

La ragazza sembrava ancora una volta rilassarsi sotto le sue cure e Severus, per la centesima volta, si trovava a domandarsi perché lei non stesse correndo per la casa urlando e cercando di scappare via da lui. Non era questa la reazione che Severus Piton provocava in tutti? Non era questa che sino al giorno prima, o a poche ore prima, provocava anche in lei? Cos'è cambiato?

_Le cose sono peggiorate, mica migliorate!_

"Perché ti stai fidando di me, Hermione Granger?" le domandò improvvisamente il Mago. Sentì il corpo della giovane strega irrigidirsi per un attimo sotto i palmi delle sue mani prima che alzasse le spalle e continuasse a rilassarsi.

"Non lo so." rispose semplicemente, le palpebre abbassate e le labbra leggermente dischiuse.

Questo era ciò che Severus avrebbe visto se avesse potuto dare un'occhiata al suo viso.

"Questa sera io ti ho violentata, Miss Granger. Ho abusato del tuo corpo."

"Lo so…" sussurrò piano. "Ma non voglio parlarne adesso."

"Prima o poi dovremo farlo." la avvisò lui senza mai fermare il movimento delle sue mani.

"Sì, ma non ora."

_Questa situazione è surreale, veramente._

C'erano cose che Severus Piton non avrebbe mai compreso.

Una di queste era il perché Hermione Granger avesse scelto proprio lui come sua ancora di salvezza in un mare circondato da squali su qui cadeva una fitta pioggia in previsione dell'imminente tempesta.

**Note.**

Sì lo so che avevo detto che avrei aggiornato Lunedì ma non ce la facevo ad aspettare ahahaha Bè cosa ne pensate di questo capitolo? Forse Severus potrà sembrarvi un po' OOC ma io sinceramente in una situazione del genere, visto che l'ha causata lui, ce lo vedo agire in questo modo!  
Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate!

Un bacio, Dis294


	4. Sorrows

_**4. Sorrows.**_

_Perché mi sto fidando di lei? Probabilmente perché ora come ora non posso fidarmi di me stessa._

Hermione avrebbe miagolato in quel momento se avesse saputo come farlo. Le sue mani…_Dio, le sue mani! _Ora Hermione poteva capire cosa doveva provare Grattastinchi ogni volta che la sua padroncina lo accarezzava e coccolava ingarbugliando le piccole dita in mezzo ai lunghi e setosi peli rossicci del suo bellissimo mezzo kneazle. Le mancava Grattastinchi. Lo aveva lasciato nelle cure dei suoi genitori alla fine dell'anno scolastico, prima di trasferirsi al numero 12 di Grimmauld Place in seguito alla morte di Silente.  
Sperava che la guerra finisse presto. Voleva rivederlo, così come voleva rivedere i suoi genitori. Aveva un disperato bisogno di loro, ora più che mai. Non li sentiva da parecchio tempo ormai. Alla fine dell'anno scolastico non si era presentata alla Stazione di King Cross dove suo padre la stava aspettando e solo pochi giorni dopo era riuscita a trovare il modo e il tempo di scrivere loro una lettera.

Hermione non sarebbe tornata a casa quell'estate.

Aveva riempito la lettera di scuse ma non sapeva se i suoi genitori l'avessero perdonata per averli improvvisamente abbandonati. C'era una guerra in corso nel mondo magico e lei doveva combattere.

Quella, più che mai, era la sua Guerra.

Sapeva che i suoi genitori non erano d'accordo, ma cosa avrebbe dovuto fare? Abbandonare Harry? Abbandonare l'Ordine? Silente era appena morto ed era assolutamente necessario rimanere uniti, nonostante lei e tanti altri fossero solo dei bambini. Aveva fatto la scelta giusta, ne era sicura, ma le mancavano gli abbracci di suo padre e i sorrisi di sua madre.

_Spero solo di riuscire a rivederli quando tutto questo sarà finito._

Hermione sospirò sonoramente mentre cercava di mandare via i pensieri dalla sua testa e di concentrarsi su quell'inaspettato massaggio. Le mani del suo Professore erano grandi ma snelle, con lunghe dita magre e callose che risultavano leggermente ruvide al tatto. La sensazione di quelle dita colme di crema fresca sulla sua pelle liscia e morbida era qualcosa di esaltante.

Hermione non aveva mai provato una sensazione simile.

Non che qualcuno le avesse mai fatto un massaggio.

L'intera giornata era stata e continuava ad essere totalmente senza senso. Severus Piton non era mai stato gentile con lei, né con tutti gli altri, eppure in quel momento le stava massaggiando la schiena.

Non solo, si stava occupando di lei in tutti i sensi.

Poco prima in bagno la sua stessa mente l'aveva sopraffatta. Aveva avuto una crisi di panico, una di quelle serie che ti lasciano vuota dentro, e d'istinto aveva chiamato lui, aveva urlato il suo nome a pieni polmoni. E lui era arrivato e sorprendentemente non le aveva gridato contro, l'aveva abbracciata e consolata. Aveva lasciato che lei lo picchiasse e graffiasse, che gli rovinasse la camicia con le sue lacrime. L'aveva tenuta stretta a sé, dondolandola mentre le accarezzava i capelli e le mormorava soffici parole di conforto. E dopo le aveva fatto il bagno, pulendola di quella sporcizia che in qualche modo forse pensava di aver causato lui stesso.

_Chi l'avrebbe mai detto? Chi è questo Severus Piton e dove si è nascosto il mio burbero Professore di Pozioni?_

Hermione non ci poteva proprio credere.

L'uomo di fronte a lui era senza dubbio il Potion Master. Aveva visto il Marchio Nero sul suo braccio. Per un attimo il respiro le era morto in gola, poi inaspettatamente si era rilassata. Non le facevano paura quel teschio e quel serpente che continuava a muoversi al suo interno, ma nonostante ciò non riusciva a levargli gli occhi di dosso. Avrebbe voluto toccarlo, tracciarne i contorni scuri con le unghie e con i polpastrelli. Non sapeva il perché ma sentiva come una calamita che l'attirava verso quell'oscuro tatuaggio. Si sentiva attratta da quella così forte manifestazione di Magia Nera. Non sapeva se l'uomo si era accorto della sua attenta osservazione, in ogni caso non aveva detto nulla continuando la sua mansione.

Il massaggio alla schiena non durò a lungo anche se per Hermione sembravano passati secoli da quando era iniziato. Si sentiva completamente rilassata e non riusciva a capire esattamente cosa le stesse accadendo, se fosse un effetto delle pozioni ingerite o semplicemente la strana e inaspettata sensazione di sentirsi al sicuro e protetta. Quella sensazione non se ne andò quando, per coprire dalla vista i seni, si dovette stringere forte al petto l'accappatoio, mentre tirava fuori il braccio per l'ispezione di quegli attenti occhi neri, e nemmeno quando mentre la guardava dritta negli occhi con mani leggermente tremanti l'uomo divaricò piano le sue ginocchia nude per controllare le sue parti intime bruciate dal trattamento per nulla gentile durante lo stupro.

Hermione non provava vergogna. Non dopo tutto ciò che era successo. In qualche modo che non riusciva bene a spiegarsi, si sentiva unita al suo ex insegnante e sapeva che qualunque cosa succedesse lui non le avrebbe fatto del male.

Ne era completamente sicura. _Non mi farà mai del male._

Con quella convinzione in mente Hermione lo lasciò lavorare. Vide perfettamente quando impugnò la bacchetta e pronunciò la formula per proteggersi le mani, come se si stesse infilando dei semplici guanti in lattice da chirurgo. Sussultò leggermente quando un polpastrello andò a sfiorare le sue labbra arrossate e irritate. Piton sollevò immediatamente lo sguardo, la preoccupazione sul suo volto, ma quando lei fece un lungo sospiro e annuì con la testa di continuare, lui riprese a passarle la fresca crema e lei a cercare di non pensare al modo in cui si era procurata quelle bruciature.

Nessuno di loro proferì parola in quell'intimo momento.

-

Severus non riusciva a respirare.

_Merlino, come l'ho ridotta…_

Continuava ad osservare le bruciature sulle parti intime della ragazza e sapeva di averle fatto male. Spalmava con cura e lentezza la pomata lungo tutta la parte arrossata cercando di non fare movimenti bruschi che avrebbero potuto provocare ulteriore dolore o spaventare la ragazza. Si era allontanato immediatamente da lei quando aveva sussultato tremante al contatto con le sue mani fredde.

_In che pasticcio mi sono cacciato questa volta? Se Potter e Weasley scoprissero cos'è successo, cercherebbero immediatamente di tagliarmi le palle. E non solo loro…Minerva, Molly…Albus…Devo parlare con Albus…_

Con maestria terminò il suo lavoro, ma quando si stava allontanando dalla ragazza, qualcosa di pallido catturò la sua attenzione. La rosa nera colma di spine e Magia Nera simbolo di servitù stava impressa nella sua pelle.

_La mia serva…_

Tante volte nel corso degli anni Severus aveva assistito a quel macabro rito che lo aveva sempre lasciato con i pelli ritti dal disgusto e che ogni volta si era promesso di non compiere mai. Eppure ora lì si trovava, con una giovane nuda sul suo letto, marchiata a fuoco con un simbolo che morirà solo quando colui che l'ha impresso sparirà dalla faccia della terra. Severus non voleva pensare in quel momento a cosa potrebbe succedere alla Granger se a lui capitasse di morire prima del suo Signore. No, non ci voleva pensare.  
_Sei destinata a soffrire, Miss Granger. _pensò Severus amaramente. Sapeva a cosa stava andando incontro quando aveva fatto la sua richiesta al suo Signore e ora l'unica cosa da fare era cercare di rendere il tutto almeno un po' più sopportabile per la ragazza.

C'erano cose che ben presto sarebbero state chieste loro…

"Che cos'è?" domandò la Granger mettendosi a sedere e cercando di vedere cosa aveva catturato la sua attenzione.

"Non ricordi cos'è successo?" ribatté lui sorpreso che la ragazza non ricordasse l'accaduto.

"Ricordo di aver provato un dolore immenso e di aver urlato…" disse alzando le spalle. "Ma è ciò che è successo tutta la sera quindi no, non ricordo esattamente cosa sia successo in quel frangente."

"Sei stata marchiata, Granger." spiegò Severus congiurando uno specchio e posizionandolo in modo tale da mostrarle i contorni ora sbiaditi della rosa dormiente sulla pelle del suo pube.

"Sono stata marchiata?" domandò lei, visibilmente confusa, sbattendo più volte le palpebre.

_Glielo devi dire, Severus._ disse la voce della sua coscienza che in queste circostanze assomigliava sempre terribilmente a quella del suo amico Albus. Era proprio per questo motivo che Severus la finiva sempre per obbedire alle richieste del vecchio mago, ragionevoli o completamente impensabili che fossero. Severus faceva sempre ciò che gli veniva richiesto, che lo volesse o meno. Obbediva agli ordini anche quando significava perdere un altro pezzo della sua anima, anche quando significava perdere l'unica persona che avesse mai creduto in lui.

Sempre.

"Appartieni a me, Granger. Sei la mia serva…"

"La sua serva…" commentò Granger con una piccola voce abbassando il capo e coprendo definitivamente il suo corpo da occhi estranei. "Cosa devo fare?"

"Per ora rimanere qui." rispose sospirando pesantemente. "E fare ciò che ti dico…"

Severus vedeva la confusione negli occhi della ragazza, così come vedeva l'orrore e la paura. _Non ti farò del male, Granger. _L'accappatoio stretto intorno al suo piccolo e debole corpo, i riccioli che cascavano lungo le strette spalle, il labbro inferiore chiuso tra i denti in una morsa quasi mortale. Quante volte l'aveva vista così in classe, tormentando quel povero labbro ogni volta che stava ponderando attentamente un pensiero, quando aveva paura o era preoccupata per qualche cosa, quando era concentrata, quando moriva dalla voglia di alzare la mano e dire la sua ma cercava di rimanere buona e di non farlo arrabbiare, già sapendo che in ogni caso non le avrebbe mai dato la parola.

Severus non si era mai reso conto di averla osservata così attentamente in quei sei anni, eppure in quel momento si accorgeva di riuscire a riconoscere ogni singolo movimento sul suo viso e di riuscire a dare un nome ad ogni emozione che le passava davanti agli occhi.

"Dovrò…" iniziò lei per la prima volta veramente imbarazzata da quando era iniziata tutta quella storia. "Dovremo dormire insieme?"

"No." rispose lui secco, per nulla confortevole con quella linea di pensiero.

_No, per ora no…_

"Va bene."

"Ora prendi queste pozioni e mettiti a letto, hai bisogno di riposare." affermò Severus con aria di finalità mentre si avvicinava al comodino e passava una ad una le ampolle alla ragazza. "Sono antidolorifici e una pozione per dormire…senza sogni." aggiunse alla fine vedendo la disperazione attraversare gli occhi della ragazza.

"Grazie." rispose piano lei ingerendo tutte le pozioni e poi sistemandosi sotto le pesanti coperte.

"Dormi, Granger."disse chiudendosi la porta alle spalle e avviandosi verso il suo laboratorio. Era distrutto e i suoi muscoli strillavano, ma aveva alcune questioni da risolvere prima che potesse finalmente riposare.

Innanzitutto doveva riuscire a calmarsi se doveva trattare con la Granger. In quel momento aveva un assoluto bisogno di mettersi dietro ad un calderone e preparare una qualche pozione. Una qualsiasi, sarebbero andate bene tutte in quel momento. Scese velocemente i gradini e spalancò il massiccio portone del suo santuario personale. Il laboratorio non era nulla di che, niente di simile all'opera d'arte che aveva creato nei sotterranei di Hogwarts. Questa era una semplice stanza isolata e dalle pareti spesse che si prestava perfettamente per il suo scopo. Era un piccolo laboratorio improvvisato e arrangiato qualche anno prima con dei tavoli, uno scomodo sgabello che non faceva nulla per alleviare gli ormai continui dolori alla sua schiena, dei calderoni, gli utensili del mestiere e un armadio colmo di ingredienti. Gli unici due oggetti d'arredamento erano un vecchio divanetto che utilizzava per riposarsi durante le preparazioni più lunghe e complesse che lo lasciavano senza forze, e una copia de 'La Notte Stellata' di Vicent van Gogh che aveva acquistato durante un viaggio a Zundert in Olanda, la città natale del celebre pittore che solo pochi sapevano fosse un Mago, proprio come il musicista Ludwig van Beethoven e il poeta William Shakespeare.

_Tutti i migliori sono matti ma non tutti i matti sono i migliori, vero Albus?_

Alcuni giorni quel dipinto era stato la sua salvezza. Poteva rimanere nel suo laboratorio per ore osservandolo senza che i pensieri lo assalissero e gli mangiassero la mente e il cuore. Quel quadro era davvero stata un'ancora di salvezza per lui quando l'unica cosa che desiderava davvero era togliersi la vita e mettere un punto fermo ai suoi dolori e alla sua sofferenza. Perché Severus Piton aveva sofferto e aveva sofferto tanto. Spesso e volentieri si era domandato cosa fosse la felicità perché dentro di lui non la vedeva e allora aveva pensato che magari qualche volta gli fosse passata davanti e che semplicemente lui non l'aveva vista o non l'aveva riconosciuta.

Severus Piton era un uomo solo. Solo e depresso.

E sembrava quasi una presa in giro che ogni volta che veri drammatici pensieri gli occludevano la mente, Albus arrivasse da lui con una scusa. Si era sempre chiesto perché quell'uomo sapesse sempre tutto di tutti. Severus non fu sorpreso quando, sollevando lo sguardo dai suoi ingredienti, vide due brillanti occhietti azzurri osservarlo da dietro degli occhiali a mezzaluna.

"Albus." salutò cortese Severus mentre sminuzzava finemente delle foglie di belladonna.

"Severus, ragazzo mio, come stai?" domandò il vecchio Mago sorridente ma con una punta di preoccupazione nella voce.

"Come ci si possa immaginare che io stia, Albus."

" Non mi perdonerai mai, vero ragazzo?"

"No, Albus." rispose Severus con finalità. Era più forte di lui, non ci riusciva. Non riusciva a perdonare l'unico uomo che lo aveva sempre capito e difeso e che aveva imparato a considerare come un padre oltre che come un amico. Gli aveva chiesto di ucciderlo, lo aveva supplicato, e Severus lo aveva fatto. A malincuore ma lo aveva fatto, perché glielo doveva. Ma non poteva perdonarlo per aver fatto fuori, con quell'unico gesto, quel poco di anima che gli era rimasta dentro e per averlo allontanato dalle poche persone che ancora sopportavano la sua presenza per rinchiuderlo ancora una volta nel suo stesso isolamento. Quella notte sulla Torre di Astronomia quando al _**"Severus, ti prego."**_ lui aveva lanciato _l'Avadra Kedavra_ con tutto l'odio che possedeva per dover compiere un gesto che non voleva, l'anima di Severus andò definitivamente in mille pezzi.

Quella fu la fine definitiva del rapporto di Severus con il mondo.

E Severus Piton odiava la solitudine. Soltanto, era sempre stato costretto a farsi il bagno in essa.

"Miss Granger sta riposando?" chiese Albus Silente cambiando argomento e osservando attentamente il giovane mago di fronte a lui che continuava a preparare gli ingredienti per la sua pozione senza sollevare lo sguardo.

"Sì, dormirà per qualche ora."

"Ti sei comportato coraggiosamente quest'oggi, ragazzo mio."

"Come puoi dire una cosa del genere? L'ho violentata!" ringhiò Severus sbattendo il coltello sul tavolo e avvicinandosi con due grandi falcate al dipinto appeso alla parete.

"Hai fatto ciò che dovevi fare, Severus. Se avessi agito in un altro modo sarebbe morta."

"Sicuramente sarebbe stato preferibile all'umiliazione di essere violentata e resa schiava dal suo vecchio e odiato Professore di Pozioni!" quasi urlò agitando in aria le braccia.

"Miss Granger non ti odia." commentò il vecchio Preside con quel tono calmo che aveva sempre infastidito il pozionista.

"Cosa vuoi saperne tu!? Sei morto! Sei morto e non puoi vedere come l'ho ridotta!" urlò Severus, ogni sembianza di autocontrollo ormai andata. "Non c'eri tu con lei mentre urlava in preda ad una crisi di panico dentro la vasca da bagno! Non c'eri tu, c'ero io!"

"Severus cerca di calmarti -"

"No non mi calmo, Albus! Lo sai come mi sento riguardo a queste cose! Credi che siccome non è la prima volta che capita, non mi faccia male? Merlino Albus, pensavo mi conoscessi meglio di così…"

Non era la prima volta che capitava. Non era la prima volta che Severus violentava giovani ragazze inermi in nome del Marchio Nero inciso sulla sua pelle quando aveva solo 16 anni. Aveva sempre fatto male vedere i loro visi mentre riduceva i loro corpi ad uno straccio. Faceva sempre male e la prima volta era esattamente identica all'ultima come a qualsiasi altra volta. Hermione Granger non era la prima.

"E' una ragazza forte e capirà, Severus. Lo sai che capirà, anzi probabilmente ha già capito."

"Non mi interessa." disse facendo un cenno con la mano e allontanando la questione.

"Hermione non è come Alinda e lo sai bene, Severus.

"Non parlare di Alinda." sussurrò Severus con tono mortale di cui perfino il grande Albus Silente aveva imparato a dover avere paura.

_Alinda…_

Alinda Stoneroof, Grifondoro Mezzo-Sangue figlia di una babbana e di un dipendente del Ministero della Magia. Aveva compiuto 16 anni il giorno prima che Severus Piton, il suo Professore di Pozioni, fosse costretto a violentarla. Era successo poco prima della caduta dell'Oscuro per mano di Potter, dopo che Severus si era recato da Silente per supplicarlo di proteggere Lily e aveva ottenuto la cattedra di Pozioni ad Hogwarts.

Alinda era rimasta incinta.

E si era tolta la vita.

Severus si ricordava benissimo il giorno in cui la ragazza era tornata ad Hogwarts dopo essere scomparsa per alcuni giorni. Tom Riddle l'aveva tenuta viva come monito ad Albus Silente. Solo loro sapevano cosa davvero fosse successo a quella povera ragazza.

Quella mattina Severus non si era recato a colazione, così come la Stoneroof. Quando lei si era poi presentata alla lezione di Pozioni alla prima ora, tutti erano rimasti sorpresi, compreso Severus. Non si era aspettato che la ragazza ritornasse ad Hogwarts e di certo avrebbe preferito se fosse stato così.

Severus Piton non riusciva a guardarla negli occhi. Si sentiva in colpa.

Non che lei incontrasse mai il suo sguardo, ma lui sapeva che l'aveva riconosciuto. Lo sapeva bene. I mesi passarono lenti e imbarazzanti e a tutti era ovvio che a Miss Stoneroof fosse successo qualcosa di devastante. La ragazza continuava a chiudersi in se stessa e a non parlare con nessuno, era stata vista piangere da sola nei corridoi più nascosti e la notte le compagne di stanza erano costrette a svegliarla dagli incubi che l'assalivano.

A tutti era chiaro che qualcosa non andava.

Poi una notte era successo il putiferio. Alinda Stoneroof si era buttata dalla finestra della Sala Comune di Grifondoro. Tutti i Professori erano stati convocati dal Preside Silente e messi al corrente della notizia.

Severus avrebbe voluto vomitare in quel momento. Si sentiva male. Era tutta colpa sua.

E quando sul tardi era tornato nei suoi sotterranei, era proprio ciò che aveva fatto. Ma la bomba, almeno per lui, non era ancora esplosa. Un incessante battere alla piccola finestra incantata del suo studio lo aveva fatto sollevare dal pavimento di pietra dove si era accasciato, privo di forze. Alla finestra non c'era altro che un piccolo gufo grigio con una un foglio di pergamena legato alla zampa.

_**Sono rimasta incinta, Professore.**_  
_**Non riesco nemmeno ad odiarla. E' me che odio, per averle permesso di avvicinarsi.**_

_**Alinda Stoneroof**_

Severus avrebbe voluto sparire dalla faccia della terra, uccidersi di una morte dolorosa e raggiungerla.

Avrebbe voluto parlare con Alinda e chiederle scusa, spiegarle tutto…tutto.

Avrebbe voluto mettersi in ginocchio ai suoi piedi e chiederle perdono.

Severus Piton era un codardo. Era ancora vivo.

"No, hai ragione Severus, mi dispiace, non dovevo tirarla in mezzo. Ti sei preso cura di Miss Granger e so per certo che apprezzerà il gesto, ragazzo mio.

"Vorrà parlare con te, lo sai." sospirò Severus lasciandosi cadere sul vecchio divano di pelle grigia.

Avevano una marea di spiegazioni da dare a Miss Granger e, conoscendola, la ragazza avrebbe sicuramente preteso di sapere le cose per filo e per segno. Severus sperava solo che Albus fosse disposto a darle tutte le risposte che cercava.

"Basta chiamarmi." rispose il vecchio magro cercando di liberare la sua lunga barba argentea dai rami dell'alta pianta in primo piano su 'La Notte Stellata'. "Ora fatti un bel bagno, Severus. Mangia qualcosa e mettiti a letto, hai bisogno di riposare."

"Non ce l'ho più un letto." il mago grugnì stendendo e avvicinandosi al banco di lavoro dove fece scomparire calderone e ingredienti.

"Sei un mago o no?" domandò Albus Silente divertito aggiustandosi gli occhiali a mezzaluna sul naso. "Buona notte, Severus."

"Notte, Albus." rispose spegnendo la luce e chiudendo la porta del laboratorio.

Appellando una mela si diresse subito al primo piano, aveva assoluto bisogno di una doccia. Salendo le scale non perse tempo e iniziò subito a spogliarsi della camicia bianca che si era fastidiosamente incollata alla sua pelle e a slacciarsi il cinto di cuoio di nero. Quando arrivo alla doccia era già mezzo svestito e non gli volle molto finire il lavoro e ad immergersi nell'acqua bollente.

_Merlino, ne avevo bisogno. _pensò Severus distendendo le gambe sotto l'acqua e le braccia ai bordi della vasca. Reclinò indietro il capo respirando a fondo e beandosi della sensazione di venir cullati dalle onde mentre chiudendo gli occhi riviveva quella giornata, all'indietro. Una infinità di immagini, accompagnate ognuna dalle proprie emozioni, gli passarono davanti agli occhi.

Severus non era sicuro di voler rivivere tutto sino in fondo.

Rivivere quella giornata portava a rivivere anche tante altre, giornate che Severus non aveva né la voglia né la forza di rivivere.

Sospirando terminò di mangiare la mela e iniziò a lavarsi. L'acqua appiccicava i suoi capelli nerissimi ai lati del viso e poi scivolava giù lungo il petto asciutto e pallido sporcato da una spruzzata di corti peli neri e da una serie di profonde e argentee cicatrici.

Infilandosi un paio di boxer e la sua vestaglia blu notte si diresse verso la camera dove stava Granger per assicurarsi che fosse tutto apposto.

_Dorme… _pensò richiudendo la porta e andando verso il piccolo salone dove lo aspettava il divano consumato dove sua madre si addormentava tutti i pomeriggi con un libro in mano dopo aver terminato di lavare i piatti.

Severus si aspettava una delle sue tante nottate in bianco colme di pensieri e invece sorprendentemente si addormentò immediatamente e senza problemi.

**Note.**

Ecco a voi il capitolo numero 4 :) Qui abbiamo un po' meno di Hermione/Severus e un po' più dell'altro..purtroppo non tutti i capitoli potranno essere interamente incentrati sulla loro storia!  
Avete sicuramente capito che provo un certo amore per la drammaticità e il passato di Severus mi piace cos', triste e duro.  
Poichè non si sa esattamente quando Severus iniziò ad insegnare, se prima o dopo la morte di Voldemort, io ho deciso che in questa storia lui è andato da Silente prima della sparizione di Voldemort quindi l'evento di Alinda è accaduto quando Severus era giovane :)

Bè cosa ne pensate di questo capitolo? Fatemi sapere se la storia vi piace o no! Se qualcuno ha consigli/suggerimenti/critiche da dare, fate pure..sono qui pronta ad ascoltarvi :) E' un nuovo genere questo per me e una nuova sfida quindi per migliorare ho bisogno di voi!:)  
Kiss Kiss  
Dis294 


	5. Unusual meetings

_** meetings.**_

Hermione non era una frequentatrice assidua del letto, non era come Harry e Ron che la mattina bisognava bruttarli giù e puntualmente arrivavano in ritardo alle lezioni. Quando al primo anno erano arrivati in ritardo alla prima lezione di Trasfigurazione con la Professoressa McGranitt, quella dell'essersi persi era stata solo una scusa. In realtà si erano svegliati insieme a tutti gli altri e poi rimessi tranquillamente a dormire. Dormiva poco perché la sera rimaneva sveglia a finire i compiti o a studiare e la mattina era in piedi sempre prima degli altri per ripassare prima delle lezioni.

Per questo, quando la mattina dopo si svegliò, Hermione non fu sorpresa di scoprire che non era mattinata inoltrata. Alzandosi dal letto con cautela per paura che le gambe non la reggessero nemmeno quella volta, fu sorpresa di constatare che i dolori erano quasi del tutto passati. Si sentiva ancora indolenzita nelle parti intime, ma le ginocchia la reggevano e il braccio e la schiena erano apposto, così come la bocca e la lingua. Si avvicinò alla finestra e tirò aperta la tenda. Il paesaggio non era dei migliori, si potevano vedere delle vecchie case in mattoni una accanto all'altra, degli alberi spogli, in lontananza un fiume e un parco giochi in disuso. Si trattava sicuramente di una zona periferica ma Hermione non riusciva esattamente a collocare geograficamente il posto.

Facendo spallucce si mise in ordine l'accappatoio e si diresse verso il bagno dove compì i normali bisogni mattutini prima di andare a vedere se Piton era già in piedi. In effetti non aveva idea dove l'uomo avesse dormito ma Hermione aveva notato un'altra porta nello stesso andito dove si trovava la stanza dove aveva dormito lei. Probabilmente quella doveva essere la sua camera, anche se la stanza dove era stata lei aveva tutta l'apparenza di essere una camera matrimoniale, seppur piccola.

Hermione rimase completamente sorpresa quando, aprendo la porta alla fine della scalinata, si ritrovò in un piccolo soggiorno ricoperto dal pavimento al soffitto da libri con un caminetto dalla legna fumante, una poltrona verde e un lungo divano dello stesso colore sul quale era disteso il suo ex Professore di Pozioni.

_Dorme ancora… _pensò osservando l'austero mago disteso con noncuranza sul vecchio divano. In quel momento la rigidità della sua persona era completamente dimenticata. Aveva gli occhi chiusi e le labbra leggermente dischiuse da cui usciva un leggero russare udibile solo nel silenzio della stanza, mentre il suo corpo era a mala pena coperto da una vestaglia da camera blu notte e dall'aria pregiata. Mentre Hermione guardava il suo petto pallido quasi del tutto scoperto e le sue gambe chiare coperte da una sottile peluria nera, ringraziava che l'uomo si fosse degnato di mettere su un paio di boxer.

_Neri. Cosa ti aspettavi, Hermione? Un paio di boxer coperti di boccini d'oro?_

La vista era già abbastanza per lei, vedere di più l'avrebbe solo portata a rivedere ancora una volta nella sua mente gli avvenimenti della giornata precedente. Non che Hermione ci tenesse a vedere il suo vecchio insegnante nudo. Scuotendo la testa si allontanò velocemente dall'uomo ancora addormentato e aprì la porta che era sicura desse sulla cucina. Non voleva svegliarlo e tanto meno desiderava farsi beccare mentre lo fissava.

_Se si è addormentato in quelle condizioni doveva essere distrutto!_

Esalando un lungo sospirò Hermione andò alla ricerca di qualcosa da mettere sotto i denti. Nella piccola credenza vi erano alcune provviste, così come all'interno del frigorifero. Dopo aver sistemato la caffettiera sul fuoco tirò fuori da una busta delle fette di pane e le mise a tostare, poi si allontanò in modo da sistemare due tazze e due piattini, posate, latte e tovaglioli di carta sul tavolo.

Intenta poi a controllare la cottura della colazione, Hermione non si rese conto quando l'uomo camminò senza fare rumore dal soggiorno al cucinino. Solo quando l'uomo spostò la sedia per sedersi, Hermione si voltò, improvvisamente spaventata dal rumore. Severus Piton, in ogni caso, non la degnò di uno sguardo mentre appoggiando la testa su una mano, con l'altra si versava pigramente una generosa quantità di latte nella sua tazza.

"B-Buon giorno, Signore." salutò lei leggermente balbettante appoggiando il pane tostato sui piatti, ma in risposta non ricevette altro che un grugnito sommesso. Colorò il suo latte con una punta di caffè e prese ad osservare il suo ex Professore mentre quello giocherellava con una liscia ciocca di capelli intanto che osservava distrattamente, con occhi mezzo chiusi, il cielo stranamente azzurro e pulito fuori dalla finestra.

Era strano vederlo così, appena sveglio con gli occhi ancora pesanti dal sonno, con i capelli in disordine e vestito solo in una elegante vestaglia anziché nelle sue comuni vesti nere in cui l'aveva sempre visto nei suoi 6 anni ad Hogwarts. Hermione era sempre stata una persona concentrata e attenta ma doveva ammettere di non aver mai prestato particolare attenzione al Tavolo dei Professori durante i pasti e alle loro abitudini culinarie. Sapeva che la Professoressa McGranitt prendeva sempre il tè con tre cucchiaini di zucchero e una spremuta di succo di limone, ma non aveva mai fatto caso a tutti gli altri. Vedere quindi Severus Piton iniziare a svegliarsi dopo aver mandato giù due intere tazze di latte intero ed essere interamente in modalità 'Professore più detestato di Hogwarts' dopo averne ingoiato una di caffè amaro, fece sorridere Hermione dentro.

_Forse non tutto è cambiato…_ si disse addentando una fetta di pane perfettamente tostato, tutta un'altra cosa rispetto a quelle bruciate che il Professore le aveva servito la sera prima per cena. _E' un Potion Master, dovrebbe saper cucinare!_

"Granger!" tuonò improvvisamente l'uomo adocchiando il contenuto della sua tazza come se stesse leggendo i fondi di caffè ad una lezione di Divinazione insieme alla Professoressa Cooman.

"Sì?" domandò un po' spaventata allontanando leggermente la sedia su cui era seduta dal tavolo.

"Mi stai fissando. Finiscila immediatamente." ordinò con tono imperioso agitando la bacchetta e facendo entrare un maestoso gufo con la Gazzetta del Profeta all'interno della cucina.

"Scusi…" mormorò imbarazzata distogliendo lo sguardo e puntandolo su di un largo buco sul muro. Aveva tutta l'aria di essere stato lasciato da un pugno violento scagliato contro la parete. Se Hermione si fosse avvicinata avrebbe anche potuto notare delle vecchie macchie di sangue appiccicate intorno al perimetro del buco. "Mmmm…" mugugnò poi, insicura. "Posso farle una domanda, Signore?"

"Se proprio non puoi farne a meno, Granger." rispose abbassando con un colpo secco la parte superiore del quotidiano e osservando attentamente la ragazza.

_Dio, mette paura anche mezzo nudo e con i capelli arruffati!_

"Ehm…volevo solo sapere dove mi trovo, Signore…" domandò con una voce piccola piccola continuando a non incrociare lo sguardo oscuro dell'uomo.

"Non credevo indispensabile, Granger, sottolineare il fatto ovvio che ti trovi a casa mia. Pensavo la cosa fosse abbastanza logica." rispose duro, ogni traccia della gentilezza e disponibilità della sera prima andati totalmente al diavolo.

_Questa è la casa del Professor Piton?_

Certamente non era ciò che si era aspettata. Harry le aveva detto che il Principe Mezzosangue, proprietario del famoso libro di pozioni su cui Harry aveva messo le mani non era altro che il loro Professore e che l'uomo, appunto, non era un Puro Sangue, convinzione che mai era stata messa in dubbio, ma bensì un semplice Mezzosangue.

Il capo della Casa di Serpeverde era un Mezzosangue.

_Un Mangiamorte Mezzosangue…mi chiedo se Voldemort ne sia a conoscenza…_

Nonostante lo status del suo sangue, Hermione non riusciva proprio ad immaginare l'uomo vivere in una casa simile. Certo, i libri di Pozioni e Magia Nera stipati in tutti gli angoli della casa erano sicuramente un grande indizio che la piccola casa in cui si trovava era proprio la dimora del duro insegnante. Eppure c'era qualcosa di impersonale nello spazio in cui si trovava. La casa era visibilmente vecchia e malconcia e il mobilio non veniva sicuramente cambiato da anni, se mai era stato cambiato. Le stanze, completamente prive di oggetti appartenuti alla famiglia Piton, erano coperte da carta da parati sbiadita e da assi di legno scricchiolante sul pavimento che donavano a tutto l'insieme un'aria malandata e cupa.

Triste.

"Ah." fu tutto ciò che riuscì a dire, guadagnando un'occhiata piena di sdegno da parte dell'uomo seduto di fronte a lei dall'altra parte del tavolo. Senza dubbi quello era il suo Professore di Pozioni, se prima poteva aver avuto qualche dubbio visto il comportamento molto 'out of character' della sera precedente.

"Cos'è Granger, sei sorpresa? Pensavi sicuramente che il Capo della spietata Casa di Serpeverde vivesse in chissà quale reggia…" commentò sarcastico con uno sguardo negli occhi che fece gelare il sangue nelle vene di Hermione.

_No, deve aver frainteso… _pensò la strega mentre osservava le narici dell'uomo allargarsi e stringersi dopo ogni profondo respiro. Hermione non aveva alcun problema con la sua casa, anzi non poteva chiedere di meglio in quel momento. Tutto ciò che voleva era un tetto sicuro dove stare per un po' in quel momento in cui si sentiva debole e fragile. Non voleva offendere Severus Piton, assolutamente non voleva. Era solo rimasta sorpresa di sapere che l'uomo l'aveva portata nella sua casa e le aveva offerto un letto caldo e da mangiare. Severus Piton era sempre stato un uomo chiuso e riservato e ogni persona ad Hogwarts conosceva poco e niente della sua vita. Solo due voci giravano su di lui: Severus Piton era un Purosangue e faceva parte dei seguaci di Lord Voldemort.

Hermione ancora non era pronta per affrontare quella conversazione.

Sapeva che presto o tardi avrebbe dovuto chiarire i mille dubbi che vagavano nella sua testa e che rendevano il tutto una vera e propria confusione, ma ancora non era pronta a riflettere in modo oggettivo sugli avvenimenti dei mesi, e soprattutto della sera, precedenti.

"No, io…" tentò di spiegare all'uomo visibilmente sempre più adirato.

"Non dirmi che il tuo caro amico Potter non ti ha raccontato che il vostro insegnante di Pozioni non è altro che un misero Mezzosangue!?"

"Io davvero non…no…non…" balbettò Hermione sudando freddo mentre si alzava tremante dalla sedia e si muoveva indietro senza mai lasciare lo sguardo dell'uomo.

"Non ti ha raccontato dei ricordi che ha visto, senza permesso, nel pensatoio durante quella famosa lezione di Occlumanzia che abbiamo avuto insieme?" domandò l'uomo, la bocca dischiusa e le labbra allungate in un sorriso di sdegno.

"Per favore…" sussurrò piano abbassando finalmente gli occhi e cercando di trattenere le lacrime che stavano minacciando di uscire e abbracciando forte il suo piccolo corpo per proteggersi. "Mi sta facendo paura…"

Quelle poche parole sembrarono far tornare il Mago alla realtà. Nessuna parola uscì poi dalle sue labbra e l'unico rumore presente nella stanza era l'affannoso respiro dei due che bastava però a colmare la stanza in modo imbarazzante. Esitante, Hermione sollevò lo sguardo ad osservare il suo Professore che ancora aveva gli occhi puntati su di lei. Questa volta però il suo sguardo era diverso.

Al loro interno non vi era rabbia.

Vi era odio.

Un improvviso battito di ciglia e Severus Piton era fuori dalla stanza, la veste che svolazzava dietro di lui, e su per le scale.

L'ultimo rumore che sentì fu una porta che sbatteva chiudendosi.

-

_No! No! No! Cazzo, no! _la voce dentro di lui urlava colma di rabbia e odio verso se stesso mentre i pugni colpivano la parete della stanza che aveva occupato quando era un bambino. Non poteva comportarsi in quel modo, assolutamente non poteva. Aveva già fatto troppi danni, non poteva permettersi di agire in un modo così sconsiderato.

_Idiota! Vuoi che la Granger la finisca come Alinda? Vuoi un'altra morte sulla tua coscienza?_

Severus non aveva idea di cosa gli fosse preso poco prima quando la rabbia era salita e aveva inveito contro la ragazza che gli aveva addirittura preparato la colazione. Si era svegliato quella mattina stranamente di buon umore, nonostante le mille cose di cui doveva preoccuparsi in quel momento, dopo aver passato la notte sul divano e non essersi svegliato nemmeno un istante con immagini di morti o di persone urlanti nella sua testa. Era entrato in cucina ed era rimasto sorpreso quando aveva visto la Granger già dietro i fornelli preparando la colazione e ancor di più era rimasto sorpreso quando la giovane strega non aveva iniziato a tartassarlo di domande sin dalla prima mattina. Avevano molte cose di cui discutere ma sicuramente Severus non stava sperando che quel momento arrivasse presto.

Sicuramente la prima pagina della Gazzetta del Profeta lo aveva lasciato leggermente infastidito ma di certo non abbastanza da fargli perdere la calma e la sua sempre presente maschera d'indifferenza. Il quotidiano, che acquistava solo ed esclusivamente perché era l'unico che il Mondo Magico possedeva se non si contava _Il Cavillo _dei Lovegood, non faceva altro che mettere in luce una serie di nuove sparizioni tra i babbani e scrivere nuovi articoli sull'uccisione di Albus Silente, con tanto di foto del suo assassino. Severus sicuramente non poteva aspettarsi altro.

Era morto uno dei Maghi più potenti di tutti i tempi e l'unico di cui il sempre più potente Lord Voldemort avesse mai avuto paura.

Eppure non era quello che aveva fatto accendere la fiamma dentro di lui. Sapeva che la Granger era a conoscenza del suo status di sangue, Potter di sicuro doveva averglielo detto, quindi proprio non capiva da dove provenisse quella sorpresa che aveva letto negli occhi della ragazza. La sua casa era una vecchia catapecchia e lui, più di tutti, avrebbe voluto demolirla sin dalle fondamenta. C'erano troppi brutti ricordi legati a quelle quattro mura.

Severus ricordava benissimo le ore passate in camera sua, prima con un vecchio peluche senza una gamba stretto al petto e in seguito con la sua bacchetta che non poteva utilizzare, mentre sua madre veniva picchiata selvaggiamente da quell'uomo che avrebbe voluto, nella sua testa, chiamare padre. Ma Tobias Piton era stato tutto fuorché un padre per Severus.

Era stato l'uomo nero.

Era stato l'orco con in mano il cinto.

Era stato l'assassino dei suoi sogni da bambino.

Era stato l'ombra che tormentava i suoi incubi.

Era stato la causa delle liti e dei pianti.

Dei dolori.

Delle cicatrici.

Della morte di sua madre.

Sì, Tobias era stato tutto fuorché un padre.

Probabilmente se l'era presa con la Granger solo perché sicuramente la sua famiglia era una vera famiglia e la sua casa una vera casa e Severus Piton aveva sempre odiato sia l'una che l'altra.

Solo sua madre poteva dire di aver amato ma anche lei alla fine l'aveva lasciato solo. Era stata egoista e se n'era andata lasciandolo nelle mani di quell'uomo che avrebbe voluto ammazzare con le sue stesse mani.

Eileen aveva lasciato solo il suo unico bambino.

Si trattava solo della prima delle tante persone che avrebbero poi fatto lo stesso.

Severus sospirò, calmandosi, e dopo essersi composto si diresse verso la camera da letto della Granger per prendere alcuni vestiti dall'armadio, ignaro delle nocche sanguinanti.  
Dopo essersi lavato e vestito in abiti babbani, un maglioncino nero a V con dei pantaloni altrettanto neri, scese le scale che portavano al soggiorno dove prese un grosso volume che portò con sé in cucina. La Granger era ancora lì, ora nuovamente seduta al piccolo tavolo, con gli occhi e il naso rossi.

_Bravo Severus, l'hai fatta piangere!_

Non appena la porta della cucina si aprì la ragazza sussultò vedendolo entrare e subito si mise in piedi andando verso di lui.

"Io non volevo offenderla! Veramente, non volevo!" esclamò tutta di fretta per paura che venisse bloccata, mentre agitava le mani in aria. "Qua…qua va benissimo! Non chiedo altro io, davvero, e non volevo offenderla!"

"Non era…mia intenzione…quella di reagire male." rispose Severus, piano ed estremamente in imbarazzo, con quella che poteva essere ciò che più si avvicinava a delle scuse. La ragazza lo guardò per un attimo interdetta, forse sorpresa per le sue parole, e Severus non poté evitare si alzare gli occhi al cielo. Quando la strega non sembrava volesse rispondere Severus le porse il grosso tomo dalla copertina grigia, ordinandole di leggerlo.

"Un libro di Occlumanzia?" chiese sorpresa girando e rigirando il libro tra le sue mani.

"A giorni inizieremo le tue lezioni." commentò freddo vedendo gli occhi della Granger riempirsi di gioia per l'opportunità di imparare una nuova materia che tra l'altro non si trovava nemmeno nel programma didattico di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure.

"Lo inizierò a leggere subito!" disse senza fiato a causa del naso tappato dalle precedenti lacrime versate. "Ma…lei sta uscendo?" domandò poi, forse vedendo per la prima volta lo strano abbigliamento del suo Professore.

"Ho delle commissioni urgenti da fare, non resterò via a lungo."

"Tornerà per pranzo?" chiese apprensiva e guardandolo con occhi dilatati mentre giocherellava piuttosto febbrilmente con le dita. Severus comprese subito il significato di quei piccoli gesti, non che fossero difficili da decifrare.

"Dov'è finito il famoso coraggio Grifondoro, Granger?" buttò giù infilandosi il cappotto e dirigendosi verso il portoncino d'ingresso.

"Scusi, Signore?" ribatté confusa mentre lo seguiva.

"Hai paura di rimanere sola, Granger." commentò tranquillamente, senza alcuna traccia di derisione nella sua voce. Traccia che avrebbe sicuramente sporcato la sua voce se quella conversazione fosse avvenuta in qualsiasi altro momento della loro vita accaduto prima del loro famoso incontro a Hogsmeade la notte prima. "La casa è sicura e ho comunque aggiunto delle protezioni, per essere più sicuro."

"E se qualcuno dovesse venire? Io non ho la mia bacchetta, non posso difendermi!" esclamò quasi disperata guardandosi attorno in cerca di qualcosa che avrebbe potuto utilizzare come arma.

"Granger, non verrà nessuno." spiegò in un tono che avrebbe desiderato fosse rassicurante. "Solo due persone conoscono dove vivo e sono entrambe in questa stanza."

"Okay...okay." rispose prendendo un profondo respiro e stringendosi il libro al petto. "Però torni per pranzo…per favore." terminò guardandolo con occhi supplicanti.

Severus non rispose neanche. La osservò per un attimo prima di uscire all'aria aperta. Aveva una cosa importante da fare e doveva farla subito. Non aveva tempo da perdere.

Se le cose fossero andate bene la Granger alla fine lo avrebbe anche ringraziato.

Sospirando si materializzò direttamente nel vicolo dietro ad una serie di villette di bella fattura, sicuramente mille volte migliori di quella doveva viveva lui. Osservando una per una le villette a tre piani dai mattoni scuri, Severus si fermò solo quando raggiunse il numero civico 39, di cui suonò il campanello. Fortunatamente non dovette aspettare a lungo prima che un signore alto, magro e dai capelli corti chiari, venisse ad aprire la porta.

"E' il Signor Granger?" domandò Severus cercando di suonare gentile. Non voleva spaventare i coniugi Granger e tra l'altro se voleva convincerli a seguire il suo piano aveva bisogno che si fidassero di lui. Era necessario che lo ascoltassero e che seguissero alla lettera le sue indicazioni.

"Sì, sono io. Lei è?" rispose il Signor Granger osservando lo strano uomo che stendeva sull'uscio della sua casa.

"Sono Severus Piton, uno dei Professori di sua figlia."

"Oh cielo! Entri!" esclamò immediatamente sorpreso aprendo la porta e facendolo entrare. "Come sta Hermione? Dove si trova? Perché non è tornata a casa?" gli chiese tutto d'un fiato e in quel frangente Severus capì da chi Hermione Granger avesse preso la sua peculiare abitudine di fare una infinità di domande, sempre e comunque. "Eve! Eve scendi immediatamente!" gridò poi in direzione della scalinata mentre lo faceva accomodare in un distinto salotto dai toni chiari e andava in cucina a prendere il tè preparato solo poco tempo prima e ancora caldo. Severus notò immediatamente l'aria familiare che si respirava all'interno della villetta. Una infinità di soprammobili ricoprivano le superfici orizzontali mentre una grande libreria da parete e tutta una serie di quadri e di fotografie adornavano le quattro mura.

_Questa è una famiglia felice._ pensò Severus osservando una grande foto sulla parete accanto alla poltrona in cui si era seduto in cui comparivano i coniugi Granger con in braccio una piccola bambina già con i capelli cespugliosi che Severus Piton riconobbe subito essere la sua studentessa.

"Vostra figlia sta bene ed è al sicuro, Signor Granger. Ora le spiegherò tutto."

"Eve, vieni qui. Questo è uno dei Professori di Hermione!" disse l'uomo mettendo una mano sulla schiena della moglie e facendola avvicinare.

"Oh Santo Cielo dove si trova Hermione?" chiese la donna evidentemente sollevata dopo aver avuto notizie della figlia mentre si avvicinava a presentarsi e stringere la mano di Severus.

"Sono avvenuti numerosi fatti negli ultimi mesi e per questo motivo vostra figlia non ha potuto prendere il treno diretto a casa per le vacanze." spiegò Severus cercando di rimanere calmo e di non occludere completamente. Non voleva apparire come il tipo d'uomo che non prova alcuna emozione, proprio come tutti lo definivano, e per fare ciò aveva bisogno di abbassare di molto le sue difese occlumantiche. "Attualmente vostra figlia si trova al sicuro, insieme ad altri membri dell'Ordine della Fenice, in una casa protetta a Manchester."

"Ma sta bene? Cos'è successo di così grave da non poterle permettere di tornare a casa?" domandò la donna spostandosi un ciuffo castano che le era ricaduto sul viso. "Adrian era andato a prenderla alla stazione ma lei non c'era e nessuno sapeva niente! Non potevano chiedere aiuto alla polizia…eravamo davvero disperati Signor Piton!" commentò Eveline Granger asciugandosi una lacrima e appoggiando il capo contro la spalla del marito che allungò un braccio per tenerla stretta a sé.

Tobias Piton non aveva mai abbracciato sua moglie.

"Sapete che è in corso una guerra nel Mondo Magico, vero?" domandò subito Severus assicurandosi che la Granger non avesse lasciato troppe cose non dette. Non aveva proprio alcuna voglia di dover iniziare a raccontare i fatti dall'inizio del secolo precedente. "Il Capo dell'Ordine della Fenice e Preside di Hogwarts, Albus Silente, è stato ucciso pochi giorni prima della fine dell'anno scolastico e abbiamo dovuto immediatamente trasferire tutti gli studenti in un luogo più sicuro."

"Oh che Dio sia con lui!" esclamò la donna facendosi velocemente il segno della croce e facendo a mente una breve preghiera per quell'uomo che aveva protetto Hogwarts con la sua vita."

"Ci dispiace molto. Hermione ci ha parlato di lui e sappiamo che era un grande mago." aggiunse l'uomo porgendo una tazza di tè a Severus e sorseggiando la propria. "Siamo a conoscenza del fatto che è in corso una guerra ma Hermione ci ha sempre detto le cose senza scendere nei particolari." spiegò tracciando con il pollice lenti movimenti circolari sulla spalla della sua compagna. "Al quarto anno, quando era morto quel ragazzo, com'è che si chiamava…"

"Cedric Diggory." disse Severus colmando la momentanea dimenticanza del Signor Granger.

"Quando era morto quel ragazzo avevamo parlato con Hermione e le avevamo chiesto di lasciare Hogwarts ma naturalmente lei non ne aveva voluto sapere. Aveva detto di dover rimanere per aiutare il suo amico Harry…"

"Sì e poi era successo quel fatto al Ministero della Magia ed era quasi morta…" commentò la donna tra i singhiozzi. "Dopo quell'accaduto aveva iniziato sempre a dirci di meno su quello che succedeva nel vostro mondo. Noi lo sappiamo che lo ha sempre fatto per non farci preoccupare, la nostra piccola Hermione è fatta così, ma siamo i suoi genitori e non possiamo evitare di stare in pensiero per lei."

"Ha perfettamente ragione, Signora Granger, ad ogni modo questa è la sua guerra. E' lei che come strega nata da genitori privi di magia si trova ad essere il principale bersaglio di coloro che credono nella supremazia purosangue."

"Cosa possiamo fare per aiutarla?"

"Lasciarle combattere la sua guerra, così come abbiamo fatto io e tanti altri."

"E' così giovane…" mormorò la donna orripilata dall'idea che sua figlia potesse combattere una guerra ad una così giovane età.

"Avevo la sua età quando ho messo piede per la prima volta su di un campo di battaglia, Signori Granger." spiegò paziente pur non comprendendo a pieno la preoccupazione di due genitori per la loro figlia.

"Sì, ma - "

"Vostra figlia è una strega brillante, intelligente e capace ed è con la sua mente che darà il suo contributo a questa guerra, non con la bacchetta."

"Non è ciò che è successo al Ministero però…"

"No, ha ragione ma ora le cose sono diverse. Hermione " era sempre strano tastare il suo nome sulla lingua. " e i suoi compagni sono cresciuti e hanno imparato molto da quella esperienza. Quel giorno sono state perse delle vite a causa di scelte prese senza pensare come si deve ma oggi le cose sono diverse e loro sanno bene qual è il loro ruolo.

"Hermione è la nostra unica figlia, Professor Piton…" mormorò Adrian Granger sospirando piano.

Quella conversazione stava bruciando tutte le sue energie. Era andato dai Granger per convincerli a trasferirsi in una casa sicura appartenuta a Silente sino a quando la guerra non fosse finita, di certo non aveva programmato di rimanere lì ad ascoltare i due genitori come uno stupido psicologo da quattro soldi. Eppure, seduto su una comoda poltrona damascata, ascoltava la preoccupazione e la disperazione nelle parole e nelle voci di quei due genitori. Severus cercava in ogni modo di rimanere calmo e di non perdere la pazienza di fronte alla loro preoccupazione. Non erano dei bambini dalla testa vuota a cui poteva gridare e togliere punti per la loro incompetenza o per la mancanza di attenzione in classe. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley così come Neville Paciock, Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, Ginny Weasley e tutti gli altri, non erano altro che dei bambini. Dei bambini che loro, gli adulti, stavano spedendo sul campo di battaglia con una preparazione più che insufficiente. Non erano pronti a combattere perché combattere contro dei Mangiamorte il cui unico scopo era uccidere non aveva nulla a che vedere con i duelli tra compagni o le clandestine lezioni dell'Esercito di Silente.

Sapevano di star mandando quei bambini a morire.

Speravano solamente di riuscire a proteggerli tutti.

"Dovreste fidarvi di lei, farà grandi cose." acconsentì l'uomo credendo alle sue parole.

"La rivogliamo a casa…"

"Non è possibile al momento. A questo proposito vorrei esporvi il secondo motivo per cui sono qui oggi."

"Ci dica pure!" esclamò Eveline sedendosi compostamente sul divano.

"Avrete sicuramente notato, leggendo i quotidiani nazionali, che ci sono state numerose sparizioni nell'ultimo periodo."

"Anche quello è colpa loro? Dei maghi oscuri?" domandò portandosi una mano alla bocca, preoccupata.

"Sì, Signora. Per questo motivo è stata messa a disposizione una casa per voi dove potrete essere al sicuro. Proprio come vostra figlia, siete un bersaglio per i seguaci del Signore Oscuro. Se accetterete di trasferirvi in questa casa protetta avreste la sicurezza di riabbracciare vostra figlia alla fine della guerra."

"Ma i nostri lavori…noi siamo dentisti…come facciamo? Non possiamo mollare tutto così!"

"Non siamo in grado di offrirvi una posizione migliore al momento quindi dovrete lasciare per un po' i vostri posti di lavoro." disse sollevando un attimo le braccia dalla loro posizione sui braccioli della poltrona. "Vedetela come una vacanza, come un modo e riposarvi. Non dovrete preoccuparvi di nulla, né della vostra sicurezza né di quella di vostra figlia."

"Dove andremo, nel caso accettassimo?" domandò Adrian Granger acchiappando per un attimo il labbro inferiore tra i denti ma rilasciandolo immediatamente.

_Ecco un'altra abitudine della Granger!_  
"Si tratta di una villetta in riva al mare in Sardegna, in Italia, lontana dalla guerra e da ogni pericolo. Mi occuperei personalmente dei vostri bisogni e di rinnovare periodicamente le protezioni intorno alla casa. Non vi troverebbero mai e sareste al sicuro."

"Potremo parlare con Hermione? Vederla?" domandò sua madre guardando supplicante Severus.

"Potrei consegnarle le vostre lettere ma non sarà possibile, almeno per ora, farvi incontrare." Concesse sapendo quanto quelle persone avessero bisogno di avere almeno un piccolo contatto con la loro unica figlia. "Dovete capire, ci sono troppi rischi."

"Quanto tempo abbiamo per pensarci?"

"Circa 5minuti, il trasferimento è previsto per domani alle 19:00."

"Oh cielo, come facciamo a prepararci in tempo?"

"Portate con voi solo i vostri vestiti e quegli oggetti che desiderate prendere a tutti i costi. Credetemi, non avete altra scelta. Fatelo per vostra figlia, sarebbe contenta di sapere che le state vicini e avrebbe una preoccupazione in meno sapendo che i suoi genitori sono al sicuro."

_Severus, quanto sei bravo con le parole? Avresti dovuto fare il politico, non il professore!_

"Lei ha figli, Professor Piton?" domandò inaspettatamente la donna adocchiandolo con aria interessata.

"No." rispose semplicemente, muovendosi un po' a disagio sulla sua seduta.

"Se noi decidessimo di accettare, proteggerà la nostra piccola Hermione? Abbiamo bisogno di sapere che c'è qualcuno per lei, che non è sola."

_Se solo sapessero cosa ho fatto alla loro figlia…_

"La proteggerò, è una promessa." rispose sicuro, e intendeva ogni singola parola.

"Albert?" disse la donna rivolgendosi al marito.

"Sì, va bene." rispose lui guardandola negli occhi e capendo subito cosa la moglie stesse cercando di dirgli. "Quindi domani alle 19:00?"

"Sì. Preparate le vostre valigie, poi io penserò a rimpiccolirle e trasportarle a disposizione." spiegò stendendo e iniziando ad avviarsi verso l'uscita. "Un'altra cosa solo." disse poi fermandosi quando un pensiero gli venne in mente. "Sarebbe molto gradito se poteste preparare una borsa con alcuni vestiti per vostra figlia. Sfortunatamente il trasferimento da Hogwarts è avvenuto improvvisamente e gli studenti non hanno avuto modo di portare molto con loro." chiese gentilmente alla donna che lo osservava con un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra.

"Certamente, la ringraziamo Professor Piton." ringraziò, echeggiata dal marito, mentre Severus varcava il portone bianco della loro casa.

"Signori Granger, buona giornata." disse facendo un giro e scomparendo via senza neanche preoccuparsi di possibili occhi indiscreti o di babbani che potevano essere in quel momento intenti ad osservare in direzione della casa.

Severus voleva solo andare a casa sua, spogliarsi, mangiare e riposarsi. Non aveva voglia di fare nulla quel giorno ma doveva interrogare la Granger sul libro di Occlumanzia che le aveva prestato prima di uscire, riversare i suoi ricordi, fare delle ricerche e preparare alcune pozioni.

Aveva sempre da fare. Sempre.

_Se sopravvivo la guerra mi trasferisco a Bora Bora, compro una capanna sul mare e passo le mie giornate prendendo il solo nudo e scopandomi una donna tutte le volte che ne ho voglia. Basta guerre, basta bambini senza sale in zucca, basta padroni e basta rompi coglioni._

**Note.**

Capitolo 5 pubblicato :) cosa ne pensate? Ecco le prime incomprensioni che iniziano a manifestarsi...ma normale, insomma, i due si conosceranno anche da 6 anni ma sono dei perfetti sconosciuti! E poi l'inaspettata visita di Severus ai coniugi Granger...non è stato carino a pensare a loro? Se avete qualche dubbio posso solo dirvi di avere fede, ogni piccolo pezzo della storia andrà poi a prendere il proprio posto :)  
Qualcuno di voi è rimasto sorpreso che Hermione non abbia ancora riempito Severus di domande riguardo ciò che le è successo...avete ragione ma state tranquilli, arriverà tutto molto presto :) Posso solo dirvi di pensare al fatto che purtroppo quando ad una persona capita una tragedia come quella che ha dovuto vivere Hermione, la mente non lavora come ha sempre lavorato...si hanno paure, timori, improvvise debolezze...Hermione stessa non è sicura di voler sapere la verità e soprattutto, ha davvero razionalizzato ciò che le è successo e ciò che sta succedendo? Il tutto sembra come una semplice estate passata al numero 12 di Grimmauld Place con Harry, Ron e l'Ordine...A volte la nostra mente ci prende in giro!

Inoltre qualcuno mi ha detto di avere dei dubbi su qualcosa che accade in uno dei primi capitoli, il secondo forse. Quando Hermione è al Malfoy Manor e Voldemort controlla la sua mente,tutta una serie di immagini le passano davanti, compresa l'immagine di lei e Harry che si baciano. Quell'immagine non è nient'altro che una immagine modificata dalla famosa pozione creata da Piton, così come tutte quelle immagini che passano in quel frangente. In realtà l'immagine originale è di lei e Ron che si baciano!  
Se avete altri dubbi chiedete pure :)

P.S. Ho creato la mia pagina Facebook dove comunicherò eventuali aggiornamenti etc :) Se volete passare, siete i benvenuti! disincanto294/timeline

Un bacio, Disincanto294


	6. Best surprise ever

6. Best Surprise Ever.

La giornata era inaspettatamente volata via per Hermione. Aveva passato le ore da sola a casa di Piton totalmente immersa nel libro di Occlumanzia che gli aveva lasciato prima che uscisse per andare chissà dove, sicuramente nella Londra babbana visto il suo inusuale abbigliamento fatto di pantaloni e maglioncino a V. Maglioncino a V che, Hermione fu scioccata di notare, esaltava le linee della parte alta del suo corpo e lo faceva sembrare più giovane e, Dio la perdoni per il pensiero, di bell'aspetto. L'uomo era rientrato poche ore dopo, prima di pranzo come aveva promesso, e l'aveva trovata con un coltellaccio da cucina nella mano destra e con il suo deodorante nella sinistra, pronta ad attaccarlo. In quel momento Severus Piton aveva fatto qualcosa che Hermione non si sarebbe mai aspettata di vedere nella sua e in altre 150 vite.

L'uomo rise.

Una risata forte e profonda, come se fosse inutilizzata da tempo. Per un attimo Hermione era rimasta interdetta e scioccata, con la bocca aperta e le armi ancora alzate, ma quando l'uomo si era ripreso e ancora visibilmente divertito le aveva detto di chiudere la bocca e di abbassare le armi, si era colorata di una profonda sfumatura rossiccia che le aveva sicuramente preso non solo il viso ma bensì tutto il corpo. Si era davvero sentita una stupida con il deodorante dell'uomo e un coltellaccio tra le mani pronta ad accecare e poi colpire ogni possibile intruso, e il suo ex Professore non aveva potuto proprio evitare di farle notare quanto l'immagine di fronte ai suoi occhi fosse del tutto assurda. Rimuovendo attentamente dalle sue mani le pericolose armi le aveva detto con un ghigno stampato sul viso _**"Pensavo di avervi insegnato qualcosa al corso di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure! Bè, se questi sono i risultati, evidentemente mi sbagliavo!".**_

Hermione non era riuscita ad offendersi.

Non sapeva se fosse l'assurda situazione di vedere il terribile Professor Piton ridere o il fatto che l'uomo vestisse sul viso un sorriso che sprizzava divertimento da tutti i pori, ma Hermione Granger, forse per la prima volta in tutta la sua vita, non si era offesa per essere stata più che evidentemente presa in giro.

Aveva poi preparato il pranzo con alcuni prodotti che l'uomo era andato ad acquistare ad un mercato sulla via di ritorno mentre lui terminava di leggere la Gazzetta del Profeta comodamente seduto sulla sua poltrona nel soggiorno. Avevano mangiato in silenzio e, nonostante il mago non avesse detto nulla, lei era sicura che avesse apprezzato la sua cucina. I piatti erano buoni e graziosamente decorati proprio come li servono in ristorante e quello era proprio il risultato in cui Hermione aveva sperato. Voleva farsi perdonare per l'incomprensione che c'era stata quella mattina tra i due e sperava davvero di esserci riuscita.

Era sicura che subito dopo pranzo il cinico Professor Piton, con tanto di mantello che svolazza, sarebbe tornato e avrebbe iniziato a tartassarla di domande sul libro che le aveva lasciato da leggere ma sorprendentemente l'aveva lasciata in pace dandole anche la possibilità di rilassarsi e riposarsi un po', lasciando la lezione alle ore serali. Così Hermione ne aveva approfittato e, facendo le sue scuse, si era ritirata nella 'sua' stanza e messa a dormire. Il suo corpo era ancora un po' rigido e la cosa la infastidiva perché sentiva come se i suoi movimenti venissero in qualche modo intralciati, ma per fortuna il dolore era del tutto sparito.

La giornata si avviò alla fine dopo che i due avevano parlato di Occlumanzia seduti in soggiorno, con il Professor Piton che correggeva quasi ogni singola cosa che lei diceva, i suoi ricordi erano stati rimessi al loro posto nella sua mente e la cena era stata preparata e consumata.

Tutto sommato la giornata era stata piacevole per entrambi ma Hermione spesso dimenticava, o faceva finta di dimenticare, il motivo per cui si trovasse in primo luogo insieme al suo Professore. Era sicuramente più conveniente non pensarci ma presto, molto presto, avrebbero dovuto affrontare anche quell'ostacolo.

Anche la giornata successiva passò veloce e tranquilla, almeno fino a quando l'uomo non sparì al piano di sopra per un po' di tempo prima di ritornare giù pronto nuovamente per uscire e la cosa non andava per niente bene ad Hermione. L'aveva lasciata da sola già il giorno prima, non poteva uscire nuovamente, e per di più sera.

Hermione non si sentiva al sicuro.

Non voleva che l'uomo se ne andasse. Non voleva essere lasciata da sola.

"Sta' uscendo nuovamente?" domandò con voce piccola piccola sedendosi con le gambe piegate sotto il sedere.

"Sarò di ritorno in un'ora, massimo due." rispose abbottonandosi il cappotto.

"Non stia via a lungo."

"Granger…" disse lui con aria infastidita. "Un'ora, massimo due." ripeté prima di salutarla e smaterializzarsi chi sa dove.

Hermione rimase per qualche minuto con lo sguardo fisso sul punto in cui l'uomo era precedentemente sparito, senza alcun pensiero in testa. Osservava lo spazio vuoto come se stesse osservando il nulla, gli occhi che non mettevano a fuoco niente di particolare.

In un attimo Severus Piton si trovava alla porta di Casa Granger. Senza pensare alla strega che aveva appena lasciato a casa, suonò il campanello. Il comportamento della Granger lo aveva leggermente infastidito, oltre che incuriosito. La giornata era filata liscia senza alcun problema e la ragazza sembrava quasi contenta, poi quando aveva capito che lui stava uscendo, il suo sguardo si era completamente oscurato. Severus sapeva che non si sentiva ancora sicura a rimanere da sola, sapeva anche che aveva ancora paura quando lui non era vicino, ma la casa era sicura e non avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi di nulla.

_E' stata catturata e stuprata da un Mangiamorte, cosa ti aspetti?_

Severus non aveva idea dei pensieri che volavano nei pensieri della giovane strega ma in cuor suo sperava davvero che la ragazza si tranquillizzasse. Non farebbe mai nulla per metterla in pericolo. Erano sei che Severus proteggeva lei e i suoi due amici, l'aveva sempre fatto e non aveva alcuna intenzione di smettere adesso.

Soprattutto adesso.

Aveva promesso ad Eveline Granger di prendersi cura di sua figlia e lo avrebbe fatto. Era un uomo d'onore e avrebbe mantenuto la promessa proprio come aveva fatto tutte le altre, volendo o no.

Voto Infrangibile o no.

Quando il portoncino bianco di fronte a lui si aprì, non fu Adrian Granger a scortarlo all'interno dell'abitazione ma bensì la sua Signora, con in braccio una palla di pelo arancione dagli occhi gialli e il muso schiacciato, vestita in un semplice vestito estivo a fiori e uno scialle verde acqua sulle spalle su cui scendevano dei folti capelli castani e mossi.

"Siamo pronti, Professor Piton, Adrian sta portando giù le valigie." disse sorridendogli debolmente prima che l'uomo comparisse in cima alle scale con sei valigie al suo seguito. Severus era divertito mentre osservava l'uomo trascinare i bagagli per i gradini, ancora ignaro che l'ospite fosse arrivato. Solo quando la sua presenza fu notata l'uomo si fermò, un po' imbarazzato, grattandosi la testa con una mano mentre faceva vagare il suo sguardo dai bagagli, a sua moglie allo strano uomo sull'uscio di casa.

"Sono abbastanza pesanti!" esclamò ridacchiando e sollevando ancora una volta una delle pesanti valigie.

"Vuole una mano?" domandò Severus, stranamente cortese, mentre si avvicinava alla scalinata.

"Buona sera Professor Piton! No, non si preoccupi faccio da solo!"

Severus aveva capito benissimo perché l'uomo non volesse il suo aiuto. Non voleva mostrarsi più debole rispetto ad un altro uomo, non in casa sua e non di fronte alla propria donna. Erano gli stessi ragionamenti che aveva fatto un tempo Tobias Piton, gli stessi ragionamenti che lo avevano portato a tormentare sua moglie e suo figlio e a rovinare una famiglia già povera d'amore.

Senza pensarci due volte Severus era accanto all'uomo, prese due valigie e le portò giù nell'ingresso mentre il padrone di casa scendeva con altre due. Un altro viaggio e parte della vita di quell'uomo e di quella donna si trovava di fronte al portoncino.

"Bè, grazie mille per la mano! Temevo tirasse fuori la sua bacchetta e iniziasse ad agitarla su e giù di fronte a noi!" spiegò l'uomo, con una camicia a quadri e un paio di pantaloni beige, mentre agitava la mano in aria immaginando di impugnare il magico legnetto.

"Non sono una persona molto…incline…agli stupidi sventolii di bacchetta." commentò sollevando un sopracciglio e inarcando leggermente le labbra all'insù prima di riportarle velocemente alla loro classica linea orizzontale. Severus in realtà aveva sempre odiato gli stupidi sventolii di bacchetta ed era stato abituato sin da piccolo da suo padre che odiava la magia a sapersela sbrigare con il proprio olio di gomito. Lavava addirittura i piatti senza magia!

"Sono assolutamente d'accordo con lei, Professore!" annunciò l'uomo dandogli una pacca sulla spalla. "Mi sta simpatico questo Signor Piton, Eve!" disse poi sorridente alla moglie che ricambiava il sorriso e cercava di non scoppiare a ridere.

Severus Piton, dal canto suo, non vedeva l'ora di mollare i due babbani e tornarsene a casa. Non aveva mai amato le manifestazioni d'affetto e di certo non avrebbe iniziato alla bellezza di 37 anni. Tra l'altro nessuno aveva mai associato l'aggettivo 'simpatico' al nome Severus Piton. Le persone preferivano utilizzare attributi più coloriti in riferimento alla sua persona.

"Adrian, lascialo in pace!" esclamò la moglie tirando via il marito e prendendolo a braccetto. "Noi siamo pronti per andare, Professor Piton. Ho preparato ciò che mi aveva chiesto." disse poi diventando improvvisamente seria e porgendogli una borsa colma di vestiti prima di guardarsi intorno sicuramente rivivendo le mille esperienze fatte in quella casa nel corso degli anni.

Quelle mura erano impregnate di ricordi.

Con un veloce incantesimo non verbale e senza bacchetta le dimensioni delle valigie vennero ridotte al minimo così che Severus potesse facilmente inserirle nella tasca del suo giaccone. Voltandosi poi verso i due coniugi rimase un attimo interdetto quando vide le loro facce sconvolte ed eccitate.

"Come diavolo ha fatto a fare quello?" domandò a Severus con la bocca aperta e gli occhi ancora spalancati. "Eve, ma l'hai visto!?" si rivolse poi alla moglie che annuì con la testa.

"E' un mago, tesoro…sanno fare anche queste cose, immagino!"

Severus sollevò le spalle prima di afferrare le braccia dei Granger e smaterializzarsi in Sardegna. Non amava mettere in mostra la sua magia e non l'aveva di sicuro fatto intenzionalmente a lasciare l'incantesimo di riduzione silenziosamente e senza bacchetta. Era uno dei primi incantesimi che aveva imparato a lasciare in quel modo, sicuramente anche uno dei più utili, tanto che lo aveva fatto assolutamente senza pensarci.

Doveva cercare di trattenersi quando in presenza di quei babbani, non era bene mettere in mostra i suoi poteri. Tra l'altro la sorpresa di Adrian Granger gli aveva ricordato troppo Arthur Weasley e la sua faccia ogni volta che trovava un nuovo oggetto babbano a cui dedicare le sue attenzioni.

Alla fine Hermione era riuscita a tranquillizzarsi e non pensare al fatto che erano fossero passate le 20:00 e il Professor Piton non fosse ancora rientrato a casa.

_Ha detto un'ora, al massimo due! Tornerà presto!_

Era corsa in cucina a prendere il famoso coltello e poi su per le scale sino al bagno ad acciuffare il deodorante del Professore. Si trattava di una pozione vaporizzata, creata naturalmente dalle mani di Piton stesso, alla fragranza di sandalo e cannella. Da sempre Hermione aveva sentito le prese in giro dei suoi compagni che affermavano che l'uomo non si lavasse perché i suoi capelli avevano sempre posseduto quella strana lucidità che era propria dei capelli sporchi e oleosi. Hermione però conosceva la verità e quindi trovare nella cabina in bagno un deodorante e un dopobarba non l'aveva sorpresa più di tanto. Sapeva che l'uomo faceva regolarmente la doccia e si prendeva cura di se stesso, tra l'altro la fragranza al sandalo e cannella era un ottimo mix.

_Insomma, l'uomo passava da quasi 30 anni quasi tutto il suo tempo chiuso in un laboratorio creando pozioni! Non lo sanno quanti danni possono creare i fumi che escono da un calderone?_

La preparazione della Felix Felicis per il Professor Lumacorno aveva completamente distrutto i suoi capelli creando una massa di ricci informi che Hermione era riuscita a domare solo dopo 45 minuti di duro lavoro e l'uso d lozioni diverse, quindi capiva benissimo il suo insegnante e i problemi che doveva avere con la sua chioma. Sicuramente non lo invidiava. Per nulla, infatti

Afferrando le armi corse nuovamente in soggiorno, guardando a destra e poi a sinistra in cerca di possibili intrusi prima di sdraiarsi sul divano con il famoso libro in mano. Talmente presa dalla sua lettura Hermione non si rese nemmeno conto del sonoro _Crack_ all'esterno dell'abitazione e nemmeno del leggero zampettare di una rotonda creatura pelosa che osservava incuriosita il nuovo spazio di cui sarebbe presto diventato il nuovo padrone.

Quando qualcosa di pesante atterrò sulla sua pancia, la ragazza cacciò fuori un urlo a pieni polmoni mentre afferrava la 'cosa' e la lanciava per aria nella stanza, il più possibile lontano da lei, prima di afferrare con tutte e due le mani il barattolo del deodorante e tenerlo fermo di fronte a lei pronta a liberarsi di qualsiasi malintenzionato.

"Grattastinchi?" chiese la ragazza osservando la palla di pelo volare per la stanza prima di atterrare con molta nonchalance su tutte e quattro le zampe. "Grattastinchi!" strillò nuovamente, questa volta dalla felicità che nacque in lei, non appena si rese conto che il mostro che l'aveva attaccata non era altro che il suo bellissimo Grattastinchi, il suo fedele gatto che aveva acquistato a Diagon Alley prima di partire per Hogwarts quando aveva solo 11 anni. Correndo verso l'animale si gettò in ginocchio afferrandolo e stringendolo forte al petto mentre riceveva una manciata di deboli miagolii e incontrollabili fusa che scapparono al gatto alla vista dell'emozione negli occhi e nei gesti della sua padroncina. "Grattastinchi! Grattastinchi mi sei mancato da morire!"

Severus Piton, appoggiato allo stipite della porta a braccia conserte, osservava la scena di fronte a lui con un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra. Non appena aveva visto la palla di pelo in braccio ad Eveline Granger, lo aveva subito riconosciuto come il famoso gatto che si divertiva ad intrufolarsi la notte nel suo laboratorio ad Hogwarts. Non aveva mai compreso come facesse ad entrare ma gli era stato subito chiaro che il sacco di pulci fosse molto intelligente e per quel motivo aveva inizialmente pensato fosse un Animagus che cercava di scoprire qualcosa sulla sua vita. Dopo una serie di incantesimi che avevano eliminato quell'ipotesi e qualche ricerca aveva scoperto non si trattava altro di un mezzo kneazle. Aveva scoperto l'intruso solo l'anno precedente ma in seguito il gatto era ritornato da lui ogni notte. Si acciambellava in un angolo del laboratorio e dormiva per due o tre ore prima di alzarsi e trotterellare via senza nemmeno degnarlo di uno sguardo, o di un ringraziamento per l'ospitalità concessa.

Quando poi quel giorno aveva scoperto l'identità del famoso 'sacco di pulci senza nome' e gli era stato richiesto, da parte della Signora Granger, di prenderlo con lui e portarlo a sua figlia, Severus non avrebbe potuto dire di no. Aveva fatto le sue solite smorfie non appena la Signora Granger gliel'aveva messo in mano, ma quando prendendolo e mettendolo in aria di fronte ai suoi occhi il gatto aveva sbattuto più volte le orecchie assumendo un'aria innocente che Severus sapeva in realtà non gli appartenesse, non aveva potuto fare altro che assicurarselo in braccio e portarselo via con sé.

Vedendo il viso della Granger non poteva che essere contendo di aver assicurato l'arrivo del peloso pacco postale.

"Professore!" esclamò poi la ragazza guardandolo con uno sguardo improvvisamente non più sereno e felice ma impaurito e preoccupato. "Professore, perché Grattastinchi si trova qui? E' successo qualcosa ai miei genitori?" domandò posando gentilmente l'animale in terra e avvicinandosi velocemente verso di lui fin quando non si trovavano solo a pochi passi di distanza. "Per favore mi dica che non è successo nulla ai miei genitori!"

"Stanno bene." mormorò scuotendo leggermente il capo e sistemandosi in posizione eretta di fronte alla ragazza. "Non ti devi preoccupare, Granger."

"Perché era dai miei genitori?" domandò ancora preoccupata. "Era da loro anche ieri vero?"

"Sì, anche ieri." rispose tranquillo. "Vista la tua nuova situazione -" incominciò, ma venne quasi subito interrotto dalla giovane strega che con gli occhi spalancati e colmi d'orrore fece ancora due passi verso di lui.

"Oh Dio non ha detto loro ciò che è successo, vero?" chiese mordendosi il labbro preoccupata.

"Sarei qui se lo avessi fatto?" disse infastidito dall'interruzione. "Chiaramente no e non interrompermi più. Ora, dicevo…vista la tua nuova situazione mi sembrava l'ideale assicurare loro una casa protetta in cui potessero stare fino alla fine della guerra, lontano dall'Inghilterra, in modo da non aver alcun problema con i Mangiamorte." spiegò scegliendo con cautela le proprie parole. "Il fatto che tu sia in un certo qual modo nelle grazie del Signore Oscuro, non significa che la stessa cosa valga per i tuoi genitori, anzi direi abbastanza il contrario."

"E' riuscito a convincerli?" chiese speranzosa asciugandosi con l'avambraccio una lacrima che stava scivolando lungo la sua guancia.

"Ovviamente sì, Granger. " rispose con sicurezza frugando nella tasca del giaccone e tirando fuori la borsa colma di vestiti che riportò a grandezza naturale e una busta contenente una lettera.

"Da parte di tua madre." mormorò porgendogli la lettera e appoggiando la borsa in terra accanto a lui.

Quando le dita della Granger si chiusero intorno alla lettera e i suoi occhi vagarono distintamente sull'intestazione _**"Per Hermione"**_, la ragazza non riuscì a mantenere più la sua compostezza e le lacrime iniziarono a fluire ancora una volta nel corso delle poche ore in cui lui aveva dovuto avere a che fare con la giovane strega. Poco dopo le corte e magre braccia si trovavano intorno alla sua vita mentre la Granger ancora una volta impregnava il suo maglione delle sue lacrime, del suo dolore e della sua preoccupazione.

Severus non riuscì a ricambiare l'abbraccio.

Se ne stava lì, immobile e con le braccia lungo i fianchi, mentre una singhiozzante giovane strega continuava a ringraziarlo per Severus non sapeva quale motivo, mentre lui cercava di mantenere la sua compostezza ma di non apparire troppo rigido. La Granger aveva bisogno di qualcuno sui cui piangere e lui non era nessuno per disturbare quel momento prendendosi la libertà di toccare una persona che aveva distrutto.

Fortunatamente non ci volle molto prima che la ragazza tornasse in sé e scappasse su per le scale con la lettera stretta tra le mani, tutto naturalmente non prima che lo avesse ringraziato un'ultima volta.

Una volta sicura all'interno della ormai buia stanza, Hermione accese la lampada sul comodino e sedendosi a gambe incrociate in mezzo al letto aprì con mani tremanti la lettera cercando di non rompere la busta.

_**Cara Hermione,**_

_**spero tu stia bene come ci ha assicurato il tuo Professore. Tipo strano, ma sembrava avere a cuore i nostri interessi e ci siamo fidati di lui. Abbiamo forse fatto male? A tuo padre già sta simpatico, non voleva farlo andare via dopo un piccolo show di magia! Lo sai com'è fatto tuo padre, no?**_

_**Non ti nascondo che al suo arrivo abbiamo davvero temuto il peggio. Tuo padre era andato a prenderti alla stazione e tu non c'eri, non potevamo chiedere aiuto alle autorità e nessuno ci ha dato alcuna notizia in tutto questo tempo. Eravamo così preoccupati per te, Hermione! Ho scritto questa lettera perché il tuo Professore ci ha detto che te l'avrebbe recapitata e che alla prossima visita ci avrebbe portato la tua replica. Ci manchi tanto piccola, davvero tanto, e abbiamo un disperato bisogno di vederti e di assicurarci che tutto è a posto e che tu stai davvero bene. Sei in una casa insieme ad altri membri dell'Ordine come ci ha detto? Ci sono anche Harry e Ron? Come stanno? Anche noi abbiamo dovuto fare un veloce trasloco, te ne ha parlato? Purtroppo ci ha chiesto di non rilevarti il luogo in cui ci troviamo, per motivi di sicurezza, per questo motivo dovrai scusarmi cara se fino a secondo ordine tengo la bocca chiusa. Non vorremmo per nessun motivo che tu finissi nei guai a causa nostra e la situazione è già abbastanza difficile così com'è.**_

_**Vogliamo solo che tu sappia che noi ti vogliamo bene, ti supportiamo e siamo fieri delle tue scelte Hermione perché sei cresciuta e diventata una donna meravigliosa, capace di superare i suoi ostacoli e vincere le proprie guerre. Ricorda di tenere sempre la testa alta e di non farti mai mettere i piedi in testa dalla gente. Hai tutte le armi necessarie per difenderti e per stendere il tuo posto.**_

_**Siamo fieri di te Hermione, non dimenticarlo mai. Io e tuo padre ti abbracciano forte e pensiamo a te ogni giorno. Per favore stai attenta e non fare gesti impulsivi. Ascolta ciò che ti dicono i più grandi e, se si trova con te, segui ciò che ti dice il tuo Professore…sembra sapere il fatto suo.**_

_**Aspettiamo con ansia il giorno in cui potremo nuovamente stringerti, Hermione. Ti abbiamo mandato Grattastinchi sperando che ti faccia piacere un po' della sua compagnia. Tutto l'anno senza di te è diventato un po' dispotico ma sono sicura che non appena ti vedrà anche lui sarà più tranquillo e tornerà quello di sempre. Nella borsa ci sono dei vestiti puliti e alcuni spazzolini per i prossimi mesi, non trascurare la tua igiene dentale.**_

_**Ti amiamo Hermione,**_

_**Mamma e papà.**_

Veramente, non sapeva se ridere o piangere.

Probabilmente tutti e due.

_Dio, mi mancate da morire. Non immaginate nemmeno quanto._

Lesse tutta la lettera più e più volte, piangendo e ridendo mentre cercava di asciugarsi le lacrime che continuavano imperterrite a scendere, finché tutte le parole non furono ben protette dentro la sua testa. Non voleva dimenticarne nemmeno una. Aveva bisogno di quelle parole come aveva bisogno di sentire i suoi genitori vicini. Non le vedeva da Natale e sembrava passata un'eternità. Hermione si era pentita alla fine di aver passato così poco tempo insieme a loro preferendo invece la compagnia dei suoi amici e del mondo magico. Se avesse immaginato cosa sarebbe successo, si sarebbe attaccata alla gonna di sua madre e non avrebbe lasciato la casa per nessun motivo. Almeno sino a quando Harry non avesse necessitato il suo aiuto immediato.

Respirando a fondo Hermione piegò nuovamente la lettera e la rimise al suo posto, assicurandola poi sotto il morbido cuscino. Recuperò dal soggiorno la borsa con i suoi abiti e si cambiò prima di andare a cercare il Professor Piton che sembrava sparito.

Forse era arrivato il momento di mettere in chiaro le cose.

Controllò la casa a fondo ma non lo trovò. Solo dopo, passando nuovamente per la cucina, lo vide, nel giardino appoggiato sui gomiti ad un basso muretto di pietra. Uscì dalla casa e camminò verso l'uomo silenziosamente. Una volta accanto a lui non disse nulla e si sistemò in una posizione simile alla sua con i gomiti appoggiati sulla pietra.

Entrambi rimasero in silenzio per un lungo tempo. Solo il vento e il canto di qualche gufo a coprire la mancanza di suoni.

Era strano vedere il duro Severus Piton in pantaloni e maglioncino, rilassato mentre si fumava una sigaretta il fumo profumava inconfondibilmente di vaniglia. Non sapeva che il suo professore fosse un fumatore, non che Hermione conoscesse davvero qualcosa della vita e delle abitudini dell'uomo accanto a lei.

"Non sapevo fumasse…" mormorò alla fine Hermione rompendo il silenzio. In quel momento utilizzare un tono di voce alto le sembrava quasi impensabile. "Non che sappia molto di lei, in ogni caso."

"Fumo quando sono stressato." commentò piano continuando ad osservare un punto in lontananza che Hermione non riusciva propriamente ad identificare.

"Quindi ora è stressato?"

"Abbastanza." rispose porgendole la sigaretta, senza guardarla.

"No no, non fumo." disse in fretta scuotendo le mani davanti al suo viso. "Sa' i miei genitori sono entrambi dentisti, se scoprissero che la loro unica figlia fuma, sarebbe una tragedia per loro!"

L'uomo non rispose, continuando a guardare in lontananza. Erano strano vederlo in quel modo così rilassato e differente dalla sua solita postura durante le lezioni. Più volte nel corso degli anni era capitato ad Hermione di sollevare il viso dal suo calderone e osservare un attimo il suo Professore mentre, seduto dietro la sua scrivania, correggeva compiti. La sua postura era così diversa da quella che stava assumendo in quel momento, con i capelli neri tirati indietro dal vento.

_I suoi occhi brillano di notte._ pensò Hermione, sorpresa, quando per un attimo lo sguardo dell'uomo andò a posarsi su di lei facendola colorare profondamente. Non durò a lungo, in ogni caso, e quasi subito il capo dell'uomo si voltò nuovamente lontano da lei.

"A proposito, tua madre ha raccomandato di dirti di lavarti i denti tutti i giorni almeno quattro volte."

"Dio, mi ha messo 8 spazzolini in borsa!" esclamò portando gli occhi al cielo e con sua sorpresa l'uomo accanto a lei ridacchiò piano prima di portare nuovamente la sigaretta alla bocca.

La risata dell'uomo morì velocemente così come il debole sorriso sulle labbra di Hermione. C'erano questioni molto più importanti di cui dovevano assolutamente discutere ed era chiaro che quelle piccole conversazioni che continuavano ad avvenire tra loro non erano altro che un modo per non pensare al fatto che la conversazione che sarebbe presto dovuta arrivare non faceva piacere a nessuno dei due.

_Forse è meglio togliercela subito di mezzo?_

"Credo sia arrivato il momento di parlare…" disse improvvisamente Hermione dopo aver respirato profondamente e fu sorpresa di vedere una certa rigidità impossessarsi improvvisamente del corpo dell'uomo accanto a lei.

"Sei sicura di volerti rovinare questa…piacevole…giornata?

"Presumo di poter aspettare ancora un altro giorno." disse sollevando le spalle. "A patto che sia la prima cosa che facciamo domani mattina dopo che lei si è preso le sue due tazze di latte e quella di caffè."

"Non posso prometterti che sia con certezza domani mattina in quanto devi parlare con il Professor Silente e potrebbe non essere disponibile, ma sicuramente non rimanderemo ancora la conversazione."

"Bene." rispose incerta prima di continuare. "Comunque mi dispiace per prima. A volte non riesco proprio a controllare le mie emozioni e probabilmente non avrei dovuto…abbracciarla." ammise alla fine intrecciando una ciocca di capelli tra le dita.

"No, probabilmente non avresti dovuto." replicò calmo prendendo un'altra boccata di sigaretta. Hermione per un attimo si domandò se non fossero sigarette infinite, ma quasi subito scacciò via il pensiero concentrandosi sulla conversazione in corso.

"E le sono anche molto grata -" continuò prima di essere interrotta dall'uomo.

"Cosa che non dovresti essere."

"Perché?" domandò lei guardandolo obliquamente e non capendo esattamente dove l'uomo volesse andare a parare.

"Evidentemente non hai ancora del tutto razionalizzato ciò che è successo, Granger."

"Perché mi sta dicendo questo?" disse lei indispettita e infastidita dalle improvvise parole dell'uomo.

"Forse perché non saresti qui così tranquilla se la tua mente avesse propriamente elaborato il materiale che le è stato dato."

"Le posso assicurare che so bene ciò che è successo!" esclamò sollevando la voce e voltandosi ad osservarlo.

_Come osa dirmi che non ho capito ciò che è successo?_

"Certo che ne sono sicura!" disse sicura di sé mentre la rabbia verso quelle parole iniziava a bollire dentro di lei, e una Hermione adirata non era mai una cosa buona. Harry e Ron lo sapevano bene e lo avrebbe presto imparato anche Severus Piton.

"TI ho violentata e tu sei qui a chiacchierare piacevolmente insieme al tuo stupratore!" esclamò lui mettendosi in piedi e gesticolando a braccia aperte, il rilassamento totalmente andato dal suo viso.

"Lei l'ha fatto per salvarmi!"

"Non di meno l'ho fatto!"

"Bene, e quindi? Cosa vuole che faccia?"

_Cosa vuole che faccia Professore? Vuole che mi uccida così non deve più badare a me?_

"Prenditi la pozione e vattene a letto. Buona notte, Granger." disse buttando a terra il mozzicone di sigaretta e schiacciandolo con la suola del suo stivale prima di farne scomparire i residui.

Un attimo dopo Hermione si trovava da sola e al buio nel giardino di Spinner's End con dure parole in mente e delle cattive, cattivissime sensazioni nella bocca della stomaco. Il Professore le stava facendo prendere una pozione per dormire senza alcun incubo la notte, ma Hermione sapeva che quella volta sarebbe rimasta sveglia ad aspettare il nuovo giorno con una cantilena di spiacevoli pensieri intorno alla sua mente.


	7. It hurts to remember

7. It Hurts To Remember.

Severus Piton giaceva sul suo scomodo divano in soggiorno, vestito ancora in pantaloni e maglione, pensando agli eventi della giornata appena trascorsa. Sapeva che non sarebbe riuscito a chiudere occhio quella notte, troppo preoccupato per la giovane strega al piano di sotto e non abbastanza esausto da cadere addormentato non appena le sue palpebre si saranno abbassate. Non era sicuro di aver fatto la cosa giusta alzando la voce contro di lei e ricordandole con chi stesse parlando e il motivo per il quale si trovasse in casa sua in primo luogo, ma ormai lo aveva fatto e se aveva fatto un danno ora doveva solo riuscire a porvi rimedio.

Quella sera si era materializzato dai Granger per aiutarli nel trasferimento da Londra alla nuova casa in Sardegna e l'affare non era durato a lungo fortunatamente, tanto che Severus fu sorpreso di non essere tempestato di mille domande, come Severus era sicuro avrebbe sicuramente fatto la figlia se fosse stata al posto loro. Ma anche di quello ormai non ne era più sicuro, la ragazza stava cambiando e non era più la fastidiosa e instancabile bambina di 11 anni che si era presa l'abitudine di far scattare in aria la sua mano ogni qualvolta una domanda veniva fatta alla classe.

Hermione Granger si stava trasformando in una donna e lui aveva probabilmente rovinato la mente di una donna che sarebbe potuta diventare brillante.

Le ho salvato la vita.

Sì, le aveva salvato la vita, ma a quale prezzo? Non sarebbe più stata la stessa. Severus si era immediatamente reso conto che la giovane strega in realtà non aveva razionalizzato la situazione in cui si trovava e ciò che le era accaduto, ma in un certo senso la capiva. Sapeva benissimo, da esperienza personale, che trattare i postumi di una tragedia non era mai facile ma non perché ti portasse ad odiare il mondo nel suo complesso, ma perché ti rendeva cieco.

Cieco, sordo e insensibile.

_Proprio com'è capitato a me. _pensò Severus mentre l'immagine di Hermione Granger che piange nuda nella vasca mentre stringe forte il tessuto della sua camicia comparve nella sua mente. Nonostante fosse Severus ad averla ridotta in quel modo, lui era anche l'unico essere umano su cui la ragazza in quel momento potesse contare e purtroppo anche l'unico contatto che le veniva concesso con il mondo esterno. Non sapeva dire se la ragazza si stesse fidando troppo di lui o se alla fine sarebbe stato in grado di dargli quella sicurezza che cercava. Quella notte a Hogsmeade le aveva promesso che l'avrebbe portata via dal Malfoy Manor viva, e l'aveva fatto, nonostante quell'atto fosse costato a Severus un altro pezzo di anima e a Hermione uno di cuore.

Sperava almeno di riuscire a mostrasi ai suoi occhi come il punto fermo che dovrebbe essere in quanto adulto, nonostante si sentisse più distrutto che mai.

C'erano tante cose da fare e la maggior parte non sarebbero state piacevoli.

A Severus non gli importava ormai più nulla di se stesso, ma non poteva permettere che una ragazza così giovane soffrisse gli stessi mali che aveva sofferto lui tanto tempo prima e di cui si portava ancora dietro le cicatrici. Stava cambiando le sue abitudini per lei, così come il suo modo di fare, ma non gli importava anche se poteva apparire agli occhi del mondo un vecchio stupido. Avrebbe fatto in modo che quella esperienza risultasse il meno difficile possibile per lei e l'avrebbe mandata via da quella casa con meno cicatrici di quante ne dovrebbe indossare dopo un'esperienza simile.

_E' una promessa, Miss Granger._

Severus non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di razionalizzare il rumore veloce e persistente di passi che si avvicinavano a lui che una furia piangente e urlante, dai capelli cespugliosi, si abbatté su di lui con tutta la forza che aveva, facendolo addirittura cadere dalla poltrona.

"La odio! Io la odio! E' tutta colpa sua se sto male! E' tutta colpa sua!" strillava Hermione Granger mentre lo colpiva al petto con i pugni, niente a che vedere con le quasi carezze che aveva ricevuto dalla vasca da bagno.

"Granger! Granger, calmati!" gridò lui cercando al buio di afferrare i pugni che continuavano a colpire al buio, sorprendentemente beccando sempre il bersaglio. In un altro momento Severus l'avrebbe anche potuta far continuare ma in quel momento la ragazza era una furia e lui sapeva benissimo di cosa fosse capace. Ricordava tremendamente bene il naso sanguinante di Draco, e non voleva finirla come lui. Proprio in quel momento, mentre cercava di acchiapparla per il corpo, un pugno atterrò dritto dritto sulla sua bocca, quasi portandosi via un dente.

_Cristo, fa male!_

"Granger, cazzo!" esclamò portandosi una mano alla bocca e sentendo immediatamente il labbro gonfiarsi, ma dovete smettere subito la sua ispezione quando un calcio lo colpì allo stomaco.

"Io non voglio essere la sua schiava! Io non appartengo a nessuno, l'ha capito?" urlò la ragazza colpendolo ancora mentre altri singhiozzi scappano via dalla sua bocca, sottolineando il fatto che Hermione Granger stesse in realtà piangendo. "E dica al suo Signore Oscuro di andarsene a fanculo! Io non sono di nessuno e non ho alcuna intenzione di farmi prendere in giro da lei!"

"Granger!" gridò nuovamente Severus afferrandole una gamba e tirandola giù fin quando non la schiacciava al pavimento cercando di fermarle le braccia che continuavano ad agitarsi come se avessero una mente a sé.

"Mi lasci! Mi lasci subito!" strillò isterica agitando nuovamente anche le gambe. "Me ne voglio andare da qui! Me ne voglio andare! Io non voglio fare sesso con lei, io non voglio!" esclamò ancora la ragazza, strillando e piangendo sempre di più mentre il professore la schiacciava giù tenendole strette i polsi sopra la testa per evitare che si muovesse.

"Non farai sesso con me, Granger…" le mormorò Severus nell'orecchio, dalla sua posizione sdraiato accanto a lei con una gamba piantata sopra quelle della ragazza e le mani che le stringevano forte i polsi cercando di far desistere i movimenti del suo corpo che in quel momento erano pericolosi per lui tanto quanto per lei. "Stai tranquilla…shhh…tranquilla…" continuava a respirargli dentro l'orecchio cercando di dare un tono calmante alla sua voce.

"Sta mentendo…" disse piano tra i singhiozzi, ormai incapace di qualsiasi movimento. "Sta mentendo…lo so che sta mentendo…lo so che prima o poi mi costringerà di nuovo…lo so…"

"Farò tutto ciò che potrò, Miss Granger…" le assicurò spostando le grandi mani dai polsi alle mani della ragazza che piangeva ininterrottamente accanto a lui, vestita in una sottilissima vestaglia celeste. " Te lo prometto, farò tutto ciò che potrò."

"Non le credo…non le credo più…" sospirò ormai esausta mentre le vecchie lacrime si asciugavano e le nuove scendevano lentamente e silenziosamente lungo le sue guance. "Non posso crederle più…"

"Fidati di me, Miss Granger." le chiese lui attenuando la prese sulle sue mani sin quando non erano completamente libere. Severus sapeva che ormai il momento di rabbia incontrollata era passato, lasciando solo una piccola e fragile ragazza con la sua stanchezza. Quando la giovane strega accanto a lui non diede alcun segno di volersi muovere, Severus le sfiorò gentilmente il fianco facendola voltare piano verso di lui.

Osservò per un attimo i gentili e delicati lineamenti del suo viso attraverso la chiara luce della luna che filtrava nella stanza altrimenti al buio. Le perfette sopracciglia, le palpebre abbassate con le corti ciglia, la linea del piccolo naso, le morbide guance rigate dalle lacrime che scendevano ancora e la curva leggera delle sue labbra rosee.

_E' solo una bambina…_ pensò Severus mentre le accarezzava piano il fianco in modo da mantenerla tranquilla. Non si era aspettato una reazione così forte da lei ma chiaramente non le poteva dar torto. Aveva tutto il diritto di odiarlo e quel pugno sul labbro se l'era assolutamente meritato, così come il calcio nello stomaco e tutti gli altri colpi che avevano battuto il suo petto in quella piccola lotta alla disperazione.

"Fidati di me, Granger. Se poi dopo la guerra vorrai ancora odiarmi, non sarò io a fermarti." le sussurrò all'orecchio mentre la ragazza appoggiava una piccola e magra mano sopra il suo petto ancora dolorante.

Per un attimo Severus si irrigidì quando le piccole dita si chiusero intorno al tessuto del suo maglione, ma si tranquillizzò non appena la mano tornò con il palmo piatto sul suo petto. Portando anche l'altro braccio intorno al corpo della distrutta strega, Severus continuò a cullarla finché la stanchezza non si impadronì di entrambi quei due corpi sdraiati sul legno freddo e duro del pavimento di Spinner's End.

La mattina seguente, quando i primi raggi iniziarono a filtrare attraverso le scure e sporche tende del soggiorno di Spinner's End, Hermione non poté evitare di svegliarsi. L'aria era fredda sulla sua pelle mentre si girava cercando di coprirsi il più possibile con la morbida coperta.

Tutto sembrava così strano.

Solo pochi secondi dopo la sua mente elaborò cosa c'era davvero di strano. Non si trovava nel suo letto ma nel vecchio divano giù in soggiorno, e la piccola coperta intorno al suo corpo non era abbastanza pesante da riscaldare la sua pelle. La sua camicia da notte era decisamente troppo corta, troppo fine e troppo trasparente. Aprì lentamente gli occhi tenendo una mano sollevata di fronte al suo viso per proteggersi dalla troppa luminosità che colpiva i suoi occhi sempre quando aveva mal di testa.

"Dio che male!" mugugnò mettendosi a sedere e appoggiando i piedi sul freddo pavimento di legno.

_Oh merda!_ pensò Hermione guardando le lunghe e scricchiolanti assi e ricordandosi immediatamente il perché avesse mal di testa. _Ho dormito sul pavimento, con il Professor Piton! E…tuttto quello che gli ho detto!_

Hermione proprio non riusciva a non sentirsi in colpa. Ricordava gli eventi della sera prima, la loro conversazione in giardino, la sua rabbia quando era salita in camera sua. Tutto ciò che l'uomo le aveva detto sembrava fatto apposta per farla adirare e c'era riuscito se quello era il suo intento. Sdraiata nel suo letto Hermione non riusciva e non voleva dormire. Le parole di Piton continuavano ad echeggiarle nella testa cercava di dare un senso alle sue parole. Le aveva detto che lei non aveva ancora razionalizzato ciò che era successo e ciò che stava succedendo e lei davvero non riusciva a capire il perché pensasse una cosa del genere. Solo successivamente, quando il nuovo giorno era già arrivato, la realtà le era piombata addosso come un pugno nello stomaco.

Hermione era stata violentata e resa schiava.

Severus Piton l'aveva violentata e resa la sua schiava sessuale.

Hermione stava facendo di Severus Piton la sua ancora di salvezza, nonostante tutto ciò che le avesse fatto l'uomo.

Quella realizzazione l'aveva distrutta internamente. Si stava aggrappando a colui che in primo luogo l'aveva distrutta e la cosa era assurda. E' la cosa ancor più assurda era che Hermione non riusciva ad avercela con lui. Ce l'aveva con se stessa per non avercela con lui. Non sapeva esattamente perché continuasse a giustificarlo per quell'orribile atto che avrebbe per sempre cambiato la sua vita, ma aveva iniziato a vedere qualcosa in lui che per 6 anni non aveva mai notato. Perché nonostante le sue battute sarcastiche, la sua lingua tagliente e i suoi comportamenti spesso fastidiosi, Hermione poteva sinceramente dire che in quell'uomo oscuro e misterioso ci fosse anche dell'altro.

Hermione era una ragazza curiosa. Hermione voleva scoprire quell'uomo.

Ancora non le era ben chiaro se l'uomo si sentisse in colpa per ciò che aveva dovuto fare o se semplicemente dentro Severus Piton ci fosse dell'altro a ciò che mostrava il crudele Potion Master. Hermione di certo non poteva scordare il modo in cui l'aveva stretta a sé prima che le facesse il bagno, o il modo in cui aveva spalmato le creme medicinali lungo tutto il suo corpo senza mai nemmeno una volta insultarla o trattarla male. E nemmeno il modo in cui l'aveva calmata la notte precedentemente, prima di abbracciarla e cullarla in un dolce sonno.

Non c'era nulla di sessuale là dentro. Voleva semplicemente proteggerla.

Voleva rimediare al male che lui stesso le aveva procurato.

Hermione in qualche modo sapeva che l'uomo avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per mantenere le sue promesse, ma Hermione non era stupida. Severus Piton non sarebbe riuscito a mantenere tutte le promesse fatte. Lui era il servo di Voldemort, come lei era la sua serva. Lord Voldemort non lasciava viva e relativamente libera una nata babbana se non aveva nulla da guadagnare. Hermione avrebbe dovuto combattere dentro se stessa ma mantenere fuori l'apparenza di star servendo il proprio Padrone. Era sicura che da lei sarebbero state chieste cose che in un'altra situazione non si sarebbe mai sognata di fare. Avrebbe dovuto fare cose che non amava e cose che non voleva. Erano in guerra e avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa necessaria pur di rimanere viva.

Anche affrontare le sue più grandi paure.

Anche fare sesso con il Professor Piton.

Non c'era solo la sua vita in gioco. C'era anche quella dell'uomo di Silente.

Sospirando pesantemente, Hermione si alzò in piedi e si diresse in cucina dove trovò il Mago seduto al piccolo tavolo con la tazza di caffè amaro in mano. Hermione notò che era ancora vestito con gli abiti della sera prima, gli stessi abiti in cui aveva dormito mentre abbracciava lei.

_Wow, ho dormito con il Professor Piton! Non ci crederebbe nessuno se lo raccontassi in giro! _pensò mentre lo salutava e si sedeva dall'altro capo del tavolo. Si versò una generosa quantità di latte sperando che le facesse passare il persistente mal di testa che le martellava le tempie.

Il mago era seduto tranquillo, i capelli che gli oscuravano il viso, con la sua tazza in mano mentre l'altra era posata ad una strana angolazione di fronte alla sua bocca. Hermione non ci fece particolarmente caso, invece scrollò le spalle e distolse lo sguardo.

Mentre metteva il pane a tostare, un leggero picchiettare alla finestra la fece voltare. Un gufo, diverso da quello della volta precedente, chiedeva il permesso di entrare e una volta che Piton ebbe aperto la finestra con un veloce sventolio di bacchetta, Hermione acchiappò al volo _La Gazzetta del Profeta_ mentre il gufo volava verso l'uomo a prendere le monete. Hermione non leggeva il quotidiano ormai da molto tempo e non aveva alcuna intenzione di riprendere in quel momento, al costo di rimanere esclusa dal mondo esterno per la mancanza di notizie. Offrendo il giornale al suo insegnante, Hermione rimase congelata sul posto quando l'uomo sollevò il viso dalla sua tazza di caffè e poté osservare chiaramente il livido violaceo che copriva il labbro altamente gonfio dell'uomo.

Hermione sapeva che era stata colpa sua.

Non ricordava alla perfezione quel suo momento di rabbia e pazzia improvvisa, ma proprio perché alcuni momenti erano neri nella sua mente, Hermione era sicura che in qualche momento durante la loro lotta doveva avergli dato un pugno, se non più di uno.

_Dio, cosa gli ho fatto!_ pensò Hermione sconvolta dalle sue azioni mentre inconsciamente allungava la mano a sfiorare il labbro gonfio dell'uomo di fronte a lei. Non appena i suoi polpastrelli sfiorarono leggermente la parte lesa, Severus sussultò e afferrò con forza la sua mano prima di allentare la presa. Sorpresa dall'improvviso scatto, Hermione sollevò lo sguardo verso di lui, prima di tornare ad osservare la sua bocca.

Severus Piton non riusciva ad allontanarsi.

Tornando alla sua bocca Hermione quasi sorrise quando le labbra si separarono leggermente e un leggero calore accarezzò la pelle delle sue dita. Non riusciva a capire il motivo per il quale si trovava lì e ancor meno perché non avesse paura. Hermione Granger non aveva paura di lui. Hermione Granger si fidava dell'uomo che in quel momento stava accarezzando la sua mano.

_E' sbagliato. E' sbagliato…_ pensò un istante prima che l'uomo si allontanasse da lei e si alzasse velocemente in piedi, come improvvisamente bruciato.

"Devi parlare con Albus." disse poi, con voce leggermente insicura, dopo essersi schiarito la voce.

"Sì…vado a mettermi qualcosa addosso…arrivo subito." mormorò Hermione in imbarazzo prima di correre su per le scale a cambiarsi.

_Cosa diavolo è appena successo?_

Si cambiò velocemente infilandosi un paio di vecchi jeans e una maglietta, poi respirando a fondo si diresse verso il soggiorno dove Severus Piton l'aspettava seduto sul divano con un foglio di pergamena in mano che ritirò immediatamente non appena si accorse della presenza della giovane strega.

Poco dopo una parte della libreria si scostò rivelando una porta nascosta che il Professore aprì per lei, aspettando che entrasse. Hermione osservò esitante il corridoio nero che scendeva al di sotto del livello stradale, prima di passare accanto all'uomo che teneva la sua bacchetta accesa di fronte a loro. Scesero in silenzio una scalinata di gradini prima di arrivare ad una stanza di media grandezza che Hermione riconobbe immediatamente essere stata adibita a laboratorio.

_E' un Potion Master, deve avere un laboratorio in casa sua! _pensò tra sé e sé mentre un sorriso le si formava sulle labbra alla vista di scaffali colmi di antichi tomi, pregiati ingredienti, pozioni e utensili. Il laboratorio era piccolo ed Hermione era sicura contenesse solo lo stretto necessario. Il vero capolavoro in realtà era ad Hogwarts e nonostante non avesse mai avuto la possibilità di entrarci, sapeva che doveva essere qualcosa di assolutamente straordinario vista la devozione che l'uomo mostrava per la nobile arte del preparare pozioni. Con una mano sulla parte bassa della sua schiena, Severus Piton la accompagnò verso un divano che si trovava in un angolo della stanza. Per un attimo Hermione trasalì al contatto ma quasi immediatamente si rilassò sentendo la leggera pressione delle sue dita su quella parte del suo corpo. Accomodandosi accanto a lei sul divano, il Professore mormorò un incantesimo mentre puntava la sua bacchetta contro un dipinto appeso alla parete che Hermione riconobbe subito come 'La Notte Stellata' di Van Gogh. Per tutta la casa non aveva notato alcuna decorazione, nessun soprammobile, nessuna foto, nessun dipinto, proprio per quel motivo fu sorpresa di notare una decorazione del genere nel suo laboratorio.

Quando vide un'ombra avvicinarsi verso il bordo della tela, Hermione capì subito cosa ci facesse il quadro nella stanza. Il Preside Silente sorrideva loro da dietro i suoi occhiali a mezzaluna mentre faceva scorrere le lunghe e pallide dita lungo la sua barba argentea.

"Buongiorno Miss Granger, Severus." li salutò sorridente il vecchio Mago mentre si accomodava su una poltrona che era comparsa dal nulla all'interno del quadro. Hermione lo guardava con gli occhi lucidi, incapace di parlare, mentre il labbro inferiore le tremava.

"Albus. Vi lascio soli." disse rivolgendosi al suo vecchio amico prima di stendere e spostare il suo sguardo su quello della giovane strega sul punto di piangere. "Ti aspetto su quando avrai terminato, Miss Granger." le annunciò sfiorandole la spalla con un leggero dito prima di avviarsi verso l'uscita.

"Suvvia Hermione cara, non c'è bisogno di piangere!" esclamò il mago sorridendole da dietro la cornice. "Posso chiamarti Hermione, sì?" le domandò poi vendendo la ragazza non riusciva a guardarlo negli occhi.

"Certo, Signore." mormorò sorridendogli piano. "E'…bello vederla!"

Era bello vedere il vecchio Preside, bello tanto quanto strano. L'uomo era stato ucciso solo poco tempo prima e per di più per mano del Mago che si trovava in quella stessa casa. Hermione non aveva mai avuto con l'uomo lo stesso rapporto che aveva avuto Harry, ma lei come tutti gli altri aveva sempre amato e rispettato Albus Silente.

Albus Silente era il cuore di Hogwarts e su quello non c'erano dubbi.

"Ti ringrazio cara! Ma dimmi, come stai? Come ti trovi con Severus?"

"Sto…credo bene, Signore." rispose asciugandosi una lacrima che minacciava di uscire. "Per quanto riguarda il Professor Piton, lui è…" iniziò, insicura, mentre un leggero rossore le imporporava le guance. "…gentile." terminò alla fine, leggermente sorpresa per aver accostare il duro Professore all'aggettivo 'gentile'.

"Gentile?" ripetè ridacchiando e mandando giù una caramella al limone. "Non farti sentire da lui, potrebbe offendersi!" sussurrò scherzoso sempre ridendo.

"No, Signore, cercherò di limitarmi."

"Bene, bene…" mugugnò ingoiando i resti della caramella. "Ti va se passiamo subito al punto?"

_Ecco, è arrivato il momento Hermione._

Era finalmente arrivato il momento di sapere tutto ciò che moriva dalla voglia di sapere dal primo momento in cui aveva messo piede ad Hogwarts e le cose avevano iniziate a farsi 'strane'. _La verità sul Professor Piton… _pensò Hermione deglutendo nervosamente e giocherellando con le sue mani che non volevano saperne di stare ferme.

"Sì, Professore." annuì sedendosi bene sul comodo divano.

"Direi che sarà meglio partire dall'inizio." commentò il mago sapendo già quale fosse la cosa che più la ragazza desiderasse sapere. In fondo era ciò che desideravano tutti. "Tanti anni fa, ancor prima della nascita del nostro Harry, Severus venne da me chiedendomi un grande favore. Conoscevo Severus come studente di Hogwarts e sapevo bene la strada che aveva intrapreso ancor prima del suo diploma, ma mi era ben chiaro anche che in quel momento la sua lealtà verso Tom Riddle non era più la stessa di un tempo."

"Che cose'è che le aveva chiesto?" domandò Hermione non riuscendo in ogni modo a trattenere la sua curiosità. Il modo in cui il Preside Silente raccontava le cose era sempre riuscito a catturare l'attenzione di tutti.

"Mi dispiace, cara" rispose ridacchiando per l'improvviso grande interesse della strega. "Per quanto io desideri dirtelo, non sta a me rivelare questa piccola informazione."

"Capisco, sì ha ragione, vada avanti." mormorò infastidita dalla sua mancanza di autocontrollo. "Mi scusi…"

"Nessun problema, Hermione. Dicevo…" continuò poi. "Da quel giorno Severus è diventato, a suo grande rischio, la spia dell'Ordine all'interno della schiera di Mangiamorte. Compito per niente facile, ma Severus era sempre stato un ragazzo coraggioso." commentò tra sé e sé prima di continuare. "Con la Morte di Tom le cose non si fecero più facili poiché egli dovette continuare a frequentare i suoi vecchi compagni in attesa del suo ritorno che sapevano bene prima o poi sarebbe avvenuto."

"Loro sapevano che Voldemort sarebbe tornato?"

"Sì, Hermione, lo sapevano perché vedi…il Marchio sul loro braccio non era sparito del tutto. Tom non era morto e loro non erano ancora liberi."

"Quindi poi il giorno del Torneo Tremaghi quando Voldemort è tornato, il loro marchio…"

"Il Marchio Nero aveva iniziato a bruciare non appena Tom Riddle aveva occupato definitivamente un nuovo corpo, e il momento successivo tutti i suoi servitori furono richiamati al suo cospetto. Severus, compreso." spiegò il Mago mentre si puliva gli occhiali a mezzaluna nella lunga veste color porpora. "Da quel momento la sua missione riprese, e con quello anche tutti i suoi doveri come Mangiamorte e membro dell'Ordine."

"Dio, dev'essere stato orribile…" sussurrò Hermione portandosi una mano alla bocca.

"Ciò che Severus ha fatto in questi anni, Hermione, supera di gran lunga tutto ciò che l'Ordine nel suo complesso ha fatto da quando l'Ordine della Fenice è nata. Supera, senza alcun dubbio, ciò che ho fatto io…" mormorò l'uomo improvvisamente serio e triste.

Per Albus Silente non era facile pensare a tutti i suoi errori, così come a tutti i suoi amici che sono morti per lui e al dolore che da anni causa a Severus. Tutti quegli anni non aveva fatto altro che sfruttarlo, e come ricompensa per tutto il suo lavoro non era nemmeno riuscito a mantenere l'unica promessa che aveva fatto al suo amico.

"Cosa…cosa è successo la notte sulla Torre di Astronomia, Professore?" domandò Hermione volendo chiarire quel dubbio che ormai la tormentava da giorni.

Voleva che le venisse detto che in realtà il suo Professore era un brav'uomo. Non sapeva nemmeno lei il perché, ma aveva bisogno di sapere che quella era la verità. Sperava con tutta se stessa che in realtà l'uomo non fosse il traditore che appariva agli occhi di tutti. Desiderava potersi fidare completamente di lui. Aveva bisogno di potersi fidare completamente di lui.

"Vedi, Hermione, Severus ha sempre seguito ogni mio singolo ordine, che gli piacesse o meno." ammise sospirando. "Anche quando sapeva che giorno dopo giorno la sua anima si stava sgretolando."

Gli occhi e la bocca di Hermione di aprirono in shock. _Sta scherzando, vero? Non può essere vero…_

"Signore, mi sta dicendo che il Professor Piton…"

"Stavo morendo, Hermione cara. Ho ordinato, anzi supplicato, Severus di porre fine alla mia vita. Non potevo permettere che lo facesse il giovane Malfoy. Non lui, non nessun altro…"

Hermione osservava il dipinto di fronte a lei completamente congelata sul divano, incapace di chiarire nella sua mente ciò che le era stato appena detto. Albus Silente aveva organizzato la propria morte, aveva chiesto ad un uomo di dar via un pezzo della sua anima per raggiungere il suo obbiettivo. Tutti odiavano Severus Piton, tutti lo credevano un traditore, il fedele seguace di Voldemort che aveva ucciso il grande e amato Preside di Hogwarts Albus Silente.

In realtà Severus Piton non era altro che il più fedele membro dell'Ordine della Fenice.

"Tutti pensano che il Professor Piton sia un traditore. Lo vogliono morto, Signore…" mormorò Hermione ora terrificata che possa succedere qualcosa ad un uomo che in realtà aveva sempre cercato di proteggerli.

"Quella notte Severus ha guadagnato a pieno la fiducia di Tom e degli altri Mangiamorte e questa è la cosa fondamentale, cara. Ho messo nelle sue mani la mia vita e lo rifarei ancora, Hermione. Mi fido di lui e delle sue capacità e so per certo che riuscirà a proteggere Harry…e te." aggiunse dopo un momento, guardandola seria.

"Cosa succede se lo scoprono?" domandò preoccupata toccandosi le guance calde.

"Non deve succedere." ammise a malincuore, guardandola attentamente. "E a proposito di questo, Hermione, ho bisogno di chiedere dei sacrifici anche da te." disse il Mago, e a quelle parole la testa della ragazza scattò verso l'alto. "Ciò che ti è successo è orribile e sono sinceramente dispiaciuto, ma durante una guerra vengono chiesti sacrifici da tutti i combattenti. Sei una strega intelligente e dalle grande capacità ed è per questo motivo che ti chiedo di fidarti del tuo Professore e di aiutarlo a terminare questa guerra con il risultato per cui stiamo combattendo.

"Io…"

"Severus ha bisogno di te, Hermione. Sarà in grado di proteggerti solo ed esclusivamente se tu garantirai a lui la tua protezione." le spiegò, procedendo poi a darle uno di quei consigli che solo le persone davvero sagge possono dare. "Dovrai recitare alla perfezione il ruolo che ti è stato affidato e ricordarti sempre che tutto ciò che succede sul palco scenico è un atto. Un buon attore, Hermione, porta in scena anche gli atti che meno le piacciono. Un buon attore impara la sua parte, si immedesima nel personaggio e recita ciò che gli viene richiesto dal copione. Solo dopo, nella sicurezza della sua stanza, l'attore può rimuginare sulla sua performance. Non far sì che il personaggio che interpreti diventi parte di te."

Hermione osservò la splendida tela ripercorrendo nella sua testa ogni singola tela. _Devo recitare…devo aiutarlo…devo proteggerlo… _pensò mangiucchiandosi il labbro inferiore. Hermione non aveva alcuna intenzione di morire giovane, aveva troppe esperienze da fare. Desiderava completare i suoi studi ad Hogwarts, prendere una specializzazione e girare il mondo. Hermione desiderava fare qualcosa per il mondo, cambiare quelle cose che avevano portato al terrore degli anni di Voldemort. Doveva affrontare le sue paure e le sue insicurezze e fidarsi dell'unico uomo che in quel momento le stava vicino. Aveva capito benissimo a cosa il Professor Silente si riferisse quando le diceva di recitare e di non far diventare il personaggio dell'opera parte di sé. Non sarebbe stato facile, no non lo sarebbe stato, ma erano in guerra e Hermione avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa pur di vincere.

"Io…Grazie." disse poi sorridendo leggermente al vecchio magro che la osservava dalla cornice.

"Ricordati che come premio per una perfetta performance non si ricevono applausi Hermione, ma un giorno in più da vivere. Sei giovane e questa è la cosa più importante." le fece notare, prima di sollevarsi dalla sua poltrona e farla sparire. "Ora torna di sopra, capisco che tu abbia molto su cui riflettere. Se dovessi avere altre domande, non esitare a venire a cercarmi. Buona giornata cara, e salutami Severus!" esclamò salutandola e scomparendo dalla tela.

Sospirando, Hermione si guardò un'ultima volta intorno prima di alzarsi e avvisarsi su per le scale. Quando aprì la porta del soggiorno, Severus Piton era seduto sul divano con gli avambracci appoggiati sulle cosce. Si voltò per un attimo a guardarla quando sentì il rumore della porta che si apriva e richiudeva, ma non disse nulla e subito ritornò ad osservare le punte dei suoi stivali neri.

Si sedette accanto a lui, forse un po' più vicino di quanto avrebbe fatto se fosse successo prima della chiacchierata con il Preside, e rimase in silenzio per un lungo momento mentre osservava i capelli che gli cadevano ai lati del viso a nascondere ogni suo lineamento. Quel comportamento l'aveva sempre infastidito, fin da quando qualche anno prima l'aveva notato. _Perché si nasconde da tutti? _si chiese tra sé e sé mentre, prendendo un lungo respiro, allungava la mano a spostargli i capelli dal viso. L'uomo aveva sussultato quando Hermione, durante la colazione, aveva sfiorato il suo labbro gonfio, ma aveva pensato che semplicemente gli facesse ancora male o che magari pensasse che lei volesse colpirlo ancora. Quando sfiorando i suoi capelli la cosa accadde nuovamente e lui si voltò a guardarla con gli occhi colmi di sorpresa, Hermione capì che semplicemente il suo Professore non era mai stato abituato a sentire il calore del tocco di un'altra persona. _Perché?_ pensò incastrando la ciocca di capelli neri dietro l'orecchio.

"Mi dispiace…" mormorò piano cercando di scusarsi. Aveva tanto da farsi perdonare da quell'uomo.

Il pugno che le aveva dato la notte prima.

Le parole di rancore e odio che gli aveva urlato.

La fiducia che non gli aveva mai realmente dato.

I problemi causati in sei anni.

Hermione non poteva saperlo ma da quel momento in poi le cose sarebbero totalmente cambiate, e tutto grazie ad un timido e semplice gesto.


	8. Looking for a dress

8. Looking for a dress

Vivere insieme a Miss Granger non era di certo una cosa facile, ma Severus con aveva alcun dubbio che si era aspettato qualcosa di peggiore. Erano passati sei giorni dal loro famoso incontro ad Hogsmeade, sei giorni dal momento in cui l'aveva violentata, sei giorni da quando l'aveva fatta la sua serva e sempre sei giorni da quando aveva promesso a se stesso di proteggerla. Erano stati sei giorni difficili ma non impossibili e Severus era rimasto veramente stupito dalla rapidità con il quale era riuscito ad abituarsi alla presenza della ragazza. In realtà non era così fastidiosa e insopportabile come l'aveva sempre pensata e soprattutto, sapeva anche stare zitta quando ce n'era bisogno. Passavano molto tempo insieme ma sempre ognuno per conto suo, immerso in un libro o nei propri pensieri. Non avevano discusso insieme ciò che la ragazza aveva appreso dalla conversazione con Albus, così come avevano evitato di parlare del pugno in faccia che Severus si era preso la stessa mattina e di quei due brevi ma intensi momenti che avevano reso quella mattinata piuttosto imbarazzante. Severus non ci voleva pensare e aveva stipato i ricordi in un angolo lontano della sua mente e la Granger, se ci aveva dato qualche pensiero, aveva evitato di portarlo a galla. La situazione tra loro era abbastanza tranquilla seppur a volte imbarazzante. La strega aveva compreso che la mattina il suo Professore non iniziava a funzionare prima del secondo bicchiere di latte, che non doveva tirare fuori certi argomenti riguardo il suo passato e non doveva iniziare a fare un'infinità di domande a raffica. Severus era abbastanza di buon umore, Hermione Granger stava rispettando le regole e lui non aveva ancora avuto gravi motivi per cui lamentarsi. Gli capitava ancora di sbottare ogni tanto ma era riuscito a limitare un po' quegli atteggiamenti che si era accorta la portavano molto in fretta alle lacrime. Una cosa che Severus Piton detestava più dei ragazzini senza cervello erano i ragazzini piagnucoloni e senza cervello. Certo, sicuramente la Granger non poteva essere definita tale, ma la regola valeva anche per le So-Tutto.

In definitiva, Hermione Granger era una buona compagnia.

Le loro giornate passavano tranquille e in modo semplice. Severus non era mai stato una persona mattutina ma aveva sempre amato dormire, cosa che sfortunatamente non aveva mai potuto fare. Né da bambino e tantomeno da adulto. Da quando la sua studentessa era arrivata nella sua casa a Spinner's End, Severus si svegliava con il profumo del caffè appena fatto e del pane tostato e non bruciato come quello che era solito uscire dalle sue mani. Passavano le mattinate leggendo o nel suo laboratorio dove lui lavorava e lei osservava, o leggeva ancora, fino all'ora di pranzo quando lei scompariva nella piccola cucina a preparare qualcosa da mettere sotto i denti. Infine la sera si incontravano in soggiorno per le loro lezioni di Occlumanzia che, dopo un po' di fatica, avevano finalmente iniziato a prendere forma e dare risultati.

Proprio durante una di quelle lezioni arrivò la lettera che Severus temeva più di ogni altra cosa in quel momento.

"Chi la manda?" domandò immediatamente la Granger, vedendo il suo sguardo nervoso, mentre lui rimuoveva il sigillo dalla busta e prendeva in mano la lettera.

**Severus Piton e Sanguesporco Hermione Granger**

**sono invitati a partecipare a**

"**In the dungeon"**

**presso Malfoy Manor**

**E' richiesto un abbigliamento consono**

_**Lucius Malfoy**_

Severus sapeva che prima o poi quella lettera sarebbe arrivata, ma sicuramente non si era aspettato una chiamata così presto. La Granger non era di certo pronta. Erano anni che Severus frequentava Lucius e sapeva di cosa l'uomo fosse capace, conosceva le sue passioni e allo stesso tempo anche le perversioni. Ne era stato vittima, Severus, di quella passione che andava certamente oltre l'amicizia. Lucius Malfoy non era niente di meno di ciò che veniva detto in giro e aveva sempre provato gusto a giocare con le persone che gli stavano attorno. Con Severus non aveva avuto l'occasione di giocare molto a lungo poiché la sua intelligenza superava di gran lunga quella del biondo, ma era probabilmente arrivato il momento e l'occasione adatta per Lucius di vendicarsi.

Ciò che Lucius non sapeva era che Severus non gli avrebbe permesso di utilizzare Hermione per vendicarsi di lui.

"Damocle è il gufo della famiglia Malfoy, Granger, e non porta mai buone notizie." annunciò in modo grave passandole la lettera che la ragazza rilesse più volte.

"'In the dungeon'…di cosa si tratta?" domandò sollevando il capo e agitando la lettera. Le sopracciglia erano aggrottate in concentrazione e fastidio alla lettura del famoso epiteto e le labbra pressate tra loro in una lunga linea che avrebbe potuto tranquillamente competere con quella creata dalle labbra di Severus Piton.

"Si tratta di una rappresentazione." commentò Severus scegliendo con cura le parole. Sapeva perfettamente che tipo di rappresentazione sarebbe stata e sicuramente non ci teneva a portarci una sua studentessa, tanto meno la Granger visto ciò che sicuramente sarebbe poi accaduto.

"Che tipo di rappresentazione, Professore? Lucius Malfoy non mi sembra il tipo da ospitare la rappresentazione teatrale di un'antica commedia greca." commentò leggendo nuovamente le parole sulla carta. "E poi non mi pare di aver mai letto di una commedia intitolata 'In the dungeon'. Uhm, ho la sensazione che non sarà qualcosa di mio grande interesse."

_Glielo devo dire? Sì glielo devo dire, deve essere preparata._

"No infatti non si tratta di una rappresentazione di quel genere, nonostante alcuni dei…temi…possono essere accostati a quelli delle antiche commedie dell'arte classica." spiegò nel tempo che più si avvicinava a quello che aveva sempre utilizzato nella sua aula.

"Quindi?" chiese adocchiandolo di sbieco. Era evidente che il Professore non avesse alcun desiderio di dirle di più.

"Le rappresentazioni che vengono portate in scena durante le serate organizzate da Lucius sono di tipo…erotico…se così possiamo dire." rispose l'uomo aggiustandosi sulla poltrona improvvisamente scomoda.

_Rappresentazioni erotiche? Quello è sesso puro, non c'è proprio nulla di erotico._

"Ah." mormorò umettandosi nervosamente le labbra prima di mordicchiandosi tra i denti. "Va bene. Okay." continuò incastrandosi le mani in mezzo alle cosce. "Okay…cosa devo fare?" domandò alla fine dopo aver preso lungo respiro. Quella situazione non gli piaceva per niente.

"Dovrai guardare lo spettacolo davanti ai tuoi occhi e…" disse piano, evitando il suo sguardo che andò a posarsi nuovamente sul foglio di pergamena.

"Do-Dovremo fare…fare sesso?" domandò arrossendo, per niente a suo agio con l'argomento della conversazione. I ricordi della settimana precedente erano ancora sin troppo vividi.

"Non è mia abitudine, seppur sia successo, avere rapporti durante questo tipo di rappresentazioni."

"Quindi dovrei stare tranquilla?"

"Dovresti." replicò incerto rimettendo l'invito nella propria carta.

Durante gli anni di Hogwarts Severus aveva sempre cercato di togliere una scusa pur di non partecipare agli eventi organizzati da Lucius, ma dire di no ogni volta sarebbe stato troppo pericoloso per la sua posizione. Tutte le volte che si era dovuto presentare aveva trovato qualcosa di diverso e Severus non si stava mangiando le dita dalla voglia di scoprire cosa l'uomo avesse organizzato per quella serata. Era vero che non aveva rapporti ogni volta che partecipava, ma era anche vero che molto spesso la decisione di andare o meno in fondo alla questione non dipendeva da lui. Solo quando sarebbero stati lì avrebbero scoperto come la loro serata sarebbe andata a finire, e per quanto Severus non si concedesse un po' di tempo con una donna da un bel po', di certo non era così disperato da abusare della Granger.

"Professore…" incominciò poi la ragazza, avvicinandosi un po' di più a lui nel divano. "Non-Non voglio che pensi che il problema sia lei." terminò guardandosi le ginocchia.

"Granger." Severus sospirò pesantemente. "Il problema sono io ed è giusto che sia così, mi sembrerebbe assurdo se fosse altrimenti." spiegò più pazientemente del previsto. "In ogni caso, visto che sabato ci recheremo dai Malfoy, dobbiamo assolutamente trovare un 'abbigliamento consono" per te. Per quanto preferire idi gran lunga portarti in jeans e maglione, la cosa non è possibile."

"Mi sta dicendo che andiamo a fare shopping?" domandò ridendo divertita e in effetti la cosa, proprio per la sua assurdità, era più che divertente.

"Sì, preparati che andiamo ora. Prima ce lo togliamo di mezzo, meglio è." sentenziò alzandosi e andando in bagno a prepararsi velocemente.

Pochi minuti dopo due figure incappucciate si incamminavano svelte per le stradine di Nocturne Alley. Si fermarono solamente quando raggiunsero una costruzione dalle mura di un rosso acceso con le vetrine coperte da pesanti tende nere la cui insegna diceva "Adélaïde pour les femmes". L'ambiente che li accolse all'interno era freddo e distaccato con le sue pareti rosse e le decorazioni nere, con le luci soffuse e i divani bordeaux sparsi per la grande sala, ma sicuramente doveva contenere un bel numero di incantesimi di riscaldamento perché la stanza era stranamente e fastidiosamente bollente.

Hermione e Severus si tolsero i cappucci e si incamminarono verso un arco di pietra da dietro il quale spuntò una signora di mezz'età, slanciata e vestita di rosso con i capelli biondi cotonati e il naso all'insù.

"Mais Bonsoir Monsieur Piton!" esclamò la donna con un forte accenno francese avvicinandosi ed estendo la mano per il Professore.

"Madame Lefevre." la salutò prendendole gentilmente la mano e piegandosi leggermente a baciarla. La cavalleria dell'uomo regalò un grazioso rossore alle guance della signora ed Hermione per poco non si strozzò con la sua stessa saliva.

_Per Dio, questa ha una cotta per il Professor Piton!_ _Potrebbe essere suo figlio!_ esclamò schifata dentro di sé mentre osservava la scena un passo dietro al suo insegnante. Hermione non aveva mai osservato attentamente il suo Professore e non l'aveva sicuramente mai visto come un uomo affascinante, eppure c'era sicuramente qualcosa in lui, oltre il nasone e la pelle pallida, che colpiva le donne. La Signora Lefevre non era di certo immune alla vicinanza dell'uomo visti i continui sguardi che lanciava nella sua direzione e il modo in cui stringeva le cosce sotto la stretta gonna che le arrivava alle ginocchia.

"Cosa posso fare per lei?" chiese poi la strega ricomponendosi, ma anche così era chiaro che avrebbe volentieri voluto prendere l'uomo a braccetto e trascinarlo via con sé.

"La mia…accompagnatrice qui…ha bisogno di un vestito per una particolare rappresentazione che si terrà presso il Malfoy Manor." spiegò appoggiando una mano sulla spalla di Hermione e invitandola ad avvicinarsi. Solo in quel momento la donna sembrò accorgersi di un secondo ospite nel suo negozio.

"Ah! Capisco, capisco…" mormorò con aria di sdegno squadrandola da capo a piedi prima di alzare il suo naso appuntito all'insù e allontanarsi. Hermione non poté fare altro che fare una smorfia dietro la figura che camminava davanti a loro. Facendole segno di seguirla, Hermione s'incamminò accanto a lui mentre seguivano la signora sino ad una porta che portava ad una piccola stanza divisa in due parti da una pesante tenda rossa. Su un lato della stanza vi erano un grande divano e una pedana e dall'altra parte un semplice sgabello.

Mentre Severus si metteva comodo sul divano, Hermione seguì la donna dietro la grossa tenda e si sedette sullo sgabello di legno mentre attendeva i vestiti da provare. Ciò che le venne portato non era sicuramente ciò che si era immaginata.

_Che diavolo è questa roba?_ pensò osservando schifata dei completino intimi che non coprivano un bel niente. La maggior parte non erano altro che pezzi di pizzi e reti completamente trasparenti che nonostante i loro mille colori lasciavano tutto scoperto. Hermione Granger non aveva alcuna intenzione di farsi vedere dal suo insegnante con delle cose simili addosso. _Questi non sono vestiti!_ strillò esasperata dentro di sé mentre la donna si lamentava per la sua riluttanza nell'infilarsi i capi d'abbigliamento appena portati.

"C'è qualche problema, Madame Lefevre?" chiese il Professore da dietro la tenda mentre sorseggiava un bicchiere di buon Whiskey che era stato appena servito da un Elfo.

"Non ho alcuna intenzione di uscire nuda!" strillò Hermione esasperata mentre ancora una volta levava le pezze multicolore dalle mani della strega.

"Granger!" tuonò infastidito passandosi una mano nelle tempie. Poteva capire il fastidio della ragazza perché non voleva immaginare che tipo di abiti Madame Lefevre doveva averle portato, ma non poteva permettersi di mostrarsi debole con la sua serva. Ogni cosa che accadeva a Nocturne Alley finiva subito alle orecchie del suo signore. "Infilati immediatamente uno di quei vestiti ed esci fuori!"

"No!"

"Smettila di fare storie, stupida ragazzina!" si lamentò la vecchia strega infilandole un mini dress trasparente con un colpo di bacchetta e spingendola fuori dal camerino.

Severus Piton fu sul punto di sputare tutto il liquore dalla sua bocca quando la ragazza uscì fuori dal camerino in un baby doll nero completamente trasparente che mostrava ogni singola curva del suo corpo. Il finissimo tessuto trasparente rimaneva appeso al corpo della ragazza grazie a due semplici e sottili bretelline che le facevano calare la stoffa lungo il seno e l'addome, arrivando appena a metà natica, coperta anch'essa da un pregiatissimo slip di pizzo nero. Severus dovette distogliere per un attimo lo sguardo prima di poter tornare ad osservare la donna di fronte ai suoi occhi. Sì, perché Hermione Granger era decisamente una donna.

_L'ho vista completamente nuda ma non mi ha mai fatto quest'effetto!_ osservò Severus mentre deglutiva furiosamente la propria saliva in eccesso e beveva dell'altro Whiskey per calmarsi. _E' una tua studentessa Severus, non fare il vecchio pervertito!_

"Credo…Credo che potremmo provare qualcos'altro." suggerì con fatica accavallando le gambe una sopra l'altra.

_Solo l'altro giorno la guardavo dormire e pensavo che fosse proprio una bambina. E' possibile che abbia sviluppato nel giro di neanche una settimana?_ si chiedeva rimuginando ancora sulla vista che le era appena apparsa davanti agli occhi. Severus fu scioccato di rendersi conto che persino i capelli cespugliosi della Granger, quei capelli che aveva sempre odiato e deriso, in quel completino facevano proprio una bella impressione. Forse a causa delle luci soffuse, o perché era troppo impegnato nella sua contemplazione, Severus non si era accorto del rossore che aveva colorato le guance della sua studentessa non appena aveva messo piede di fronte al suo Professore e aveva notato la sua reazione.

La sfilata di moda sexy andò avanti ancora un po', fino a quando Severus non si stancò di quegli abiti troppo succinti e trasparenti che rendevano la ragazza troppo bella ma che erano altamente inappropriati per l'idea che lui aveva di lei. Chiedendo a Madame Lefevre una rivista con i modelli presenti nel deposito, Severus si diede da fare a cercare qualcosa di più adatto alla ragazza ma che fosse anche consono al tipo di serata a cui dovevano partecipare.

"Ha trovato qualcosa, Monsieur Piton?" domandò la vecchia strega sedendosi accanto a lui sul divano e accavallando le lunghe gambe mentre la ragazza nel camerino si rimetteva indosso i propri vestiti.

"Non ancora. Questi abiti non vanno bene per lei…stavo pensando a qualcosa di più semplice." commentò continuando a sfogliare la rivista e non facendo caso alla donna che si era avvicinata di più a lui e stava ora accarezzando languidamente la sua coscia, dal ginocchio sino al cavallo dei pantaloni, senza staccare nemmeno per un attimo gli occhi dal mago.

"Ha qualcosa in mente?" domandò con voce sensuale. "O preferisce ritornare un altro giorno, magari con più calma…" disse afferrando piuttosto rudemente il membro dell'uomo attraverso i pantaloni neri. Severus sussultò e si voltò verso la donna che lo guardava passandosi la lingua tra le labbra rosse che desideravano ardentemente chiudersi intorno alla testa del suo sesso.

"Vorrei vedere qualcosa di più simile ad una camicia da notte. In seta, non trasparente e che arrivi leggermente sotto il sedere e con culotte sagomata abbinata, per cortesia." disse severo guardando la strega dritta negli occhi e mettendo in chiaro il fatto che non aveva alcun interesse, se non quello di trovare un vestito adatto per la ragazza che in quel momento si trovava nel camerino facendo e pensando chissà cosa.

Dopo che Granger provò un'altra serie di completini, questa volta decisamente più coprenti e adatti alla sua persona, Severus rimase completamente a bocca aperta quando la ragazza uscì con indosso uno splendido completino dorato con la parte superiore in pizzo e la gonna di seta che scendeva a metà coscia mettendo perfettamente a risalto i lineamenti della ragazza così come il colore della sua pelle, dei suoi occhi e dei suoi capelli. Severus Piton non era mai stato un grande frequentatore di donne ma sapeva perfettamente distinguere una bella donna da una affascinante, piacente o addirittura brutta.

E la cosa più importante, Severus Piton sapeva bene ciò che gli piaceva. In quel momento Hermione Granger era a dir poco mozzafiato.

_Lucius, Lucius, non ti conveniva sfidarmi. _Severus pensò mentre pagava i capi acquistati e baciava la mano di Madame Lefevre come se la donna non avesse cercato di scoparselo solo poco prima. Avviandosi verso l'uscita fu però improvvisamente fermato da una squillante voce che conosceva più che bene ma che non sentiva da un bel po' di tempo.

_Charlotte…_

Hermione non poteva completamente inquadrare nella sua testa ciò che era appena successo. Si sentiva in imbarazzo, tremendamente in imbarazzo, e non ne capiva il motivo. In un certo senso avevano fatto sesso, lui le aveva fatto il bagno, spalmato la crema sulla schiena e addirittura sulle sue parti intime, ed Hermione si sentiva in imbarazzo.

Per aver indossato dei completini intimi di fronte a lui.

_Ho indossato dei completini intimi di fronte al Professor Piton! Andrò a vedere una commedia erotica insieme al Professore Piton e probabilmente la finirò a dover fare sesso con il Professor Piton! Dov'è finita l'Hermione Granger che sognava una carriera universitaria e un lavoro gratificante? _si chiedeva Hermione mentre si avviava verso l'uscita della boutique.

Tutta quella esperienza sembrava surreale.

Lei che veniva stuprata e poi confortata da un Professor Piton che non coincideva esattamente con l'uomo che aveva conosciuto per sei anni e che ad Hermione ogni tanto faceva venire i dubbi che non fosse in realtà qualcun altro sotto pozione Polisucco. Seriamente, quello era il vero Severus Piton? L'originale nascosto sotto kili di pesante tessuto nero? Lo stesso Professor Piton che l'aveva sempre disprezzata e presa in giro per i suoi denti e i suoi capelli e che invece quella sera era rimasto a bocca aperta quando era uscita fuori dal camerino con indosso un baby doll trasparente? Hermione sapeva di non essere più la bambina che aveva varcato il portone del castello di Hogwarts sei anni prima e sapeva anche di essere sviluppata bene. I ragazzi si giravano a guardarla per i corridoi della scuola così come fuori ma sembrava che fossero tutti impauriti dal suo intelletto per cercare un approccio. Persino Ron, che era il suo migliore amico, aveva visto che ragazza era fiorita dalla bambina dai dentoni e i capelli cespugliosi. Il problema però era che Hermione non provava ciò che il ragazzo sperava e nonostante le carezze e i baci Hermione non gli aveva mai dato la possibilità di andare oltre.

Hermione non era Lavanda Brown. Non avrebbe potuto dargli ciò che lui desiderava.

Quando stavano oltrepassando l'arco in pietra che portava alla grande sala dalle pareti rosse e dalla luce soffusa, Hermione e Severus furono improvvisamente fermati da una squillante voce femminile che chiamava il nome dell'uomo. Fermandosi accanto ad uno dei grandi divani, Hermione si girò giusto in tempo per vedere una giovane donna dai lunghi capelli rossi lanciarsi tra le braccia del suo Professore poco prima di dargli un sonoro bacio a stampo sulle labbra che venne accolto dall'uomo con un piccolo sorriso.

In quel momento Severus Piton sembrava davvero felice e Hermione non poté evitare di domandarsi chi fosse quella giovane ragazza dai bei capelli rosso fuoco, il corpo slanciato e curvilineo stretto in un tubino nero che era appena riuscita a rubare un sorriso al terribile Professor Piton che solo raramente Hermione aveva visto sorridere genuinamente.

"Severus!" esclamò felice la giovane donna prendendo una grande mano dell'uomo tra le sue piccole.

"Charlotte."

"Cos'è non volevi salutarmi!?" domandò lei ridendo mentre giocherellava con i bottoni sul polsino del pesante frock coat.

"Pensavo stessi lavorando, e comunque ero solo di passaggio." rispose sollevando appena le spalle prima di allungare la mano libera e accarezzare la morbida guancia di Charlotte.

Hermione osservava l'interazione tra i due sempre più rapita. La ragazza sembrava totalmente presa dall'uomo di fronte a lui con cui era chiaro avesse un rapporto molto stretto. Dall'altra parte il Professore sembrava ancora un'altra persona rispetto a quella che Hermione aveva conosciuto in quei pochi giorni in sua compagnia. Parlava con Charlotte come se provasse un sincero interesse nei suoi confronti, e ancora di più, accarezzava la sua guancia come se le volesse davvero bene. Diversamente dai gesti gentili nei confronti di Hermione, in questo caso non c'era alcuna traccia che l'uomo si sentisse in colpa per qualche motivo.

Dritto nella bocca del suo stomaco, la cosa la infastidiva.

"Vai già via?" domandò la ragazza con un tono triste, ancora ignara della presenza di Hermione. "E' da un sacco di tempo che non passi a farmi visita!"

"Lo so, e mi dispiace." rispose il mago sorridendole debolmente e ancora una volta avvicinando la mano alla sua guancia. "Cercherò di farmi perdonare, promesso."

"Ci conto, lo sai! Comunque, come mai eri qui se non per affari?"

"Acquisti." replicò semplicemente il Professore, sollevando le due buste che ancora non aveva rimpicciolito. Non appena lo sguardo di Charlotte incontrò quello di Hermione, il viso della ragazza si illuminò pieno di sorpresa e anche di felicità.

"Non ci credo!" esclamò portandosi la mano davanti alla bocca, rosso fuoco come i suoi capelli, spalancata per la sorpresa. "L'hai marchiata! Ti sei deciso finalmente a trovarti una donna! Certo, ora si spiega il perché non sei più passato a trovarmi." commentò scuotendo la testa divertita.

"No, non è questo. Sono solo stato molto impegnato, lo sai che torno sempre."

"Certo, certo!" gli disse prima di voltarsi verso Hermione e allungare la mano verso di lei. "Comunque io sono Charlotte."

"Hermione, piacere." rispose stringendo la mano dalla perfetta manicure. Hermione non aveva alcun dubbio che la ragazza fosse una prostituta, ma nonostante quello non poteva non notare che fosse davvero bellissima e in ottima forma.

_E ha baciato il mio Professore in bocca!_

"Bè complimenti, sei stata molto fortunata! Severus è fantastico, credimi non poteva capitarti di meglio!" le disse sinceramente sorridendo prima lei e poi all'uomo che la osservava dalla sua posizione accanto a lei. "Fatti vedere…" le disse facendola voltare dopo averle aperto leggermente il mantello per osservare la sua figura. "Sì, hai scelto proprio bene Severus! Proprio una bella ragazza…giovane…è una tua studentessa per caso?" chiese rivolgendosi a Piton.

"Sì."

"Scommetto che è una Grifondoro!" esclamò ridendo e colpendo scherzosamente il mago sul braccio.

"Lo è." ammise divertito lanciando una strana occhiata a Hermione.

"Lo sapevo! Ti conosco troppo bene! Quindi siete venuti per acquistare un abito?"

"Siamo stati invitati a casa di Lucius." replicò visibilmente infastidito premendo le labbra in una linea sottilissima.

"Sabato?" domandò lei, e al segno di assenso di Severus, la sua bocca si distese in un grande sorriso. "Ci sarò anch'io! Accidenti mi sarebbe piaciuto accompagnarti, questa "In the dungeon" sembra interessante!"

"Chi accompagnerai?"

"Testa di cuoio!" disse a voce bassa sbuffando e Hermione non aveva la più pallida idea di chi fosse questo "Testa di cuoio" di cui la ragazza stesse parlando e che ovviamente anche il Professore conosceva. Chiaramente doveva essere un Mangiamorte ma Hermione aveva avuto la fortuna, o sfortuna, di incontrarne solo qualcuno.

"Uhm mi dispiace, veramente. Non sarà un grande divertimento…" ghignò guardandola prima di accarezzarle piano la mano.

_Quante volte sono andati a letto insieme questi due?_ _Sembrano conoscersi piuttosto intimamente!_ si chiese mentre osservava sorpresa il modo in cui le loro mani si sfioravano mentre gli sguardi giocavano. _Lei non è molto più grande di me, non avrà più di 30 anni, eppure guardali!_

"No infatti…" mormorò abbattuta, per poi voltarsi verso Hermione e lanciarle uno sguardo cospiratorio. "Senti non è che per sabato mi presteresti Severus per un po'? Sai, è da tanto che non ci facciamo una chiacchierata come si deve io e lui!" disse con le labbra tra i denti in modo sensuale.

Hermione, forse per la prima volta nella sua vita, non sapeva cosa dire.

"Non credo che -" iniziò Piton, ma Charlotte lo interruppe immediatamente.

"Eddai Severus! Non la puoi lasciare da sola nemmeno per un po'?"

"Uhm sì, perché no…considerato che non vi vedete da molto tempo…" balbettò Hermione insicura della reazione del suo Professore che osservava la rossa con occhi stranamente limpidi e particolarmente splendenti.

_Certo che ha dei begl'occhi…_

"Vedremo. Ora dobbiamo scappare, Charlotte. Dobbiamo fermarci in un altro posto prima di tornare a casa." affermò con tono leggero ma che non ammetteva repliche mentre sollevava il cappuccio sui ricci di Hermione.

"Allora ci vediamo sabato." annunciò sorridente guardando prima l'uno e poi l'altra. "Piacere di averti conosciuta, Hermione." disse tranquillamente estendendo nuovamente la mano verso di lei. "Trattami bene Severus, ti renderà felice."

"_**Ti sei deciso finalmente a trovarti una donna!"**_risuonò nella sua testa la voce della donna.

Era strano per Hermione sentire una persona parlare così bene del suo Professore e per un attimo si chiese se in realtà ciò che l'uomo mostrava a lezione non fosse un vero e proprio atto costruito appositamente per il suo lavoro. I suoi studenti sicuramente lo odiavano, ma Hermione non aveva la più pallida di che rapporto avesse con i suoi colleghi, almeno prima della morte del Professor Silente.

"Piacere mio." rispose salutandola, prima che la rossa si voltasse verso il Professore a cui regalò un piccolo sorriso.

"Ciao, Sev." mormorò piano la ragazza alzandosi sulle punte e afferrandogli i capelli dietro il collo e baciandogli sensualmente un lato della bocca.

_Sev? Okay è irritante! Non può smetterla? _si domandò Hermione sospirando infastidita di fronte alla scena davanti ai suoi occhi. Non aveva idea del perché le dessero così fastidio le attenzioni di Madame Lefevre prima e della bellissima Charlotte dopo, ma sicuramente la cosa le pesava parecchio. In poco tempo aveva capito che di Severus Piton c'era molto più di quanto pensasse e le attenzioni che l'uomo le aveva dato l'avevano fatta sentire speciale. La rendeva non poco irrequieta sapere che qualcun'altra potesse ricevere attenzioni ancora più importanti da parte dell'uomo.

_Sei gelosa!_


	9. Of emotions and feelings

Of Emotions and Feelings.

I giorni seguenti non erano stati per niente facili a Spinner's End e Hermione si sentiva sempre più sottopressione quando pensava all'evento a cui in pochi giorni avrebbe dovuto partecipare. Si rifiutava di chiamarla 'ansia da prestazione' perché quel titolo da solo le dava la convinzione che stesse effettivamente andando a far sesso con il Professor Piton e la cosa le dava il voltastomaco. Il problema non era l'uomo perché, per quanto non fosse 'Mister Mondo', aveva avuto la prova affascinasse le donne. Il problema era che quell'uomo perennemente vestito di nero con una espressione illeggibile sul suo volto era un suo Professore di 20 anni più grande di lei che l'aveva salvata dalla morte certa marchiandola come sua serva per mezzo di uno degli atti più barbarici che si possano commettere.

Hermione non poteva smettere di rivivere nella sua mente gli eventi di quella notte. Ricordava benissimo il peso del corpo dell'uomo sopra il suo, così come il suo respiro caldo nell'orecchio e il suo sguardo oscuro ma brillante che chiedeva perdono mentre il suo membro la riempiva completamente. Hermione ricordava tutto e non voleva rivivere quei momenti. Non aveva alcun desiderio di fare sesso in quel momento, così come non ne aveva avuto dopo le due volte con Viktor, ma sperava che un giorno sarebbe riuscita a mettere da parte gli orribili ricordi di quella notte che ancora le davano la nausea e donarsi senza paura ad un uomo.

Non ne era sicura, ma ci sperava.

L'incontro con la giovane donna, Charlotte, presso il negozio di intimo l'aveva tra l'altro resa irrequieta e più di una volta si era ritrovata ad analizzare nella sua testa tutto ciò che era successo quel giorno, ogni sua parola e ogni suo movimento, così come le reazioni del suo Professore. Hermione non riusciva a levarsi dalla testa la convinzione che l'uomo quel giorno fosse stato davvero felice di incontrare la bella Charlotte. L'aria di reverenza negli occhi della rossa era comunque eguale alla luce che sprigionavano gli occhi di Piton. Non c'era desiderio, né lussuria, c'erano felicità e benevolenza ed era evidentemente che fosse molto affezionato e legato alla donna. Ma nonostante tutte quelle considerazioni, Hermione non riusciva a levarsi dalla testa la convinzione, anzi la sicurezza, che i due fossero stati a letto insieme, e più di una volta.

Avrebbe desiderato non rivedere più la giovane strega ma sapeva che al Malfoy Manor per la rappresentazione erotica ci sarebbe stata anche lei ed Hermione non poteva fare altro che sentirsi in imbarazzo. Doveva andare in giro con un semplice completo intimo, seppur bellissimo, di fronte ad un sacco di uomini tra cui il suo Professore di Pozioni e di fronte ad una bellissima e splendente Charlotte che Hermione non osava nemmeno pensare con che tipo di abito avrebbe potuto mostrarsi.

_Nuda dev'essere ancora più bella…_ rifletté Hermione mentre si osservava allo specchio prima di infilarsi il completino di seta. Era cresciuta e il suo corpo si era ben sviluppato acquistando delle graziose curve, ma non era nulla paragonato al corpo mozzafiato della rossa. _Prima Marika, poi Ginny, ora Charlotte… _pensò riflettendo sul fatto che sin da piccola aveva sempre invidiato le ragazze dai capelli rossi e la carnagione chiara. Marika, la sua vicina di casa e amica d'infanzia, era stata una bambina bellissima e aveva da sempre attirato l'attenzione di tutti. L'aveva rivista durante l'ultima visita ai suoi genitori per le vacanze, ed Hermione era rimasta scioccata dalla donna che era diventata. Non c'era alcun dubbio che Marika Roy avesse centinaia di ragazzi ai suoi piedi. Poi era arrivata Ginny con la sua chioma rossa, ma tendente di più all'arancio, che aveva subito stregato Harry e infine Charlotte, la prostituta mozzafiato che era riuscita addirittura a smuovere l'animo dell'arcigno Professore di Pozioni. Le rosse erano perfette ed Hermione sapeva di non avere nessuna chance contro di loro.

Un silenzioso bussare alla porta della camera da letto la fece destare dai suoi pensieri.

"Può entrare." rispose piano mentre si spazzolava accuratamente i capelli che il Professore le aveva chiesto di lasciare sciolti. Non appena si voltò verso la porta che si era appena aperta, Hermione non poté evitare di arrossire di fronte all'uomo che la stava osservando dalla testa ai piedi con il pomo d'Adamo che si muoveva piano su e giù. Hermione non indossava altro che le culotte di pizzo dorato e la cortissima e sexy camicia da notte in pizzo e seta dello stesso colore. Non indossava il reggiseno né le calze e le scarpe perché, come le aveva spiegato l'uomo poco prima, era importante che una serva fosse sempre pronta per ciò che sarebbe potuto arrivare in qualunque momento della giornata.

Non aveva dovuto specificare che ciò che poteva arrivare era un pene indesiderato.

"Se sei pronta, possiamo andare." mormorò con la sua voce vellutata camminando verso di lei e fermandosi dietro la sua schiena. Lo sguardo dell'uomo, attraverso lo specchio, appariva ancor più oscuro e illeggibile e ad Hermione non poté non bloccarsi il respiro quando una mano andò a sfiorare con estrema lentezza il suo braccio. I brividi che si impossessarono del suo corpo potevano essere paragonati solo a quelli che quello stesso uomo le aveva fatto sentire premendo il suo maestoso corpo contro il suo in uno sporco vicolo di Hogsmeade.

"Sono pronta." disse Hermione senza fiato mentre si voltava a guardarlo. Erano così vicini.

Dopo averla con cura avvolta in un pesante mantello nero, afferrò la sua mano e si smaterializzarono direttamente nell'immenso giardino del Malfoy Manor dove alcune carrozze trainate da Thestral, proprio come quelle di Hogwarts, li aspettavano per condurli all'ingresso della villa.

"Respira e stai tranquilla." le disse il Professor Piton mettendo una mano nella parte bassa della sua schiena mentre mettevano piede nella lussuosa dimora della Famiglia Malfoy. "Il Signore Oscuro non ci tratterrà che due minuti. La pozione l'hai presa quindi sei protetta." le assicurò levandole con gentilezza il mantello e assicurandolo nelle mani di un Elfo Domestico che si era appena presentato davanti a loro per gli onori di casa. L'aria fredda proveniente dal portone ancora aperto fece immediatamente gelare la pelle di Hermione che, deglutendo nervosamente nel suo finissimo completino intimo, seguì ubbidiente Piton verso la famosa sala che le portava alla mentre troppi dolorosi ricordi.

"Severus, ragazzo mio, sono contento che tu sia venuto! esclamò Lord Voldemort non appena vide il suo umile servitore, seguito dalla sua serva, entrare nella sala e dirigersi verso il suo trono.

"Mio Signore, non potevo di certo rifiutare." replicò inginocchiandosi di fronte al suo Signore e baciando il bordo della sua veste nera. Hermione, mantenendo il capo chino sul pavimento mentre il cuore le batteva forte nel petto, seguì l'esempio dell'uomo e si inginocchiò anche lei, senza però sfiorare la veste del Mago Oscuro, proprio come le era stato suggerito.

A quanto pare il grande Lord Voldemort non voleva che le schifose Sanguesporco lo contaminassero.

"E vedo anche che la Sanguesporco ha ricevuto le dovute istruzioni." affermò soddisfatto portando un lungo dito scheletrico sotto il mento di Hermione per farle sollevare il capo. "Come vanno le cose, Severus? Sei soddisfatto del tuo regalo?" domandò mentre faceva un tour della mente di Hermione, ancora una volta senza trovare nulla di interessante o compromettente per l'Ordine della Fenice.

"Sono molto soddisfatto Mio Signore, non avreste potuto concedermi un premio migliore." disse mettendosi in piedi e guardando Hermione con ribrezzo ma allo stesso tempo fierezza.

"Bene, allora vi lascio andare."

Salutando e ringraziando un'ultima volta Voldemort, Hermione e Severus si avviarono a dare gli omaggi ai padroni di casa che stringevano le mani a tutti gli ospiti che arrivavano.

"Severus, vecchio mio, ero sicuro che saresti venuto!" salutò Lucius Malfoy mentre estendeva il braccio verso Severus Piton. L'uomo era vestito in un perfetto completo verde e argento che faceva risultare ancor più la brillantezza dei suoi lunghi capelli color platino.

"Lucius." salutò educatamente prima di prendere la mano della bionda donna al suo fianco e baciarne delicatamente le dita. "Narcissa."

"Severus, è un piacere vederti. Non posso dire lo stesso della tua accompagnatrice, ma sono sicura ti darà un sacco di soddisfazioni." commentò Narcissa Malfoy adocchiando Hermione con il naso all'insù e l'aria schifata.

"Mi dispiace Narcissa, ma aspettavo con impazienza uno dei vostri inviti per mostrare il mio nuovo giocattolo."

Lucius Malfoy non era mai piaciuto a Hermione, così come suo figlio Draco che aveva preso tutte le pessime caratteristiche del padre, e a quanto pare anche della madre. Narcissa Malfoy era sicuramente una bellissima donna di classe che manteneva senza alcun problema il suo posto accanto ad un uomo importante come Lucius Malfoy, ma di certo Hermione non poteva considerarla una buona compagnia.

Facendo le sue scuse, Severus prese Hermione a braccetto e la accompagnò in un'altra grande sala piena ben illuminata, se non per un ampio cerchio buio al centro, con dei grandi divani verde scuro situati l'uno ad una certa distanza dall'altro lungo le pareti. Alcuni erano liberi mentre altri erano occupati da alcuni maghi di diverse età accompagnati da giovani streghe mezze nude accomodate sul pavimento o sulle ginocchia dei loro padroni. Osservando il loro abbigliamento Hermione si chiese se lei non fosse in realtà troppo vestita, pur sentendosi completamente nuda di fronte al mondo. Hermione tirò un sospiro di sollievo quando passarono dritti senza fermarsi da quei maghi che Hermione era sicura fossero Mangiamorte. Accompagnandola verso un divano in un angolino della stanza, Severus si accomodò portandosi giù anche Hermione che la finì con il sedere incastrato tra le dure cosce dell'uomo.

"Rilassati Granger, sei troppo tesa." le sussurrò in un orecchio non appena la schiena della ragazza toccò il suo petto e le sue forti braccia circondarono il piccolo e fragile corpo appoggiato contro il suo.

Con indecisione Hermione portò piano le sue mani a coprire quelle di Piton, sperando vivamente che quell'uomo non le allontanasse perché altrimenti non avrebbe assolutamente alcuna idea di dove poteva metterle. In quel momento si sentiva un completo impiastro, proprio come era successo i primi giorni ad Hogwarts quando si ritrovava ad essere una nata babbana con nessuna esperienza nel mondo magico in mezzo a centinaia e centinaia di maghi.

Hermione odiava quella sensazione. Aveva sempre detestato trovarsi in un luogo e non essere preparata per ciò che doveva venire ma era anche vero che Hermione Granger amava le sfide e se fosse riuscita a superare anche questa, l'avrebbe aggiunta alla lista delle sue soddisfazioni personali. Hermione non si era mai trovata in una situazione del genere ma, naturalmente, non è che le sue esperienze con l'altro sesso fossero state chissà quante.

_Ci fosse stata Lavanda al posto mio, non avrebbe avuto alcun problema!_

Eppure, nonostante tutto questo, Hermione si sentiva al sicuro. Si trovava un angolino, parzialmente nascosta dalla vista altrui, insieme al suo Professore che era sicura non le avrebbe mai fatto del male. Non sapeva cosa fosse cambiato, ma Piton le dava sicurezza e a questa sicurezza si stava appellando per cercare di stare tranquilla. Certo, essere seduta, in solo una finissima camicia da notte sexy, in mezzo alle sue gambe con le sue mani sopra il suo addome e le labbra così pericolosamente vicine al suo orecchio, non aiutava per nulla a calmarsi.

"Sa, è un po' difficile rilassarsi vista la situazione, non crede?" sussurrò Hermione senza fiato. Quella vicinanza le stava facendo male e tra l'altro parlare a voce alta in quel momento le sembrava male perché le luci stavano perdendo la loro brillantezza e pian piano la stanza si stava facendo sempre più buio. Sapeva benissimo che lo spettacolo stava per iniziare.

"Granger non ti devi preoccupare di nulla. Goditi lo spettacolo, a tutto il resto ci penserò io." le disse piano all'orecchio in una voce sensuale che le diede i brividi mentre una delle mani si spostava dal suo addome per raggiungere l'interno coscia. Hermione sgranò gli occhi improvvisamente stringendo stretta la mano, impaurita che potesse muoversi ulteriormente, mentre si voltava ad osservare l'uomo. Ciò che ottenne da quel leggero movimento del volto non fu altro che trovarsi a pochi centimetri dalla sua bocca. Inalò pesantemente e si voltò di nuovo, sempre più tesa. "Granger, stai tranquilla." ripeté scandendo piano ogni singola parola. La mano sul suo interno coscia non si mosse ulteriormente.

_Oh mio Dio, che cosa sta facendo? _pensò Hermione voltandosi nuovamente, un attimo prima che le luci si spegnessero completamente e calasse il buio. La situazione le ricordava molto uno dei cinema babbani, peccato che Hermione non era mai andata a vedere un film erotico al cinema e tantomeno non ci era mai andata insieme ad uomo ch dovrebbe essere il suo padrone. Deglutendo con difficoltà chiuse un momento gli occhi e respirò a fondo, prima di aprire gli occhi e accorgersi che la rappresentazione era iniziata. Non si accorse del Professor Piton irrigidirsi dietro di lei.

Di fronte ai suoi occhi, dove prima c'era stato il buio cerchio al centro della stanza, in quel momento vi erano delle mura di pietra, come appartenenti ad un antico edificio. Nella stanza non c'era molto, solo un divano e una poltrona di fronte ad un caminetto acceso, una scrivania coperta di pergamene e gli scaffali, colmi di libri e barattoli, che ricoprivano le pareti dal pavimento al soffitto. Solo successivamente Hermione si accorse di una figura vestita di nero, un uomo, che si trovava appoggiato alla parete con gli occhi chiusi e le braccia conserte. Spostandosi dalla parete e dirigendosi verso la scrivania dove si sedette, l'uomo rivelò possedere i capelli corti e dei brillanti occhi neri leggermente a mandorla. La situazione rimase silenziosa e stabile per qualche minuto mentre l'uomo scribacchiava su di un foglio di pergamena.

Ancora ad Hermione la scena sembrava perfettamente nella norma.

Un attimo dopo un leggero rumore di nocche sulla porta riverberò in tutta la stanza facendo sollevare lo sguardo dell'uomo che, posando la piuma al suo posto sul calamaio, si appoggiò allo schienale della sua sedia incrociando le braccia e accavallando le gambe.

"Avanti." ordinò una voce imperiosa e il massiccio portone di legno si aprì piano rivelando una ragazza dai capelli castani e lunghi con indosso la divisa di Hogwarts e il badge da Prefetto appeso sul maglioncino.

Gli occhi di Hermione si spalancarono immediatamente non appena il significato di ciò che le stava davanti agli occhi entrò completamente nel suo cervello. _Non ci credo! Quelli siamo io e il Professor Piton!_ pensò Hermione voltandosi a guardare l'uomo che però, Hermione si accorse immediatamente, era girato verso un altro divano, poco lontano dal loro, dove si trovavano Lucius Malfoy e altre due donne.

"Brutto figlio di puttana." lo sentì mormorare tra denti stretti mentre sentiva la mano sulla sua coscia stringere più fortemente, tanto che Hermione quasi sentì dolore.

"Oh Miss Regnarg, venga avanti." disse l'uomo sollevandosi dalla sua scrivania e avvicinandosi alla ragazza che giocherellava nervosamente con l'orlo della gonna.

"Sono qui per la mia punizione, Professore." annunciò timidamente non sollevando lo sguardo dal pavimento.

"Dio, non ci credo…" mugugnò Hermione infastidita avvicinando il viso a quello del mago. "Quella non sono io!"

"Perché quello sono io, Granger?" si lamentò sfregandosi un attimo gli occhi con la mano prima di riportarla sul suo addome.

"Non posso guardare una cosa del genere!"

"Non possiamo andarcene." replicò sbuffando mentre l'uomo sulla scena iniziava a sbottonare prima il maglioncino e poi la camicia bianca della ragazza.

"E' disgustoso! Cioè…io non ho mai avuto fantasie su di lei!" esclamò in un sussurrò mentre l'attore succhiava il capezzolo della ragazza che, con la testa reclinata all'indietro, si trovava appoggiata svogliatamente alla superficie di legno dietro di lei.

"Non pensare nemmeno per un attimo che io ne abbia avute, Granger!" affermò in modo grave il mago mentre afferrava il suo mento affinché si voltasse e lo guardasse negli occhi. "Mai. E' chiaro?"

Hermione spalancò gli occhi e annuì velocemente prima che si voltasse di nuovo ad osservare la rappresentazione. L'uomo probabilmente si era offeso per il suo commento ma quella non era stata l'intenzione di Hermione. Sapeva benissimo che l'uomo non l'aveva mai guardata in un modo diverso da quello che poteva essere il consono comportamento di un docente, anzi non l'aveva proprio mai guardata. Sospirando riportò lo sguardo sui due attori che in quel momento si stavano spostando sul divano. Miss Regnarg era ormai completamente nuda di fronte al suo fantomatico professore mentre quest'ultimo era ancora completamente vestito, tranne che per i pantaloni che proprio in quel momento la ragazza le stava abbassando. Hermione chiuse subito gli occhi quando vide la dolorosa erezione dell'uomo uscire dai pantaloni, finalmente libera. La studentessa non aspettò nemmeno un secondo prima di prendere il glande violaceo all'interno della sua calda bocca e iniziare a succhiarlo e leccarlo avidamente.

Hermione sentì distintamente i gemiti degli uomini e delle donne intorno a lei, così come il respiro caldo di Piton nell'orecchio, la sua mano che stringeva tra le sue cosce strette una contro l'altra e il suo membro che prendeva vita contro il sedere di lei nonostante le furiose proteste interne del suo possessore. Hermione chiuse ancora più forte gli occhi.

Non voleva pensare a ciò che stava succedendo e tantomeno al dolore e al calore che si stava sprigionando nelle sue parti intime dove le sue cosce si stringevano sempre più strette, intrappolando tra di loro la mano del Professore.

"Granger." sussurrò piano Piton, dietro di lei. "Voltati, ci stanno osservando."

Hermione lo guardò per un momento prima che con il suo aiuto si voltasse sedendosi a cavalcioni su di lui. Era sollevata che non dovesse più guardare il pene del finto professore che colpiva il colpo della strega senza mai fermarsi, ma in quella nuova posizione riusciva fin troppo bene a sentire tra le cosce l'erezione del suo di Professore. _Ce la posso fare…_ Hermione deglutì e sospirò pesantemente mentre appoggiava la testa sulla spalla dell'uomo e stringeva forte nel pugno la stoffa della sua pesante veste pregiata. Sentiva i respiri intorno a lei, sentiva i gemiti sempre più forti provenienti dal palco e dai divani, e la cosa era imbarazzante e per niente comoda per lei, soprattutto quando un forte calore, che sapeva bene da dove provenisse, continuava a crescere in lei.

"Professore…" mormorò guardandolo negli occhi e respirando profondamente quando sentì le sue grandi mani accarezzarle piano le natiche.

_Perché tutta la paura del passato è scomparsa? Perché chiudendo gli occhi la mia mente non ripercorre i ricordi del mio stupro? Perché con lui non ho paura?_

"Granger." replicò lui, altrettanto piano, incollando gli occhi con quelli della ragazza prima di portare le sue fini labbra a baciare il collo dalla pelle morbida, profumata e invitante. La sensazione di quelle labbra sulla sua pelle era dolorosa ma rilassante, delicata ma stuzzicante e non faceva nulla per diminuire la crescente agitazione ed eccitazione che stava crescendo dritta nelle sue vene.

_Dio, che cavolo mi sta succedendo?_ si chiese per un momento mentre involontariamente muoveva il bacino contro l'erezione coperta dell'uomo sotto di lei a cui, altrettanto involontariamente, scappò un gemito. _Che cosa sto facendo?_

"Professore…"

"Granger…" ripeté ancora con voce roca mentre un leggero dito andò a sfiorare il suo sesso coperto dal morbido pizzo dorato.

"Cosa…Cosa sta facendo?" domandò in un sospiro afferrandogli i capelli dietro il collo e avvicinandolo ancor di più a lei fino a quando la mano dietro di lei non iniziò a muoversi alla stessa velocità con cui la sua lingua lambiva il punto sul collo dove si sentiva chiaramente il battito accelerato del suo cuore.

Hermione si sentiva scoppiare dentro. Come se un ciclone stesse raccogliendo tutto all'interno della sua spirale, continuando a girare e a girare e a girare, mischiando e sbatacchiando ogni cosa, creando nuove entità e distruggendone delle altre. Hermione non era più capace di fermare quel lento e inesorabile orgasmo che stava crescendo dentro di lei, facendola gemere incontrollatamente tra le braccia di quell'uomo che, sempre silenzioso, le regalava un piacere mai provato senza domandare nulla in cambio. Pianse sonoramente quando un'esplosione di umori le scappò via lasciandola senza forze e senza difese, completamente abbandonata contro quel corpo che stringendola forte a sé continuava ad accarezzarla e a cullarla, fino a quando la stanchezza dell'orgasmo non si impossessasse di lei e gli occhi non si chiusero regalandole un sonno profondo.

L'aveva fatto.

L'aveva fatto nuovamente. Aveva perso il controllo. Severus sapeva che l'unica cosa da fare, nella situazione in cui si trovava, era stare calmo e riflettere e invece no, la sua volontà stava scappando al suo controllo e non poteva permetterlo. Da quando aveva trovato rifugio nell'Occlumanzia, tanti anni prima, poche volte gli era capitato di agire senza riflettere, e tutte le volte il risultato era stato un'ulteriore sconfitta per Severus.

La vicinanza a Miss Granger non lo aiutava a pensare.

Gli ultimi giorni insieme alla ragazza erano stati dolori e faticosi. Sin dal pugno che quasi si era portato via uno dei suoi denti, Severus aveva difficoltà a concentrarsi. Ricordava alla perfezione ogni singola sensazione che aveva pervaso la sua mente e il suo corpo quando le dita della ragazza avevano sfiorato il suo labbro gonfio e violaceo. Non aveva dimenticato nemmeno il suo sguardo quando aveva afferrato una ciocca di capelli neri e gliel'aveva spostata dal viso, liberando il suo viso privo della sua solita maschera.

Severus non riusciva a non pensarci.

E quando era arrivata la lettera di Lucius, Severus sapeva che qualcosa sarebbe successo. Se lo sentiva, e il sesto senso di Severus Piton non sbagliava mai. Non aveva mai sbagliato e nemmeno quella volta si era rivelata l'eccezione alla regola. Il completino intimo che le aveva comprato per la serata era bellissimo e, gli doleva ammetterlo, Miss Granger era mozzafiato. Se non fosse stata una sua studentessa ma qualsiasi altra donna, Severus sarebbe andato di fronte a lei e gliel'avrebbe sfilato via immediatamente.

_Merlino, sono diventato un vecchio pervertito! _si disse mentre andava a sedersi nella poltrona che fronteggiava il camino. La Granger, esausta, si era addormentata sopra di lui e, appena terminata la rappresentazione, non aveva potuto fare altro che prenderla in braccio e portarla a riposare in una delle stanze messe a disposizione da Lucius per gli ospiti. Quel gesto così gentile da parte sua di certo non perdonava il fatto che l'aveva toccata intimamente, un'altra volta, e la cosa peggiore di tutto quello era che aveva pienamente apprezzato la sensazione di avere la giovane strega che gemeva senza controllo sopra di lui. L'aveva violata un'altra volta e per di più mentre di fronte a loro due finti professore e studentessa, che tra l'altro assomigliavano a loro, facevano sesso di fronte al loro pubblico.

_Le ho detto che non avevo mai avuto alcuna fantasia…mi faccio schifo da solo._ pensò strofinandosi gli occhi stanchi. Poco dopo un leggero bussare alla porta lo fece distrarre dai suoi pensieri tormentati e, quando andò ad aprire, alla porta non vi era altro che la sua Charlotte.

"Sei riuscita a liberarti." sussurrò a voce bassa facendola entrare, prima di tornare a sedersi sulla poltrona e accogliere la strega sulle sue gambe.

"Macnair è tornato a casa, come sempre." rispose la giovane dai lunghi capelli rossi mentre baciava un angolo della bocca di Severus. "Dorme?" chiese poi spostando il suo sguardo su Miss Granger che riposava beatamente.

"Sì."

"Non ho visto molto movimento dalle vostre parti." commentò guardandolo e cercando di valutare al meglio lo stato del suo compagno. Sicuramente era meglio non parlare dello spettacolo di pessimo gusto che Malfoy aveva deciso di portare in scena, senza alcun dubbio con l'intento di colpire Severus. "L'hai fatta venire col solo suono della tua voce, Sev?" domandò poi ridacchiando, ma sempre in modo affezionato. Voleva un bene dell'anima a Severus e non avrebbe mai voluto ferirlo.

"L'ho toccata, di nuovo." disse con tono piatto mentre deglutiva faticosamente e portava le braccia lungo la schiena della ragazza, volendola abbracciare.

"Non hai avuto nulla in cambio." affermò guardando verso il cavallo dei suoi pantaloni e vedendo la dolorosa erezione che sentiva contro la sua coscia.

"E' una bambina."

"No Severus, direi proprio che non è una bambina."

"Ho il sospetto che, a parte la volta che ha perso la sua verginità, non abbia più avuto rapporti."

Non avevano discusso gli eventi di quella notte, così come Severus non aveva avuto il coraggio di chiederle di più sulla sua vita sessuale, ma era quasi sicuro che non aveva avuto molte occasioni di coltivare quell'aspetto della sua vita, un po' come lui ma la differenza era che lui si stava avvicinando ai 40 anni. Quando l'aveva stuprata era normale che le avesse provocato tante di quelle bruciature che c'erano volute due passate di crema per aiutarla a guarire visto che il suo sesso non era lubrificato e dolorosamente stretto.

"Quindi non avete…"

"No." rispose semplicemente guardandola dritta negli occhi e giocando con la spallina del suo finissimo e trasparentissimo completino.

"Posso chiederti perché hai deciso di marchiarla allora?"

"E' una nata babbana, l'avrebbero uccisa." spiegò spostando lo sguardo sul corpo della ragazza addormentata.

"Quindi l'hai salvata!" gli disse lei sicura mentre si accucciava contro il suo petto e appoggiava il viso nell'incavo del suo collo. Aveva sempre amato il suo profumo al sandalo e cannella ed era felice di potersi tuffare in quello splendido aroma ogni volta che lo rivedeva.

"L'ho violentata, Charlotte!" esclamò lui sospirando stancamente.

"Non avevi altra scelta se volevi salvarla."

"C'è sempre un'altra scelta."

"So chi è Severus e no, non avevi altra scelta." affermò Charlotte con convinzione stringendolo forte a sé. Severus Piton aveva bisogno di amore e lei era lì per quello e non l'avrebbe mai abbandonato.

Rimasero in silenzio per un po' di tempo, stretti l'uno nelle braccia dell'altro, ascoltando i propri respiri e osservando la figura dai capelli ricci che sognava sotto le coperte, esausta dagli eventi della serata passata così come da quelli degli ultimi giorni. Erano già passati un bel po' di giorni da quella notte in cui aveva gioito vedendola vagare per Hogsmeade. Aveva vagato per giorni cercando quella ragazza e pensando ad un modo con cui l'avrebbe potuta portare con sé. Alla fine aveva optato per il suo classico comportamento: si era semplicemente comportato da stronzo.

Alla fine era quello che era.

Il discorso che le aveva fatto era uno di grande effetto, proprio come tutti gli altri che aveva sempre tirato fuori negli anni. Era bravo con le parole Severus, ed era bravo a convincere le persone a far fare loro ciò che desiderava. C'era riuscito anche con Hermione Granger, solamente non si era aspettato di dover fare ciò che poi era stato il risultato di quella serata.

"E' così innocente…" sussurrò a voce bassa non volendo veramente parlare a qualcuno, se non a se stesso.

"Quanti anni ha? 17 come Harry Potter?" domandò Charlotte sollevando il capo dalla sua spalla e osservandolo.

"Sì, e non dovrebbe essere qui ora." disse poi sospirando e buttando fuori piano l'aria. "Non avrei mai dovuto nemmeno sfiorarla.

"Non ti eri fatto tanti scrupoli con me e avevo quanto, 2 anni più di lei?" chiese sedendosi a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe prima di prendergli il viso tra le mani e guardarlo dritto negli occhi.

La sua strana storia insieme a Charlotte Joly era iniziata 8 anni prima per assoluto caso. Era andato a cercare conforto, e più di una mano, presso il bordello adiacente la boutique di sua madre, l'arrogante e insopportabile Madame Lefevre, che era gestito da sua zia. Avevano aperto quell'impresa di famiglia molti anni prima e, trovandosi in un punto favorevole di Nocturne Alley, avevano sempre avuto una numerosa clientela fatta di persone comuni oltre che di Mangiamorte. Charlotte aveva appena 19 anni ed era alla sua prima esperienza nel campo. Era giovane ma, vivendo circondata da persone che vivevano di 'sesso', Charlotte aveva iniziato molto presto ad avvicinarsi a quel mondo. Severus era stato il suo primo cliente e nessuno dei due avrebbe mai dimenticato quella notte. Charlotte non era una prostituta come le altre, non si era mai comportata come le sue colleghe, e anche ora, dopo tanti anni di attività, continuava ad essere l'unica e speciale Charlotte. La prostituta dalle mani e dalla bocca d'oro, ma anche la donna intelligente che sapeva ascoltarti quando avevi bisogno, che sapeva reggere una conversazione senza problemi, e che sapeva regalarti il migliore dei consigli.

Quella notte era stata speciale per Severus e Charlotte.

Charlotte era stata il suo primo bacio.

Severus non aveva mai incontrato una prostituta che ti baciasse e ti coccolasse, se mai ne esisteva un'altra oltre la sua Charlotte. Avevano fatto l'amore quella notte, così come ogni altra notte dopo quel primo incontro. Lui non era mai stato uno per il grande sesso, aveva sempre preferito la sua mano alla bocca di una insensibile prostituta, ma dopo quella notte era tornato tante altre. Il fatto che fosse così simile a Lily era un fatto che velocemente passò in secondo piano, prima di sparire completamente.

Charlotte Joly era tutto ciò che Lily Evans non era mai stata.

Lei era l'unica famiglia che gli era rimasta. Amava Charlotte in un modo che nemmeno lui sapeva descrivere. Il loro rapporto era difficile. Severus avrebbe anche potuto considerarla come una sorella, ma con una sorella non ci facevi l'amore. Non l'amava nemmeno come un uomo ama una donna che vorrebbe un giorno sposare e con cui vorrebbe avere dei figli. Charlotte amava il suo lavoro, per quanto squallido possa essere considerato, e a Severus bastava stare insieme a lei in quei momenti.

Charlotte era speciale.

"E' una mia studentessa, Charlotte." affermò alla fine, come per dare un senso a tutta la loro conversazione, ritornando alla realtà di quella stanza e di quelle donne.

"Lo sai che sei attratto da lei, vero Sev?" gli disse sorridendogli debolmente e baciandogli nuovamente l'angolo di quella bocca che tanto amava. Severus semplicemente la guardava, incapace di dire nulla.

"Cosa posso fare?" le domandò invece lui, cercando di cambiare argomento per non rispondere a quella domanda sin troppo ingombrante.

"Tu cosa vorresti fare?"

"Non lo so." disse semplicemente, dopo averci pensato un po' su.

"Lo sai che prima o poi vi verrà richiesto molto più di ciò che è accaduto oggi. Lucius e gli altri hanno sempre gli occhi ben aperti."

"Lo so. Qualche suggerimento?"

Severus non voleva pensare a ciò che sarebbe venuto, proprio non voleva pensarci, ma doveva trovare un buon piano e attenersi a quello altrimenti sia lui che lei non sarebbero sopravvissuti a lungo e Severus aveva una missione da portare a termine ora che Albus non c'era più.

"Per ora no, ma ci penserò." replicò la donna prima di sorridergli in quel modo malizioso e seducente che significava solo che stava pensando a qualcosa. "Ora, cosa dici se facciamo qualcosa per questa erezione?" domandò, sempre con il sorriso sulle labbra, mentre appoggiava la mano sui suoi pantaloni e lo baciava a fior di labbra.

"Non posso allontanarmi da qui." le disse facendo un cenno del capo in direzione della Grifondoro addormentata.

"E chi ha detto che dobbiamo allontanarci?" disse ridendo allegramente prima di voltarsi anche lei verso il letto.

"E' lì nel letto che dorme, Charlotte!" esclamò Severus sconvolto dalla mera idea che la donna avesse potuto anche solo pensare di fare sesso con la ragazza che dormiva a pochi passi da loro.

"E' distrutta, Sev! Non si sveglierebbe nemmeno se la stanza venisse invasa dai Mangiamorte, e poi io e te siamo sempre stati abbastanza silenziosi." gli sussurrò all'orecchio sfiorando piano la sua pelle, lungo il lobo sino al collo. Baciò delicatamente ogni piccola parte della sua pelle morbida e liscia risalendo sino alle labbra fini ma soffici.

Amava quelle labbra. Amava fare l'amore con lui.

Le sfiorò piano con la lingua fino a quando la bocca non si schiuse e la lingua dell'uomo toccò esitante la sua prima di avvolgerla e portarla nella sua tana calda. Charlotte amava il suo sapore. Sentiva le sue grandi mani accarezzarle la schiena sopra la finissima camicia da notte marrone scura e lei non poté proprio evitare di affondare le dita nei setosi capelli neri.

"Charlotte…" mugugnò piano cercando di farla fermare, ma in realtà né l'uno né l'altra desideravano allontanarsi. Avevano troppo bisogno l'uno dell'altra.

"Ho bisogno di te, Severus…" gli sussurrò approfondendo il bacio e liberando la sua erezione dai pantaloni. Gli unici rumori presenti nella stanza erano i loro respiri accelerati e i battiti dei loro cuori che, come sempre, correvano a grande velocità, quasi volessero sfidare le leggi della fisica. Non ci volle molto prima che lentamente la penetrasse, unendo i loro corpi e le loro anime.

"Ti amo, Charlotte." sospirò muovendosi lentamente e dentro di lei mentre assaporava le sue rosse labbra alla ciliegia.

"Ti amo, Sev."

Si amarono con gentilezza e passione per tutta la notte, completamente ignari delle lacrime che bagnavano gli occhi chiusi di una distrutta diciassettenne vestita in pizzo e seta dorata.


	10. The morning after

10. The Morning After.

Hermione non riusciva ad aprire gli occhi, non voleva aprire gli occhi. Era dall'attacco al Ministero della Magia che non passava una notte sveglia ad ascoltare i rumori e a rimuginare sul passato, sul presente e sul futuro.

Era da tempo che non passava la notte piangendo.

E ciò che Hermione odiava di più di tutta quella storia era che non sapeva perché aveva pianto. Quella serata, così come i giorni passati, erano stati difficili e non aveva fatto altro che isolarsi e rinchiudersi nei suoi pensieri. Le mancava Hogwarts, i suoi genitori, Harry e Ron insieme a tutti i Weasley.

Le mancava la normalità.

Le giornate in casa Piton erano silenziose e imbarazzanti e da quel giorno in poi lo sarebbero state ancora di più. Tutto sarebbe stato più difficile e Hermione odiava Piton perché se non riusciva ad aprire gli occhi era tutta colpa sua.

L'aveva resa la sua serva e l'aveva portata in quella casa che le riportava alla mente solo brutti ricordi, ricordi che se non fosse stato per quell'uomo non sarebbero mai esistiti. L'aveva costretta ad assistere ad uno spettacolo, se così si potevano considerare due persone che facevano sesso in quel modo, i cui personaggi non erano altro che loro: Miss Hermione Granger e il Professor Severus Piton. L'aveva baciata e toccata fino a farle raggiungere un orgasmo che non aveva chiesto e che non faceva altro che farla sentire ancora più sporca, e soprattutto aveva fatto sesso con una puttana mentre lei, la causa della sua erezione, dormiva solo a pochi passi da loro.

Le aveva detto di amarla. Come poteva amare una puttana? Perché quello era la bellissima Charlotte.

Aveva ascoltato l'intera loro conversazione e quelle parole continuavano ancora a viaggiarle per la mente. _**"Lo sai che sei attratto da lei, vero Sev?"**_ gli avevo detto la rossa, la sicurezza sensibile nella sua voce, ed Hermione non ne capiva il motivo ma si era sentita speciale, un'altra volta. _Il Professor Piton è attratto da me. _continuava a ripetersi senza sosta nella sua mente.Avrebbe dovuto essere schifata da quell'uomo che con i suoi vent'anni in più era attratto da una ragazzina che aveva appena 17 anni, ma non era quello il sentimento che affogava nel corpo di Hermione. Avrebbe dovuto considerarlo un pervertito per averla toccata in una maniera così intima, ma non ci riusciva. La verità era che Hermione aveva apprezzato con tutta se stessa ciò che era successo in quel divano poche ore prima. Proprio perché le era piaciuto, ciò che era successo poco dopo in quella stanza con la rossa non le era andato giù per niente. _**"Lo sai che prima o poi vi verrà richiesto molto più di ciò che è accaduto oggi."**_ aveva poi continuato, e i brividi avevano pervaso il suo corpo tutti in una volta. Aveva supplicato il Professor Piton di non costringerla ad andare a letto con lui, ma Hermione ricordava perfettamente che l'uomo non le aveva promesso nulla.

_Non mi ha promesso nulla perché sa che presto o tardi succederà._

Sospirando piano si grattò gli occhi ancora chiusi, cercando di trovare la forza di aprirli, sfidare il mondo e reagire. Nonostante la stanza fosse silenziosa, Hermione sapeva che il Professore si trovava lì, e non aveva un gran desiderio di vederlo e di parlare con lui in quel momento. La rossa aveva lasciato la stanza poco dopo l'orgasmo e, Hermione lo riconosceva, entrambi erano stati molto silenziosi durante il loro accoppiamento. Almeno per quello Hermione era grata. Cercando in sé la forza Hermione aprì gli occhi e, dopo essere riuscita a mettere a fuoco, fu sorpresa di vedere l'uomo seduto in terra, senza camicia e con le spalle verso di lei, con le gambe distese e aperte ad arco e la schiena e le braccia completamente piatte sul pavimento di marmo scuro. Ma ciò che le fece sgranare gli occhi fu certamente il magnifico tatuaggio nero che copriva la maggior parte della pelle della schiena. _Una fenice! _pensò Hermione meravigliata mentre osservava i tratti perfetti tracciati dall'inchiostro di una mano esperta e la piccola ma brillante parola che riuscì a tradurre mentalmente solo dopo qualche secondo. I maghi e le streghe erano abbastanza abituati a trattare con il latino antico vista la predominanza di incantesimi e forme antiche, ma il greco Hermione lo aveva imparato da suo nonno. Era un docente di lettere antiche ormai in pensione da anni che, sin da quando Hermione era più piccola, aveva riempito la sua nipotina con storie sui popoli antichi e su nozioni di grammatica latina e greca. Ricordava perfettamente quella parola. "φως", "lux," luce. E quella piccola scritta in inchiostro nero, accanto alla grande e maestosa fenice, non potè non far riflettere Hermione sul fatto che l'uomo a pochi passi da lei stesse davvero cercando in ogni modo di espiare i propri peccati e redimersi.

_La fenice, la luce…Severus Piton è davvero l'uomo di Silente. _si disse tra sé e sé mentre si metteva su a sedere e si portava le coperte a coprire il petto.

"Bel tatuaggio.." mormorò continuando ad osservare il disegno, prima che l'uomo, colto di sorpresa, si sollevasse velocemente da terra e si infilasse la camicia bianca.

"Hai dormito bene?" chiese voltandosi verso di lei mentre chiudeva le asole e nascondeva quindi il suo corpo da ulteriori ispezioni.

"Benissimo fino a quando non mi sono svegliata spaventata da rumori strani che poi mi sono resa conto provenissero da quella poltrona laggiù." affermò infastidita indicando la poltrona poco lontana mentre continuava ad adocchiare l'uomo senza mai distogliere lo sguardo. Non era vero che si fosse svegliata nel bel mezzo della notte a causa dei loro rumori, visto che aveva ascoltato tutta la conversazione che la coppia aveva precedentemente avuto, ma era arrabbiata e delusa e voleva farlo sentire in colpa per ciò che aveva fatto.

"Granger io…" mormorò, a sguardo basso, avvicinandosi al letto. Il fatto che non volesse incontrare il suo sguardo la infastidiva più di ogni altra cosa. "Posso spiegare."

_Si sente in colpa? Bè, dovrebbe!_

"Ah può spiegare? Cosa c'è da spiegare a parte il fatto che stava scopando un'altra donna mentre io ero qui che dormivo?" domandò ironica premendo le labbra in una sottilissima linea. "Non è stato per niente carino da parte sua, anzi sappia che mi fa schifo." affermò alzandosi dal letto e avviandosi verso la porta. Non voleva parlare più parlare con lui, voleva solo andarsene via, possibilmente molto lontano.

"Granger fammi spiegare." disse l'uomo con tono imperioso avvicinandosi velocemente a lei.

"Mi lasci in pace! Io me ne vado di qui!" esclamò dandogli una spallata e aprendo la porta per andarsene.

"Tu non vai proprio da nessuna parte!" replicò Piton sbattendo la porta di fronte a lei prima di mettersi davanti ad essa, chiudendone il passaggio, e afferrare il braccio di Hermione.

"Mi levi le mani di dosso!" gridò forte dimenandosi finché non riuscì a liberare il braccio dalla presa ferrea del mago che non voleva lasciarla andare per nessuna ragione.

Severus Piton non poteva permettere che la ragazza se ne andasse e tantomeno che tutti gli abitanti del Manor, e in particolar modo il suo Signore, vedessero la sua incapacità di trattare con una schiava. Sarebbe costretto a punirla, punirla molto severamente, se qualcuno scoprisse ciò che in quel momento stava succedendo nella loro stanza.

Non poteva permetterlo.

"Granger finiscila di fare la bambina!" esclamò prendendola per entrambe le braccia e allontanandola dalla porta mentre continuava a dimenarsi e a lanciargli calci sugli stinchi e sulle ginocchia.

"Vada a scoparsi quella troia e mi lasci in pace!" gridò arrabbiata e liberandosi, con un ultimo spintone, quando il mago per un attimo rimase congelato sul posto dalle sue parole. I suoi occhi neri, che non lasciarono nemmeno per un attimo quelli della ragazza, si incupirono pesantemente un momento prima di diventare puro ghiaccio. Hermione non riusciva a leggere nel suo sguardo le emozioni e i sentimenti che stavano invadendo in quel momento il suo Professore, ma era assolutamente certa di aver blaterato la cosa peggiore che avesse potuto dirgli.

Ci volle meno di un battito di ciglia prima che la furia dell'uomo si scatenò.

Hermione non si era nemmeno resa conto di ciò che stava per succedere quando subito dopo venne sbattuta dolorosamente contro l'armadio. Quando riuscì ad aprire gli occhi, che aveva chiuso quando la sua testa aveva colliso contro la superficie alle sue spalle, ciò che vide era un pericolosissimo Severus Piton dagli occhi fiammeggianti che stringeva, con una presa ferrea, i suoi polsi che in quel momento si trovavano su entrambi i lati del suo viso.

"Non parlare di Charlotte in quel modo, tu stupida ragazzina!" tuonò scandendo ogni singola parola con un tono che avrebbe fatto scappare chiunque.

Poche volte Hermione aveva visto il suo Professore così adirato, ma in quel momento non le interessava nulla. Voleva fargliela pagare, voleva fargli male e rinfacciargli ogni cosa. In quel momento non le importava nulla.

"Perché no?" replicò sollevando il mento e sfidando il suo sguardo. "Non è per caso vero che è solo una puttana?"

"Rimangiati quello che hai detto!" gridò stringendo ancora più forte la stretta sui suoi polsi e premendo il suo corpo ancor più vicino a quello della ragazza.

"No!"

"Rispondi a questa domanda, Granger." disse piano sospirando pesantemente e abbassando ancor più il suo tono di voce. "Hai la possibilità di coronare il tuo sogno: avere il permesso di rispondere ad una delle mie domande. Dimmi Granger, che cosa avrei dovuto fare? Per favore, dimmelo."

"Semplicemente starsene buono!" esclamò con aria schifata muovendo i polsi e cercando di liberarsi, ma la stretta era dolorosamente forte e non accennava a diminuire.

"Ammetto di non essermi comportato al meglio…" concesse sospirando e reggendo saldamente il suo sguardo. "Ma avevo voglia, come l'hai messa tu, di scopare e non potevo di certo svegliare te e ordinarti di aprire le gambe, e tantomeno allontanarmi dalla stanza e fare i miei comodi lasciandoti qua da sola." spiegò prima che il silenzio cadde da entrambe le parti.

"Le fa così schifo l'idea di fare sesso con me, Professor Piton?" chiese improvvisamente Hermione, sempre fortemente adirata e sicura di sé e del suo obbiettivo.

"Smettila Granger. " la minacciò il mago facendo sbattere le sue mani imprigionate contro il duro legno del mobile.

"Perché non mi usa per quello per cui mi ha presa?" gli domandò allungando il collo verso il suo viso così da trovarsi solo a pochi centimetri dal suo Professore.

_Vediamo quanto è attratto, Professore!_ esclamò sarcastica la voce dentro la sua testa che assomigliava, sfortunatamente, come quella di Lavanda. Un momento dopo il viso dell'uomo si stava avvicinando al suo e le sue labbra morbide erano sul suo collo.

"Vuoi che finisca ciò che ho iniziato ieri sera, Granger?" chiese in un sussurro sfiorando la pelle chiara sulla sua gola.

Accarezzava la sua pelle con le labbra, la stuzzicava con i denti…la addolciva con la calda lingua. I brividi che la assalirono non erano mai stati così forti. _Dio, perché mi fa quest'effetto?_ pensò mentre le labbra di Severus risalivano verso il suo orecchio.

"Sono la sua serva…" sussurrò Hermione, inconsciamente, con una voce che tradiva completamente l'eccitazione che stava nascendo dentro di lei.

La sentiva nelle sue vene.

_Non posso, non posso. Concentrati, Hermione!_

"E' questo ciò che vuoi, Grager?" le domandò sensuale, un ghigno stampato sulle sue labbra, riportando i suoi occhi ad incatenarsi con quelli della giovane strega.

"Secondo lei vorrei farmi scopare da una persona come lei!?" esclamò Hermione ridendogli in faccia ma consapevole di quella sensazione che stava piano riscaldando le sue parti intime. "Ricorda ciò che disse? "_**"**__**Ora penso di aver trovato un nuovo uso per quella bocca e quella mano."**_"__Hermione ripeté le parole che il suo Professore aveva detto al suo Signore prima che la chiedesse come suo premio. "Mi fa schifo!" esclamò indignata storcendo il naso e guardandolo con disprezzo.

Non l'avrebbe passata liscia quella volta. Si era scopato una donna mentre lei era in quella stessa stanza e secondo lui tutto era perfettamente normale. No, Hermione non la pensava in quel modo. Tutta quella giornata era stata una vera e propria umiliazione e tutto a causa sua. Aveva dovuto vestirsi come una bambolina pronta a farsi levare il vestito, aveva dovuto mostrarsi in quel modo a delle persone che avrebbe solo voluto vedere morte e che reciprocavano il sentimento. Si era dovuta sorbire l'umiliazione di guardare un film porno che prendeva in giro se stessa e il suo Professore mentre lo stesso la toccava fino a farla venire senza alcun pudore. Si era trovata in un letto a piangere silenziosamente mentre ascoltava i respiri affannati del mago mentre faceva sesso con una prostituta che, Hermione ancora non riusciva a spiegarsi come, diceva di amare.

Hermione era stufa di sentirsi in quel modo.

Il ghiaccio che si era creato negli occhi dell'uomo alle parole offensive su Charlotte, non fece che aumentare, accompagnato da un flash di miste emozioni che svanirono quasi immediatamente lasciando una semplice ombra di pura minaccia. _Forse ho esagerato…_ pensò Hermione terrorizzata quando Piton la scaraventò sul letto e si avventò con velocità su di lei portandole le braccia sopra la testa e piegandosi verso di lei. L'unica cosa che il suo cervello in quel momento poté pensare fu di chiudere in fretta le gambe su le cui ginocchia andò a sbattere il bacino dell'uomo che cercava di insinuarsi tra di esse.

"Apri le gambe!" tuonò, ormai senza alcun freno, aumentando la stretta sui suoi polsi. Più tardi ci sarebbero stati dei dolorosi lividi violacei sulla sua pelle. "Aprile! Voglio vedere quanto ti farò schifo poi dopo!"

"Io…Io…No…Io…" balbettò disperata Hermione, con il cuore in gola, agitandosi mentre l'uomo faceva forza contro il suo corpo. Chiudendo un attimo gli occhi, ciò che vide dentro di lei non era altro che l'angosciante ricordo del suo membro che si muoveva dentro di lei, riempiendola completamente e distruggendo il suo corpo e la sua anima. Hermione Granger non sarebbe mai più stata la stessa.

_Sta per succedere di nuovo…Sta per succedere di nuovo…_ si ripeteva Hermione dentro di sé mentre le prime lacrime iniziavano a colpire gli argini dei suoi occhi. _E' tutta colpa mia!_

"Cos'è hai già cambiato idea, Granger? Mi era sembrato di capire che volessi essere la mia troia personalmente!" esclamò sarcastico senza mai lasciare i suoi occhi che ormai piangevano lacrime di colpevolezza, sofferenza, amarezza, tristezza. Hermione si era fidata del suo Professore. Si era fidata. "Apri queste cazzo di gambe!" tuonò forzando ancora e riuscendo finalmente ad insinuarsi in quella nicchia, procurando una serie di gemiti di dolore da parte della giovane strega. "Vuoi che faccia quello che ho fatto quella notte, Granger?" domandò ridendo istericamente mentre con una mano apriva la zip dei pantaloni prima di portarla alla gola della ragazza, che strinse fino a farle diventare la pelle pallida.

"Per..Favr..M dspce!" supplicò cercando di respirare ma le parole le morivano in gola e l'uomo non sembrava proprio sentire le sue disperate lamentele. Hermione chiuse gli occhi, aspettando l'inevitabile e preparandosi ad accettare quella punizione che, doveva dirlo, si era quasi andata a cercare. _Ho sbagliato. Non dovevo provocarlo, non dovevo._

Nemmeno si accorse quando le mani sui suoi polsi e sulla sua gola sparirono o quando il Professor Piton si allontanò da lei. Rimasero un po' di tempo in quel modo. Severus era in piedi, con i pantaloni sbottonati, di fronte alla giovane strega che giaceva sul letto con gli occhi chiusi e le lacrime che le colavano lungo le guance leggermente colorate. Non aveva avuto alcuna intenzione di farle del male o di violentarla un'altra volta, voleva solo dimostrarle che con lui non poteva rischiare di spingersi troppo. C'erano cose, di Severus, che non sapeva, e provocarlo in quel modo non poteva fare altro che risvegliare vecchi istinti che era quasi sempre riuscito a tenere sotto controllo.

Hermione Granger doveva stare attenta a ciò che diceva e a ciò che faceva.

Aprendo gli occhi, la ragazza fu sorpresa di vedere ciò che stava succedendo. Sentiva ancora le dita dell'uomo premere forte sulla sua trachea, così come sentiva il suo respiro e il suo corpo premuto con insistenza contro il suo.

_Non mi ha violentata…_

"Come vedi non hai ancora superato le tue paure. Spero che ciò che è appena successo ti sia servito da lezione." le disse piano chiudendosi la zip ma senza mai levarle gli occhi di dosso. "E per la cronaca, se avessi voluto portarti a letto lo avrei già fatto, Granger." disse voltandosi e camminando verso la poltrona che ospitava i vari strati di vestiti che portava sempre indosso.

"L'ha fatto apposta?" esclamò la ragazza, ancora sconvolta, mentre si sollevava dal letto e si avvicinava a passi svelti al suo ex Professore. "Ha fatto finta di volermi violentare per mettermi paura!" gridò gesticolando furiosamente e colpendolo alle braccia e al petto senza preoccuparsi minimamente di quali sarebbero potute essere le conseguenze.

Non ci poteva credere. Non poteva pensare che il Professor Piton avesse messo in scena una farsa del genere solo per spaventarla. _Non sa cosa diavolo ha fatto? _strillò furiosa dentro di sé ripercorrendo tutte le emozioni e i pensieri che avevano pervaso il suo corpo e la sua mente in quegli istanti sul letto. _Ero sicura volesse violentarmi! Avevo paura di lui perché sapevo cosa stava per succedere! Io prima mi fidavo di lui, non avevo di certo paura! Ed ecco cosa ha fatto!_

"Inizia a calmarti, Granger!" ringhiò spostandosi di lato e allontanandosi dalla piccola furia che si stava scatenando davanti a lui. Sapeva quanto Miss Hermione Granger potesse diventare esplosiva quando si arrabbiava e lui non aveva né il tempo né la voglia di trattare con lei. Non voleva assolutamente pensare a cosa potesse diventare in pieno ciclo mestruale, ma se era in qualche modo come la sua Capo Casa, allora avrebbe sicuramente dovuto preoccuparsi.

"No, io non mi calmo!" strillò spingendolo con entrambe le mani. "Ha idea di ciò che ha fatto? Ha idea della paura che ho avuto?" lo colpì ancora, questa volta più forte. "Io sono stata violentata e lei…lei mi fa uno scherzo e fa finta di farlo nuovamente!"

"Granger, devi capire che -"

"Non mi interessa cosa devo capire! Io sono stata violentata e lei viene qui, mi sbatte sul letto fregandosene di tutto, mi apre le gambe e si slaccia i pantaloni, e alla fine era tutta una cazzata!" gridò con le lacrime agli occhi continuando a gesticolare e a colpirlo nel petto. "Lei non ha la minima idea di cosa significa! Non ha la minima idea di cosa si prova quando il tuo corpo viene violato in quel modo! Lei non lo sa e mi ha fatto rivivere tutto ciò che ho provato quella notte! Si è divertito!? Ah, si è divertito?"

Quando una forte mano si strinse nuovamente intorno ai suoi polsi, doloranti e violacei a causa della violenza subita poco prima, e l'altra afferrò un pugno della sua camicia da notte, Hermione gridò a pieni polmoni, completamente disinteressata del fatto che qualcuno avesse potuto sentirli. Era sicura però che, anche se fosse successo, nessuno sarebbe corso in suo aiuto perché in fondo Hermione Granger, brillante mente del Trio d'Oro, non era altro che la serva del minaccioso Professor Piton.

"Cosa non so, Granger? Cosa?" domandò a denti stretti avvicinandola pericolosamente al suo corpo, tanto che la ragazza poteva ancora una volta sentire il suo caratteristico profumo al sandalo e cannella. "Cosa si prova a sentire il respiro di una persona che odi sul tuo collo, o le sue mani indesiderate sul tuo corpo tanto che vorresti solamente rannicchiarti in posizione fetale e addormentarti fino a quando tutto non sarebbe finito?" ringhiò respirando affannosamente mentre i suoi occhi profondamente neri lanciavano saette verso i suoi nocciola. "O forse parli della sensazione che si prova quando si viene penetrati senza alcuna preoccupazione per te che sei lì che urli e urli e urli e vorresti solo che quello fosse un brutto incubo? Cosa, Granger?"

"Lei…lei…" sussurrò con occhi sgranati non appena il significato delle sue parole le entrò nel cervello. _Il Professor Piton è stato violentato?_

Hermione rimase impietrita di fronte alle parole, così sicure e così vere, di quell'uomo che era sempre apparso di fronte a lei, anzi di fronte a tutti, come una roccia. In pochi giorni aveva scoperto che Severus Piton, il terribile Pipistrello dei Sotterranei, incubo di tutti gli studenti e tormento dei Grifondoro, era in realtà un uomo pieno di sentimenti ed emozioni. Aveva scoperto che combatteva l'Oscurità spendendo la sua propria Luce, aveva appreso della sua immensa lealtà al suo vero Maestro e del suo altruismo verso un mondo che non gli aveva mai dato nulla. Aveva imparato che dietro quella corazza di abiti neri vi era sepolto un cuore che provava amore per una giovane donna dai capelli rossi che per lavoro vendeva il proprio corpo, e aveva visto con i suoi occhi che quel Serpeverde riusciva a comportarsi in modo civile con una Grifondoro che aveva sempre detestato e chiamato 'insopportabile So-Tutto.' Era possibile che il Professor Piton avesse provato quella sua stessa orribile esperienza? Non ne conosceva il motivo ma in quel momento non riusciva ad odiarlo, non riusciva ad avercela con lui, ma voleva solo parlare con lui di ciò che gli era successo e poter confrontare le loro esperienze. Hermione sentiva il bisogno di parlarne con qualcuno perché a volte il ricordo era talmente pesante che le doleva il petto.

"Taci e mettiti in ordine." ordinò mollando la presa su di lei, come trafitto dalle sue stesse parole, mentre afferrava la sua roba e si rivestiva velocemente. "Stiamo tornando a casa."

Hermione lo guardò per un attimo sorpresa dall'improvviso cambio di rotta, ma poi eseguì gli ordini senza fiatare, perché sapeva che intanto il mago non avrebbe detto nient'altro. Se avesse voluto saperne di più avrebbe dovuto aspettare perché con Severus Piton era necessario essere pazienti. Era un uomo che manteneva con cura i suoi segreti, Hermione non aveva alcun dubbio che doveva sicuramente averne parecchi, ma quella era stata la prima volta che, da quando viveva insieme a lui, all'uomo era scappato qualcosa riguardante la sua vita. Non che avessero avuto grandi conversazioni, naturalmente no, ma le poche volte che si erano ritrovati a parlare o a commentare qualche ricordo particolare che era uscito fuori durante le loro lezioni di Occlumanzia, il Professor Piton non aveva mai parlato di lui, della sua vita o del suo ruolo di spia dell'Ordine della Fenice.

Le poche notizie che Hermione possedeva su quell'uomo così misterioso non erano altro che le poche informazioni avute dal Professor Silente, ma quelle servivano a poco se volevi cercare di decifrare il grande mistero che era Severus Piton_. E' stato violentato…_ pensò nuovamente mentre lo osservava con la coda dell'occhio mentre si dirigevano a dare i propri saluti a Voldemort_. Chissà quanti anni aveva…Dio mio, non ci voglio pensare!_

Hermione dovette concentrarsi su altri ricordi quando il portone della grande sala si spalancò improvvisamente rivelando un uomo basso e piuttosto tozzo, con pochi capelli ancora attaccati in testa, dall'aspetto orribile e dalle presenza fastidiosa.

Non ci mise molto a riconoscerlo come il bastardo e traditore Peter Minus.

"Il nostro Signore desidera parlarti, Piton." gracchiò l'Animagus con un largo ghigno stampato sulle labbra.

"Levati, Codaliscia." ordinò il Professore con tono grave mentre afferrava Hermione per un braccio e passava oltre senza degnarlo di un ulteriore sguardo.

"Severus, buon giorno!" esclamò Lord Voldemort mentre il suo fedele servitore e la sua compagna si inginocchiavano ai suoi piedi.

"Mio Signore."

"Sollevati, ragazzo." gli disse appoggiando una mano scheletrica sopra la sua spalla. L'invito chiaramente non era stato esteso ad Hermione che, a capo chino, continuava a rimanere in ginocchio e ad osservare il pavimento di marmo scuro sotto di lei. "Spero ti sia piaciuta la rappresentazione di ieri."

"Lucius non avrebbe potuto avere un'idea migliore, mio Signore. E' stata una rappresentazione piuttosto…divertente." terminò il mago ghignando in direzione della sua serva a pochi passi da lui.

"Sono contento Severus, molto contento." esclamò ridacchiando mentre accarezzava il muso del suo animale da compagnia. "La tua serva ti ha soddisfatto come da dovere?"

"E' stata una notte piuttosto…movimentata. Non posso che ringraziarvi ulteriormente per la vostra generosità, mio Signore." disse inchinandosi nuovamente a baciare l'orlo della veste nera.

"Mi hai servito fedelmente come nessun altro, Severus."

"Vi ringrazio, mio Signore."

"Proprio per questo motivo ho deciso di farti un altro regalo, almeno per un po' di tempo." annunciò Voldemort osservando l'uomo in nero di fronte a sé. "Molto presto dovrò partire per degli affari che ho bisogno di portare a termine, e ho deciso che il nostro Codaliscia qui…" continuò indicando quella sottospecie di uomo che contorceva le proprie mani in grembo. "…ti servirà fino al mio ritorno. Spero che tu sia contento Severus, so che la vostra precedente convivenza era andata piuttosto bene."

_Merda!_

Hermione aveva seguito l'intera conversazione dalla sua posizione sul pavimento, contenta che il mago pazzoide non si fosse avvicinato a lei, cercando di catturare ogni possibile informazione utile. Il respiro le si era quasi fermato in gola quando aveva sentito ciò che il Mago Oscuro aveva deciso per loro. Peter Minus sarebbe andato a vivere nella casa del Professore a Spinner's End, insieme a loro, ed Hermione era sicura che da quelle giornate non poteva aspettarsi nulla di buono. Avrebbero dovuto recitare, e recitare bene, perché lo sapeva che ogni singolo evento che sarebbe accaduto tra quelle quattro mura sarebbe andato dritto dritto a Voldemort.

Se non avessero recitato in un modo credibile sarebbero morti.

Non c'era alcun dubbio su quello.


	11. Carnal desires

11. Carnal Desires.

Hermione continuava a vedere, nella sua mente, le immagini che si sgretolavano davanti ai suoi occhi. Erano giorni e giorni che si esercitava nelle tecniche di Occlumanzia che il Professor Piton le aveva insegnato, ma non riusciva proprio a fare sua questa arte. Avevano deciso di optare per un diverso approccio alla normale tecnica occlumantica, che consisteva nel creare nella propria mente un muro contro le visite indesiderate nella propria testa, e concentrasi invece sulla creazione di diversi, e del tutto nuovi, ricordi. Ovviamente presentarsi al cospetto di Lord Voldemort con le barriere occlumantiche completamente sollevate sarebbe sospettoso perché il Mago Oscuro si chiederebbe immediatamente che cosa la sua vittima desidera nascondergli. Per questo motivo, non solo Hermione doveva esercitarsi sullo sgomberare completamente la sua mente da ricordi, pensieri ed emozioni, ma doveva riuscire a ricrearne dei nuovi che apparissero perfettamente reali.

E il problema era proprio quello. Hermione non ci riusciva.

Aveva capito come creare e personalizzare le nuove immagini, ma nonostante quello non ci riusciva e il film nella sua testa continuava a venir fuori sbiadito o poco realistico. Stava perdendo la pazienza, così come la fiducia, in se stessa, e Piton pure si stava spazientendo. Solo raramente l'uomo le aveva gridato in faccia o l'aveva derisa, e questo fece pensare a Hermione a quanto il clima in quella casa, e tra loro due, fosse differente da quello che si era sempre respirato nei sotterranei di Hogwarts.

"Vediamo." commentò guardandola attentamente dopo essere uscito dalla sua testa. "Conosci l'incantesimo per utilizzare la Legilimanzia?"

"Sì, Signore." rispose insicura riguardo a dove l'uomo volesse andare a parare. Conosceva l'incantesimo, l'aveva letto in un libro anni prima, ma naturalmente non l'aveva mai provato e la Legilimanzia e l'Occlumanzia non erano tra le arti che, sfortunatamente, venivano insegnate agli studenti di Hogwarts.

"Bene." annuì tirando fuori la sua bacchetta di legno scuro che, sino a quel momento, era rimasta agganciata alla parte posteriore della sua cintura. Hermione lo guardò a bocca aperta quando lo vide porgerle gentilmente la bacchetta, ed esitò un poco prima di impugnarla con mani tramanti. Non accadeva quasi mai che un Mago prestasse la propria bacchetta, e il fatto che un uomo così riservato come il suo Professore lo stesse facendo, la fecero rimanere stranita. Per di più erano quasi due settimane, o forse più, che Hermione non compiva una magia, e il potere che si risvegliò in lei non appena impugnò il bastoncino di legno, e la sensazione di oscurità che emanava, lanciarono una scarica di adrenalina che le attraversò tutto il corpo, da capo a piedi. Un secondo dopo la mano grande del suo Professore si trovava sulla sua, molto più piccola, che impugnava la bacchetta, a fermare e controllare i suoi movimenti. "Non pensavi di certo che te la lasciassi usare a tuo piacimento, vero Granger?"

"No, naturalmente no."

"Meglio così, perché se provi a fare qualcosa che non devi, te ne pentirai." la minacciò senza lasciare mai i suoi occhi. Certamente Hermione non aveva nemmeno pensato di provare la fuga o di duellare contro il suo Professore.

_Insomma, non sono così stupida da sfidare un Mangiamorte!_

"Non si preoccupi, non ne avevo alcuna intenzione." affermò sincera, scrollando le spalle, prima di continuare. "Cosa devo fare?"

"Ora ti mostrerò cosa succede nella mia mente quando qualcuno cerca di entrare. Succederà tutto a rallentatore in modo tale che tu possa afferrare tutti i dati, quindi presta attenzione perché non ho alcuna intenzione di ripetere l'esperienza." disse, e al cenno di assenso di Hermione, con una mano portò la punta della bacchetta alla sua tempia e avvicinò l'altra al capo della ragazza, avvicinandolo in modo tale che i loro visi fossero vicini e i loro sguardi incatenati. "Recita l'incantesimo." la istruì, e un attimo dopo Hermione si ritrovò in un posto sconosciuto.

Un mare di sabbia dorata. Delle dune.

Di fronte ai suoi occhi vi era semplicemente quello: sabbia. Infiniti granelli sottili, quasi impercettibili al tatto, di sabbia bollente. La distesa era immensa e fatta di una serie di piccole e grandi colline, alcune in ombra, altre illuminate dal sole caldo.

_Questo dov'essere il suo muro…_ pensò Hermione osservando il paesaggio incantato davanti a sé.

"Concentrati, Granger!" sentì ringhiare la voce del suo Professore. Tra sé e sé mormoro una serie di scuse prima di tornare alla sua osservazione, ma non succedeva nulla.

Tutto era fermo.

E l'immagine rimase la stessa per lungo tempo. Solo per puro caso Hermione si rese conto, dopo un po' di tempo, che i granelli di sabbia stavano iniziando, pian piano, a volare via, come portati lontano da un leggero vento esotico. Man mano che la distesa di sabbia chiara scompariva da davanti ai suoi occhi, una nuova realtà si era già ricreata dietro la vecchia. Non ci volle molto prima che Hermione riuscisse a focalizzare la sua completa attenzione su di essa.

Di fronte a lei vi era il buio, ma in quella oscurità era possibile distinguere il perimetro di una stanza coperta di ombre a causa di una tenue luce proveniente da una candela appesa al muro. Un muro di pietra che alla giovane strega fece pensare immediatamente ad Hogwarts, ma non poteva essere certa che si trattasse proprio dell'antico castello. Il tutto rimase fermo per interminabili istanti, almeno fino a quando un pesante portone non si spalancò improvvisamente, colpendo la parete alle sue spalle. Quella scena chiaramente le ricordò il Professor Piton e le sue grandi entrate che avevano da sempre caratterizzato l'inizio delle sue lezioni, sia di Pozioni che di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure. Infatti, poco dopo, una imponente sagoma oscura e dal mantello svolazzante mosse due passi all'interno della stanza, ma non fece nemmeno in tempo a sollevare la bacchetta per illuminare la stanza che una grande luce si accese improvvisamente, rivelando la presenza di numerose altre persone. Il Preside Silente, la Professoressa McGranitt insieme al resto del corpo docente, una folla di studenti dalle divise verde-argento e il sesto anno di Grifondoro, compresa Hermione stessa, dondolavano allegri i loro corpi mentre intonavano a squarcia gola _**"Tanti auguri a te, tanti auguri a te, tanti auguri Severus, tanti auguri a te!" **_

Per un momento le venne da ridere, vista l'assurdità della scena, ma quando il suo sguardo si posò sul viso sorridente del suo Professore, il cuore quasi le si fermò nel petto. Il Severus Piton della visione occlumantica stava sorridendo, stava sorridendo felice. I suoi occhi neri, più neri delle tenebre stesse, brillavano di emozione di fronte a quella inaspettata manifestazione di affetto da parte di quelle persone che mai gli avevano dimostrato un tale calore. Sicuramente gli studenti almeno, Hermione non aveva idea del rapporto che l'uomo avesse con i suoi colleghi, tolto il Professor Silente che chiaramente aveva a cuore il bene della sua giovane spia. Hermione non aveva la più pallida idea del perché l'uomo le avesse mostrato proprio quella visione ma, sapendo che mai una cosa del genere era o sarebbe capitata, la cosa la caricò di una tristezza immensa che in quel momento non sapeva spiegare. Poteva essere il suo umore così altalenante, gli eventi di quelle settimane, la solitudine che si sentiva addosso, attaccata alla pelle, o qualsiasi altra cosa a cui non riusciva a dare un nome, ma quando uscì dalla mente dell'uomo, lei aveva le lacrime agli occhi.

Lo guardava con le ciglia imperlate mentre un sorriso debole nasceva sulle sue labbra. Si sentiva in imbarazzo per la situazione che era del tutto assurda. Abbassò il capo di fronte alla sua stessa stupidità, cercando di soffocare una risata nervosa che nasceva nelle profondità del suo corpo, mentre il mago seduto accanto a lei la osservava senza sapere cosa dire. Severus Piton era senza parole, e solo poche volte nella sua vita gli era successo. Lentamente, e con esitazione, allungò un dito a sfiorare il mento della ragazza, invitandola a guardarlo negli occhi. Era capitato, nel corso degli anni, di vedere Hermione Granger piangere, così come era capitato di essere la causa stessa di quelle lacrime, ma mai come quella volta era rimasto sorpreso della reazione della ragazza. Non gli era mai importato nulla di lei, né di ciò che provava, ma da quando si era ritrovato ad essere forzato in quella particolare convivenza, tutto era cambiato.

Non gli interessava se la sua anima sarebbe stata dannata, ma Severus Piton si era seriamente affezionato alla piccola Hermione Granger.

"Guardami." mormorò tranquillamente. "Perché stai piangendo?" chiese non appena gli occhi nocciola della ragazza si intrecciarono con i suoi, troppo scuri e sempre apparentemente troppo freddi.

"Io...Mi dispiace, non volevo…" rispose tremante portando nuovamente lo sguardo sul terreno, prima che Severus la invitasse nuovamente a riportarli in alto.

"Perché stai piangendo?" ripeté nuovamente.

"Io…Non lo so sinceramente…"

"Non ti ho mostrato quella precisa visione perché desideravo farti piangere." commentò scuotendo piano la testa e abbozzando un mezzo sorriso che, sfortunatamente, uscì più come un ghigno che come un vero sorriso.

Non era mai stato bravo a sorridere. Non aveva mai avuto l'occasione di esercitarsi come si deve.

"Sì, lo so ma…" disse, prima di interrompersi e prendere la mano che afferrava gentilmente il mento e portarla in mezzo ai loro corpi vicini. La conversazione andò avanti e loro nemmeno si accorsero delle loro mani unite in una leggera ma importante stretta. "Quand'è il suo compleanno, Professor Piton?" chiese al suo Professore con grandi occhi lucidi e carichi di speranza.

Non capitava spesso che i due parlassero di questioni personali ed Hermione desiderava fortemente avere una visione un po' più approfondita dell'uomo misterioso davanti a sé. Aveva raggiunto quel punto in cui non le bastava più stargli vicino, sentiva il bisogno di conoscerlo e capirlo. Voleva capire da dove provenisse quel suo carattere così particolare che terrorizzava non solo gli studenti ma anche gli adulti, ma che inaspettatamente portava un senso di protezione e affetto dritto dentro di lei. Severus Piton non terrorizzava le persone perché era un Mangiamorte, almeno non solo per quello, ma soprattutto per il modo in cui si proponeva nei loro confronti. Non era una persona gentile, né simpatica o paziente, ma con Hermione sembrava quasi una persona diversa.

E di questo entrambi ne erano al corrente.

"Perché lo vuoi sapere?" le domandò osservandola attentamente in cerca di qualche minimo movimento che potesse identificare un secondo fine a quella domanda. Era sempre stato una persona sospettosa e vigile, e proprio grazie a quelle sue caratteristiche si ritrovava a camminare ancora sulla terra dei vivi. Sapeva che non sarebbe riuscito a sopravvivere quella guerra, era stato sin troppo fortunato ad arrivare dov'era, ma aveva un compito da portare a terminare e delle persone da proteggere prima che potesse, finalmente, permettersi di riposare.

Riposare per sempre.

"Non le organizzerò una festa a sorpresa, promesso!" esclamò ridacchiando, improvvisamente sollevata da quella tristezza che si era impadronita di lei solo poco prima, mentre disegnava leggeri disegni, con il pollice, sulla mano dell'uomo.

"Umpff." ghignò ruotando il viso da una lato in segno di sdegno, solo per nascondere il leggero sorriso che si stava facendo strada sulle sue labbra. Non ne conosceva il motivo, ma quella ragazza era riuscita, con la sua luminosità, a risvegliare quella parte di lui che sembrava essersi addormentata molti anni prima. Nemmeno la sua bellissima Lily era mai riuscita a farlo stare bene, e allora era solamente un bambino, con tanti problemi certamente, ma sicuramente con preoccupazioni più leggere di quelle che l'adulto Severus aveva per la testa da quando aveva iniziato a lavorare per Albus Silente. Se il breve periodo in cui era stato amico di Lily era riuscito a smussare un po' gli angoli della sua difficile vita, ciò che seguì la fine della loro amicizia, e la successiva morte della rossa, non fu altro che puro Inferno per lui.

_Ora più che mai. Ma alla fine, non è questo che mi merito? _si domandò tra sé e sé mentre osservava la giovane strega dai capelli cespugliosi che gli sorrideva apertamente senza alcuna traccia di sdegno o paura, nonostante tutto ciò che le avesse fatto nel corso degli anni, e soprattutto negli ultimi giorni. Il suo comportamento la notte della rappresentazione era stato assolutamente disgustoso, pure lui lo ammetteva, e ancor più il suo piccolo show la mattina dopo quando l'aveva fisicamente aggredita. Sapeva di doverci andare piano con Hermione, alcune volte persino ci riusciva, ma altre volte non riusciva a tenere sotto controllo quella parte di lui che non poteva essere descritta in altro modo se non crudele e sadica.

E lui odiava perdere il controllo.

"Allora, me lo dice? Il mio è vicino, è il 19 Settembre."

"Il 9 Gennaio." rispose alla fine, passandosi la mano libera tra i lisci capelli neri che stavano iniziando a crescere troppo, non che gli importasse veramente quale fosse il suo aspetto, e che presto avrebbero sicuramente avuto bisogno di un taglio. "Ancora però non capisco perché ti interessi…"

"Perché non so nulla di lei…" mormorò abbassando il viso per coprire il leggero rossore che le stava imporporando le guance. Hermione sapeva che era sbagliato pensarci, ma veramente non riusciva a mettere da parte la convinzione che le cose fossero decisamente cambiate tra lei e il suo Professore. C'era sempre quel formicolio, fin troppo fastidioso e fin troppo sospetto, che si impossessava di lei ogni qualvolta si trovava troppo vicino a lui.

_Non va bene, Hermione. Non va per niente bene._

"Sai fin troppo di me." mormorò l'uomo voltando il capo da un lato, per niente a suo agio con la situazione che si era creata in quel momento.

Era vero che la ragazza sapeva tanto, e forse fin troppo di lui, ma non era totalmente sicuro che la cosa lo infastidisse. E forse era proprio quello il problema. Aveva vissuto quasi tutta la sua vita relativamente solo con se stesso, con i suoi pensieri e le sue emozioni. Non aveva mai condiviso la sua casa con un essere umano, se non si contavano i suoi genitori, che erano morti da anni e con cui non aveva comunque mai avuto un gran rapporto, e Codaliscia che Severus non considerava nemmeno degno del titolo di 'essere umano'. Nessuno sapeva veramente cosa passasse per la testa di Severus Piton e solo una persona, in quel momento, conosceva davvero bene cosa fosse stata la sua vita. Amava Lily, probabilmente l'amava ancora, per quanto quell'amore fosse difficile, platonico e assurdo, ma le aveva sempre tenuto nascosto tante di quelle cose che neppure lui stesso sapeva più cosa gli avesse detto e cosa no. Era morto anche Albus, ancora una volta per mano sua, che aveva sempre cercato di aiutarlo e lo aveva preso sotto la sua ala protettrice e l'aveva sempre considerato suo figlio. Le era rimasta solo Charlotte, che lo conosceva meglio della sua vagina e che lui amava con tutto se stesso, se non in un modo che riusciva propriamente ad identificare. Ciò che condivideva con Charlotte era qualcosa di profondo e speciale che non sarebbe riuscito a replicare nemmeno ci avesse provato con tutte le sue forze, nemmeno se esistesse uno stampino che potesse ricreare i rapporti umani. Amava Charlotte per quello che le regalava, che era molto più di un bel corpo e di una più che appagante scopata, e per la semplicità del modo con cui riusciva ad aprirsi con lei.

Quella stessa facilità con cui riusciva a mostrare se stesso, per quello che realmente era, a Hermione Granger che era solo una sua studentessa, per di più di soli 17 anni, che aveva sempre detestato e considerato nulla di più di una fastidiosa e insopportabile So-Tutto.

"Bene, mi dica cosa so che non dovrei sapere allora." gli chiese unendo le sue dita con quelle fini e magre dell'uomo seduto accanto a lei che, lo poteva vedere chiaramente, stava cercando nella sua mente un modo per uscire da quella conversazione che lo stava iniziando a rendere nervoso.

"Ritorniamo a parlare di Occlumanzia, è meglio." annunciò il Professore ritornando ad utilizzare quel solito tono di voce duro e distaccato che aveva sempre caratterizzato le sue lezioni, mentre si alzava per mettere un po' di distanza tra lui e la giovane strega.

Entrambi sentirono immediatamente la mancanza del contatto dell'altro.

"E' meglio." commentò Hermione guardandolo con quello sguardo che diceva _**"Per ora lascio stare, ma il discorso non è chiuso."**_.

"Ora concentrati." le disse ancora una volta, quella sera, prima di sedersi nuovamente sul divano e rientrare nella sua testa senza alcun avviso. Le immagini fluivano nuovamente nella sua mente e, concentrandosi attentamente e respirando piano, cercò di calmarsi e di rilassarsi.

Cosa praticamente impossibile, ed era colpa sua tanto quanto di Piton.

Si trovava in un buio soggiorno, illuminato solo da qualche luce qua e là, seduta sul divano accanto al Capo dei Serpeverde, Mangiamorte e assassino del Preside Silente, nonché suo stupratore e padrone, ed Hermione si sentiva quasi come a casa sua. Si trovava bene lì, insieme al Professor Piton, e quello era un problema. Il clima era teso tra loro a causa di ciò che era successo al Malfoy Manor durante e dopo la rappresentazione, ma entrambi erano riusciti a comportarsi, bene o male, come se nulla fosse cambiato. Le cose però erano cambiate eccome e Hermione si sentiva stupida, a disagio, infastidita, preoccupata e in colpa, e tutto questo per una serie di motivi diversi. Per generalizzare, Hermione si sentiva strana. Aveva pensato a lungo a ciò che era successo ma ancora non era riuscita a trovare una spiegazione razionale a tutto ciò che le stava passando per la testa, e per il corpo, in quei giorni. Erano passati tre giorni e continuava a pensarci.

Non voleva pensare a cosa sarebbe successo dopo pochi giorni quando sarebbero nuovamente dovuti andare al Manor per un'altra rappresentazione.

La notte era il momento peggiore. Piton si era rifiutato di prepararle ancora la pozione per dormire e lei da una parte lo capiva perché quel preparato davvero creava dipendenza, ma dall'altra non poteva evitare di passare le notti insonne, con gli occhi sbarrati, piegata dalla paura di addormentarsi e rivivere ciò che era successo quella notte. La prima notte senza pozione si era appisolata e risvegliata strillando e contorcendosi tra le lenzuola in un bagno di sudore, prima che il Professore riuscisse a raggiungerla, dal suo giaciglio giù in soggiorno, e a cullarla sino a quando la paura non diminuì. Per quel motivo non poteva fare altro che passare quelle ore a rimuginare sugli ultimi avvenimenti della sua vita e riflettere sulla sua condizione. C'erano delle cose che aveva capito, e capito bene, ma altre ancora non riusciva a spiegarsi.

Le mancava da morire la sua famiglia e aveva scritto loro più di quindici lettere, nell'attesa che il Professore andasse da loro, in qualunque luogo sconosciuto e perduto si trovassero, a consegnargliele. Sapeva che prima dell'arrivo di Codaliscia a Spinner's End, il Professor Piton avrebbe dovuto riportare il suo Grattastinchi dai suoi genitori, quindi si era messa a scrivere e aveva talmente tante cose da dire che una sola lettera non era bastata. Aveva scritto anche a Harry e Ron chiedendo loro scusa per averli dovuti lasciare da soli, ma anche quella lettera rimaneva chiusa nel cassetto del comodino, in attesa che l'uomo andasse a recapitargliela insieme ad un nuovo Horcrux. Sì, il Professor Piton era alla ricerca dei vari pezzi dell'anima del suo Signore, ma non aveva voluto ancora dirle di più ed Hermione, capendo il perché della sua scelta, aveva deciso di non forzarlo. Ciò non toglieva il fatto che aveva il disperato bisogno di sapere dove i due suoi amici si trovassero, e se stavano bene. L'uomo le aveva assicurato che le due _**"teste di legno",**_ come li aveva chiamati lui, erano sani e salvi e che lei non si sarebbe dovuta preoccupare né per l'uno né per l'altro, a meno che non temesse che il _**"suo fidanzato"**_ la tradisse con il famoso _**"ragazzo-soppravvissuto-per-pura-fortuna". **_Hermione era scoppiata a ridere, ma dentro di sé quel commento le aveva fatto male.

Amava Ron, ma non come avrebbe voluto.

E quel pensiero non poteva far altro che farle venire in mente il Professor Piton. Non era sicura se fosse l'uomo stesso a confonderla, o se fossero semplicemente la sua testa e il suo corpo. Fatto sta che Hermione non riusciva a spiegarsi che cosa le stesse succedendo e cosa fossero quei pensieri e quelle emozioni che l'avevano assalita sin dal giorno della rappresentazione al Manor. Ciò che provava quando pensava al mago, o quando gli stava vicino, era come il leggero sfiorare di una piuma sulla sua pelle. Le faceva il solletico, le dava i brividi, ma allo stesso tempo la rilassava ed era come se un mantello leggero, morbido e setoso, la avvolgesse completamente.

Poteva ancora sentire sulla sua pelle i fremiti che avevano scosso il suo corpo in quei minuti in cui le dita dell'uomo erano state su di lei. Il calore dei loro corpi uno contro l'altro e separati da solo pochi strati di tessuto, il tocco bollente delle due mani leggermente callose, il suo respiro pesante e inframmezzato da sospiri, così come quella voce setosa che le dava i brividi quando pronunciava sottovoce _**"Granger"**_. Se chiudeva gli occhi vedeva tutto nei minimi particolari, compresa quell'unica gocciolina di sudore che imperlava il suo sopracciglio sinistro mentre la portava all'orgasmo.

Hermione non era stata l'unica ad eccitarsi quella sera, lo sapeva.

Il respiro le si bloccò in gola quando si rese conto che i ricordi di quella serata, così come tutte le emozioni correlate, erano affiorate nella superficie della sua mente mostrandosi in tutta la loro chiarezza non solo a lei, ma anche al suo Professore che, in quel momento, stava utilizzando la Legilimanzia su di lei.

Un secondo dopo Severus Piton era di fronte a lei, gli occhi scuri ma brillanti come l'ossidiana e il respiro caldo e pesante che usciva a tratti dal naso.

_Merda! Che vergogna, ha visto tutto! _strillò Hermione, con gli occhi sgranati, prima di voltarsi imbarazzata e distogliere lo sguardo. Le sue mani tremanti erano strette in due pugni, si muovevano agitate sul suo grembo mentre la sua mente pensava freneticamente a cosa avrebbe potuto dire a quell'uomo che ancora non aveva proferito parola.

Hermione aveva il terrore di incontrare il suo sguardo.

In passato quegli occhi avevano sempre rivelato odio e derisione nei suoi confronti e l'avevano portata, una infinità di volte, a piangere fino a quando i suoi occhi non fossero diventati dolorosamente aridi. Non voleva rivedere quello sguardo, non in quel momento che aveva capito di tenere in qualche modo a quell'uomo esternamente duro come una roccia e internamente buono e morbido come un pezzo di pane appena sfornato.

Ci teneva a Severus Piton. Ci teneva talmente tanto da aver superato quella paura che l'aveva accompagnata sin da quando era solo una del primo anno, tanto da farla sentire al sicuro e protetta in ogni momento, tanto da riuscire ad addormentarsi tra le sue braccia mentre lui la cullava e scacciava via gli incubi. Tanto da sperare, ogni volta che le stava accanto, in un contatto, anche solo da breve, da parte di quell'uomo che, Hermione lo sapeva, aveva iniziato a tenere un minimo a lei.

"Granger," si decise poi a parlare, la voce un leggero graffio nell'aria. "ciò che è successo è stato assolutamente sbagliato da parte mia quindi è bene che tu-"

"Il problema è che mi è piaciuto. Mi è piaciuto anche troppo." ammise Hermione improvvisamente, sperando che il mago non se la prendesse per essere stato interrotto. Sollevando gli occhi dal suo grembo, dove due pugni stretti continuavano a tremare incontrollati, rimase stupefatta dallo sguardo, fin troppo limpido, del suo Professore.

_Desiderio…_

Non poteva crederci che quel sentimento riflesso nei suoi occhi era stato generato dalle sue parole. Era sicura che se fosse riuscita a vedere il Professor Piton e Charlotte fare sesso, il desiderio e la passione li avrebbe sicuramente visti lì, ma in quel momento, con lei, era possibile che quegli occhi sempre così vuoti e misteriosi bramassero proprio lei? Era stata gelosa del rapporto tra il suo Professore e la bella prostituta, ci aveva rimuginato sopra per giorni, e poi alla fine lo aveva capito che semplicemente era infastidita dal fatto che le avesse donato piacere per poi andare a cercare il proprio presso un'altra donna, come se lei non fosse abbastanza per lui. Si era sentita tagliata fuori, non accettata, e l'ultima cosa che voleva in quel momento era sentirsi non accettata dall'unico contatto umano che possedeva.

Spinta dallo sguardo acceso del mago e dal suo proprio desiderio, Hermione si sedette sulle ginocchia e si avvicinò a lui, allungando la mano fino a quando le sue dita non riuscirono a attorcigliarsi intorno ai lunghi capelli neri dell'uomo. Con lentezza e delicatezza, cercando in ogni modo di non farlo spaventare vista la sua reazione tutte le altre volte che lo aveva anche solo sfiorato, gli spostò le setose ciocche dal viso magro e spigoloso, rivelando parzialmente il collo pallido e slanciato. Era morbido quel lembo di pelle sotto le sue labbra, attraversato da leggeri tremori che, Hermione sorrise, li stava causando proprio lei stessa. Gli baciò piano il collo dall'aroma al sandalo e cannella, un semplice e leggero sfiorare di pelle contro pelle, mentre le sue piccole dita accarezzavano l'altro lato del suo viso, solo leggermente ruvido dalla ricrescita di quella giornata. Hermione sapeva che non c'era giorno in cui il Professor Piton non si rasasse, ma nonostante quello la peluria continuava a crescere e ricrescere ogni giorno. Le piaceva accarezzare il suo viso, sentire le piccole ossa sotto i polpastrelli così come la ricrescita che le pizzicava la pelle, e in quel momento capì che le piaceva anche baciarlo. Sfiorava quella pelle pallida con le labbra e con la punta del piccolo naso, cercando di portare con sé ogni traccia di quella magnifica essenza. Hermione avrebbe voluto sfiorare e assaporare ogni piccolo anfratto di quel corpo, con l'intera bocca – le labbra, i denti, la lingua.

Severus Piton non era l'unico ad essere scosso dai brividi.

Poco dopo le grandi mani dell'uomo le afferrarono forte i fianchi, spostandola all'indietro fin quando la sua schiena non colpì la seduta del divano. Si sdraiò sopra di lei, insinuando il proprio bacino tra le morbide cosce della ragazza e iniziando anche lui a baciarle il collo magro, mentre Hermione continuava il suo assalto a quello di Severus. Non si era aspettata che l'uomo reagisse in quel modo alle sue avances, aveva pensato che si sarebbe allontanato immediatamente, nonostante quel fuoco che era palese stesse avvampando dentro di lui. Fu sicuramente una piacevole sorpresa, che fece nascere ancora una volta quello strano formicolio caldo dentro di lei, quando Piton iniziò a massaggiare piano, ma esercitando una forte pressione, i suoi fianchi, sollevando man mano la leggera stoffa della sua camicia da notte che non nascondeva altro che un paio di mutandine di cotone celeste. Spostò le sue mani ad accarezzare la schiena coperta dalla camicia bianca mentre il Professore spingeva ripetutamente il proprio bacino contro il suo, facendo incontrare ancora una volta i loro sessi coperti. L'intensità e la passione di quelle spinte lanciavano scariche di energia contro i loro corpi, aumentando la già dolorosa erezione del Professore e indurendo i capezzoli turgidi di Hermione.

Gemettero insieme quando una particolare scarica colpì direttamente i loro nervi più sensibili.

Un attimo dopo Severus Piton era in piedi, le mani tra i capelli e lo sguardo disperato, mentre si guardava intorno spaesato, come per decidere cosa fare.

"No!" esclamò Hermione frustrata non appena l'uomo si allontanò da lei e la mancanza di quel corpo maschile pressato contro il suo si fece sentire immediatamente, in un modo che quasi la spaventò. Sembrò quasi avesse dimenticato tutto ciò che era stato un tempo il loro rapporto, in favore di ciò che provava in quel momento e non riusciva proprio a scacciare via dalla sua mente.

Desiderava Severus Piton. Lo desiderava veramente.

Non appena quel grido strozzato lasciò le sue labbra, il Professore si voltò verso di lei guardandola con uno sguardo carico di orrore e senso di colpa, prima di correre su per le scale facendo i grandini a quattro a quattro. Un attimo dopo una porta sbatté sonoramente nel silenzio di Spinner's End.

Hermione non poté sentire l'ira dell'uomo, nascosto in quella piccola stanza sempre chiusa al primo piano, che colpiva senza sosta il muro con i suoi pugni, fratturandosi le sottili dita e procurandosi ferite sanguinanti e lividi violacei. Non poté sentire le sue grida di disperazione così come le maledizioni verbali che si infliggeva senza preoccuparsi di quali sarebbero state le conseguenze.

Si odiava, si odiava come non succedeva da anni.

Si odiava perché si sentiva uno stupido e imbecille egoista, così come un debole e malato vecchio pervertito, che non sapeva tenere sotto controllo i suoi impulsi bestiali e che non poteva prendersela con nessun altro se non con se stesso per quel turbinio di mille emozioni che sentiva dentro di sé ogni qualvolta si trovava vicino ad Hermione Granger.

Si odiava per quel desiderio carnale che plagiava il suo corpo giorno e notte e che non riusciva a controllare e che lo rendeva, ancora una volta, debole e insoddisfatto per qualcosa che avrebbe potuto avere.

Si odiava per essere, in fondo, solo un insensibile egoista che desiderava passare la notte a divorare con la sua bocca il morbido sesso della ragazza e spingere senza sosta nel suo piccolo e fragile corpo fino a quando le lacrime non avessero sfondato gli argini dei suoi occhi color nocciola e lei non avesse gridato, in preda all'ennesimo distruttivo orgasmo, quanto amasse fare l'amore con lui.

Aveva bisogno di allontanarsi da lei per un po'.

Aveva bisogno di calmarsi altrimenti l'avrebbe finita per soccombere ai suoi impulsi e prenderla, un'altra volta, contro la sua volontà. E quella era l'ultima cosa che Severus voleva in quel momento. Rimettendosi velocemente apposto le mani fratturate con un piccolo incantesimo, afferrò il suo mantello e si diresse verso il piano terra. Cercò di non guardare il viso rigato dalle lacrime della Granger, né il suo corpo che tremava incontrollatamente. Cercò di non ascoltare le sue grida che gli chiedevano supplichevoli di non andarsene, di rimanere lì insieme a lei e di non lasciarla da sola. Quelle stesse grida che le chiedevano di non andare a scoparsi Charlotte mentre lei era lì a piangere.

Ma era proprio da Charlotte che doveva andare. Aveva bisogno di parlare con lei.

Senza guardare indietro, perché se lo avesse fatto non sarebbe più riuscito a muoversi, si smaterializzò velocemente a Nocturne Alley. Non fece in tempo ad appoggiare i piedi sul terreno che un forte dolore si impossessò del suo corpo.

Un attimo dopo tutto diventò nero.


	12. Entrapment

12. Entrapment

Il mondo intorno a lui era nero, ruotava incontrollabile, e riecheggiava di risate maliziose e crudeli, risate che Severus Piton riconosceva alla perfezione e non avrebbe mai voluto sentire in quella situazione.

Lucius Malfoy e Antonin Dolohov.

La prima cosa che una persona doveva imparare se voleva diventare una spia era sicuramente che, in qualsiasi circostanza, l'attenzione veniva sempre prima di tutto, e Severus, che la spia la faceva da tanti anni che ormai aveva perso il conto, aveva trascurato la cosa più importante e si era fatto incastrare. Sapeva di non trovarsi più a Nocturne Alley poiché, dopo essere stato stordito, la sensazione della smaterializzazione lo aveva avvolto una seconda volta. Non aveva la più pallida idea di dove si trovasse e i suoi occhi sembravano non voler trovare la forza di aprirsi, pesanti e stranamente doloranti, proprio come la sua testa.

_Per Salazar Severus, componiti e rimettiti in piedi! Devi tornare da Hermione, in fretta! _pensò cercando di sollevarsi e, ancora una volta, di sollevare le palpebre che sembravano incollate. Non poteva perdere tempo e rischiare che le succedesse qualcosa, era una sua responsabilità ora e, dopo tutto ciò che era successo in quelle ultime settimane, non avrebbe certamente mollato in quel momento. Avrebbero dovuto passare sopra il suo cadavere prima di storcerle anche solo un capello, su quello ne era certo. Sperava solamente che fosse ancora a Spinner's End e che nessuno stesse cercando di aprire un varco nelle sue protezioni per prenderla e portarla via. Non aveva alcuna importanza se la strega era sua e se il suo Signore gliel'avesse regalata, se un altro Mangiamorte la desiderava, sarebbe potuto andare a prendersela.

Il Signore Oscuro non gliel'avrebbe sicuramente vietato. Quelle erano questioni tra Mangiamorte e Mangiamorte solamente, ed era loro dovere prendersi cura delle loro serve, Sanguesporco o meno, e Lord Voldemort non disdegnava mai un buon spettacolo.

Era un piacere per lui vedere i suoi servitori provare la loro forza l'uno sull'altro.

Se gli fosse stato chiesto di combattere, lo avrebbe fatto, non gli importava nulla. Non avrebbe lasciato che Hermione venisse resa veramente schiava da uno dei suoi schifosi compagni Mangiamorte. Le aveva promesso di proteggerla e lo avrebbe fatto a tutti i costi, come aveva sempre cercato di fare. Non avrebbe fatto lo stesso errore che aveva fatto con Lily.

La sua coscienza non avrebbe potuto sopportare un'altra morte innocente.

Con cautela poggiò un piede a terra mentre con le braccia cercava di farsi forza e tirarsi su in posizione eretta. Tutto il corpo era scosso da brividi, ma non quelli causati dalla _Cruciatus_, quindi doveva per forza trattarsi di qualcos altro, seppur Severus in quel momento non riuscisse a dare un nome alla maledizione che lo aveva colpito. La testa era pesante come un masso, così come i suoi che, ormai ne era sicuro, erano stati resi ciechi. Con mano tremante portò un dito a sfiorarsi le palpebre appiccicate da un collante che, si accorse immediatamente appena avvicinò il polpastrello sporco alle narici, non era altro che sangue. Il suo sangue. Sperava solo di riuscire ad arrivare a casa in tempo prima che fosse troppo tardi che rimediare al danno. Intorno a lui le risate continuavano senza tregua, ma oltre a quello Severus non riusciva a distinguere nessun altro rumore e la cosa, seppur minimamente, lo preoccupava. Si trovava sicuramente in un posto all'aperto, visto il vento gelido che gli tagliava il viso e la terra bagnata sotto il suo corpo.

"Severus, dove credi di andare?" domandò divertita la voce che Severus riconobbe subito appartenere a quello che, tantissimi anni prima quando era solo un bambino difficile e in cerca di attenzioni e risposte, aveva considerato un amico.

"Me ne torno a casa, Lucius." replicò Severus con la sua solita tranquillità e indifferenza mentre, barcollante più di un ubriaco, si rimetteva in piedi. "E salve anche a te, Antonin." aggiunse poi sarcasticamente rivolgendosi all'altro Mangiamorte. Non aveva mai potuto sopportare Dolohov e i suoi malati divertimenti che sfociavano sempre nella morte delle sue vittime, ma in ogni caso, c'era un Mangiamorte che Severus aveva mai sopportato? Non c'era, ma anche lui sapeva bene che non tutti i Mangiamorte erano uguali. Antonin Dolohov non era di certo uno dei suoi preferiti.

Nonostante non avesse mai avuto una vita sessuale molto attiva, Severus non ce l'aveva mai avuta con gli uomini che sapevano e avevano la possibilità di apprezzare il sesso, ma ciò non toglieva il fatto che aveva sempre odiato qualsiasi forma di violenza che i suoi compagni utilizzavano per 'abbellire' i loro rapporti carnali che non erano altro che un semplice ed animalistico modo di saziare le loro voglie e i loro più nascosti segreti su una vittima che non poteva fare altro che stare al loro gioco. Ogni singolo atto non era nient'altro che una dimostrazione del loro grande potere oscuro. Erano molti i Mangiamorte che si divertivano in quel modo – Lucius Malfoy, Antonin Dolohov e Walden Macnair tra i peggiori. Severus non si era mai dato a nessuna di quelle pratiche barbare, così come aveva sempre cercato di tirarsi fuori dai festini organizzati al Malfoy Manor e di limitare i danni durante gli stupri che era costretto a commettere. Non che cambiasse molto ogni volta, quelle ragazze morivano sempre, era molto raro che venissero fatte schiave come era successo a Hermione, ma almeno cercava di non essere il mostro che tutti credevano lui fosse.

"Vuoi tornare a casa dalla tua troietta, Severus?" chiese il biondo ridacchiando e, se Severus avesse in quel momento posseduto il senso della vista, lo avrebbe potuto vedere passarsi la mano che non teneva il bastone sopra la patta dei pantaloni. "Presto potrai tornare, amico mio, ma temo dovrai aspettare qualche giorno prima di poterti nuovamente impalare nella sua fighetta." commentò aumentando la pressione della sua mano. "O preferisci il sederino, giusto per vedere cosa si prova per una volta a infilarlo anziché prenderlo dietro?"

Le mani di Severus si chiusero a pugno, dando una colorazione quasi bianca alle sue nocche, mentre i due uomini davanti a lui ridevano divertiti di fronte a quello che una volta era stato l'oggetto dei loro giochi perversi. Severus ricordava fin troppo bene quelle fredde notti passate nella stanza di Lucius, dove era sempre entrato con la punta del naso e quelle dei piedi congelate, per poi uscirne ancora più freddo e ancora più vuoto, se non per il liquido biancastro che gli colava lungo la coscia e la gamba ad ogni suo movimento e che si appiccicava ai pantaloni della sua divisa verde-argento. Erano sicuramente ricordi che non desiderava riportare alla mente, soprattutto in quel momento che, con gli occhi forzatamente chiusi, non poteva focalizzare la sua attenzione su nient'altro che se stesso.

"Glielo metto quando e dove desidero, caro Lucius, o devo chiedere il permesso anche per questo?" replicò dopo aver riportato a bada il turbinio di emozioni che stava divampando dentro il suo corpo.

"Sai, un tempo chiedevi anche il permesso per prendermi in bocca quindi sì, Severus, penso che dovresti domandare a me prima." disse ridacchiando prima di spaccargli il ginocchio con un colpo secco dato con il manico d'argento del suo prezioso bastone. Severus cadde a terra, senza nemmeno il minimo lamento, tenendosi la gamba che, ancora una volta, si era rotta. Non aveva idea quante volte ancora avrebbe potuto metterla apposto viste tutte le volte che, nel corso degli anni, era stata l'oggetto dell'ira altrui.

"Cosa diavolo vuoi, Lucius?" esclamò a denti stretti, quasi sputando il suo nome, mentre cercava di sollevarsi e di non appoggiare l'arto che lo stava facendo mentalmente strillare dal dolore.

"Divertirci come ai vecchi tempi, naturalmente! Eri un così bravo cagnolino…facevi tutto ciò che ti dicevano! Vero, Antonin?" disse il biondo rivolgendosi all'uomo ghignante accanto a lui che lo aveva sempre accompagnato nelle sue avventure.

"Assolutamente…" ridacchiò maligno piantando la punta dei suoi scarponi scuri nel fianco dell'uomo dai capelli scuri che sputava sangue nel terreno, prima di sollevare la bacchetta e cruciarlo. "Sai, tutte queste attenzioni da parte del nostro Signore…sei sicuro di meritartele, Severus?"

"Andate…a…farvi…fottere." disse con fatica mentre respirava affannosamente e si mordeva la lingua per non urlare. Erano anni che veniva sottoposto a minuti sopra altri minuti di Maledizione Cruciatus e ancora non si era abituato al terribile dolore di quei mille coltelli bollenti che infilzavano la sua carne e lo lasciavano senza fiato. Si chiedeva quanto ancora sarebbe potuto resistere prima di finire ricoverato al San Mungo come i coniugi Paciock. Sicuramente non desiderava fare la loro fine ma era sicuro che, prima o poi, sarebbe toccato anche a lui.

_Se non muoio prima._

"A differenza tua Severus, noi preferiamo fottere all'essere fottuti!" esclamò Lucius spostandosi i lunghi capelli platinati dal viso e afferrando Severus per i suoi corvini in modo da fargli reclinare la testa all'indietro. "Vogliamo vedere se sei diventato più largo dall'ultima volta che ti abbiamo provato!"

Severus non era omosessuale, non lo era mai stato. Non era nemmeno bisessuale, come Lucius, Antonin e la maggior parte degli altri maghi purosangue. Aveva sempre amato le donne e continuava ad amarle, e il suo venir scopato da quei due uomini che aveva chiamato amici e che ora chiamava verbalmente 'compagni' e mentalmente 'pezzi di merda', non aveva nulla a che vedere con le sue preferenze sessuali. Al tempo in cui tutto era iniziato, avrebbe certamente preferito fare dolcemente l'amore con la sua bellissima Lily anziché andare a rinchiudersi nella stanza degli incubi dove la finiva sempre per essere prima quasi soffocato e poi scopato sino alle lacrime. Avevano certamente ragione Potter senior e Black a chiamarlo _**"Snivellus"**_ davanti a tutta la scuola.

Ricordava perfettamente quella notte che, rientrando da una serata di ripetizioni di Pozioni a Lily, era stato spinto contro il muro dal biondo Lucius Malfoy, il leader della nobile Casa di Serpeverde così come il ragazzo più popolare della scuola, rivaleggiato solamente dal Grifondoro James Potter che pian piano stava acquistando potere. Severus aveva passato i mesi precedenti cercando di avvicinarsi al biondo per parlargli del suo desiderio di conoscere le Arti Oscure ma, naturalmente, chi voleva avvicinarsi a quel bambino solo e brutto che portava una divisa di terza o quarta mano, che aveva come amica una Grifondoro Sanguesporco e veniva preso in giro da tutta la scuola? Certamente non dal nobile e Purosangue Lucius Malfoy.

Eppure quella notte…

Severus riuscì a farsi promettere dal biondo Malfoy di aiutarlo a migliorare le sue Arti Oscure, ma a quale prezzo? Quella notte Severus ebbe il suo primo rapporto sessuale, con un ragazzo che da lui voleva solamente la bocca e il sedere, e che in cambio non gli diede che una promessa. E quanti notti come quella ci vollero prima che Severus riuscisse ad incontrare l'uomo che poi sarebbe divenuto il suo Maestro e che gli avrebbe inciso la carne con un marchio che portava con sé solo sangue e dolore? Ricordava quei giorni così come tutti quelli che seguirono, quando doveva passare le notti chiuso nel bagno, sotto l'acqua, a lavare via tutta quella sporcizia che sentiva coprisse la sua pelle e che non andava via, nemmeno dopo che l'acqua bollente e il continuo sfregare lasciavano il suo corpo color avorio ricoperto di una preoccupante sfumatura rossa. Ogni volta che Lucius lo chiamava lui si lamentava, voleva finire quel gioco, era stanco e non gli piaceva, ma lo sapeva che il biondo non lo avrebbe mai lasciato andare perché era diventando il suo schiavetto personale. _**"Apri la boccuccia, Sev."**_ gli ordinava sempre con quella voce che voleva sembrare innocente mentre utilizzava il nomignolo che sempre era stato amato da Lily e che lui odiava sentirlo pronunciare dalle labbra del ragazzo che, davanti a lui con i pantaloni abbassati, stuzzicava le sue labbra con il glande violaceo affinché la sua bocca si aprisse.

Era sempre la solita storia.

Non cambiava mai nulla. Lui si trovava sempre lì, in ginocchio e con la bocca aperta che lavorava, con impegno, il pene di fronte a sé, preparandolo a ciò che sarebbe venuto dopo, mentre il biondo gli teneva i capelli lontani dal viso. E anche ciò che succedeva dopo, era sempre la stessa storia. Fortunatamente Lucius non era uno a cui piaceva mettere in comune i propri giochi, quindi non era successo spesso di venir violato da altri uomini. Non che per questo si sentisse meno sporco.

Severus sapeva cosa avevano provato le bambine, le ragazze e le donne che era stato costretto a violentare.

Sapeva cosa aveva provato Hermione Granger quando si era trovata sul pavimento del Manor, a gambe aperte, e non aveva potuto fare altro che urlare a pieni polmoni e piangere mentre le pareti del suo sesso venivamo forzate, allungate e tirate da un membro che era lì per violarla.

Severus lo sapeva. Severus ricordava tutto.

E Severus non aveva nessuna intenzione di riprovare ciò che aveva dovuto subire in silenzio tanti anni prima. Era cresciuto, era un uomo, non si sarebbe fatto mettere i piedi in testa da nessuno, non importavano lo stato in cui si trovava, il dolore che pompava nelle sue vene o il fatto che fosse senza bacchetta. Severus era un mago, uno dei più potenti, e sapeva di esserlo.

"Sai che…non ti conviene…metterti…contro di me Lucius." ringhiò a denti stretti cercando di respirare a fondo per non pensare al dolore atroce che piano piano lo stava facendo affondare, prima di sputare in faccia al mago ricoperto da pregiati abiti neri con inserti argentei che costavano una barca di soldi.

"Come osi!" sussurrò fortemente adirato pulendosi il viso con la manica della veste mentre portava una magra mano a stringere il collo della sua vittima. Il viso di Severus iniziò a farsi sempre più rosso mentre la pelle della sua gola perdeva colore diventando di un bianco cadaverico, le sue narici si aprivano e si chiudevano velocemente per lo sforzo di imbarcare la quantità maggiore possibile di ossigeno. I dolori di una nuova scarica di s _Cruciatus_ colpirono i suoi nervi, indebolendo le sue difese tanto da fargli quasi perdere i sensi.

_Non fare forza, Severus. Chiudi la mente e respira, andrà tutto bene._

Severus non aveva paura, c'erano pochissime cose che ormai gli facevano rizzare i peli delle braccia, e certamente tra quelle non vi era la prospettiva di venir violentato o tantomeno di poter morire. Non aveva avuto paura nemmeno quella fatidica prima volta che avrebbe segnato il suo futuro rapporto con Lucius, perché Severus ne aveva già viste tante, troppe sicuramente, per un bambino della sua età.

Era abituato alla violenza.

Era stato picchiato tante volte da suo padre, così come alcune volte da sua madre e, crescendo, anche dai bambini del vicinato, ma aveva imparato molto presto a difendersi nonostante fosse solamente un piccolo bambino troppo magro e troppo pallido. Troppo spesso aveva assistito ad un ubriaco Tobias Piton che sfogava le sue ire su sua moglie Eileen picchiandola, prima di costringerla a fare sesso quando la donna ormai non aveva nemmeno la forza per muoversi. Non aveva mai battuto ciglio nemmeno quando, dopo essere diventato un Mangiamorte, aveva dovuto assistere ai più brutali stupri e ad impensabili violenze. Eppure non era mai stato un uomo violento nonostante apparisse tale a chiunque avesse anche solo una volta incrociato la sua strada. Aggiunto al fatto che in quel momento Severus era, dopo Lord Voldemort stesso, l'uomo più odiato del mondo magico, era logico che se qualcuno lo avesse visto in quella situazione non avrebbe atteso un attimo di più prima di correre al fianco di Lucius Malfoy e aggiungere altre due mani a quella che già premeva sulla sua carotide.

Quando la pressione sulla sua gola diminuì fino a sparire completamente, Severus non poté evitare di tirare un sospiro di sollievo, che morì molto velocemente quando nuove maledizioni colpirono il suo corpo già debole prima che i due maghi iniziassero lentamente a sbottonarsi i pantaloni.

"Vedremo se farai ancora lo spaccone dopo che avremo finito con te. Non mi interessa se il nostro Signore sembra vedere in te il suo edere, non sei nulla…nulla…Severus." minacciò Lucius Malfoy afferrandogli il viso rudemente e facendolo sbattere senza tante cerimonie contro il grosso membro ancora flaccido. Accanto a lui, Antonin Dolohov con una mano reggeva la bacchetta, che continuava a tenere sollevata la Maledizione senza Perdono, e con l'altra massaggiava lentamente il suo membro scuro, maneggiando con particolare cura il glande violaceo. Se i due maghi fossero stati degli uomini di buon senso e non dei Mangiamorte privi di scrupoli, avrebbero sicuramente fatto felici un gran numero di streghe vista la generosità che Madre Natura aveva mostrato loro alla nascita. Anche Severus era messo bene, non tanto quanto gli altri due, ma alla fin fine dal suo corpo alto e fin troppo magro non si poteva chiedere di più. Vista però la sua quasi assente vita sessuale quello non era mai stato un problema; le prostitute con cui era stato dovevo chiudere la bocca e aprirla solamente quando lui glielo domandava, e Charlotte…lei era semplicemente Charlotte.

_Ci siamo Severus, ora è il momento di finirla qui e tornare a casa da Hermione. _pensò non appena le sue fini labbra si schiusero leggermente, giusto il tanto per accogliere il glande, e il pene davanti a lui si fece strada lungo la sua cavità orale._ Me la pagherai Lucius, stanne certo!_

Stringendo forte gli occhi e richiamando a sé le ultime energie rimaste, Severus chiuse il suo pugno intorno all'altro pene, già per metà eretto, prima di tirare fuori i denti e affondarli con tutte le sue forze nella pelle, segnata da grosse venature, del grosso membro che invadeva la sua bocca. Nello stesso istante in cui le urla strazianti di Lucius Malfoy perforarono l'aria fredda intorno a loro, il pugno del mago dai capelli corvini piegò l'altro pezzo di carne tra le sue mani ad un'angolazione particolarmente bizzarra, guadagnandosi un altro urlo di insopportabile dolore da parte dell'altro mago. Approfittando dei due secondi di distrazione, Severus appellò la sua bacchetta e si mise velocemente in piedi per scappare via.

Un attimo prima che l'incantesimo di materializzazione si impossessasse del suo ormai debole corpo, quasi privo di alcuna riserva magica, un improvviso e abbagliante lampo colorato lo colpì in pieno.

Hermione non poteva credere a tutto ciò che era successo poco prima, ma nonostante ciò continuava a piangere senza sosta, continuamente soffiandosi il piccolo naso rosso e asciugandosi gli occhi lucidi mentre imperterrita si dava della stupida e dell'infantile. Come poteva anche solo pensare che un uomo adulto come Severus Piton potesse anche solo provare qualche minimo sentimento per lei? Ma soprattutto, perché le importava così tanto? _Però ha risposto…_ Non aveva mai avuto una cotta per il suo arcigno, rude ma misterioso professore quando era ancora a scuola né l'aveva mai guardato con occhi diversi, eppure solo poco prima si era lasciata prendere da un desiderio che nemmeno lei si era resa conto di possedere.

_Per Merlino, ho fatto delle avances al Professor Piton!_ gridò imbarazzata dentro di sé mentre le sue guance si coloravano al ricordo di ciò che era successo in quello stesso divano dove in quel momento era rannicchiata. Sapeva che dentro di lei qualcosa stava nascendo, aveva realizzato di provare un sincero affetto nei confronti di quell'uomo che, senza che nessuno lo sapesse, stava facendo tanto per la Luce, quell'uomo che le aveva salvato la vita e che giorno dopo giorno la proteggeva senza chiedere nulla in cambio. Hermione era la sua schiava, eppure mai il mago l'aveva costretta a fare qualcosa di solo lontanamente sessuale. Ciò che era successo durante la rappresentazione organizzata da Lucius Malfoy non era stato qualcosa di previsto e in ogni caso Hermione non poteva di certo lamentarsi. Era stato l'orgasmo più delizioso e allo stesso tempo più dolce che avesse mai visto e probabilmente avrebbe pagato per riprovare quelle emozioni. _Le sue dita… _Non voleva pensare a quelle dita che, lei aveva imparato, erano capaci di far sciogliere qualsiasi cosa. Hermione si era sciolta come burro sotto le sue carezze. Eppure quella notte era stata così diversa da ciò che, Hermione aveva perso la nozione del tempo trascorso tra la sensazione delle labbra dell'uomo sulla sua pelle e la sua successiva ritirata, era successo sul vecchio divano di Spinner's End.

Aveva avuto la pelle d'oca quando era stata sfiorata dalle sue labbra…ma anche quando lei aveva sfiorato la sua.

Sospirando pesantemente e asciugandosi le ultime lacrime che, finalmente si erano decise a fermarsi, Hermione si alzò e si diresse verso il caminetto a cui aggiunse un nuovo tronchetto per rinvingorire la fiamma. Si trovavano in piena estate ma la sera la temperatura iniziava a scendere fino a quando non era più possibile andare in giro con vestiti troppo leggeri. Si inginocchiò di fronte al cratere fiammeggiante, beandosi del calore che le riscaldava e colorava ulteriormente il viso cercando di non pensare al fatto che attualmente l'uomo che la stava facendo impazzire si trovava a letto con un'altra.

_Sei una stupida Hermione, seriamente! Sei davvero una stupida_! si lamentò intrecciando le dita tra i suoi ricci castani e chiudendo gli occhi. Non voleva piangere nuovamente.

Un attimo dopo il rumoroso crack dell'apparizione, seguito da un forte baccano e da dei forti gemiti, rimbombò nel soggiorno altrimenti silenzioso di Spinner's End. Accanto a lei, in un bagno di sangue e di abiti neri, si trovava a terra il suo ex Professore di Pozioni. Il suo cuore perse un battito e un grido di disperazione mista a sofferenza scappò dalle sue labbra quando i suoi occhi si posarono sulla figura immobile del mago.

"Professor Piton! Professor Piton!" gridò spaventata e facendosi leva su braccia e gambe Hermione si avvicinò immediatamente a lui, respirando affannosamente e in prenda all'ansia di fronte a quella vista che la faceva tremare incontrollatamente e pompava il suo sangue dritto al cervello. "Oh mio Dio, Professore!" esclamò ancora mentre lo toccava leggermente sulla spalla con mano tremante.

Non si muoveva.

"Professore? Professore, per favore…" mormorò sempre più agitata lottando contro l'ossigeno che improvvisamente aveva deciso di abbandonare la stanza e contro la paura che continuava a montare dentro di lei. Ancora una volta gli toccò il braccio, questa volta con più insistenza, ma per la seconda volta non vi fu nessuna risposta. Prendendo un respiro profondo portò una mano sul polso dell'uomo, sperando con tutta se stessa di sentire il suo battito, anche minimo, ma di sentirlo. Fortunatamente poté tirare un sospiro di sollievo perché un debole battito pulsava sotto i suoi polpastrelli. "Sono qui per aiutarla, Professore." disse gentilmente, nonostante sapesse che l'uomo avesse in realtà perso i sensi. Con un po' di fatica riuscì a voltare il suo corpo, ma non appena i suoi occhi incontrarono le palpebre abbassate e ricoperte di sangue dell'uomo accanto a lei, Hermione non poté che urlare veramente.

_Oh mio Dio, cosa le hanno fatto? Okay Hermione, respira. Lo devi aiutare quindi respira e stai tranquilla. Andrà tutto bene…andrà tutto bene._

"Andrà tutto bene, Professore." annunciò poi al mago, cercando di farsi coraggio. "Ora curiamo queste ferite e poi sarà nuovamente tutto d'un pezzo, però ho bisogno di una mano anche da parte sua. Lo so che non è una cosa rispettosa, però per aiutarla ho bisogno di prendere in prestito la sua bacchetta. Per favore, non se la prenda con me quando si sveglia, lo sto facendo solo per lei!" esclamò speranzosa allungando la mano verso il finissimo bastoncino di legno scuro, finemente lavorato, e afferrandolo con una stretta che le fece sbiancare le nocche. Proprio com'era successo quella stessa sera durante la lezione di Occlumanzia, una forte energia si sprigionò dentro di lei, senza alcun dubbio proveniente dalla bacchetta di uno dei maghi attualmente più potenti al mondo.

Quella stessa bacchetta che aveva posto fine alla vita di Albus Silente.

Era una strana sensazione e non aveva idea di ciò che provava a riguardo, l'unica cosa che sapeva era che doveva salvare Severus Piton come lui aveva salvato lei settimane prima. Doveva la propria vita a quell'uomo e avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa. Non le importava sapere che, se qualcuno lo avesse scoperto, si sarebbe vista arrivare addosso migliaia e migliaia di _Avada Kedavra_. Voleva bene a Severus Piton e quando quella maledetta guerra che stava distruggendo le loro vite sarebbe finita, lei avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per far capire a tutti che quell'uomo era sempre stato dalla loro parte. Sollevata da quella nuova carica di energia che le dava una nuova sicurezza che pensava di aver perso da tanto tempo, Hermione ripeté nella propria mente tutto ciò che aveva letto sulla medimagia nei libri che aveva perlustrato nel corso degli anni. Sollevando la propria bacchetta mormorò alcuni incantesimi per diagnosticare i danni sul corpo dell'uomo e rimase sconvolta quando si accorse che aveva alcune ossa fratturate, tra cui il ginocchio, un profondissimo taglio sull'addome, una cecità fortunatamente momentanea causata da una maledizione che sarebbe riuscita a curare con alcune pozioni, e i nervi bruciati da una prolungata esposizione alla Maledizione Cruciatus. Hermione era davvero sorpresa che l'uomo fosse ancora vivo, ma ancora una volta, il mago accanto a lei era Severus Piton, che aveva passato quasi tutta la sua vita facendo la spia infiltrata tra i Mangiamorte. Sospirando per calmarsi, Hermione appellò degli asciugamani puliti, una piccola bacinella che avrebbe riempito d'acqua e tutte le pozioni di cui avrebbe avuto bisogno e, grazie al fatto che si trovasse a casa di un Potion Master, e di uno particolarmente abile tra l'altro, nessuna delle boccette necessarie mancò di arrivare. Si mise subito al lavoro, sollevò e spostò piano il corpo dell'uomo in modo tale che riposasse comodo sul suo grembo, e poi con la metodica attenzione che aveva sempre messo in ogni cosa, con un veloce incantesimo riempì la bacinella d'acqua e iniziò lentamente e con molta attenzione a ripulire i rivoli di sangue, ormai incrostato, che si erano accumulati intorno ai suoi occhi.

Avrebbe dovuto utilizzare un incantesimo abbastanza complesso e sperava solo di non fare ulteriori danni. Non voleva passare il resto della sua vita ad odiarsi per aver rovinato i bellissimi e luminosi occhi del suo ex Insegnante. I suoi occhi scuri erano un'arma potente che sapeva zittire chiunque solo con uno sguardo, ma allo stesso tempo erano sorprendenti per la brillantezza e l'oscurità che si fondevano insieme al loro interno.

Nessuno era mai riuscito a guardare oltre quelle iridi.

Facendo parecchi respiri profondi e richiamando a sé tutto il suo coraggio Grifondoro, la giovane strega ripeté mentalmente l'incantesimo prima di afferrare nuovamente la pesante bacchetta scura e, dopo averla avvicinata alle palpebre ora pulite di Piton, intonare con convinzione il difficile incantesimo. Da quando era diventata amica di Harry e Ron aveva dovuto aiutarli in un sacco di situazioni difficili e particolarmente pericolose. Ogni anno scolastico si era sempre concluso con loro che dovevano fare una gita in Infermeria da Madama Chips perché si erano fatti male sconfiggendo Lord Voldemort. Il primo anno era la Pietra Filosofale, il secondo anno la Camera dei Segreti, il terzo la fuga di Sirius da Azkaban e l'incontro con Codaliscia e il Professor Lupin trasformato in Lupo Mannaro, il quarto il Torneo Tremaghi e il successivo ritorno di Voldemort…ogni anno ce n'era una nuova e ben presto Hermione, da perfetto topo di biblioteca, aveva iniziato a divorare libri su libri, tutti sull'arte della Medimagia.

_Quante volte ho dovuto curare Harry e Ron? Riuscirò ad aiutare anche il Professor Piton! Ci devo riuscire, accidenti! _pensò mentre, dopo aver terminato il primo incantesimo e averne lanciato un altro per controllare che effettivamente la medicazione agli occhi fosse riuscita, andò a toccare nuovamente il collo del mago per controllare il suo battito cardiaco._ C'è ancora, Professore. Andrà tutto bene, non la lascio qui a morire._

Osservando pensierosa il mucchio di abiti in cui l'uomo era coperto, Hermione avvicinò piano le sue piccole e magre mani alla fibbia che teneva chiuso l'ampio mantello nero, sganciandolo e togliendolo via. _Okay, questo è fatto. Ora c'è tutto l'altro._

"Bene, Professore…ora…" balbettò mentre le guance le si facevano rosse, desiderosa di poter dare un'occhiata a ciò che si nascondeva sotto quell'immensa e interminabile corazza di abiti neri, ma anche in colpa per un simile pensiero quando l'uomo era lì in fin di vita accanto a lei. "Ho bisogno di levarle i vestiti…perché…perché devo controllarle le ferite e poi medicarle." gli spiegò, tenendolo sempre aggiornato su ogni suo movimento, nonostante non potesse essere sentita. Con gentilezza sbottò uno ad uno gli infiniti bottoni del suo frock coat nero e poi della camicia bianca dove una spaventosa chiazza di sangue continuava ad espandersi a vista d'occhio. Si era quasi dimenticata di quel brutto taglio, provocato da un incantesimo tagliente. Velocizzando i suoi movimenti, Hermione scoprì la candida pelle chiara del suo torso, sporcata da solo una piccola spruzzata di leggeri peli scuri sul petto e sulla linea che dall'ombelico andava poi a nascondersi oltre l'elastico dei pantaloni, e andò poi subito ad occuparsi del grosso taglio. Aveva già brevemente avuto un accenno del fisico del suo ex Professore quella mattina che si era svegliata e lo aveva trovato addormentato, con addosso solo un paio di boxer neri e una vestaglia da camera mezza aperta, sul divano in soggiorno, ma quella volta non aveva avuto alcuna reazione. In quel momento, invece, desiderava sfiorare piano quella pelle con i polpastrelli, passare le sue dita tra la corta peluria del petto e sentire i brividi del solletico invadere il suo corpo.

Avrebbe voluto sfiorare i piccoli capezzoli rosa con la lingua e godersi i gemiti che sarebbero usciti dalle sue fini labbra.

Avrebbe semplicemente voluto appoggiare il capo su quel petto e farsi cullare fino a quando il sonno non si fosse impossessata di lei.

Nemmeno lei sapeva perché tutti quei pensieri stavano invadendo la sua mente mentre si occupava della brutta ferita sul suo addome, ma cercava in tutti i modi di scacciarli via perché non era quello il momento di fare la bambina.

Passò il resto della serata a curargli gli altri tagli e le numerose ossa rotte. Lo levitò con attenzione sino al bagno dove lo adagiò, nudo se non per i box neri, all'interno della vasca dove lo lavò con estrema cura e lo lasciò riposare in modo tale che i tremori da _Cruciatus_ si placassero. Ci volle un bagno molto più lungo dei 45 minuti che erano serviti a lei per recuperarsi. Lo portò sino alla camera da letto, dove lo asciugò e lo coprì come un morbido accappatoio, prima di adagiarlo sul letto in cui lei stessa aveva dormito per tutti quei giorni.

Passarono le ore e Severus Piton ancora non si era svegliato.

I parametri erano regolari ma la sua energia magica era al minimo e gli era salita la febbre alta. La sua fronte era imperlata da piccole gocce di sudore che continuavano a formarsi nonostante Hermione fosse sempre lì a tamponare la sua pelle con un panno bagnato. Hermione rimase tutto il tempo accanto a lui, seduta sul bordo del letto, ad occuparsi di lui che ancora non dava segni di miglioramento.

Hermione era preoccupata.

Dopo due giorni la situazione era sempre la stessa, se non per i leggeri tremori che nuovamente si erano impossessati del corpo del malato. Ancora una volta gli aveva fatto il bagno, lottando contro la sua stessa stanchezza, contro lo stomaco che faceva i capricci e contro le palpebre che dopo ogni pochi minuti minacciavano di chiudersi.

Non voleva addormentarsi. Doveva essere in piedi quando lui si sarebbe svegliato e l'avrebbe rimproverata con il suo solito tono severo e pieno di sarcasmo. Doveva rimanere sveglia per aiutarlo con qualsiasi cosa avesse avuto bisogno.

"Per favore si svegli, Professore." mormorò mentre le palpebre si abbassarono completamente e la sua testa si metteva comoda sul cuscino. Non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa il fatto che se Severus Piton si trovava in quelle condizioni era solamente per colpa sua, perché se avesse evitato di comportarsi come aveva fatto, lui non sarebbe scappato via e, chiunque gli avesse fatto del male, non lo avrebbe potuto attaccare.

Sperava solo di trovarlo sveglio quando, il giorno dopo, sarebbe tornata in vita dopo quei tre lunghi e faticosi giorni.


	13. Perhaps it isn't a dream

**13. Perhaps it isn't a dream.**

_Anche qui piove…_ pensò Severus non appena i sensi ritornarono in lui e trovò la forza per concentrarsi abbastanza da mandar via la nausea e i crampi che si erano impossessati del suo corpo così come i dolci-amari ricordi del sogno da cui si era appena risvegliato_. Poi, si trattava davvero di un sogno? _Sapeva di trovarsi nella sua casa a Spinner's End, nella stanza che una volta era appartenuta ai suoi genitori e che aveva poi ceduto ad Hermione quando l'aveva presa con lui. La ragazza doveva averlo portato su quando, rientrato ferito e privo di forze dallo sgradevole incontro con Lucius Malfoy e Antonin Dolohov, aveva perso i sensi sul pavimento del suo soggiorno. Da quel momento in poi non si era più svegliato e non aveva idea di quanti giorni fossero passati dall'accaduto, ma aveva la brutta sensazione che fossero parecchi. Era da molto tempo che Severus Piton non veniva ridotto in condizioni tali da fargli percorrere ancora una volta quella sottilissima linea tra vita e morte ma, nonostante il suo respiro fosse pesante e affaticato, il cuore battesse più forte del normale, la testa gli pulsasse come attaccata dalla peggiore delle emicranie e i suoi muscoli e i nervi fossero tesi e doloranti, sapeva che la ragazza si era presa cura di lui durante la sua convalescenza.

_Non mi ha lasciato morire come avrebbe fatto chiunque altro._

La giovane strega si era attaccata a lui, se n'era reso conto, forse nello stesso modo in cui lui si era avvicinato a lei, ma anche essendo al corrente di ciò Severus aveva sinceramente desiderato non svegliarsi più. Non sarebbe andato in Paradiso da Lily, ancora una volta sarebbe stato 'smistato' in una Casa differente, ma almeno si sarebbe finalmente potuto riposare in santa pace senza più dover pretendere di essere un uomo che in realtà non era. Ma era stata Lily stessa a rimandarlo indietro verso quella vita che odiava più di se stesso, come se nemmeno la morte desiderasse prenderselo. E allora, che cosa era rimasto al mondo per lui? Lily gli aveva risposto sorridente che doveva ritornare dalla ragazza che stava lottando con tutte le sue forze per salvargli la vita.

Doveva tornare da Hermione, e così aveva fatto.

Ancora una volta però, non era sicuro di voler svegliarsi. Sarebbe voluto restare sdraiato sull'erba con le braccia colme di Lily, sì proprio la sua bellissima Lily, ma Severus era sempre stato un uomo d'onore, non un codardo, e sapeva di avere una missione da portare a termine e delle persone da proteggere. Così era tornato indietro e si era risvegliato, ma non avrebbe mai dimenticato le parole di quella donna che aveva sempre amato e tantomeno il turbinio di emozioni e sensazioni che aveva provato in quei momenti insieme a lei. Sapeva che tutto quel sogno non era nient'altro che il frutto della sua mente, che non si trattava di un avvenimento reale, ma sentiva ancora la sensazione e il sapore delle sue labbra sulle sue. Lo sentiva dannatamente bene e faceva male, un male assurdo, perché avrebbe voluto baciarla ancora sino a quando non avesse avuto più fiato.

Avevano fatto l'amore in quel giardino.

Si era improvvisamente trovato lì, seduto immobile sull'erba fresca ma bagnata e riparato dai rami di quel vecchio albero privo di foglie che aveva fatto da sfondo dalle sue prime parole alla piccola Lily dai capelli rossi, gli occhi verdi e il nasino ricoperto da lentiggini. Non ci aveva fatto caso inizialmente al paesaggio che lo circondava, solo quando la 'sua' voce lo aveva chiamato _**"Sev!"**_ lui aveva alzato il capo e si era reso conto del luogo in cui si trovava. Si era voltato istintivamente quando aveva sentito il suo vecchio nomignolo, ma certamente non si sarebbe mai aspettato di vederla. La sua bellissima Lily, così come la ricordava dai giorni prima della sua morte quando l'aveva di nascosto osservata mentre girovagava per Diagon Alley o Hogsmeade con suo marito o con le sue amiche, era in piedi di fronte a lui, a solo pochi passi, mentre lo osservava con un debole ma amorevole sorriso e gli occhi gonfi dalle lacrime. Si era alzato immediatamente, non badando alla pioggia che gli bagnava i capelli e il corpo, e con due lunghe falcate era arrivato davanti a lei, ma la verità era che non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa fare o cosa dire.

Avrebbe voluto dirle che era stato uno stupido a trattarla male e che ciò che le aveva urlato quel fatidico giorno in cui la loro amicizia era definitivamente finita non erano altro che stupide parole che erano volate via dalla sua lurida bocca perché era stanco di sentirsi preso in giro dai Malandrini.

Avrebbe voluto mettersi in ginocchio e dirle che l'amava e che non l'aveva mai dimenticata, che era l'unica donna che desiderava e che aveva sempre desiderato.

Avrebbe voluto piangere mentre la stringeva tra le sue braccia e le accarezzava quei capelli che aveva sempre amato e che le erano disperatamente mancati.

Tutto di lei gli era disperatamente mancato.

Alla fine però non disse nulla, né fece alcun movimento. Aveva paura di perderla una seconda volta e si sentiva terribilmente in imbarazzo per…bè, tutto. Per quel _**"Sanguesporco!"**_ che aveva urlato di fronte a tutta Hogwarts, per le notti che aveva passato piangendo seduto accanto al ritratto della Signora Grassa che faceva da guardiana all'ingresso della Torre di Grifondoro, per tutte le volte che l'aveva seguita nell'ombra con la speranza di parlarle e di chiederle scusa, per aver preso il Marchio Nero ed essersi così unito ai Mangiamorte, per averla uccisa. Aveva troppe cose da farsi perdonare ma non aveva idea da dove iniziare, e forse Lily l'aveva capito perché in quel momento aveva fatto ancora mezzo passo verso di lui e aveva aperto le braccia invitandolo ad abbracciarla.

E così aveva fatto.

L'aveva stretta forte a sé e aveva pianto come mai aveva fatto, ancor più forte di quella notte in cui aveva supplicato Albus Silente di proteggerla o di quella in cui aveva cullato il suo corpo ormai privo di vita mentre un piccolo e spaventato Harry Potter, con la sua fresca cicatrice a forma di saetta, strillava a pieni polmoni dalla sua culla in legno. Quello era l'ultimo ricordo che aveva di Lily. Non si era presentato al funerale, non che non avesse potuto farlo celandosi dietro a qualche albero, ma aveva preferito andare da lei la notte quando nessuno sarebbe stato lì e lui avrebbe potuto parlare con lei senza nessun disturbo. Ogni 31 Ottobre si era ritrovato in ginocchio di fronte alla sua lapide di pietra bianca, singhiozzante mentre depositava un fresco giglio sotto di essa e chiedeva ancora una volta perdono. Un perdono che non era mai arrivato.

"_**Sev…"**_ aveva mormorato Lily mentre gli accarezzava piano i capelli e lo lasciava sfogare con il viso appoggiato nell'incavo del suo collo. _**"Sev…"**_

"_**Merlino, mi sei mancata!"**_ aveva gridato lui aumentando la forza della sua stretta intorno alla sottile vita della donna e lottando contro la paura, la disperazione e la volontà di smettere di comportarsi come lo Snivellus che era sempre stato chiamato. _**"Sono stato uno stupido, Lily! Mi dispiace, mi dispiace!"**_

"_**Shhh, Sev…shhh…"**_ aveva continuato a mormorare posando leggeri baci sul suo capo e accarezzando ancora le sottili ciocche di capelli neri. Erano state completamente bagnate dalla pioggia, così come i suoi vestiti neri sempre perfettamente in ordine, ma nonostante ciò rimanevano lì ad aggrapparsi l'uno all'altro fino a quando non sarebbe arrivato il momento di separarsi nuovamente. _**"Ti ho perdonato tanto tempo fa Sev, e in ogni caso la stupida sono stata io a non averti tenuto stretto quando ti avevo vicino."**_

A quelle parole il capo dell'uomo si era sollevato, e lui l'aveva guardata con sguardo colmo di mille domande che sperava avrebbero finalmente avuto una risposta. Non aveva idea di cosa la donna intendesse con quella frase, ma sentire che lei lo aveva perdonato gli fece perdere un battito. Quante volte aveva pianto da solo nella sua piccola stanza a Spinner's End, in un corridoio buio ad Hogwarts o in qualunque posto lo facesse sentire almeno un minimo protetto, al sicuro? Si era messo in ridicolo di fronte a tutta la scuola, tutti sapevano del litigio tra la reginetta della scuola Lily Evans e quell'avanzo che era invece Severus Piton, così come tutti lo avevano visto passare ogni suo minuto libero di fronte all'entrata della Torre di Grifondoro, ma a Severus non gli era mai importato nulla di quello. Amava Lily e la rivoleva indietro a tutti costi.

Non l'aveva mai riavuta indietro.

"_**Cosa intendi dire, Lily?"**_ aveva chiesto osservandola con attenzione, lasciando le lacrime fluire lungo le sue pallide e ossute guance, e senza mai mollare la presa su quel sinuoso corpo che aveva desiderato sino allo sfinimento. Non era un caso che Charlotte fosse rossa, o che quasi tutte le prostitute con cui era stato avevano sempre avuto quel tratto caratteristico.

"_**Ce l'avevo con te all'inizio, c'ero rimasta molto male per ciò che mi avevi detto…"**_ aveva iniziato piano, tentativamente. _**"…poi però avevo ripensato a tutte le volte che i Malandrini ti avevano fatto penare e a quel modo speciale con cui mi eri sempre stato vicino…"**_ rispose guardando con due grossi occhi verdi e accarezzandogli piano, con affetto e dolcezza, una guancia. _**"Avevo capito che in realtà quelle parole erano state dettate dal momento, dalla tua rabbia nei confronti di James e Sirius e non erano veramente ciò che pensavi."**_

"_**Perché non sei mai tornata da me allora?"**_ aveva domandato sconvolto, asciugandosi velocemente le lacrime con il dorso della mano in modo tale da osservare bene la donna di fronte a lui, una volta che il significato delle sue parole erano state totalmente immagazzinate dal suo cervello. Lily lo aveva guardato per un momento, gli occhi verdi che mostravano tristezza e senso di colpa, prima di allontanarsi da lui e sedersi di peso, come improvvisamente priva di forze, sul terreno bagnato dalla pioggia.

"_**Era ciò che ci si aspettava da me, Sev…semplicemente questo."**_ aveva risposto scuotendo la testa e mettendo in ordine il suo vestito dalla fantasia floreale che, ormai fradicio, era attaccato alla sua pelle come colla. _**"La verità è che sono stata un'egoista e una debole."**_ aveva detto alzando lo sguardo e incontrando i suoi occhi prima che Severus stesso si sedesse accanto a lei, già desideroso di quel contatto che era terminato poco prima. _**"Non ho voluto affrontare James che sapevo avrebbe sicuramente avuto da ridire, né l'Ordine nel suo insieme…e non ho mai avuto il coraggio di parlare con Albus. Tu eri un Serpeverde, uno dei cattivi, ci si aspettava da te che un giorno saresti diventato un Mangiamorte e avresti seguito Voldemort…"**_ al nome del mago oscuro Severus aveva sobbalzato e il suo respiro era improvvisamente aumentato, ma non ci era voluto molto prima che rientrasse negli standard. _**"Io non ho creduto in te Sev. Io ti ho abbandonato!" **_aveva esclamato con gli occhi gonfi dalle lacrime.

Lily era bellissima anche quando piangeva, con gli occhi verdi che diventavano simili a due lastre di vetro, a due specchi di ghiaccio, le labbra che si schiudevano leggermente per facilitare il respiro e le chiare lentiggini che, ribelli come fiere Grifondoro, prendevano colore e tornavano in vita. Non era cambiato nulla dall'ultima volta in cui avevano avuto una conversazione da 'amici' e Severus era davvero grato per questo perché lui, che aveva sempre la risposta pronta ad ogni commento e ad ogni accusa, in quel momento era semplicemente senza parole. Era davvero possibile che Lily non l'avesse odiato per tutti quegli anni? Che non lo avesse dimenticato? Che ci tenesse ancora a lui? Severus non osava crederci, non osava sperarci, ma in ogni caso anche se lo avesse fatto cosa sarebbe cambiato?

Nulla. Lily era morta e quello era solo un sogno.

"_**Non importa, Lily. Tu non hai nulla da farti perdonare."**_ aveva concesso alla fine, accarezzandole piano una mano e sperando che la sua dea si voltasse verso di lui.

"_**Ti sbagli perché io non ho fatto nulla per te. Tu invece…" **_aveva ammesso incontrando i suoi occhi prima di abbassarli nuovamente. _**"Da quando sono…morta…ho seguito ogni tuo passo. So del tuo Patronus, del tuo voto ad Albus, dell'enorme lavoro che hai fatto ad Hogwarts nonostante tu abbia sempre detestato i bambini…"**_ a quelle parole un piccolo sorriso scherzoso era nato sulle sue labbra al ricordo delle chiacchierate che aveva avuto tanti anni prima insieme al suo amico. _**"So del tuo lavoro come spia, dei pericoli che affronti quotidianamente e di tutte le volte che sei tornato in fin di vita da una delle sue chiamate." **_quel magnifico sorrido era morto lasciando spazio ad una stretta linea. _**"E naturalmente so anche di tutte le volte che hai protetto Harry…di tutte le volte che gli hai salvato la vita nonostante ti ricordi così tanto James…"**_

"_**Ha i tuoi occhi."**_ aveva esclamato lui improvvisamente, senza pensarci, come se quelle parole fossero state destinate a rimanere chiuse al sicuro nella sua mente. L'unica risposta a quella affermazione era stato un sorriso, uno di quelli che nascevano da cuore, pieno d'amore. Severus aveva perso il conto di tutte le volte che in passato le aveva detto di amare il verde smeraldo delle sue iridi, così diverso dal nero pece, ossidiana, carbone, o morte, che colorava le sue.

"_**Sei…così diverso dall'ultima volta che ti ho visto."**_ aveva detto, cambiando argomento, e voltandosi completamente verso di lui per osservarlo con attenzione.

"_**I capelli sono sempre unti, il naso è adunco, gli occhi sono troppo neri e le occhiaie troppo pronunciate."**_ aveva sbuffato aprendo le braccia, ma con un piccolo sorriso ad ammorbidire le sottili labbra. _**"E sono sempre sottopeso."**_

"_**Vuoi la verità, Sev?"**_ le aveva domandato lei afferrando con delicatezza il suo viso con entrambe le mani e tracciando, ad occhi chiusi, uno ad uno i suoi tratti somatici evidenti, come se il suo viso non fosse altro che un libro scritto in Braille da studiare e memorizzare.

"_**Sempre."**_ Nemmeno si era reso conto di aver chiuso lui stesso gli occhi, beandosi del tocco leggero delle soffici mani della donna che aveva sempre amato.

"_**Sei diventato un uomo piuttosto…interessante."**_

"_**Non ti credo."**_ le aveva risposto ridacchiando, senza mai allontanare la sua concentrazione dalle sensazioni che stava provando. Un attimo dopo le loro labbra si erano incontrate, improvvisamente e inaspettatamente, tanto che gli occhi di Severus si erano immediatamente spalancati. Gli occhi verdi di Lily erano già aperti, dolci e leggiadri, felici. _**"Perché lo hai fatto?"**_ avevo chiesto sorpreso e allo stesso tempo spaventato, allontanandosi immediatamente.

Non aveva previsto che si sarebbero baciati. Non era mai successo.

"_**Perché volevo farlo."**_ aveva replicato la rossa attirandolo nuovamente verso di lei e baciandolo. Per Severus tutto il resto scomparve: c'erano solo lui e Lily. Le sue labbra erano soffici, morbide e gentili, proprio come le aveva sempre immaginate…e desiderate. Tante volte, chiuso tra le tende verdi-argento della sua stanza, aveva sognato quel bacio e quelle sensazioni, quelle emozioni. Tante volte aveva immaginato ad occhi aperti la sua bellissima Lily avvicinarsi a lui e baciarlo davanti a tutta Hogwarts: davanti al suo acerrimo nemico James Potter, all'odiato Sirius Black, ai Malandrini al completo che gli avevano rovinato la vita, davanti allo snob Lucius che la notte gli faceva il culo, all'intera Casa di Serpeverde che non lo aveva mai accettato, davanti all'invidiosa Petunia, a suo padre Tobias che gli aveva sempre dato della femminuccia e a Lord Voldemort che aveva dichiarato guerra ai Sanguesporco.

Severus un tempo avrebbe dato la sua vita per quel bacio.

Le loro labbra si muovevano piano, con esitazione, quasi avessero paura di rovinare quella magia. Sembravano due giovanissimi fidanzatini alle prese con la prima cotta, con il primo e imbarazzante bacio che non sarebbe piaciuto a nessuno dei due ma che avrebbe fatto nascere dentro di loro il desiderio di sperimentare ancora, conoscersi e approfondire il loro rapporto. Severus agganciò un braccio intorno alla vita della rossa, portandosela più vicina, prima di portare una mano dietro la sua nuca, tra i morbidi e fluenti capelli rosso fuoco, e approfondire il bacio. La punta della sua lingua sfiorò le morbide labbra, chiedendo il permesso di entrare. Poco dopo le loro lingue si muovevano insieme, intrecciate l'una con l'altra, sinuose e soffici come seta pregiata. Si godeva il sapore della donna che aveva sempre amato e desiderato, beandosi di ogni sensazione che lo catturava, lo faceva sorridere e tremare.

Severus però non era un uomo che si accontentava. Voleva di più.

Voleva lei. La sua anima e il suo corpo.

"_**Ti amo Lily."**_ aveva mormorato con disperazione contro le sue labbra prima di accarezzarle il viso e abbassare con estrema delicatezza la bretellina del suo vestito giallo dalla fantasia floreale. _**"Ti amo…ti amo e voglio fare l'amore con te!"**_ aveva terminato, distrutto, mentre le lacrime riprendevano a fluire, mischiandosi alla fitta pioggia, e i baci diventavano più intensi, roventi e appassionati. Aveva bisogno di sentirla, di sentirla ancora più vicina. Voleva sentire la sua pelle contro la sua, il respiro caldo sul suo collo, la sensazione di tenerla stretta tra le braccia, ancora una volta, senza pensare al fatto che Lily in realtà era morta. Non sapeva se quello fosse un semplice sogno prodotto dalla sua mente, o se fosse realmente morto e si trovasse veramente con lei sotto quello che un tempo era stato il loro albero. Sentiva le morbide e sensibili dita sbottonare la sua camicia bianca, sfiorargli delicatamente il petto, i piccoli capezzoli e i sottili peli neri che gli bagnavano la pelle. Severus era in estasi. Continuava a baciarla, a toccarla, a liberarla dai fradici vestiti…e lei faceva lo stesso, a tratti lentamente, ad altri presa dalla passione.

Un attimo dopo si trovarono distesi nudi sulla terra bagnata e fredda, rotolandosi tra l'erba e le piccole pietre, sfiorando, toccando, palpando, cercando di raggiungere e scovare gli anfratti più nascosti dei loro corpi, cercando di conoscere, abbracciare e amare i loro corpi che sembravano improvvisamente dei perfetti sconosciuti. A Severus non importava più nulla e l'unica cosa di cui era assolutamente certo era che desiderava fare l'amore con quella donna che aveva tormentato la sua mente e il suo cuore per anni. Non si sentì più alcuna parola in quella landa desolata, solo il rumore dei loro fiati affaticati e i gemiti che sfuggivano a Lily mentre il suo amante torturava gli scuri e turgidi capezzoli del suo seno che molti anni prima aveva allattato una piccola creatura e leccava, mordeva e succhiava il suo sesso perfettamente liscio che, come una fontanella, produceva una cascata di deliziosi succhi di cui Severus si nutriva, assetato e voglioso, continuando a muovere senza sosta la sua lingua. Con la schiena totalmente inarcata, Lily continuava e gemere senza tregua sotto la languida lingua dell'uomo, costruendo un secondo potente orgasmo che molto presto l'avrebbe fatta urlare sotto il cielo scuro e nuvoloso.

E proprio così accadde.

Non appena le urla di passione squarciarono l'aria intorno a loro Severus si sollevò velocemente e, facendo forza sulle sue forti braccia, la penetrò piano godendosi la sensazione di sentire il suo membro eretto avvolto dalle morbide, elastiche e bagnate pareti della sua femminilità. Continuò a muoversi con vigore dentro di lei, alternando spinte lente e veloci a suo piacimento, mentre con i suoi occhi neri incatenati a quelli verdi divorava le carnose labbra della sua inaspettata compagna, leccandole e mordendole con tutta la passione e il desiderio che possedeva dentro di sé. Andarono avanti così per chissà quanto tempo, muovendosi con una perfetta sincronia mentre i loro respiri si facevano più pesanti e i gemiti più forti, amplificando i loro desideri carnali più profondi e chiedendosi a vicenda scusa per i loro vecchi errori. Si baciarono nuovamente, con le lacrime e la pioggia che si univano a bagnare i loro corpi sudati, un attimo prima che il loro orgasmo congiunto distrusse i loro corpi in un incontro di piaceri liquidi che inondarono i loro sessi.

"_**Hermione!"**_ aveva gridato Severus, in preda ad uno degli orgasmi più distruttivi che aveva mai provato, prima di immobilizzarsi con gli occhi chiusi e lasciarsi cadere a peso morto con il viso sopra il pesante seno della donna che amava. Non aveva fatto caso al nome che, in preda all'estasi e alla frenesia di quell'intenso accoppiamento, aveva lasciato le sue labbra con un gemito animalesco che sembrava avergli fatto esplodere le membra, né si era reso conto del debole sorriso che aveva baciato le labbra di Lily Evans al sentire un nome che non era il suo e che per di più apparteneva a quella giovane donna che aveva osservato per sei anni farsi strada coraggiosa tra le difficoltà del mondo magico. Rimasero in quella posizione per un po' di tempo, Severus con le braccia agganciate intorno al corpo della sua bellissima Lily e lei con le mani tra le lunghe ciocche nere, accarezzandogli e massaggiandogli il capo. Era stato nuovamente l'uomo a parlare, rompendo quel comodo silenzio, interrotto solo dalla pioggia che non intendeva smettere, che si era venuto a creare una volta che i loro gemiti e i profondi respiri si erano persi nell'aria_**. "Tutto questo non è vero, giusto?"**_ aveva chiesto sollevando leggermente il capo dalla spalla della rossa.

"_**E' vero se tu desideri che li sia."**_ aveva risposto tranquillamente Lily senza mai interrompere il leggero movimento delle sue dita.

"_**In vita non avresti mai fatto l'amore con me."**_ aveva affermato sicuro sopprimendo quel groppo che gli si era improvvisamente creato in gola.

"_**Ero sposata con James."**_

"_**Anche ora sei sposata con James eppure sei qui accanto a me."**_ aveva detto resistendo all'impulso di sputare fuori il nome dell'uomo che aveva tanto odiato, da vivo come da morto.

"_**Ha ragione chi dice che la vita dopo la morte continua."**_ aveva affermato pensosa prima di assumere un'aria triste e riservata. _**"Sono successe tante cose da quando sono qui. Le cose tra me e James non stavano andando benissimo e sono decisamente peggiorate da quando è arrivato Sirius…"**_

"_**Lily di cosa diavolo stai parlando?"**_ aveva immediatamente domandato Severus sollevandosi completamente e mettendosi a sedere di fronte alla donna che osservava un punto in lontananza, oltre la collina ed oltre il nulla.

"_**Io e James non stiamo più insieme. Ci siamo separati...io sto vivendo insieme ai miei genitori e lavoro come maestra in un asilo per piccoli maghi…"**_ aveva detto prima che un sorriso divertito le increspasse le labbra e si voltasse finalmente per guardarlo negli occhi. _**"Tutti i sabati mi vedo con Albus per una pizza e una valanga di caramelle mentre chiacchieriamo e guardiamo vecchie telenovelas sudamericane in un vecchio televisore che ha acquistato in un negozio dell'usato a Londra."**_

"_**Tu mi stai dicendo che…"**_ aveva iniziato a dire, gli occhi e la bocca spalancati a sentire quelle notizie inaspettati, prima che Lily lo interrompesse accarezzandogli con dolcezza una mano e guardandolo nuovamente con dei tristi occhi verdi, in qualche modo colmi di rimpianti e senso di colpa.

"_**Che ho sbagliato a lasciarti andare e ora non posso più tornare indietro per mettere le cose al loro posto."**_

"_**Io…io voglio rimanere qui con te Lily!"**_ aveva immediatamente esclamato afferrandole la mano e stringendola forte tra le sue. _**"Voglio comprare una casa e sposarti…e abbracciarti e baciarti…e fare ancora l'amore con te!"**_

"_**Non puoi rimanere qui Sev. Devi tornare lì giù, portare a termine la tua missione e finalmente vivere."**_ gli aveva detto accarezzandolo piano e depositando leggeri baci sulle sue guance bagnate.

"_**No!"**_ aveva esclamato scuotendo la testa, spaventato dalla paura di perderla ancora una volta. _**"Io ho bisogno di te!"**_

"_**C'è una giovane a casa tua che si sta prendendo cura di te e che sta pregando tutti i Santi, Babbani e non, nella speranza che tu ti riapra gli occhi."**_ gli aveva spiegato Lily sorridendogli mestamente e con una sincerità negli occhi che Severus non aveva mai visto. _**"E' di lei che hai bisogno…e lei ha bisogno di te."**_

"_**Hermione?"**_ aveva domandato brusco, non capendo. _**"Che cosa c'entra lei ora, Lily? Questa è una questione tra me e te, nessun altro."**_

"_**Hai gridato il suo nome durante l'orgasmo, non il mio."**_

"_**Cosa?"**_ aveva domandato Severus sconvolto, confuso, arrabbiato e imbarazzato, prima di alzarsi in tutta fretta e allontanarsi di qualche passo da Lily_**. "Che cosa stai dicendo? Sei venuta qui per prenderti gioco di me? Smettila cazzo, non siamo più dei bambini!"**_ aveva gridato arrabbiato guardandola dall'altro in basso, fregandosi del fatto che fosse ancora nudo e con una nuova erezione nonostante avesse avuto un orgasmo solo poco tempo prima.

Non aveva idea di come la cosa fosse potuta succedere. Amava e aveva sempre amato Lily. Era possibile che avesse realmente raggiunto l'orgasmo ed urlato il nome di un'altra donna? E per di più urlato il nome di Hermione Granger, la migliore amica del figlio di Lily? Aveva raggiunto la pace mentale quando aveva ammesso di sentirsi attratto da quella ragazza, non sapeva se per la sua giovane età, per il fatto che fosse diventata una bella ragazza, perché avevano avuto un rapporto sessuale seppur non consensuale, o perché semplicemente lui non era altro che un vecchio pervertito. Fatto sta che più di una volta aveva desiderato accarezzare quella candida pelle con le sue ruvide e callose mani da pozionista, e per ben due volte aveva ceduto a quell'istinto. Se Severus avesse fatto funzionare il suo cervello e non il suo pene certamente non sarebbe stato catturato da Lucius Malfoy e Antonin Dolohov…naturalmente però non avrebbe nemmeno avuto la possibilità di fare l'amore con la sua bellissima Lily.

"_**L'ultima cosa che voglio è prendermi gioco di te."**_ aveva affermato con un sorriso tirato sollevandosi e avvicinandosi piano a lui_**. "Le cose cambiano Sev e devi accettare il fatto che ti sei affezionato a lei e stai dimenticando a me."**_

"_**Io non ti sto dimenticando, Lily!"**_ aveva gridato, quasi in tono di terrore mista a supplica, avvicinandosi con due falcate a lei e prendendole il viso dalle mani. _**"Ti amo, Lily. Ti ho amato sempre, per tutti questi anni. Quando ho saputo ciò che avevo fatto sono andato immediatamente da Albus…Merlino Lily, io ti amo!"**_ aveva esclamato baciandole piano le labbra e regalandole l'immenso tumulto dei suoi pensieri così come dei suoi sentimenti.

"_**E continuerai ad amarmi sempre, Sev."**_ gli aveva risposto Lily, con le sottili mani sopra le sue, dopo averlo baciato dolcemente ma brevemente. _**"Anche io ti amo e per questo voglio la tu felicità, voglio che tu viva e che viva felice."**_

"_**Non posso lasciarti, Lily." **_aveva mormorato con il cuore che gli batteva all'impazzata per quelle inaspettate tre parole che aveva sognato da quando era solo un bambino solo e alla ricerca di un affetto che non gli era mai stato veramente dato.

"_**Devi andare ora, ha smesso di piovere…"**_ aveva constatato sollevando il viso e intrecciando le braccia intorno al corpo eccessivamente magro ma tonico e definito di Severus. Sopra le loro teste era spuntato il sole e la pioggia era cessata. _**"Prima che tu vada però voglio che tu mi prometta una cosa."**_

"_**Sarebbe?"**_

"_**Che tornerai a trovarmi tra almeno 100 anni."**_ aveva risposto sorridendogli con amore. _**"I prossimi mesi saranno molto difficili ma tu sei forte Severus e hai tutte le caratteristiche per arrivare fino in fondo a questa guerra, vivo."**_

"_**Sarà molto difficile."**_

"_**Promettimelo, Sev!"**_

"_**Lo prometto." **_aveva risposo riluttante a fare una promessa che non era sicuro di potr mantenere. _**"E tu mi prometti che mi starai vicino?"**_

"_**Sempre."**_ aveva mormorato Lily un attimo prima di posare le sue labbra su quelle dell'uomo che una volta era stato il suo migliore amico. Fu un bacio dolce, leggero e casto, un bacio pieno di sentimenti ed emozioni, ricordi, promesse e aspettative. _**"Ora vai Sev, e ricordati di vivere. Te lo meriti."**_ aveva poi aggiunto facendo un passo indietro e lasciando la sicurezza delle sue labbra. Severus non voleva andare via, non voleva lasciarla ancora una volta, ma sapeva di dover tornare giù. Doveva svegliarsi perché aveva una missione da portare a termine, quella stessa a cui aveva votato se stesso tanti anni prima, in ricordo dell'unica donna che avesse mai amato. Lily.

"_**Ciao, Lily."**_

"_**Ciao, Sev."**_

E così si era svegliato in quella stanza, senza la voglia ma nemmeno la forza di aprire gli occhi o muoversi. Sentiva il rumore della pioggia battere contro i vecchi muri privi di tinta e contro il sottile vetro sporco della finestra, ma non aveva freddo grazie alla pesante coperta morbida che gli arrivava sino alle spalle. Un forte ma buon odore colpiva le sue narici ma non riusciva bene ad identificarlo nonostante fosse sicuro di averlo già sentito, e soprattutto, dei sottilissimi fili gli facevano il solletico al viso e si attorcigliavano ovunque intorno a lui come delle ragnatele che continuavano a crescere e a crescere ancora. Muovendo piano e con cautela la mano, intrecciò le dita intorno ad essi, quasi sorridendo alla morbidezza che accarezzò le sue dita. Solo quando un leggero mugugnare gli arrivò direttamente all'orecchio sinistro capì che cosa stava succedendo, riconobbe che cosa erano quei morbidi fili ricci e cos'era quel peso che gli aveva quasi tolto la sensibilità al braccio.

_Hermione._

Il respiro gli si bloccò in gola e ancora una volta il ricordo del 'sogno' si impossessò di lui. Aveva fatto l'amore con Lily e aveva urlato il nome di Hermione quando il potente orgasmo si era impossessato di lui. La cosa lo rendeva nervoso, più nervoso del solito, e lo faceva sentire sporco…malato…cattivo…

Poi un leggero sfiorare di pelle sulla sua pancia lo fece trasalire e tremare piano. Hermione stava accarezzando il suo addome, le piccole dita tracciando i sottili peli scuri che lo bagnavano in una sottile striscia che scendeva fino a nascondersi oltre l'elastico dei boxer dove esplodeva ad abbellire l'unica parte piacevole e piacente del suo corpo. L'unico problema era che non li portava i boxer, se n'era accorto, e quella piccola mano continuava a muoversi e a muoversi ancora, su e giù…un altro brivido, questa volta più forte, gli invase la pelle e in quel momento non poté più fingere.

"Professor Piton?" mormorò piano la voce di Hermione, ancora impastata dal sonno, dopo essersi svegliata improvvisamente alla sensazione di quel tremore. Nemmeno si era resa conto di essersi addormentata una seconda volta dopo essersi fatta la doccia. "Professor Piton?" chiamò ancora, questa volta un po' più forte, continuando ad accarezzarlo distrattamente.

"Granger…" sospirò alla fine con voce roca aprendo piano gli occhi. Gli ci volle un po' di tempo prima che riuscisse a mettere a fuoco la figura di Hermione Granger che, avvolta nel suo accappatoio bianco, gli sorrideva con le lacrime agli occhi seduta accanto a lui.

"E' sveglio!" esclamò in un sussurrò portandosi le mani alla bocca mentre le lacrime iniziavano a scendere lungo le sue guance rosee. "Dio…non ci credo…sono così contenta!"

"Probabilmente sei anche l'unica."

"La smetta!" lo sgridò dandogli un leggero colpetto sul petto prima di chinarsi verso di lui, che si stava sollevando per mettersi a sedere, e abbracciarlo. "Non ha idea dello spavento che mi ha fatto prendere! E' arrivato qui mezzo morto e tutto per colpa mia…!" esclamò tra i singhiozzi stringendolo forte. "Ho cercato di guarirla…ed era stabile…ma non si svegliava!"

"Non è colpa tua…" mormorò non niente a suo agio con la situazione e con la vicinanza dei loro corpi separati da troppi pochi strati. "Ora accompagnami alla doccia, ho bisogno di lavarmi e di mettermi nuovamente in movimento."

"No ma non può - "

"Granger!" tuonò improvvisamente, la voce ancora debole ma comunque imperiosa.

"Okay okay…" disse scendendo dal letto e avvicinandosi a lui dall'altra parte. Cercando di non badare al fatto che fosse nudo e soprattutto cercando di non guardare in basso, Hermione lo accompagnò in bagno e lo aiutò a sedersi nello sgabello posizionato all'interno della doccia nel quale lo aveva già precedentemente curato. Entrando all'interno del box insieme a lui, aprì il rubinetto e una pioggia di piacevole acqua calda cadde sopra di loro facendogli aprire le bocche in sorpresa.

"Ora puoi uscire, Granger."

"Ah non credo proprio! Solo perché si è svegliato non significa che stia bene…se non se ne fosse accorto, riesce a malapena a camminare!"

"Non ho bisogno del tuo aiuto."

"No, certo che no." rispose lei prima di afferrare la pozione per i muscoli e iniziare a spalmargliela sulle spalle.

Severus protestò per un po' prima, elencandole uno ad uno tutti i motivi per il quale quella situazione fosse sbagliata e non accettabile. Hermione Granger da perfetta Grifondoro e membro del famoso Golden Trio se n'era tranquillamente fregata e aveva continuato a fare ciò che voleva, cioè prendersi cura di lui. Così si era abbandonato alle cure di quella ragazza che con le sue piccole dita sfiorava e massaggiava con attenzione ogni singolo muscolo del suo corpo. Chiuse gli occhi e le sensazioni si impossessarono di lui facendogli dimenticare ogni cosa: la vita piena di sofferenza che aveva scelto per sé, il dolore delle maledizioni che lo avevano colpito, l'emozione di baciare Lily e fare l'amore con lei, il corpo nudo di Hermione Granger in piedi di fronte a lui, i petali aperti della rosa nera impressa sul suo pube e il desiderio di farla sua ancora una volta. Sentì le sue mani afferrare le lunghe ciocche di capelli neri e spostarle dietro le orecchie, lontano dal viso, sentì i suoi polpastrelli accarezzargli il viso, tracciare le grosse e irregolari sopracciglia, la lunga linea infossata nella sua pelle che creava quel brutto cipiglio sopra il suo naso, proprio in mezzo alle sopracciglia, e quello stesso naso adunco che era sempre stato troppo sproporzionato per il suo viso da bambino quando aveva pochi anni così come quando era solo un adolescente.

E sfiorò anche le sue sottili labbra, sempre strette e mai sorridenti, prima con i polpastrelli…poi con la sua rosea bocca.


	14. Curiosity killed the cat

**14. Curiosity killed the cat.**

Era scappata via. Lo aveva baciato ed era scappata via.

_Che razza di Grifondoro sei, Hermione?_ continuava a ripetersi mentalmente mentre correva velocemente lungo lo stretto e buio corridoio diretta alla cucina, il più possibile lontano dal suo ex Professore. Ancora non riusciva a credere a ciò che era successo, a ciò che aveva fatto, e si era già pentita del suo gesto. _Ho baciato il Professor Piton! Oddio, ho baciato il Professor Piton! Se Harry e Ron lo scoprissero mi ucciderebbero!_

Era successo tutto all'improvviso, inaspettatamente. L'acqua scendeva sulle loro teste bagnando loro i capelli e il viso, sui loro corpi stanchi colpendo la pelle pallida di lui e l'accappatoio di lei. Lo aveva tenuto indosso fino a quando i movimenti non erano divenuti pressoché impossibili, mentre le sue dita unte di pozione massaggiavano lentamente e con la massima cura i muscoli dell'uomo che si trovava seduto davanti a lei, con gli occhi chiusi e il viso disteso. Sembrava molto più giovane quando il suo viso non era contorto in una smorfia derisoria, o in uno dei suoi ghigni che annunciavano un pericolo imminente. Lo si poteva considerare addirittura bello quando si aveva la possibilità di studiarlo a fondo senza paura di venir castigati, o quando il suo viso era talmente rilassato che ogni singola ruga veniva spazzata via dalla sua pelle. Hermione era attratta da lui, ormai lo aveva capito, e quanto ci era voluto affinché accadesse? Soltanto poco più di due settimane. Le era bastato stargli vicino, osservarlo con occhi attenti e ascoltarlo con la volontà di capire, capire veramente, non come quando a scuola il suo cervello immagazzinava ogni minima informazione riguardo la lezione del giorno.

Quello era diverso. Hermione aveva iniziato a conoscerlo e a capirlo.

E ciò che aveva imparato l'aveva sorpresa. Per quello solo un paio di sere prima si era fatta avanti, avvicinandosi a lui a baciargli e leccargli collo, e sempre per quello stesso dannato motivo poco prima aveva abbassato il viso verso il suo, sfiorando le sue labbra. Era stato un bacio leggero, timido e colmo di insicurezza. Un bacio che le aveva fatto venire la pelle d'oca nonostante fosse durato un singolo veloce battito e non fosse stato nemmeno reciprocato. Nemmeno se il mago avesse voluto rispondere l'avrebbe potuto fare, Hermione non aveva perso tempo a scappare via.

Così correva via, nuda con l'acqua che le scivolava dai lunghi capelli e dal corpo, con le lacrime di profondi imbarazzo e umiliazione che le imperlavano le ciglia, lottando contro l'aria per scorrere indisturbate. Aveva appena raggiunto le scale quando una mano si chiuse con forza intorno al suo polso, facendola fermare improvvisamente. Voltandosi di scatto si trovò di fronte lo stesso uomo da cui stava scappando che l'acchiappò per la vita avvicinandola fermamente a sé fin quando i loro corpi nudi non si toccarono, le loro sagome che aderivano perfettamente l'una contro l'altra, come due pezzi dello stesso bellissimo e complicato puzzle. Le sue callose mani stringevano con forza i suoi fianchi, quasi non volesse farla scappare via, quelle più piccole di Hermione erano invece aggrappate alle ampie spalle mentre il suo seno era schiacciato contro il suo petto definito e pallido e il membro di Severus strusciava contro la sua pancia, intrappolato tra i loro corpi. I loro sguardi si incrociarono per un secondo prima che Hermione venisse sollevata per le cosce e schiacciata con la schiena contro il muro. Le grandi e forti mani di Severus la reggevano mentre aggrappava le sottili e morbide gambe sicure alla sua vita e premeva con maggior forza e insistenza il suo corpo contro quello della ragazza. Un gemito involontario le scappò dalle labbra a quell'improvviso movimento e alla sensazione del suo membro contro la propria femminilità, pronto ad entrare e a farla sua…un'altra volta.

Hermione non era realmente sicura di ciò che voleva ma l'unica cosa di cui in quel momento era sicura era che si sentiva come ipnotizzata, totalmente catturata dalla sensazione dei propri capezzoli che sfioravano piano contro il petto di Severus Piton, dal calore che emanavano i loro corpi bagnati e dai respiri che scappavano dalle loro labbra socchiuse che si trovavano così vicine. Le sarebbe bastato un nulla per sfiorarle nuovamente, per approfondire quel bacio che aveva precedentemente iniziato, per accarezzare la lingua tagliente di quell'uomo che tante volte l'aveva fatta piangere nel corso degli anni, per conoscere il suo sapore e imparare finalmente cosa davvero significa baciare un uomo che si desidera, non come era accaduto con Viktor o Ron.

La fronte del Professore era leggermente appoggiata contro quella di Hermione mentre i suoi lunghi capelli neri, completamente bagnati, gli incorniciavano il viso e le sfioravano piano le gote arrossate, solleticandola appena. E i loro nasi erano uno accanto all'altro mentre i loro occhi non si lasciavano mai, dolce miele contro fuso cioccolato fondente, e si parlavano silenziosamente raccontandosi di oscuri segreti, verità nascoste, desideri ardenti, sensi di colpa e paure intense.

Desideravano baciarsi. Nonostante il loro passato, lo desideravano.

In quel momento non sembravano esistere la fastidiosa e saccente So-Tutto Hermione Granger né il bastardo pipistrello dei sotterranei Severus Piton, ma semplicemente due corpi, due anime e due menti che si sentivano profondamente vicini, come due calamite dai poli opposti che si attraggono e non possono fare nulla per evitare che si scontrino, e si uniscano.

"La senti?" domandò all'improvviso in un sospiro che Hermione non sarebbe riuscita ad udire se non fosse stato per la loro vicinanza.

"Cosa?" chiese di rimando, quasi del tutto a corto di fiato, non capendo a cosa l'uomo si stesse riferendo. Severus Piton era sempre stato un enigma, un rebus dei più complessi,ma non solo per lei. Si era spesso chiesta se lui stesso si conoscesse davvero perché la vita che viveva non era certamente delle migliori, continuamente in bilico tra la luce e il buio, il bene e il male, tra il vero e il falso. Severus Piton non indossava una sola ed unica maschera, quella d'argento simbolo dei Mangiamorte, ma una infinità che si mescolavano insieme offuscando e a tratti nascondendo totalmente il suo viso.

"Questa forza che mi spinge continuamente verso di te." commentò senza allontanarsi da lei e continuando a specchiarsi nei riflessi color miele della giovane strega che teneva stretta tra le sue braccia. Per un attimo un piccolo e timido sorriso nacque sulle labbra di Hermione, prima che venisse immediatamente spazzato via dallo sguardo serio e perso di Piton. "Non posso cedere Granger, non posso. Non ora, non quando la guerra sarà fi-" si interruppe un attimo prima di chiudere gli occhi e sospirare piano. "Mai, Granger." terminò alla fine aprendo gli occhi. La osservò per un ultimo istante prima di staccarsi con cautela dal suo giovane corpo e aiutarla a rimettere i piedi per terra.

Hermione lo osservò allontanarsi da lei con il cuore che le batteva forte nel petto e una sensazione quasi nauseante che l'aveva colpita non appena l'ultimo frammento di pelle del suo ex Professore si era staccato dalla sua.

Desiderava toccarlo ancora, avvicinarsi a lui e allacciare le braccia dietro al suo collo, accarezzare i suoi capelli neri e intrecciare le dita intorno ad essi. Aveva voglia di ascoltare il suono del suo respiro e di perdersi in quel leggero solletico che attaccava le sue labbra ogni volta che si avvicinava così pericolosamente a lei.

Voleva baciarlo. Sentire la morbidezza di quelle due linee sottili e soprattutto il suo sapore.

Severus Piton zoppicò velocemente verso il bagno, per qualche istante dimentico del fatto che non portava con se la sua fedele bacchetta, dove acchiappò un asciugamano con il quale si asciugò pigramente prima di avvolgerselo intorno alla vita. Ne prese un secondo e lo portò a Hermione, prima di sparire all'interno della camera da letto per vestirsi. Per tutto quel tempo lei rimase immobile, gli occhi fissi sul pavimento, ad osservare le vecchie e rovinate tavole di legno. La situazione era imbarazzante, tesa come una finissima corda di violino, ed entrambi sapevano che in quel momento qualsiasi parola non avrebbe fatto nulla per migliorare la situazione.

_Ti sei infilata proprio in un bel pasticcio, Hermione. _pensò respirando a fondo e iniziando anche lei ad asciugarsi e ad occupare quel tempo colmo di un insopportabile e imbarazzante silenzio. Moriva dalla voglia di chiedergli cosa gli fosse successo, in fondo era tornato a casa praticamente in fin di vita e aveva dormito per giorni, ma in quel momento quella sola domanda sembrava estremamente personale e fuori luogo.

"Desidera qualcosa da mangiare?" domandò all'improvviso, appena terminato di vestirsi, volendo allontanarsi il prima possibile da lui. Aveva bisogno di pensare, di riflettere su ciò che provava e di rimettere in ordine i pensieri che stavano svolazzando senza sosta all'interno del suo sovraffollato cervello.

"Lo apprezzerei molto, ti ringrazio." commentò Severus abbottonandosi con estrema lentezza la camicia bianca. Era ancora molto debole e i dolori continuavano a farsi sentire, ma stava decisamente meglio rispetto al momento in cui si era materializzato in fin di vita nella sua vecchia casa.

Hermione sospirò pesantemente e camminò a passo svelto fuori dalla stanza fino alla cucina dove si mise immediatamente al lavoro, l'uomo doveva essere morto di fame! Si concentrò su ciò che stava facendo, cercando in ogni modo di non pensare a ciò che era appena successo. Non voleva pensarci e non voleva rivivere nella sua testa le emozioni di quel momento. Faceva male, una forte nausea le scombussolava lo stomaco, e nemmeno lei ne conosceva il motivo. I suoi gesti, così come le sue parole, l'avevano senza dubbio confusa. Non aveva mai provato nulla di simile per una persona – l'emozione che ti pizzica la bocca dello stomaco, il crescente desiderio che ti fa bollire il sangue nella vene, l'indomabile e inarrestabile fuoco che continua ad avvampare dentro e intorno a te – e aveva paura di tutto quello.

Hermione non sapeva più cosa pensare.

Non appena Hermione fu uscita dalla stanza Severus si lasciò cadere seduto sul letto, le mani tra i capelli, cercando di schiarirsi la mente e di dare un freno alla pulsante erezione che era nata all'interno dei suoi pantaloni. Era totalmente andato fuori di testa. Hermione lo mandava totalmente fuori di testa, e non ricordava nemmeno quando avesse iniziato a chiamarla per nome dentro di se!

_Merlino, ho fatto un pasticcio!_ gridò disperato nella sua mente passandosi rudemente le mani sugli occhi e lungo tutto il viso. Non poteva permettersi il lusso nemmeno di affezionarsi alla ragazza ed ecco cosa faceva invece lui, andava addirittura a confessarle che…_Ho bisogno di lei…_

Aveva bisogno di lei per andare avanti. Tutto era diventato così difficile da quando il suo Signore era tornato e le cose si erano complicate maggiormente quando aveva dovuto uccidere l'uomo che gli era stato mentore, amico e padre, per poi essere costretto a fuggire da Hogwarts. La verità era che Severus era stato un bambino estremamente solo, quasi del tutto abbandonato, prima di diventare il feroce Professore di Pozioni che tutti conoscevano, e quella solitudine e il dolore che aveva provato in quegli anni sembravano essere sorprendentemente diminuiti da quando Hermione Granger aveva varcato la soglia della sua casa quella fatidica notte che l'aveva stuprata e portata via con se. Che ironia, per renderla libera aveva dovuto spogliarla di ogni cosa che possedeva, materiale e non, e renderla schiava. Severus si sentiva ancora uno schifo, un essere indegno di vivere, per ciò che aveva fatto ma l'aveva capito tanti anni prima che nemmeno la morte lo voleva. Il suo destino, la sua punizione per tutti i peccati commessi, era quella di vivere in quel mondo che odiava sottostando alle regole dettate da uomini che disprezzava e contro i quali stava lottando con tutte le sue forze. Hermione era diventato il balsamo di quelle giornate che altrimenti avrebbe senza alcun dubbio passato con in mano una bottiglia di buon Whiskey Incendiario, cercando di dimenticare chi era e cosa aveva fatto, soccombendo a quel semplice e tanto desiderato oblio che solo l'alcool poteva regalare.

Certamente quando l'aveva portata in casa sua non si era aspettato di dover fare i conti con ciò che in quel momento stava accadendo. Si era affezionata a lei, e lei a lui. Per quanto la cosa fosse impensabile, assurda e inconcepibile, entrambi avevano sviluppato per l'altro dei sentimenti che non si erano aspettati. Non era solamente una questione di sesso e Severus questo lo aveva capito. Sin dal primo momento aveva cercato di richiamare a se il proprio _io_, la vera essenza di se stesso, e di spogliarsi di quelle numerose maschere che aveva sempre portato indosso per nascondersi.

Lo aveva fatto solo ed esclusivamente per Hermione.

Severus aveva paura. Era terrorizzato dal puro pensiero di spaventarla. Aveva rispolverato tutte quelle gentilezze e carinerie che non aveva mai veramente potuto apprezzare e che aveva quasi del tutto cancellato, per un motivo o per un altro, nel corso degli anni. Le era stata accanto tentando di dimostrarle che non intendeva farle del male e l'aveva protetta ogni volta che aveva potuto. Non sempre era riuscito a farla stare bene, a non farle del male. Più di una volta l'aveva ferita in quelle due settimane e poco più che la loro convivenza era iniziata, ma sempre aveva curato quelle ferite, o almeno aveva cercato di rattopparle, in un modo o in un altro. Non si era aspettato di affezionarsi a quella ragazza che sin dall'inizio gli aveva reso la vita più difficile, insieme a Potter e a Weasley. Si era comportato in quel modo per chiedere perdono per ciò che era successo quella notte, o almeno per attutire un minimo i danni da lui stesso creati. Presto però tutto era cambiato e nonostante spesso cercasse di mantenere quella rigidità propria del Potions Master persona, a volte il suo vero, semplice e puro _io_ aveva torreggiato sopra qualsiasi maschera si potesse mettere indosso.

Non era tuttavia abbastanza. Ovviamente le cose per lui non potevano mai essere semplici e facilmente risolvibili, ci doveva sempre essere qualche problema in mezzo. Così era nata la tensione sessuale tra i due. Non riusciva nemmeno a ricordare il momento esatto in cui si era accorto di desiderarla ed era ancor più impossibile identificare quello in cui aveva iniziato a guardarla con occhi diversi, dilatati impazienti e carichi di un piacere che desiderava dare e ricevere. Poi era arrivato quel bacio, improvviso e inaspettato. Era stato un semplice e casto sfiorarsi di labbra, puro e quasi innocente, che sarebbe rimasto tale se lui non si fosse comportato come il testardo uomo che era. Aveva sempre avuto la mania di voler sapere qualsiasi cosa, di voler conoscere e comprendere, e quella curiosità lo aveva sempre rovinato. Anche quel giorno non aveva resistito al desiderio di sapere la natura di quel bacio e delle emozioni che si erano create con esso. Un singolo sguardo negli occhi di Hermione gli aveva bloccato il respiro e ciò che era successo dopo non era altro che la reazione a quel turbinio di emozioni, sentimenti e sensazioni che come un tornado si era preso e portato via tutto ciò che sentiva dentro.

Desiderava fare l'amore con Hermione Granger e si sentiva in colpa.

"Ecco…" mormorò l'essenza dei suoi ultimi pensieri entrando in camera con un vassoio colmo di cibo e avvicinandosi tentativamente al letto sul quale lui era ancora seduto.

"Ti ringrazio ma non c'era bisogno di portare tutta questa roba qui su. Stavo per scendere."

"Si dovrebbe riposare, Signore." disse con tono leggermente duro cercando di non incontrare il suo sguardo.

"Sto bene, Granger."

"No, non sta bene. E' debole e si deve rimettere in sesto. Domani…domani…" balbettò alla fine, prima di prendere un bel respiro e smettere improvvisamente di parlare.

"Domani è sabato e siamo invitati dai Malfoy, lo so." terminò avvicinandosi a lei e, prendendo il vassoio dalle sue mani tremanti, lo depositò con attenzione sul piccolo tavolino vicino alla porta. Hermione era sicuramente imbarazzata e preoccupata per ciò che sarebbe potuto succedere il giorno successivo visti gli avvenimenti dello spettacolo precedente, ma la preoccupazione di Severus non aveva nulla a che vedere con quell'evento. Lucius Malfoy era diventato la preda e Severus il predatore e non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa aspettarsi da quella giornata. Il biondo si sarebbe sicuramente vendicato ma non sapeva se avrebbe coinvolto Lord Voldemort o se avrebbe cercato la sua dolce vendetta in un altro modo. In ogni caso Severus avrebbe dovuto mantenere gli occhi aperti, per lui stesso e per Hermione.

"Crede che si sarà rimesso in sesto per domani?" domandò con il labbro inferiore catturato tra i denti. Sembrava una piccola bambolina di porcellana dagli occhi luminosi e i capelli selvaggi, ma aveva sempre detestato vedere quel morbido labbro violentato in quel modo. Avrebbe voluto liberarlo da quella morsa con un leggero tocco del suo pollice prima di accarezzarlo piano con la sua lingua e avvolgerlo con delicatezza tra le proprie labbra.

_Sono proprio un idiota! Pensa a ciò che devi dire anziché a ciò che vorresti fare a quella bocca, Severus!_

"Sto bene!" ripeté nuovamente, questa volta più duramente, ma se ne pentì immediatamente quando vide lo sguardo ferito di Hermione.

"Bè, lo spero!" commentò Hermione arrabbiata voltandosi e incamminandosi verso l'uscita.

_Dannazione!_

"Aspetta!" esclamò immediatamente afferrandola per un braccio prima che avesse la possibilità di scappare via. Quando era stato suo insegnante non gli era mai davvero importato di tutte le volte che l'aveva fatta piangere, nonostante sapesse fosse successo tante volte. In quel momento invece si sentiva decisamente in colpa, la giovane strega si era occupata di lui quei giorni in cui era stato incosciente e lo aveva rimesso in sesto senza chiedere nulla in cambio. "Non era mia intenzione essere scontroso." disse come forma di scusa allentando la presa sul suo polso. Non era mai stato uno bravo con le scuse poiché la necessità di scusarsi implicava sempre la presenza di sentimenti e Severus Piton non era mai stato bravo a trattare nemmeno con quelli.

"Però lo ha fatto lo stesso." Lo guardò fumante e per niente addolcita dalle sue parole. "Bè sa cosa le dico? Sono stanca di essere trattata come se non valessi nulla!" esclamò voltandosi e ancora una volta la sua stretta sul polso della ragazza aumentò, facendola voltare indietro. "Mi lasci, accidenti!"

Severus però non voleva lasciarla andare.

Pensava davvero di non valere nulla ai suoi occhi? Non si rendeva davvero conto di quanto le cose fossero cambiate da quella notte due settimane prima? Lui era cambiato, il modo in cui i suoi occhi viaggiavano sul suo corpo femminile era cambiato. Il senso di protezione e l'affetto che sentiva per lei erano cambiati, così come il battito del suo cuore e il suo respiro sempre affannoso quando stava vicino a lei. Nemmeno Severus riusciva a darsi una spiegazione a tutto ciò che stava facendo su e giù e avanti e indietro nel suo cervello, e nel suo intero corpo, in quel periodo.

"Non era mia intenzione offenderti né tanto meno trattarti come se non valessi nulla, Granger." rispose calmo non incontrando gli occhi color miele della ragazza ma focalizzandosi sulla ciocca di capelli che le accarezzava l'orecchio sinistro. "Chiedo scusa." terminò infine sollevando lo sguardo e regalandole un leggerissimo sorriso, insicuro e imbarazzato, che fece smuovere l'animo di lei e tornare Severus il ragazzino solo, triste e in difficoltà che era stato al tempo in cui passava le sue giornate al parco insieme a Lily.

_Lily. Non voglio e non devo pensare a Lily._

"Scuse accettate, ora si metta a letto e mangi." ordinò con quel tono che gli ricordava così tanto quello di Minerva McGranitt e Molly Weasley quando dovevano combattere le loro rispettive mandrie di giovani Grifondoro.

Un attimo dopo Hermione era fuori dalla sua stanza e a lui non gli rimanevano altro che il suo corpo dolorante, la sua fame e una testa colma di pensieri su cui non desiderava affatto speculare. Ignorando gli ordini della giovane leonessa che occupava la sua tana, Severus si sedette alla scrivania e iniziò a mangiare.

Nemmeno si rese conto quando i pensieri iniziarono a fluire liberi e indisturbati nella sua testa, la forchetta che penzolava ormai dimenticata tra due dita, e una testa riccia e folta apparve nella sua mente isolandolo dal resto del mondo.

Ancora una volta ciò che Hermione desiderava di più in quel momento era scappare via e allontanarsi da quell'uomo che la faceva stare male, positivamente male. Il sorriso leggero, ma così sincero, che le aveva regalato l'aveva lasciata totalmente sconvolta, senza fiato e con un milione di Ippogrifi che le cavalcavano lo stomaco mentre altrettante Puffole Pigmee le facevano il solletico lungo tutto il corpo. Hermione non sapeva più cosa pensare e non voleva soffermarsi a riflettere su tutte quelle emozioni perché lo sapeva che intanto il risultato sarebbe stato positivo, sì ma positivamente sconcertante.

Si era presa una cotta per il Professor Piton.

Non voleva pensare, pensare al pericolo che stavano correndo e ancor meno a quello che correrebbero se le voci su ciò che stava accadendo tra di loro arrivassero alle orecchie del Signore Oscuro. E anche a quelle dell'Ordine. Severus Piton era innocente, o meglio un colpevole giustificato, e lei era l'unica al corrente della verità. Cosa sarebbe successo una volta terminata la guerra? Non potevano certamente prenderlo e sbatterlo dentro Azkaban, o peggio ancora ucciderlo a prima vista. Eppure l'uomo era innocente e non aveva assolutamente alcun modo per discolparsi dalle sue colpe. Severus Piton aveva ucciso Albus Silente, il Mago più potente e ben voluto dell'intero Mondo Magico ed Hermione Granger era l'unica persona ad essere al corrente del piano di quel grande mago che stava gettando la vita del suo uomo più fidato in pasto ai leoni. Il suo ex Professore ha dato tutto per la causa, e in cambio di cosa? Odio.

Hermione doveva trovare il modo di aiutarlo e di scagionarlo non appena la Guerra fosse finita. Glielo doveva.

Rimuginando sui giorni passati e sugli eventi accaduti Hermione si perse per qualche ora tra le pagine e le parole di un grosso volume prestatogli da Severus. Solo i dolori al collo e alla schiena, provocati dal lungo tempo passato sdraiata a pancia in giù sul tappeto di fronte al bel caminetto acceso, la fecero risvegliare dal lungo e profondo stato di concentrazione in cui era caduta. Solo in quel momento si accorse che numerose ore erano passate dall'ultima volta in cui aveva visto il suo _coinquilino _che, a quanto pare, si era rintanato in quella che ormai Hermione aveva ribattezzato come la sua camera da letto. Sgranchendosi i muscoli la giovane strega inserì un segnalibro fatto a mano all'interno delle pagine per poi rimettere il pesante e vecchio tomo al suo posto nella libreria; solo dopo aver compiuto il suo dovere da 'Topo di Biblioteca' e 'So-Tutto' Hermione si diresse su per le scale. Il corridoio era silenzioso ma, dopo aver bussato alla porta della camera e aver ricevuto il permesso di entrare, Hermione la aprì e si fece strada all'interno.

Severus era seduto sul letto, vestito in un paio di pantaloni neri e una camicia bianca aperta, e con uno specchio tenuto saldamente in una mano osservava attentamente il suo addome scoperto, e più precisamente il lembo di pelle sul quale giaceva una lunga e profonda cicatrice rosea che Hermione riconosceva perfettamente come quella che aveva curato giusto un paio di giorni prima.

"Mi dispiace non essere riuscita a fare di meglio…" ammise Hermione con una punta di rammarico nella voce osservando il modo in cui le sottili dita pallide del mago sfioravano la sensibile pelle.

"Una cicatrice in più ormai non fa più alcuna differenza." commentò senza nemmeno sollevare lo sguardo. "L'importante che non vi sia alcun danno interno."

Hermione aveva visto il corpo del mago, sapeva benissimo quanto la sua pelle fosse increspata da cicatrici, grandi e piccole, ognuna diversa dall'altra, ma non per questo motivo riteneva giusto aggiungerne delle altre. La sua pelle pallida era una vera e propria carta geografica, persino le sue mani e i piedi erano ricoperti da piccoli e vecchi tagli ormai rimarginati, e il pensiero di ciò che l'uomo doveva aver passato e del modo in cui doveva essersele procurate fece formare un pesante groppo nel suo stomaco. Non doveva aver avuto una vita facile. Quegli ultimi pensieri le fecero tornare in mente il fatto che ancora non avevano discusso cosa avesse causato la sua quasi cecità, la ferita nel suo stomaco, le varie ossa fratturate e il leggero coma che lo aveva reso incapacitato per giorni.

"Non mi ha ancora detto cosa è successo quel giorno." disse Hermione facendo un passo avanti e sedendosi alla scrivania, proprio davanti a lui, in modo tale da essere pronta ad ascoltare il suo racconto. Certamente la reazione del suo Professore non era quella che si era aspettata. Irrigidendosi improvvisamente, le dita immobili sulla ferita, Severus si voltò verso di lei, il suo sguardo duro e crudele pericolosamente vicino a quello che aveva sempre mostrato ai suoi alunni da quando aveva iniziato ad insegnare, e sbraitò perdendo la sua compostezza.

"Questi non sono affari tuoi!"

Hermione non si era sicuramente aspettata una reazione così dura e lo sguardo carico di oltraggio, fastidio e addirittura dolore che scoccò all'uomo non fece nulla per addolcire e far calmare gli occhi neri che la sfidavano a replicare. Aveva passato giorni e giorni al fianco di quell'uomo così testardo, lo aveva curato quando in fin di vita era tornato a Spinner's End, e aveva fatto di tutto per assisterlo e confortarlo quando l'unica risposta ai suoi pianti di disperazione e alle parole di speranza era il leggero alzarsi e abbassarsi del suo petto pallido e coperto di cicatrici. Questo era il ringraziamento? Un semplice e maledettamente insignificante _**"Questi non sono affari tuoi!"**_? No, Hermione non lo poteva accettare e non si sarebbe fatta mettere i piedi in testa da lui. Quanto era cresciuta in quei mesi passati a nascondersi insieme ad Harry e Ron e quanto aveva capito del mondo in quelle sole due settimane in cui la sua vita si era così ancorata a quella dei Mangiamorte?

Non era più una bambina e Severus Piton doveva capirlo. Se era in grado di combattere contro i Mangiamorte, di assistere ad uno 'spettacolo' erotico, di curare e rimettere in sesto un corpo quasi in fin di vita e addirittura di premere – non sfiorare – il proprio corpo nudo contro quello di un uomo con il doppio dei suoi anni e di apprezzarne quella intimità così particolare e speciale, seppur imbarazzante, allora non c'era alcun dubbio che fosse anche in grado di ascoltare e comprendere ciò che era successo quella notte.

Hermione chiuse gli occhi e respirò a fondo più volte, preparandosi all'attacco. Non gliel'avrebbe data vinta questa volta, non avrebbe lasciato che lui la chiudesse dentro una campana di vetro e tantomeno si sarebbe fatta abbindolare dai suoi sorrisetti manipolatori.

Aveva tutto il diritto di conoscere.

"Non sono affari miei?" esclamò indignata con quel tono che i suoi migliori amici sapevano benissimo significasse 'guai in arrivo'. "Non sono affari miei?" ripeté una seconda volta alzandosi dalla sedia e avvicinandosi a lui con le mani sui fianchi in una degna imitazione di Molly Weasley. "Io ho tutto il diritto di sapere cosa le è accaduto! Ho passato tre intere giornate al suo fianco a curare le sue ferite e ha la faccia tosta di dirmi che questi non sono affari miei?" terminò, quasi urlando, con le guance rosse dalla fatica e il fiato corto, mentre osservava il mago davanti a sé con gli occhi spalancati.

"Avresti potuto lasciarmi lì dove mi hai trovato, prendere la mia bacchetta e tornartene dai tuoi amici." replicò tranquillamente, una maschera d'indifferenza stampata sul viso, mentre si riabbottonava con estrema lentezza la camicia.

"Ah perché secondo lei avrei potuto fare una cosa del genere!?" Hermione esclamò sconvolta e allo stesso tempo infuriata mentre faceva ancora un passo verso di lui.

"Hai paura delle conseguenze e non sai correre rischi." disse, come via di spiegazione, prima di voltarsi completamente verso di lei e guardarla dritta negli occhi. "Sei una debole. Una povera scusa per una Grifondoro." concluse lentamente, le sue parole ghiaccio bruciante sulla pelle della giovane strega. Per un attimo Hermione si senti mancare, la gola si strinse e gli occhi le pizzicarono dallo sforzo di trattenere le lacrime, ma si fece forza e mantenne il contatto visivo con quell'uomo che aveva messo sotto sopra la sua vita, così come la sua mente.

"Bene. Se questo è ciò che pensa allora, la prossima volta che la vedrò sdraiato in fin di vita su di un lurido pavimento, tirerò fuori le palle e la lascerò lì a morire, solo come un bastardo come lei si merita." affermò duramente con una tranquillità che in realtà dentro di sé non sentiva.

Gli occhi neri dell'uomo che le stava davanti divennero puro ghiaccio, chiaro avvertimento di pericolo imminente, ma Hermione non fece nemmeno in tempo a fare un passo indietro quando improvvisamente si trovò priva d'aria, una forte mano stretta dolorosamente intorno al suo collo, e quegli occhi senza fondo profondamente ancorati ai suoi. Il viso di Severus Piton era una maschera di odio e da soli i lineamenti duri del suo viso bastavano a testimoniare la tempesta che si stava scatenando dentro quel corpo.

"Tu non sai nulla." Severus affermò in un sibilo scandendo una ad una le parole mentre la pelle rosata di Hermione perdeva pian piano il suo colore, le pupille le si giravano indietro e le labbra socchiuse cercavano di catturare la maggior quantità possibile di aria. La tortura non durò a lungo e per questo Hermione ne fu grata. Non appena le lunghe dita dell'uomo lasciarono la sua gola, le sue gambe cedettero immediatamente, deboli come gelatine, lasciandola cadere in ginocchio in una pozza di dolore e miseria. "Vuoi sapere cosa è successo, Granger? Te lo dirò." disse il mago quando il silenzio tra i due era diventato troppo pesante. Hermione non poteva vedere il suo viso, ancora non era stata in grado nemmeno di aprire gli occhi, ma il suo tono era ancora freddo e duro. "Sono stato catturato da Lucius Malfoy e Antonin Dolohov, cruciato e colpito con una infinità di maledizioni oscure che a malapena mi reggevo in piedi, e per poco violentato."

A quelle parole Hermione non poté che sobbalzare, prima di impietrirsi improvvisamente e aspettare che l'uomo continuasse la sua spiegazione. Non era più sicura di voler sapere la verità ed era sicuramente certa di aver fatto un grave errore ad aver insistito sull'argomento. Ricordava la loro discussione la mattina dopo la famosa rappresentazione al Malfoy Manor e ricordava benissimo le parole forti e crude che aveva utilizzato per descrivere uno stupro, parole che sembravano provenire dalla bocca di una vittima e non da quella di un carnefice. Al tempo quella riflessione l'aveva sorpresa, amareggiata e rattristita, l'aveva fatta pensare a chi avrebbe potuto fare una cosa così orribile e inumana al suo insegnante. Ora sapeva chi erano i carnefici e l'odio che provava per quelle persone non fece altro che aumentare e aumentare e aumentare, sfondando gli argini.

Hermione gliel'avrebbe fatta pagare.

Il sapere che non era sola, che non era l'unica ad essersi sentita 'spazzatura', aveva anche fortificato il loro legame e la sua mente. Se il Professor Piton era riuscito ad andare avanti allora anche Hermione l'avrebbe fatto. Non si sarebbe lasciata ancorare al fondo di quel mare nero e profondo che era la sua anima.

"E' riuscito a scappare." mormorò ancora senza fiato massaggiandosi con delicatezza i muscoli doloranti.

"Sì, sono riuscito a scappare. E vuoi sapere come, Granger? Che domande, certo che lo vuoi sapere!" chiese sarcastico, gli occhi puntati sulla parete di fronte a sé. "Sono riuscito a distrarli prendendone uno in bocca e l'altro in mano. Ecco come sono scappato." terminò solenne dando ad Hermione la pelle d'oca. "Nessun gesto eroico Granger, ho solo stretto i pugni e i denti. Sicuramente non qualcosa che ti saresti aspettata dal terribile Potion Master, scommetto?"

Sollevando piano il capo, Hermione lo osservò attentamente per un paio di minuti in cui nessuno dei due proferì parola, prima di buttare fuori piano l'aria che non si era nemmeno accorta stesse trattenendo, e dargli il suo totale appoggio.

Quello che lui aveva donato a lei.

"L'importante è che sia riuscito a scappare, tutto il resto non conta Professore." ammise con voce roca e bassa osservando la sua reazione silenziosamente. Se la sua postura rigida in qualche modo si rilassò un po', le linee profonde e tese del suo viso rimasero lì, sempre presenti.

"Non chiederò scusa, Granger." affermò voltandosi e camminando fuori dalla stanza.

Hermione non aveva bisogno di chiedere a cosa si riferisse, lo sapeva bene. Le aveva fatto del male, ancora una volta, ma questa volta non aveva nessuno su cui scaricare la colpa se non se stessa.

"_La curiosità uccise il gatto..." _

degli interminabili secondi che sembravano minuti, ore, mentre i loro respiri correvano all'impazzata, affannati, e i loro cuori battevano velocemente, come colpiti da una improvvisa scarica di adrenalina.


End file.
